Insertion
by Chumani
Summary: Octobre 1975. J'ai dix-sept ans. Rien de bien spécial me direz-vous. Permettez-moi de vous contredire. Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, même au jour de ma disparition. J'ai peur. De faire ce pourquoi je suis là. Et de le revoir.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ! Chumani a encore frappé, pour la plus grande joie de ses fans inconditionnels qui l'empêchent de sortir acheter du pain pour avoir une dédicace.

Fin de la page de modestie. Voilà donc une nouvelle fic de ma part. elle n'a pas grand rapport avec « Ma vie », si ce n'est que j'ai pris le même personnage pour le décliner à l'infini ou presque. La base est donc globalement la même.

Voili voilou, je me tais.

Bonne lecture !

Ambre. Je m'appelle Ambre. Rien d'exceptionnel me direz-vous. Pourtant, si. Je suis une sorcière. Mais pas n'importe quel type de sorcière. La magie, en créant l'humanité, a soigneusement réparti les pouvoirs. Certains - et c'est la plus grande majorité - ont une prédisposition pour la Magie Blanche mais peuvent néanmoins utiliser la Noire. D'autres, et ils sont plus rares, emploient exclusivement les Forces Du Mal. On les appelle Mages. Enfin, il y a moi. Ou plutôt nous. Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Nous sommes, au bas mot, un millier. Faible nombre. Pas si restreint que cela pourtant. Nous relevons de la plus ancienne magie. À l'époque de notre création, les sorciers se déchiraient pour le pouvoir. Tous, alors, étaient des nôtres. Nous avons été créés pour combattre, utilisant le peu qui était à notre portée. Qu'était donc ce peu ? Rien de bien extraordinaire. Les Moldus en étaient au Moyen Âge. Ils se battaient à l'épée. Nous, plus modestement, utilisions les éléments. Les quatre éléments. Eau, Terre, Air, Feu. Les animosités ont fini par se calmer. Mais nous sommes restés. À présent, notre pouvoir s'est étendu. Certes, tout part des éléments. Nous y avons néanmoins ajouté Flore, commandant les plantes, et Roche, la magie des pierres. Nous ne touchons pas aux êtres vivants. Si parfois en combattant nous ressemblons à un fauve, ce n'est qu'une trace de notre animalité première. L'Homme n'est-il pas un animal social ?

Oui, nous ne combattons pas qu'à la magie. Nous pouvons en cas de besoin utiliser le corps à corps. C'est plutôt rare. Que nous utilisions notre baguette ou pas, nous n'aimons pas être blessés. La guérison est toujours lente. Plus que chez les sorciers ordinaires. Douloureuse aussi, comme mon expérience me l'a prouvé. J'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. Je suis teigneuse, tout le monde me le dit. La faute n'en est pourtant pas là. Je vous explique : nous sommes dangereux. Notre pouvoir se manifeste aux environs de nos sept ans. Tout commence par une absence, une désorientation aiguë. Nous sommes colériques, désagréables, n'hésitant pas à user des poings plus que nécessaire. C'est généralement à cet âge que nous sommes localisés, et enlevés à notre famille. Cruel ? Indispensable. Nos « crises » ne vont pas se limiter à une simple perte de contrôle des sens. Irrégulièrement, suivant notre endurance, nous subissons un phénomène appelé chez nous mutation. Notre magie, pour fonctionner, pompe dans notre énergie. Ces mutations renouvellent notre force vitale. Plus nous prenons de l'âge, moins nous nous transformons, et plus ces crises sont douloureuses. A chaque fois, nous augmentons en pouvoir. A chaque fois, nous souffrons davantage. Ç'en est même devenu un jeu : nous parions quel don nous recevrons la prochaine fois. Je vous explique : ces mutations nous offrent toujours une nouvelle capacité. Elles ne sont pas dangereuses que pour nous. A ces moments, nous sommes profondément désorientés. Il n'est pas rare que nous agressions quelqu'un.

Devant l'énormité du chiffre d'attaques involontaires dues aux mutations, le Ministère de la Magie décida il y a environ deux siècles de soumettre mes semblables à des réglementations extrêmement précises. Pour commencer, nous sommes dès les premières manifestations de notre pouvoir emmenés dans l'école qui nous est réservée, loin de notre belle île anglaise où je ne suis pas retournée depuis. Brocéliande, vous connaissez ? Cette forêt a été dès notre apparition protégée par de puissants maléfices. Les Moldus ne peuvent y pénétrer, et nous sommes dans l'impossibilité d'en sortir jusqu'à nos dix-sept ans, majorité sorcière. Le Ministère nous considère alors capable de nous contrôler, et nous pouvons affronter le monde extérieur à la recherche de notre moitié. Mais je m'égare. Revenons-en aux mutations.

Outre le fait de nous cantonner à Brocéliande – qui est cela soit dit en passant un lieu absolument paradisiaque – le Ministère a également décrété que nous ne devons pas muter seul. Difficile à première vue. Pas tellement, pourtant, et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi : lorsque nous arrivons, nous sommes rarement seuls. L'âge où se manifestent les premiers symptômes de nos crises futures est déterminé par la teneur de notre pouvoir. Plus il est proche de nos sept ans, plus nous sommes puissants. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi cet âge si tendre. Il est des questions auxquelles je ne puis répondre. Donc, au moment où nous posons le pied dans Brocéliande, la personne de notre âge arrivée le plus récemment est celle qui nous est la plus proche en pouvoir, et par conséquent la plus apte à nous accompagner dans nos...crises, excusez-moi d'utiliser ce vocabulaire mais je n'aime pas le nom de "mutation"(on n'est tout de même pas des loups-garous). Oh, bien sûr, les partenaires – coéquipiers si vous préférez – peuvent parfois difficilement se supporter, mais pareil cas est rare. Notre devoir nous rapproche, et nous agissons l'un envers l'autre comme des frères et sœurs.

Mon coéquipier, Galadriel, est mon meilleur ami. Nous nous soutenons mutuellement dans ces épreuves, et en dehors de cela sommes copains comme cochons. Gal, comme je l'appelle affectueusement, est très beau : il a de longs cheveux blonds pâles, les yeux verts, les traits fins, et une incroyable distinction dans le maintien. De nous deux, c'est le plus sage. Tout mon contraire en somme.

Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour faire enrager nos professeurs à coup de blagues plus ou moins drôles. Gal est toujours mon complice, mais lui est suffisamment habile pour ne se faire pincer que rarement. Comme il a bon cœur, il vient toujours me tenir compagnie dans les innombrables heures de retenues dont j'écope régulièrement. Le seul point commun entre lui et moi est la couleur de nos yeux, exactement le même vert. Allez donc savoir pourquoi. Sinon, j'ai des cheveux châtain clair, légèrement ondulés, et selon certains de la noblesse dans les traits. De cela, je ne suis guère étonnée. Ma famille, sans être des plus fortunées, avait une confortable aisance financière. Jadis elle avait été très riche, comme toute les familles de sang pur. Le temps est néanmoins venu à bout du manoir familial et de l'immense fortune de Gringotts, le temps et les héritages divers. Oui, je suis de sang pur. Mais cela n'a aucune importance sauf en un point que je vous préciserais plus tard.

Je vous ai parlé des conditions mises à notre départ de Brocéliande. Je crois aussi avoir dit que ce départ avait un but, celui de la recherche de notre moitié. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Moitié. Ame sœur. Nous devons la trouver, car en vieillissant, il est fort probable que les aléas de la vie nous séparent, Gal et moi. Or, le décret du ministère est très strict : nous ne pouvons être seuls, quoi que nous fassions, une crise est toujours possible, sauf dans certains rares cas.  
Heureusement, la magie a bien fait les choses : à partir de notre majorité, nous sommes en mesure de discerner qui dans le monde sorcier ordinaire est destiné à nous accompagner ad vitam aeternam. Curieux hasard ou tradition dépassée, quand nous l'aurons trouvé, nous recevrons un tatouage au bas du dos. mais j'en ai encore trop dit... La Magie n'est pas qu'un fardeau, elle sait aider ceux qui lui sont soumis de manière cruelle.

Je vous ai senti tiquer. Monde sorcier ordinaire ? Ce n'est pas une erreur. Nos moitiés font partie de l'immense majorité capable d'employer Magie Blanche et Magie Noire. Des sorciers comme il en existe des millions. Nous, nous ne pouvons officiellement prétendre à ce titre que dans la mesure où nous sommes capables d'utiliser une baguette. C'est bien évidemment notre cas. Les éléments ne nous servent en général qu'à nous battre, selon notre première vocation. Les utiliser dans la vie courante se révèle extrêmement fatiguant. Notre baguette nous est donc indispensable. Mais je m'égare encore.

J'ai dit que nos moitiés ne pouvaient se découvrir qu'à partir de nos dix-sept ans, et ce en dehors du cocon rassurant qu'est Brocéliande. Galadriel est né en septembre, et moi début octobre. L'année scolaire est déjà bien commencée en Angleterre. Pourtant, nous allons partir. Quitter la forêt. Quelle destination ? Poudlard. J'ai omis de vous parler d'une chose : nos moitiés ont le même âge que nous.

En ce jour de départ, tout est prêt. J'ai dans la poche une lettre à l'adresse du directeur de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais on m'en a toujours dit beaucoup de bien. Ma malle est remplie de vêtements strictement sorciers. Mon peuple a un code vestimentaire bien particulier, mais j'y reviendrai. Les instructions sont claires : si possible, éviter de révéler notre condition. Un vague chapitre sur notre magie est au programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de septième année. Il est inutile que, apprenant combien notre magie est dangereuse, les élèves tremblent face à deux de ses représentants. Frissons assurés. Autre possibilité, recherche d'intérêt dans nos pouvoirs, ce qui me déplaît souverainement. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau, et nos mutations peuvent parfois être déclenchées par une simple colère. Autant de raison de rester sur ses gardes donc.

Qu'ai-je oublié ? Ah, oui. Nous avons tous un point fort, un élément prédominant. Moi, c'est l'eau. Je peux noyer quelqu'un d'un simple regard – et ce n'est pas une métaphore. Gal préfère le feu. Avouez que nous sommes vraiment complémentaires… Si vous avez le courage d'écouter mon histoire, vous découvrirez mes capacités au fil des pages.

Personnellement, j'offrirais bien ma magie en cadeau à n'importe qui, mon quota de souffrance annuelle est très largement rempli comme ça. Dire que je viens à peine d'avoir dix-sept ans…

Chose importante : le nom de mon peuple. Je vais l'appeler ainsi pendant le reste de mon récit : nous sommes les Furiens. Enfin, Gal est un Furien. Moi, je suis une Furie. Beau présage, n'est-ce pas ?

Grrr...A l'assaut!


	2. Arrivée

Nous sommes le quinze octobre. Il est tard, onze heures peut-être. Un léger croissant de lune flotte dans le ciel. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre devant la grille du château de Poudlard. Il est rapidement suivi par un deuxième auquel répond un très élégant :

- Aïeuh ! Apprend à viser !

- Pardon Gal, mais je te rappelle qu'il fait noir et que nous ne devons pas utiliser nos pouvoirs.

- Sauf en cas de force majeure, ce qui était ici parfaitement adapté. Et puis la vision nocturne n'est pas une démonstration de grande force.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire : la magie furienne nous permet de voir la nuit. Enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je l'ai écrabouillé à l'atterrissage. Galadriel n'avait qu'à se pousser. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui montrer l'exemple.

- Lumos ! Tu vois, ça c'est autorisé.

- Tu as raison, quelle jolie descente au flambeau on aurait pu faire. Surtout que comme tu ne t'es pas privée de poursuivre les oiseaux pendant le voyage, je dois en déduire qu'à ce moment-là tu voyais parfaitement clair.

- Toi aussi puisque tu m'as vue.

Lourd silence. J'ai marqué un point.

- Allez, va, je suis désolée. Les consignes me sont revenues en automatique et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me faire remarquer.

- Moi non plus, mais on ne pourra pas y échapper. Où sont nos malles ?

- Déjà au château j'imagine…Voilà le comité d'accueil.

Une montagne armée d'une lanterne s'avance vers nous. A ses côtés, un chien aux babines tombantes gémit et prend garde de rester à distance.

- Hagrid, se présente la montagne (qui est en fait un demi-géant). Garde-chasse et Gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Vous êtes les deux retardataires ? Suivez-moi, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend.

Il entame aussitôt une course folle que moi, pauvre enfant empêtrée dans ma robe de sorcière, ait bien du mal à suivre. Galadriel, plus agile, n'a aucun problème à se mettre au rythme des enjambées du géant. Alors que je grogne et tente de résister à la tentation de reprendre mes vêtements habituels, mon frère de cœur me soulève et me prend sur son dos.

- Elle est épuisée par le voyage, dit-il au garde-chasse qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux que je la prenne ? demande Hagrid en m'envoyant sa lumière dans le visage.

- Merci, mais elle est plus légère qu'une plume. Il n'empêche que tu as grossi, souffle-t-il pour moi sur un ton taquin. Tu ne peux pas me faciliter un peu la tâche ? Ce n'est pas de la grande envergure ! rajoute-t-il en devinant que j'allais protester.

Je ravale mon commentaire et consens à m'alléger d'une vingtaine de kilos.

- Merci, répond mon ami en adoptant une position plus confortable.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous venez d'être témoins du secret de notre capacité à voler : nous modifions notre poids de manière à décoller, puis nous mouvons au gré du vent (et mouvons aussi le vent à notre gré). Entre temps, nous voilà entrés dans le château. Les torches s'allument sur notre passage. Fichtre, ce n'est pas de la gnognotte ici ! L'école est au bas mot magnifique. Pourtant, je n'en ai vu qu'un couloir. Ça change des stalactites de Brocéliande (le lieu où je viens de passer dix années est taillé dans un immense rocher.)

- Gaufre au chocolat, déclare notre guide à une gargouille.

Miam ! Ça donne faim ! Drôle d'idée pour un mot de passe. Néanmoins, un escalier descend lentement à notre hauteur et attend la montée de ses passagers.

- Allez-y, déclare Hagrid avec un sourire aussi encourageant que lui permet sa barbe mal démêlée. Je vous attends ici.

Gal monte jusqu'à la moitié de l'escalier, qui s'ébranle aussitôt et commence son ascension. La muraille se referma derrière nous. Quelques secondes plus tard, je pus avec bonheur sentir de nouveau le sol sous mes pieds et reprendre mon poids naturel.

- A ton avis, demande-t-il, quelle tête il a le Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est très respecté. Moi je le vois bien comme un mélange du professeur de lutte et de celui de langue ancienne. Tu sais, deux mètres de large, trois de haut, et vingt mots par jour !

Galadriel éclate de rire. Je fais de même, lorsque nous arrivons dans le bureau directorial. Et là, surprise ! Un aimable vieillard, la barbe jusqu'aux genoux, nous attend en suçant quelque chose d'un air heureux. Sûrement un bonbon.

- Navré de ne pas correspondre à vos souhaits, Miss, déclare-t-il d'un ton joyeux. J'ai peur d'être moins imposant que vous ne l'imaginiez.

Je m'empourpre tandis que mon compagnon rit encore plus fort. Encore quelques bourdes et il se roulera par terre. Le directeur nous considère un moment en souriant puis nous invite à nous asseoir. Que va-t-il nous servir ? Un discours sur nos devoirs à remplir ici ou une multitude de questions ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Miss, répond-t-il comme s'il avait entendu ma pensée (ce qui est peut-être le cas. Certains sorciers sont légilimens. Grrr…et dire que moi je me suis toujours retenue de fouiller dans la tête des autres.)

Galadriel ne se contrôle plus. On dirait qu'il vient d'être témoins d'un spectacle de clown ou je ne sais quoi encore. Distinction dans le maintien, mon œil ! Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est un adolescent plié en deux et exerçant consciencieusement ses zygomatiques (à Brocéliande, nous apprenons aussi le corps humain.) Rien de bien gracieux.

- Voilà qui respire la joie ! continue le professeur (nouvelle crise de rire.) Ah, ça fait du bien à voir. Certains de vos collègues étaient tristes comme un jour sans pain. Vous, au moins, semblez être bons amis. Pour en revenir à ce que vous pensiez, Miss, sachez que votre passage ici est, outre le désir d'ajouter la lettre qui doit être en votre possession à la collection que je possède déjà sur ce sujet, une simple question d'ordre. Pouvez-vous m'apporter le chapeau qui est sur l'étagère s'il vous plaît ?

Je cesse de me débattre avec mes poches et tend le doigt vers le couvre-chef demandé. Puisqu'il est au courant, autant faire de la magie furienne devant le directeur. Gal – qui a entre temps cessé de rire – soupire puis se décide à utiliser le même moyen pour extraire la lettre du directeur de Brocéliande.

- Profitez-en…ai-je l'impression d'entendre provenant de la bouche du professeur Dumbledore.

Il prend la lettre et la parcourt d'un regard. Tout en lui montre qu'il est habitué, il ne fronce même pas les sourcils à la lecture de nos noms.

- Tout est parfaitement clair, déclare-t-il en reposant le parchemin. Miss, rajoute-t-il en poussant vers moi le vieux chapeau miteux, à vous l'honneur.

Hein ?

Ma surprise doit se lire sur mon visage, car le directeur précise :

- Vous devez le coiffer. Il décidera dans quelle maison vous devez aller. Vous connaissez le principe des maisons ?

Quelle question ! Evidement que je le connais. Néanmoins, le professeur qui pendant un mois nous a dispensé des cours sur Poudlard a omis de parler de ce détail. Beurk ! Et si il y avait des poux dessus ?

- C'est sans danger.

Grrr…il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Néanmoins, docilement, je chausse le chapeau et attends. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Ah ! dit une voix dans ma tête. Une Furie. Je me disais bien que je n'en avais pas vues depuis plusieurs années. Aucune surprise. Talent, arrogance, mépris du règlement. Que de vieux souvenirs… Pas d'hésitation donc : Gryffondor !

Alors là, j'ai envie de ronronner plutôt que de grogner. Un lion ! Quoi désirer de mieux ? Mais ça fait peur aussi…

- Gryffondor !

J'ai entre temps passé le chapeau à Galadriel qui a suivi mon exemple. J'ignore ce qui s'est dit entre ces deux phénomènes, mais sans surprise, Gal a rejoint ce qui est désormais ma maison. Dumbledore, lui, est ravi.

- Parfait, parfait, parfait ! Vous êtes bien tels que je m'y attendais. Une sacrée paire sans doute. Vous connaissez les consignes, inutile de vous les répéter, n'est-ce pas Miss ? (je rougis et Galadriel pouffe.) Vos malles ont déjà été montées. Hagrid vous conduira à votre salle commune. Bonne nuit…

Alors là, inutile d'être Furien pour deviner que nous sommes aimablement invités à prendre congé. Je me retiens d'avancer à reculons en multipliant les saluts, me contentant d'un vague « bonsoir professeur » avant de me retirer, mon ami sur les talons.


	3. C'est définitif, je suis folle!

Le garde-chasse géant nous fait parcourir une multitude de couloirs, escaliers, salles, etc. Ma robe me gêne toujours, mais je commence à m'y habituer. Ce n'est sûrement pas la distance qui va m'épuiser. A Brocéliande, notre professeur de gymnastique – sadique comme tous ceux enseignant cette matière – était intransigeant. Nous devions toujours être au meilleur de notre forme. Un combat ne se prévoit pas longtemps à l'avance. Que de chutes j'ai endurées ! Rarement graves toutefois, car si nos blessures sont lentes à guérir, elles sont extrêmement difficiles à infliger.

Je n'ai donc aucune difficulté à courir le marathon auquel nous soumet Hagrid. Les torches continuent à s'allumer automatiquement, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je ne retiendrais jamais le chemin. Nous arrivons enfin devant un tableau. Une dame d'un volume conséquent, vêtue d'une robe rose d'un autre âge, dort la tête en arrière, bouche ouverte et ronflant de tout son cœur.

- Hum hum !

Le Gardien des clefs s'est raclé la gorge. La dame se réveille en un sursaut et nous regarde d'un air méfiant.

- Pardon, demande ce cher Hagrid, mais voilà deux nouveaux élèves dont les malles ont été déposées dans la tour ce soir.

- C'est une excuse pour arriver aussi tard ? Les elfes me l'ont dit, oui. Nouveaux ou pas, je ne peux les laisser entrer sans le mot de passe. (misère ! encore un !)

- Orgueil et Préjugés. (hein ? Elle les choisit elle-même ? C'est fleur bleue à souhaits !)

Le tableau pivote, nous révélant une agréable salle regorgeant de canapés, tables, fauteuils, poufs, tout le confort. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici…

- Suivez l'escalier, le dortoir des filles est à droite et celui des garçons à gauche. Pour reconnaître votre chambre, regardez sur la porte, les noms sont écrits. Vos professeurs savent que vous êtes arrivés. En cas de problème, le professeur Mac Gonagall est la directrice de la maison. Vous pouvez aussi vous adressez aux préfets, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. Ils viendront vous voir demain. Bon courage pour votre première journée. Tâchez de ne pas arriver en retard, les cours commencent à huit heures.

Il s'en va d'un pas lourd, nous laissant seuls, Gal et moi.

- Cette fois-ci, on ne peut plus reculer, commente mon ami. Allons-y, après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire un combat à mort. Je te retrouve à sept heures ici, d'accord ? N'oublie pas notre serment.

- Franchement, je croyais que tu me connaissais assez bien pour savoir que je n'oublie jamais rien. (nouveaux rires. Je suis tout sauf ordonnée.) Tu as promis, j'ai promis, tout est en règle. On verra bien demain. La nuit porte conseil dit-on.

- Avec toi j'en doute…

Je lui tire la langue avant de lui déposer un bisou sonore sur la joue et de partir vers le dortoir des filles.

- Bonne nuit Ambry ! me crie Galadriel au moment où je disparais de sa vue.

Je réponds par un signe de la main et m'évanouis tout à fait. J'ai sur les lèvres un sourire qui ne me quitte pas. Ambry…c'est ainsi que Gal m'appelle affectueusement. Le directeur a raison, nous formons une sacrée paire.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il y a comme un petit problème. Hagrid a omis de préciser que dans cette partie du château, il n'y a pas de torches…Je suis d'une maladresse incroyable, avancer dans le noir n'est pas une excellente idée. En utilisant ma baguette, j'en ai pour des siècles, et mine de rien, six heures de vol c'est fatiguant. Les Furiens dorment peu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se priver de sommeil. J'aimerais bien utiliser ma vision nocturne, mais si je réveille les filles et qu'elles me voient avec une pupille plus mince qu'une feuille de papier, elles vont se poser des questions. Enfin, faire brûler un feu au creux de ma main n'est pas toujours de la plus grande discrétion. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé de sort me permettant d'être aussi discrète qu'une souris. Je ne suis agile qu'en gymnastique, mais là, en terrain inconnu, je n'ose pas faire des pirouettes au milieu du dortoir. Quitte à faire des bêtises, choisissons le moindre mal.

- Lumos !

Maintenant, cherchons cette chambre…Ah, la voilà. Grrr, mais ils sont mabouls d'avoir mis mon nom de famille ! Tant pis pour les recommandations de Brocéliande, mais là je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Gal a sûrement dû faire pareil. Une brûlure sur le dessus de la main droite, là où se trouve le tatouage dont je vous parlerai plus tard, m'informe que, en effet, mon coéquipier a eu la même idée que moi. Allons-y alors !

De mon pouce, je parcours la longueur de mon nom, lequel disparaît sitôt mon passage. Un petit recentrement, et voilà ! En dessous du nom de Lily Evans (la préfète) ne reste plus qu'un mot : Ambre. Voyons à présent quelle surprise réserve encore le palace…

La chambre est bien évidement plongée dans l'obscurité. Ma baguette n'émet qu'une minuscule lueur. Dire que j'ai promis de ne pas utiliser ma vision nocturne…C'est quoi ce bruit ? Nom d'un Furien enragé, il y en a une qui ronfle ! Aucune de ses camarades n'est peut-être gênée, mais il n'en sera pas de même pour moi. J'ai l'oreille particulièrement fine ces temps-ci…

Aïe ! Je retiens avec peine un juron et m'attrape le pied. Saleté de malle ! Enfin, le point positif, c'est que j'ai trouvé mon lit. Pour le peu qu'il m'est possible de voir, tout m'écoeure : édredon rouge, rideaux rouges, tapis rouge…Ah, tout de même, les draps sont blancs. Je m'attendais bien à quelque chose de ce goût-là, mais pas à une overdose pareille ! Gal doit être content, lui qui adore le feu. J'aurais voulu du bleu, moi. Ne rêvons pas : il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je tombe ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. C'est de famille, et la majorité des Furiens, lors de leur passage à Poudlard, se retrouvent dans cette maison. Super, il y a de fortes chances pour que ma moitié y soit aussi. Réfléchissons…Ce lit est moelleux, je crois que je vais dormir sans me changer…Heu, oui, si mon âme sœur est à Gryffondor et a dix-sept ans, ça me limite à…tous les garçons de septième année sauf un et un bon morceau de ceux de sixième. Rajoutons qu'il est de sang pur. Combien ça m'en fait maintenant ? Heu…une vingtaine. Soixante en rajoutant ceux des autres maisons. Super. Et comment je vais faire pour le trouver là-dedans, moi, hein ? Oh, j'en ai assez. Dormons donc d'un bon sommeil réparateur. Demain ne sera, je le crains, pas de tout repos…Si seulement cette fille pouvait arrêter de ronfler…Troisième lit en partant du mien, on verra bien de qui il s'agit…


	4. Je suis une victime!

Il est six heures tapantes. Mon horloge interne, bien réglée, me réveille. Il fait encore noir dehors, et je ne vois pas plus qu'au soir de mon arrivée. La mystérieuse fille ronfle toujours. Elle a de la chance que mes sens n'en soient pas encore à leur paroxysme, sinon j'aurais fait un carnage. Grrr…Je dois arrêter de grogner à tout bout de champ, ce n'est pas du meilleur effet.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois me préparer, moi ! Quand Galadriel dit « rendez-vous à sept heures », mieux vaut comprendre six heures quarante-cinq. J'ai donc trois quarts d'heure pour chercher mes affaires (dix minutes), prendre ma douche (trente minutes), perdre ma trousse de toilette (deux secondes), la chercher (quatre minutes et cinquante-huit secondes). Bon, je serais en retard. Tant pis, Gal me connaît. Et si je faisais un peu de magie ? Rien qu'un petit peu ? Non, Ambre, tu ne dois pas faire ça, contente-toi de ta baguette. Mais c'est inutile ! Tu veux vraiment crier sur les toits ce que tu es quelques heures seulement après ton arrivée ? Voilà que je me mets à parler avec ma conscience maintenant. Poudlard doit déjà commencer à me griller les neurones. Heu…cessons de penser, à la douche ! Quarante-sept minutes plus tard, douchée avec soin, habillée, maquillée, parfumée (n'oublions pas que le but premier de ma visite est de trouver mon âme sœur, et par conséquent lui plaire.), mon sac bourré de livres, parchemins, plumes, encre, et je-ne-sais-quoi encore, je dévale les escaliers sur la rampe. Comme prévu, Galadriel est déjà là. Je me retiens de l'écraser une nouvelle fois et me contente de lui sauter au cou.

- Alors mon petit Galinouchet, tu as bien dormi ? je lui demande en le gratifiant d'un bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Et toi-même, Ambrychou ? me répond-t-il en me rendant la politesse.

C'est notre salut du matin. Ni rien ni personne ne pourrait nous empêcher de nous y soumettre.

- Une de mes colocataires ronfle.

- Plains-toi j'en ai deux dans ce cas…A toi aussi ils ont fait le coup du nom de famille ?

- Oui. C'est idiot, ils doivent pourtant avoir l'habitude, chaque année c'est le même problème. Tu l'as enlevé ?

- Comme toi. Pratique ce machin, rajoute-t-il en caressant le tatouage qu'il arbore sur la main droite, au même endroit que moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il est prévu à l'origine.

- Tant pis. Les scrupules ne t'étouffent pas d'habitude.

- Ne prends pas ma déclaration pour un soudain respect des consignes. Si tu veux savoir, oui je le trouve utile, et non je ne pensais pas me limiter à son emploi officiel.

- Raconte.

- Tu connais le morse ?

Je me lance alors dans une grande explication qui, si Galadriel arrive à suivre, aura pour finalité de nous faire communiquer à distance dans nos dortoirs respectifs par le biais du tatouage. Je m'explique. Nous avons chacun au dos de la main droite une image insérée dans la peau. J'ai une flamme et Gal une cascade. Dès que l'un de nous emploie la magie furienne, ce tatouage informe expressément l'autre de cet emploi par une courte brûlure. Rien de bien utile à première vue. Pourtant si. A Poudlard, nous ne pourrons être toujours l'un à côté de l'autre. Si jamais je me trouve prête à muter, la main de Galadriel se retrouvera continuellement enflammée, et ce de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le phénomène s'achève. Il sera donc informé et pourra me rejoindre en me localisant rapidement. Pareille marque est éternelle. Elle ne s'éteindra qu'avec la mort de l'un de nous. Pour communiquer, c'est encore plus simple. Dès que nous touchons le tatouage, il nous brûle jusqu'à ce que nous cessions le contact. Avec le morse, rien de plus facile ! (non non, je ne suis pas là pour faire de la pub…)

- Fascinant, déclare Gal à la fin de mon monologue.

Il a une telle manière de parler que je sais déjà qu'il me faudra tout lui répéter pendant la journée. Grrr !

- Je te taquine, continue-t-il devant ma mine furieuse, j'ai tout écouté. Ton idée est bonne. Les repas se prennent dans la Grande Salle, juste en face du hall où nous sommes entrés hier soir. Ton discours a duré un bon quart d'heure, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Tu l'as vue ?

- Elle n'est pas dans mon dortoir. Deux portes plus loin d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Il est juste en face. Ils ne sont que quatre dans la chambre. Je ne t'ai pas entendue chanter ce matin. Aurais-tu enfin réussi à te taire ?

- Il faut parfois savoir croire aux miracles. J'ai pensé que réveiller mes camarades de manière aussi peu gracieuse dès mon premier jour n'était pas un comportement des plus polis.

- Il ne l'est jamais de toute manière. Tu as de nombreuses qualités, mais aucun talent musical.

- Brute !

- Réaliste.

- Attend un peu que je t'attrape et tu vas recevoir la correction de ta vie.

Je joins immédiatement le geste à la parole et m'empresse de poursuivre mon frère de cœur. Galadriel, nullement effrayé, est à moitié mort de rire, et court tant bien que mal. Il manque de décrocher la grosse dame, descend les escaliers sur la rampe, bouscule quelques élèves matinaux et atteint rapidement la Grande Salle, presque vide à cette heure-ci. Il ne va pas m'échapper comme ça ! Au moment où Gal pose le premier douzième du gros orteil de son pied droit dans la Grande Salle, j'exécute un bond gigantesque (merci le prof de gym !) et le plaque au sol.

- C'est bien ce que je disais hier, dit-il sans songer le moins du monde à s'excuser. Tu es lourde !

- Demande pardon.

- De quoi ? D'avoir dit la vérité ? Mais tout le monde le sait ma chère, tu es une vraie casserole.

- Excuse-toi ou meurs.

- Je serais donc martyr pour avoir voulu sauver le monde de ta férocité vocale.

Impossible de me retenir. Galadriel avait en disant cela de tels trémolos dans la voix que garder mon sérieux relève de l'utopie. Je m'écroule de rire, le libérant par la même occasion. Bien entendu, cet âne ne perd pas l'occasion de me plaquer à son tour et de me torturer à force de chatouillis. Les rares élèves présents nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Non seulement ils ne nous ont jamais vus avant (des cheveux comme ceux de Gal, ça se remarque à vingt mètres), mais en plus nous nous révélons dès la première apparition comme deux excités finis.

- Allons, cela suffit ! glapit soudain ce qui me semble être une vieille. Circulez, il n'y a rien à voir ! Vous deux, relevez-vous ! Vous êtes…

- Les nouveaux ! dis-je à sa place avant qu'elle ne commette la bêtise de sa vie.

- Ah, oui. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous. Je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, votre directrice de maison. Il est je pense inutile de vous dire que vous commencez bien mal l'année. Néanmoins, eut égard de votre situation, j'accepte de passer l'éponge pour cette fois. allez vous asseoir, et ne vous faites pas remarquer, c'est compris ?

Nous acquiesçons dans une synchronie parfaite. La vieille s'éloigne tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers une table drapée de rouge. Beurk…

- J'en viens à regretter Flichy.

Pour comprendre, sachez que celui dont parle en ce moment mon meilleur ami était un professeur de Brocéliande. Il enseignait la magie à la baguette, à la fois au sens propre et au figuré. Nous apprenions avec lui à utiliser une baguette magique, mais il nous était impossible de contester quoi que ce soit. Même poser une question dans sa classe relevait du suicide tant Flichy était strict. J'avoue qu'à côté de cette vieille, son cours ressemble à des vacances au soleil.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas si terrible qu'elle en a l'air. Les préfets doivent nous rejoindre, je crois ?

- Gagné ma vieille. Remus Lupin est dans la chambre de quatre dont je t'ai parlé. Lorsque je suis descendu, j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte, ils dormaient encore. Et l'autre ?

- Lily Evans. Mon dortoir. J'ignore son caractère, mais je sais déjà qu'elle a un sommeil de plomb. J'étais la seule à entendre la ronfleuse ! Elle devait pourtant dépasser les trois cent décibels ! J'ai eu un mal fou à m'endormir.

- Calme-toi, tu es un peu sensible en ce moment. Pas la peine de t'insurger pour un simple nez bouché. Si tu as repéré le lit, explique-toi avec elle ce soir.

- L'assommer ne serait pas plus simple ?

Mon cher Galadriel a un sourire à envoûter les rares filles présentes dans la salle. J'en entends deux qui roucoulent en me décochant leurs regards les plus assassins. Grrr…Elles s'imaginent quoi encore ? Gal est déjà pris, et pas par moi ! Si elles continuent je fais un malheur !

Ma fureur doit être palpable, car Galadriel effleure mon bras du doigt, et aussitôt je sens une onde de fraîcheur parcourir mes veines. Ça fait du bien…Mieux que cela même, ça me calme. Nous avons découvert cela l'année dernière. Lorsque l'un de nous s'énerve, il suffit à l'autre de lui transmettre une sensation se rapprochant de son élément. Pour moi la fraîcheur de l'eau, pour Gal la chaleur du feu.

- 22 ! dit soudain mon ami. Voilà…

- Des Aurors en furie ?

- Très malin. Il n'empêche que tu as perdu. Ce n'est que la préfète et un troupeau de quatre garçons. J'imagine que son homologue doit être dedans.

- Ils sont au courant pour employer une telle démonstration de force ?

- Ce serait étonnant, il n'y a pour l'instant que les professeurs.

Je me retourne et aperçois effectivement cinq élèves dont quatre garçons avançant vers nous. La fille est rousse et semble avoir un caractère bien trempé. Son badge en dit assez de sa condition. Un des garçons derrière elle la dévore des yeux. Et de un. Au moins, ce ne sera pas lui. Elle l'ignore royalement, mais je suis prête à manger mes chaussures si à la fin de l'année ils ne sont pas ensemble.

Cette petite déduction faite, je regarde les trois autres. Un grand brun, beau et dragueur. Infidèle au possible j'imagine. Très peu pour moi. Un petit rabougri. Pas mon genre. Ah ! Voilà le préfet. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains, la peau sur les os. Non merci.

Immédiatement après les avoir regardés, je sens leurs odeurs parvenir jusqu'à moi. Vanille. Sapin (comme les yeux de sa Lily) oh ! Intéressant. Herbe coupée et…encore ? Transpiration et paille. Ce n'est pas vrai il y a une épidémie ! Quant au dernier…c'est le bouquet !

Gal me donne un coup de coude. Il a aussi bien senti que moi. En un regard, nous échangeons nos pensées. Il se passe des trucs bizarres ici…Soudain, une idée m'effleure l'esprit et mon cœur rate un battement. Et si il était parmi eux ? Je ne serais guère étonnée d'avoir sous les yeux la fameuse chambre de quatre. Glups…enfin, on verra bien. Si possible, je retarderai l'échéance (n'est ce pas ce que je fais depuis le début ?). Le pauvre, je crains qu'il n'ait un choc…

La préfète est entre temps parvenue à notre hauteur. Elle arbore fièrement son badge, sûre de son autorité. D'un coup sec, elle amène son homologue à ses côtés et commence son discours :

Blablabla, blablabla, blablabla…J'avais raison bien sûr. Ah, voilà qui est plus intéressant.

- Ne faites pas attention aux trois idiots derrière moi. Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour nous faire perdre des points et récolter des retenues (chouette ! eux et moi on va s'entendre !).

- Selon ton point de vue ma belle, dit aussitôt son soupirant.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, grogne-t-elle sans daigner lui répondre. Ce sont des idiots.

- Rem' tu nous présentes ? (dixit le brun dragueur.). Je ne voudrais pas demeurer un inconnu pour cette si charmante demoiselle…

Galadriel se voit gratifier d'un regard provocateur, auquel il répond en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore un qui nous croit ensembles ! C'est une véritable épidémie !

- Soit, soupire le préfet apparemment fatigué par la conduite de son ami (quelque chose me dit que ce beau brun n'en est pas à sa première conquête…). Voilà Sirius Black (le dragueur, il porte bien son nom.), Peter Pettigrow (le rabougri), et James Potter.

Et M…ince ! J'en étais sûre. J'ai une chance d'enfer ce matin. Flûte et triple zut ! Enfin, l'avantage est qu'il ne semble passe douter un instant de qui je suis. La vérité arrivera bien assez tôt. Profitons de la paix tant qu'elle est là…

Galadriel me gratifie d'une nouvelle caresse sur le bras, avant de s'autoriser à lancer un regard triomphant à celui nommé Sirius Black, lequel se renfrogne aussitôt. Hum, prudence. J'ai l'air de lui plaire, mais si il a un tableau de chasse il est hors de question que j'en fasse partie !

- Et vous, vous êtes ?

Grrr ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut lui répondre à présent. Maudite question ! Il n'aurait pas pu se taire ?

- Ambre et Galadriel.

Et vlan ! Le préfet paraît un peu étonné. Tu peux toujours rêver pour la suite mon joli ! Ambre tu devrais te calmer…Me revoilà à parler à ma conscience. Je dois avoir un sérieux problème. Heureusement que Gal est là. Il m'attrape la main, dans le but de me tranquilliser mais aussi de me retenir si la folle envie de faire du pâté de préfet me venait.

- Vous n'avez pas de nom de famille ?

Imbécile. Je vais le tuer. Si on ne dit rien, c'est forcément qu'on a pas envie de le crier sur les toits ! Comment a-t-il fait pour devenir préfet ?

- C'est vrai, insiste Lily (tout compte fait elle va mourir en première.), ce matin j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un prénom sur la feuille du dortoir (quel esprit d'observation !). Vos parents ont bien dû vous donner un nom ? (heureusement que James tient à elle sinon elle serait déjà morte).

Gal sent que je m'énerve de plus en plus. Et dire que la salle commence à se remplir. Je sens une multitude d'odeurs, pas forcément plaisantes, et si je le voulais je pourrais écouter chaque conversation tant mon ouïe est fine. Comble de malheur, les élèves ici n'ont pour la plupart pas appris à protéger leur esprit, et quelques consciences me touchent. Certaines ne sont vraiment pas bonnes à lire. Ambre, reprends-toi ou tu vas faire une crise !

Ni une ni deux, mon ami se lève brusquement et toise la préfète.

- Je ne crois pas que nos noms soient importants, dit-il dans un souffle (waouh ! c'est fou combien il peut être intimidant ! Bizarre que Lily ne recule pas.) Merci pour les emplois du temps (il les lui arrache des mains. La préfète est offusquée d'un tel comportement, James est furieux.). Nous trouverons la salle de classe seuls. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais passer. Mon amie ne se sent pas bien, elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

Sans attendre qu'aucun ne s'écarte, Galadriel m'attrape par la main et se dirige comme une flèche vers le parc en m'entraînant dans son sillage.


	5. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller

Ma générosité et moi on a décidé de vous faire une faveur. Puisque vous aimez cette fic…un chapitre supplémentaire !

Au fait, je suppose que vous vous en doutez, mais j'ai l'intention de publier tous les mardis. Comme pour mes autres fics, en fait.

Il n'y a, heureusement, personne aux alentours du château. Gal ne s'arrête cependant pas là. Il fonce jusqu'au lac, toujours en me tenant par le poignet. Ce n'est qu'au bord du rivage qu'il consent à me lâcher. J'en profite pour me vautrer par terre et prendre une grande inspiration.

Parfait. Tout est parfait. Mon odorat diminue peu à peu. Je ne sens plus que la vase, l'herbe, et Galadriel. Aucun autre son que le vent et la respiration de mon ami ne vient frapper mes oreilles. James est loin, Lily aussi, ainsi que ses amis.

- Ça va mieux ?

- J'aime cet endroit. Pardon de t'avoir forcé à être impoli.

- Ce n'est rien. Il sera toujours possible de se rattraper plus tard. De toute façon, je serais étonnée que ce soit elle. Trop pimbêche.

- Ça plaît à James…il va nous en vouloir à mort !

- Pas pour longtemps. Je te garantis même que d'ici une heure ou deux il aura bien autre chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

- Oui, et cette fois-ci ce ne sera que pour moi.

- Pas sûr.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Pessimiste.

- Et toi idéaliste. Il sera jaloux.

- Voilà qui m'étonnerait…

- Peut-être pas au début mais, te connaissant, je ne vais pas y couper !

- Parle pour toi…tu es dans le même cas.

- Exact, et pour une fois je reconnais que tu es la plus à plaindre de nous deux. Quoique vous pourriez aussi bien vous entendre. Pour le peu dont je me souvienne, elle est un peu teigneuse.

- Moins que moi.

- Il n'y a pas plus insupportable que toi. Hé !

Niek niek, ça va mieux. Galadriel commençait à m'insupporter. Si il ne voulait pas être arrosé, il n'avait qu'à se taire. Enfin, moi j'aurais dû garder mes mains dans mes poches car je sens que je vais recevoir la douche de ma vie.

Et en effet…

- Tu n'as pas honte ! Elle est froide et tu m'as trempée !

- Ce n'est pas un peu d'eau qui va te poser problème, ce serait bien la première fois.

- Attend un peu…

Il ne saura jamais ce qui l'attend, (et tant mieux car je m'apprêtais à faire un peu de magie furienne.) car une cloche sonne au loin. Huit heures, début des cours ! J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. J'ai pourtant mangé comme une goinfre ce matin, suivie en cela par Gal. Une petite bataille, ça creuse. Maintenant, j'ai plutôt envie de vomir…

- Hé ! ce n'est pas la mort !

Beau commentaire, Gal. Il est aussi pâle que moi. Malgré son air enjoué, je sens qu'il a peur.

- Tu as raison, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on combattait face à un dragon…

- Tu parles de cette sale bête que je ne sais plus quel Ministère avait laissé en dépôt ? Je m'en souviens. Je me demande ce qu'ils en ont fait après qu'il soit parti…

- Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Ce n'était pas lui le plus amoché. Tu te souviens combien de temps on a passé à l'infirmerie ?

- Trois mois environ. Tu es sortie deux semaines après moi. Quelle idée d'avoir arrosé d'eau son jet de flammes…

- Ben quoi ? Tu étais occupé à lui prendre du sang pour les potions, il fallait bien que je me défende !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr…six mois de retenues quotidiennes pour cela.

- Ma plus belle réussite.

Chers lecteurs, si certains s'offusquent, ne craignez rien. Mon amitié avec Gal est très complexe. C'est un mélange de plaisanteries, de joutes verbales et de protection mutuelle. Rien de bien méchant. Nous nous entendons à merveille, malgré ces agréables petites disputes sans lesquelles la vie serait bien triste.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ! Je resterais bien au bord du lac à me prélasser, mais si la préfète avait des emplois du temps pour nous, ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire des cocottes avec. Quelque chose me dit que Gal et moi sommes en retard pour notre premier cours…Bien, sûr, avec la chance qui me caractérise en ce moment, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que la salle de classe soit exactement à notre opposé. Et en effet :

- Pardonne-moi mon chou, me dit Galadriel avec un sourire de mauvaise augure, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Leçon de Sortilèges dans l'aile sud.

- Mais c'est à l'autre bout du château ! On ne peut pas voler ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible chérie.

- Sécher alors ?

- Tu veux déjà te faire coller ?

- Mais on sait déjà tout !

- Oui, mais comme ça on rencontrera le reste de la promotion !

- Pas envie.

- Trouillarde.

- Je sais que tu penses comme moi.

- Oui mais comme je suis un garçon très courageux je tente de faire face à mes peurs et je vais en cours. Dois-je te porter ?

- Si tu l'oses…

Trop tard, il a osé. Gal me charge sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet et prend le chemin du château en sifflotant. Je pourrais augmenter mon poids de manière à l'écraser, mais vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. C'est donc totalement impuissante que je parcours le chemin nous séparant de l'aile sud. Là, Galadriel se perd une fois, demande son chemin à deux élèves de deuxième année désoeuvrés. Ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. L'un d'eux daigne nous renseigner pendant que je m'amuse à faire des grimaces à l'autre qui, décidément, me croit folle. Le renseignement obtenu, Gal prend la direction indiquée mais se perd une deuxième fois. Il a beaucoup de qualités mais l'orientation n'est pas son point fort. Finalement, après être passé trois fois dans le même couloir, il consent à utiliser la seule solution encore apte à nous sauver : ouvrir son esprit et localiser la classe…laquelle se révèle être trois portes plus loin.

- Entrez ! dit le professeur d'un ton mécontent lorsque Gal frappe à la porte.

Deux secondes plus tard, c'est sous les yeux éberlués de toute la classe que nous faisons notre entrée. Le minuscule enseignant en reste bouche bée. J'ai déjà dit que Galadriel a un physique facilement remarquable, entre autre à cause de ses cheveux. Mais outre cela, chacun – et le professeur en premier – a une vue privilégiée sur mon énorme postérieur. J'ai dit que Gal me portait comme un sac. Il faut comprendre que mes jambes pendouillent lamentablement vers l'avant tandis que ma tête est à la meilleure place pour admirer le dallage.

- Ah ! s'exclame le petit professeur lorsqu'il put enfin recouvrer l'usage de la parole. C'est vous les nouveaux. Installez-vous.

Gal avise un double banc libre et s'y installe, en prenant soin de me mettre côté du mur. Il craint que je ne m'enfuie…à juste titre peut-être.

- Je ne crois pas avoir vos noms, grogne de nouveau l'enseignant. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a averti de votre arrivée, mais comme d'habitude a omis de me dire comment vous vous appelez. Donc, vous êtes ?

- Ambre et Galadriel.

- Ce n'est pas cela que je vous demandais, Miss. Je veux vos noms de famille ! Alors ?

- Vas-y en premier, moi j'ai trop peur, je souffle à Galadriel qui m'attrape la main et la presse doucement. (je fais de même avec lui. Heureusement que le bureau nous couvre car notre position est plus qu'ambiguë).

Mon ami prend une grande inspiration, rassemble du mieux son courage et déclare d'une traite :

- Je suis Galadriel Madlock, professeur.

Une demoiselle, assise quelques rangs avant nous dans la travée opposée, se retourne brusquement et nous regarde, bouche bée. Gal la gratifie d'un regard noir appelant au silence le plus total tandis que le petit être perché en équilibre sur sa pile de livres se remet à parler :

- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Ce n'est pas bien difficile ! Et vous Miss ?

- …

- Miss ?

- …

- MISS ?

- …

- Tu ne fais que retarder l'orage, me murmure Galadriel (il a le don de rassurer celui-là.). Rien ne peut t'arriver, je suis à tes côtés (c'est mieux).

Bon, après tout, il faut bien que je me décide. Nul besoin d'en faire une montagne. Je rassemble donc mon courage et m'apprête à dire qui je suis.

Je suis ! Et après ?^^


	6. Glups

Niark niark, ai-je été assez sadique comme cela ? oui ? mais … j'ai rien fait ! enfin, si, mais je n'ai pas attendu une éternité pour publier la suite. D'autant que je ne crois pas que ce soit une énorme surprise.

Oui, je sais, le suspens et moi ça fait 20 000.

Au fait, je vous ai dit que j'adore vos reviews ? elles m'ont grandement encouragée, c'est très agréable à lire. Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certain, mais en ce cas, c'était involontaire. Je réponds toujours, quand je peux.

Enfin, je me tais.

Quoique…non. (vous avez le droit de me mettre un scotch sur la bouche si je vous ennuie…) en fait, je vais faire ma petite pub. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai déjà publié plusieurs fics sur ce site. J'ai nommé « Ma vie… », en Remus/OC, « Cinq sœurs » en Sirius/OC, et « Lorsque je suis rentré de Roumanie » en Charlie W/Hermione. Allez voir si le cœur vous en dit (c'est français, ça ? je commence à en douter)

Sinon sinon…vous connaissez le site « Le Héron à la Plume Flamboyante » ? j'y ai publié un début de roman, en fantasy, sous le pseudo de Khana. Je vous encourage vivement à aller voir.

Bon, aller, j'ai pitié…j'me tais…et pour de bon !

Je rassemble donc tout mon courage et m'apprête à dire qui je suis.

- J'attends, Miss, reprend le professeur.

Oui, oui, ça vient !

- Potter.

- Pardon ?

Il fait exprès ou quoi ?

- Potter, je répète. Mon nom est Ambre Potter.

- QUOI ?

Imbécile de James.

- P-O-T-T-E-R. (le petit professeur semble prendre du plaisir à le clamer à la Terre entière.) Tout de même. Mes chers élèves, après cette longue interruption, nous allons reprendre notre cours. Miss Evans et Monsieur Lupin, vous veillerez à ce que vos deux nouveaux camarades aient correctement rattrapées nos précédentes leçons.

Ladite Evans acquiesce et le professeur reprend son cours. Je n'écoute rien et gémit intérieurement. Galadriel doit sans doute faire de même. Nos mains sont toujours enlacées, et il n'est guère compliqué de deviner que nous partageons les mêmes pensées. Il faudra être rapides ou ce sera notre fête.

En vous présentant les Furiens, j'ai omis un détail d'importance. Nous ne naissons pas dans n'importe conditions. En effet, nous avons tous un frère ou une sœur de notre âge. Les Furiens ne naissent que dans les cas de fausse gémellité. Dans la fratrie, seul un est destiné à connaître un jour le merveilleux endroit qu'est Brocéliande. (petit test pour voir si vous suivez : suis-je ironique ou pas ?) Lorsque nous exécutons notre passage à Poudlard, il est rare que nous ne retrouvions pas sur place le frère ou la sœur dont nous avons été séparé peu après notre septième anniversaire, sans en avoir eu depuis des nouvelles. Vous comprenez mieux, à présent, ma peur. Chaque Furien fraîchement arrivé la ressent au creux de ses entrailles, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait révélé son identité à celui ou celle qui partage son nom. Pour la plupart, cette proximité est un fardeau, boulet à traîner jusqu'à ce que nous ayons eu une discussion, généralement orageuse, avec le frère ou la sœur. Pour ce que j'en ai entendu dire, ces disputes aboutissent généralement à une arrivée expresse du coéquipier et à une crise de notre magie. Je ne suis pas pressée d'en être à ce stade, et Galadriel encore moins. Nous avons tous deux peur. Les crises, à notre âge, sont très douloureuses et fréquentes.

Ruby, la sœur de Gal, est d'après ce qu'il m'en a dit du genre mélodramatique. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, mon ami l'aime beaucoup et moi je suis toute disposée à lui donner mon affection. L'inconvénient est qu'elle ne manquera pas de rappeler à tout instant – et ce malgré tous les discours du monde – qu'elle a été seule pendant dix ans, et que l'absence de communication, malgré les avertissements de Brocéliande, n'a pas manqué de laisser leurs parents dans le plus grand désarroi.

Ah oui. Les parents. C'est encore pire. Si le bruit leur arrive aux oreilles, ç'en est fini de notre tranquillité. N'oublions pas que la raison de notre venue est avant tout de trouver notre âme sœur, et la perspective de parents tout prêts à nous suivre à la trace si jamais nous posons le moindre orteil en dehors de l'école n'est pas faite pour nous aider. D'un autre côté, si nous évitons royalement notre frère ou sœur, la moitié qui nous est destinée risque de coller sur nous une image d'ingratitude bien difficile à enlever sans révéler notre secret avant l'heure. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous étendre en confidences…lourde tâche ! Je sais néanmoins que Galadriel a prévu d'éviter au maximum Ruby, et à ne s'en tenir qu'aux rapports obligatoires. Espoir d'éviter une discussion houleuse, ou peur de ne pouvoir dissimuler la vérité ?

J'en viens à présent à James. Mon plan est simple : ne pas l'approcher ! Il me fait trop peur. Si j'en crois les chuchotements venant en ce moment même du coin où il est assis en compagnie de ses amis, le secret de mon existence était jusque là resté bien enfoui. Bon. Maintenant, il va falloir jouer serré, et je sais que Gal est prêt à m'aider pourvu que je m'occupe de sa sœur. Soyons claire : il est hors de question que j'adresse la parole à James. Il ne me semble pas s'être départi de sa réserve, car il ne serait sûrement pas à Poudlard si nos parents savaient quels secrets il cache sous son air dragueur et le sourire que j'ai fait disparaître en une seconde. Certes, lui voudra sans doute me parler. Comble de malheur, ses trois amis risquent de vouloir l'aider. Tant pis ! Je les éviterais donc tous. Et si ma moitié était l'un d'eux ? Ce serait étonnant, aucun n'est de mon genre. J'irais fureter ailleurs. Galadriel se chargera de jouer au hibou entre lui et moi, et je lui rendrais la politesse avec Ruby. Belle théorie, vous ne trouvez pas ? Un peu lâche, certes. J'ai peur de ce que James pourrait me dire, et sans doute avec raison. Maintenant, veillons à la mettre en pratique.

Blablabla, blablabla, blablabla…quel bavard ce prof ! Dire qu'il n'a toujours pas fini d'énoncer la description générale des sortilèges de protection de domicile. Je n'ai rien écouté. Après tout, un clac de doigt me suffit à créer un joli petit bouclier défiant vents et marées.

- Monsieur Potter ! Veuillez cesser de bavarder et écouter mon cours !

James cesse brusquement son conciliabule avec Sirius Black et fait mine de prendre des notes assidues. Sur le banc de devant, Remus Lupin soupire. Super, j'ai peut-être une chance de survivre à la sortie de cette salle.

- Ceci est aussi valable pour vous, Miss Potter ! Je serais extrêmement honoré si vous ne suiviez pas en tous points l'exemple de votre frère !

Hein ? On me parle ? Bon, pour ne pas me faire remarquer c'est raté.

- Regarde, me dit Galadriel.

Il pousse vers moi un papier, écartant par la même occasion mon attention du bavardage professoral. Un parchemin est posé sur la table. Dessus sont couchés quelques mots venant d'une écriture fine. Celle de Ruby sans doute.

D'où tu arrives comme ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné signe de vie ? Papa et Maman te croyaient mort ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous avons souffert. J'ai pleuré des nuits entières. Tu as des choses à me dire je crois…au fait, c'est qui la fille Potter, ta copine ? On se voit dehors après le cours, il faut qu'on parle !

Ta sœur furieuse, Ruby

- Tu peux répondre pour moi s'il te plaît ?

Evidement, quelle question ! M'emparant d'une plume, je me lance dans un grand délire de prose n'appelant pas à réponse.

Pour information, Galadriel est mon meilleur ami et non mon copain. Il n'a pas l'intention de te parler, j'en suis désolée. Nous sommes très occupés. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, fais-le passer par moi. Nous n'avons aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Ambre Potter, hibou d'occasion.

Le mot traverse les rangées. Quelques instants plus tard, voilà le billet qui nous parvient :

Galadriel, dis donc à ton amie de se mêler de ses affaires ! Tu dois m'expliquer. Tu as été renvoyé de ton école ? Que dire à Papa et Maman ? Ils aimeraient bien savoir ce que tu deviens, mais si je leur annonce que tu es à Poudlard sans me parler, ce sera bien ma fête !

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Gal ne jette qu'un œil discret à la réponse de Ruby tandis que je rédige un nouveau message :

Les affaires de Gal sont aussi les miennes ! Si tu n'es pas contente, viens me voir mais laisse-le tranquille. Une dernière fois, je te répète que ni lui ni moi ne sommes là pour nous amuser. Galadriel n'a que faire de vos parents pour le moment. Tiens ta langue jusqu'au mois de juin, vous vous débrouillerez après.

- J'espère ne pas trop m'avancer ? je chuchote à mon voisin en achevant d'écrire.

- Peu importe. Personne ne sait de quoi l'avenir sera fait...

Pour moi, c'est simple pourtant: mon avenir est sans doute une mort certaine.

Le mot retourne là d'où il est parti. Cette fois-ci, Ruby se le tint pour dit. Elle fourre le message dans sa poche et tente tant bien que mal de suivre le cours. Peine perdue. Elle renifle par petits à-coups, se retenant visiblement de fondre en larmes. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu loin…

- Flûte, grogne mon ami entre ses dents. Tu y es allée un peu fort.

Il tente d'adopter un ton détaché, mais je le connais assez pour savoir que lui aussi souffre d'avoir mis sa sœur dans cet état. Moi-même suis assez triste : dire que je voulais me faire de cette fille une amie…Ah non, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer ! Gal et moi avons un cœur de beurre mais tout de même…au secours, sortez les mouchoirs ! Ou bien mon ouïe a incroyablement grandi, ou bien elle éclate véritablement en sanglots. Les deux je le crains. Comment rattraper ma bêtise ?

Idée brillante de mon génial cerveau ! Ramassant ma plume qui depuis cinq bonnes minutes mordait la poussière, je rédige un court mot et le place sous le nez de Galadriel.

- Recopie-le.

Bingo ! C'est exactement ce qu'il fallait. Gal paraît heureux de mon inspiration et m'arrache la plume des mains avant de recopier ma prose et de lancer – avec une précision toute magique – le message sur la table de sa sœur. Ruby peine à le lire, mais cesse aussitôt de pleurer. Qu'ais-je écrit ? Oh, rien de bien spécial. Juste les mots qu'il faut, pas un de plus ni un de moins. En votre honneur, voici une copie de la missive :

Pardon, mais il faut que je le fasse. Je t'expliquerai quand tout sera fini.

Ton frère qui t'aime, Galadriel.

Et d'une affaire de réglée. A la deuxième maintenant ! Ma priorité : sortir de cette classe si possible avant la sonnerie. Vous croyez que ce que je viens de vivre m'a appris des choses ? Certes, une. Je vais souffrir et James aussi. Mais je ne lui parlerai pas. Tel est mon credo, et j'ai l'intention de m'y tenir !


	7. J'ai ma peau à sauver

Bon, je dois avouer que mon génie a des limites. L'heure tourne sans que je ne trouve le moyen de m'échapper de cette fichue salle. Cinq minutes avant la fin, mes affaires sont déjà terrées au fond de mon sac, et je suis prête à jaillir. Mon comportement est tout à fait stupide et je le sais : quand bien même je parviendrais à échapper à James cette heure-ci, il récidivera probablement à l'heure suivante, puis encore à celle d'après, puis au déjeuner, etc. Je crois que vous avez compris.

Plus qu'une minute. Toujours pas de plan. Trente secondes. Rien…Quinze. Vide intersidéral. Dix. Glups. Cinq. Au secours ! Une…trouvé !

La sonnerie retentit, et je vois aussitôt James et ses amis se mettre en position près de la porte. Leur plan est bien mis au point, mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'ils m'auront. Tandis que le professeur marmonne un vague « à demain », je me lève comme si j'étais assise sur une punaise et attrape la manche de Galadriel. Mon premier rempart trouvé, j'agrippe le bras de Lily et me dirige vers la sortie où m'attendent James et ses amis. Gal, après un instant de parfaite incompréhension, paraît saisir et a l'esprit de s'emparer du bras d'un garçon joufflu qui se nomme, si ma mémoire est bonne, Frank Longdubat. C'est donc en chaîne que nous passons la porte, la préfète elle-même au bras d'une de ses amies dans le but certain d'éviter le plus possible la compagnie de James. Nous avons au moins un point en commun elle et moi.

Gal interroge son sauveur de fortune d'un air plus intéressé que nécessaire sur le prochain cours, qui s'avère être celui de botanique. Plantes, professeur, devoirs, tout y passe. De mon côté, j'aiguille ma préfète de voisine sur l'inépuisable sujet du dortoir et de nos colocataires. Qui sont-elles ? Sont-elles gentilles ? Quelles sont leurs options ? Qui passe combien de temps dans la salle de bain ? Qui est au troisième lit à droite ? (la ronfleuse) Qui sort avec qui ? (ça, c'est pour mon enquête)

Lily, qui ne paraît pas deviner mon trouble, slalome entre les amis de mon frère, apparemment dans le même but que moi. Elle répond de son mieux à mes questions, sans oser poser celles qui lui brûlent les lèvres. D'où est-ce que je viens ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là en première année ? Pourquoi ne suis-je arrivée qu'hier soir ? Et, enfin, pour quelle raison James n'a-t-il jamais parlé de moi ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle a osé. Grrr…Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Galadriel pouffe discrètement tandis que je le pince un bon coup, pour apprendre à vivre. Sans résultat hélas. Je suis à la merci de Lily tandis que mon cher ami rit sous cape.

A l'assaut !

- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec James ?

Zut. Elle n'était pas prévue au programme. Observatrice la Lily.

- Oh, mais j'ai progressé ! Joie incommensurable ! Hé ! Les gars ! Ma Lily vient de m'appeler James !

- Rêve Potter ! Je parlais à ta sœur.

Suite à cette brillante petite démonstration d'éloquence, la préfète tourne les talons, entraînant dans son sillage son amie, moi, Galadriel et Frank Londubat.

- Pourquoi cette question ? je ne puis m'empêcher de poser, histoire de voir si elle a bien compris.

- Oh, rien. C'était juste comme ça. J'ai vu que tu l'évitais.

- Je peux en dire autant pour toi. (voyons ce qu'elle a à dire pour sa défense…Osera ou n'osera pas ?)

- Moi c'est différent. Il me drague et je ne l'aime pas. (menteuse…en tout cas si ce n'est pas fait c'est à faire. Si je les aidais un peu ? Bonne idée, j'en parlerai à Gal.) Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. (ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle est plus tenace qu'un professeur !)

Flûte de zut de miel de mince. Comment répondre ? Je sais très bien que le rabougri (ben quoi ? j'ai oublié son nom.) nous suit à la trace, prêt à collecter la moindre information pour la rapporter à James. Bon, puisqu'il le faut, autant créer un moindre mal.

- Nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis longtemps. Nos univers sont très différents. Il a beaucoup changé. J'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître.

Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Ni trop ni trop peu. Libre à elle d'en tirer ses propres conclusions. Hum, oui, détournons donc l'attention de mon pauvre petit cas insignifiant.

- Et que lui reproches-tu ?

- Et bien, je…c'est-à-dire que…

- Tu peux parler sans crainte. Je connais mal James, et ne m'offusquerais pas.

Il n'empêche que je lirais bien dans leurs esprits à tous deux, moi…

Je ne saurais jamais ce que ma peut-être (et même c'est sûr si je m'en mêle) future belle-sœur pense de mon cher frère (qui d'ailleurs semble avoir abandonné la partie pour cette heure-ci). Pettigrow (ça y est ! j'ai retrouvé comment il s'appelle !) a cessé depuis longtemps de nous suivre à la trace. Il faut dire que quand Lily marche, elle court presque. Personnellement, je ne m'en plains et Gal non plus. J'imagine que notre professeur de gym à Brocéliande a dû souffrir d'une Poudlarienne un peu pressée et s'est mis dans la tête de nous prévenir contre cette espèce répandue. Par contre, Frank Longdubat et le deuxième rempart anti-James de la préfète (j'ignore son nom) ont renoncé au sprint. Ils marchent un peu derrière nous, roucoulant avec application. Super ! Un autre en moins. Ça m'en fait déjà…attendez que je compte…cinq d'éliminés !

Bon, avec ce long discours, je ne vous ai toujours pas dit pourquoi les sentiments officiels de Lily pour mon frère resteront pour moi un mystère. Rien de bien sorcier dans le tout, mais en incorrigible bavarde il faut absolument que je vous le dise :

1) Je suis la sœur de James, et Lily me connaît mal, bien qu'elle soit très futée. On ne se méfie jamais assez.

2) Dire qu'il l'énerve serait peut-être la vérité, mais qu'elle est indifférente à ses charmes un mensonge si gros que même le dernier des idiots ne pourrait pas s'y laisser prendre.

3) Nous sommes arrivés devant la serre de botanique.

Ouf ! C'est dit. Pensez-en ce que vous voulez. J'en ai eu ma petite satisfaction personnelle. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue. Foi d'Ambre Potter, James aura sa Lily, et il m'oubliera.

Excusez-moi, il faut que je vous laisse. Le professeur de botanique de Brocéliande n'avait qu'une heure par semaine pour nous transmettre ses connaissances, et je crains d'être totalement novice en la matière. J'ai un cours à écouter, mon frère à éviter, et surtout, des garçons à regarder. En tout bien tout honneur ! Biz, je vous revois ce soir !


	8. Dur dur de résister

Chose promise, chose due. Me revoilà. Oh, vous n'avez rien manqué. Botanique : j'ai déjà oublié. Tout compte fait, je n'ai aucun retard. Potions : ce n'est jamais que de la tambouille tout ça… Déjeuner : ah si, ça il faut que je vous le raconte.

Gal et moi étions bien embêtés en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il y avait les garçons d'un côté, James en plein milieu, et les filles de l'autre, autour de Ruby. Bien pratique. Ni lui ni moi n'avions oublié la raison de notre présence à Poudlard, mais nos jumeaux ne nous facilitaient pas la tâche. A croire qu'ils s'étaient concertés !

- Je les déteste !

Merci Galadriel. Je partage ton avis. Avec ça nous devions bien paraître ridicules, debout au milieu de la salle. Le mot avait déjà tourné. Tout le monde voulait voir la sœur du apparemment célébrissime James Potter (au fait, j'ai appris que lui et ses copains s'appelaient les Maraudeurs. Je me demande ce que cache ce nom…)

- Tu prends racine avec moi ? (devinez qui est l'auteur de cette charmante et si brillante phrase ? Vingt Gallions pour le gagnant ! Eeeeeeet…la réponse est : ma très importante petite personne évidemment !)

- J'aimerais disparaître…tout le monde me regarde.

- Veux-tu que je te coupe les cheveux ?

- Pas touche ! Ce serait un crime ! (Gal est coquet comme une fille sur le niveau capillaire.) Bon, comment on s'y prend ?

La solution a rapidement été trouvée : Galadriel est allé s'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs et de James en particulier, tandis que je trouvais une place auprès de Ruby qui faisait grise mine.

- Tu viens rire de moi ? me demanda-t-elle à peine mes précieuses fesses posées sur le banc. Ça t'amuse de semer la zizanie entre mon frère et moi ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis dix ans, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « on a autre chose à faire ! »

La pauvre…elle me faisait pitié…Sans me laisser désarçonner par les multiples regards assassins posés sur moi, j'entrepris aussitôt de la consoler avec le peu de moyens que mes priorités ne me le permettaient.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge. (pourquoi ais-je l'impression de tout rater ?) Notre…école nous a entre autre demandé de chercher quelque chose, et je crains que Gal et moi ne devions y mettre le peu d'énergie qui nous restera après cet amas de cours. (je n'en dis pas trop, là ?)

- Mais je suis sa sœur ! Ils sont cruels chez vous ! Et d'ailleurs, qui me dit que tu ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ?

- Je suis prête à parier que en ce moment même Galadriel dit la même chose à James. Ce n'est pas difficile que pour toi ! Ton frère t'aime beaucoup, cette séparation lui coûte énormément, crois-moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Et puis tu as bon dos de dire ça, je t'ai vue éviter ton frère pendant toute la matinée !

- Gal et moi n'avons pas de secrets depuis notre rencontre. Et puis, tu sais, je souffre autant que lui. James compte beaucoup pour moi. Je vis la même chose que toi, et si les ordres n'existaient pas il y a longtemps que je me serais jetée dans ses bras. (Conscience : menteuse ! Ambre : mais non ! C'est ce que toute personne normalement constituée ferait. Conscience : mais tu n'es pas normalement constituée. Ambre : et après ? Il n'empêche que s'il n'y avait pas Brocéliande… Conscience : Hé ! Ce n'est pas comme si Merlin te donnait des ordres en direct ! Ambre : non mais c'est pareil. J'ai beau être majeure, je ne sais pas encore tout. Tu oublies le programme des vacances d'été ? Conscience : non mais toi tu oublies que tu as des lecteurs qui n'en ont rien à faire de notre conversation. Ambre : Pardon. J'y retourne ! ) Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas donné de nouvelles que nous avons cessé d'aimer notre famille. Gal me parlait souvent de toi. Si tu le veux bien, je t'aiderai à le connaître. C'est un garçon merveilleux. Dès que nous aurons fini notre bazar (Conscience : bravo ! quel respect de la grandeur furienne ! Ambre : LA FERME !) tu pourras en juger par toi-même. à défaut de pouvoir récupérer ton frère pour l'instant, permets-moi d'être ta sœur. Tu le veux bien ?

Bingo ! A la fin de mon discours, Ruby avait entièrement séché ses larmes et murmurait un « oui » tenant plus gémissement que d'une réponse véritable. Je m'en contentais et, comme pour fêter l'événement, me servais une énorme ration de pommes de terre au lard. Miam !

A présent, si vous êtes toujours là, voici un récit de ce qu'il se passait du côté garçons :  
Galadriel, tous sens aux aguets (il se méfie, et peut-être pas sans raison.), s'était assis à côté de James qui aussitôt rougit de colère jusqu'aux cheveux. C'était, au bas mot, un affront. Le complice de sa sœur venait le narguer, tandis que la principale intéressée, elle, bavardait à l'autre bout du réfectoire. Sirius Black pensait apparemment la même chose, car il attrapa Gal par le col en disant :

- Retourne voir ta copine et laisse-nous tranquilles ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur !

C'est alors qu'il tenta de rejeter mon ami au loin. Cependant, Gal avait augmenté son poids d'une bonne centaine de kilos, et Black ne récolta qu'une bonne douleur au poignet.

- Plus que d'autres. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous n'aviez pas l'intention de la fêter lorsque vous attendiez Ambre à chaque fin de cours.

- Elle est ma sœur ! J'ai le droit de lui parler, non ?

- Bien sûr, tu devais en être remarquablement fier de ta sœur chérie puisque tu as jalousement gardé le secret de son existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- C'est mon affaire !

- Tout comme c'est la sienne de ne pas vouloir te dire un mot. Au fait, pour ta gouverne, Ambre n'est pas ma copine.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que vous faites alors toujours collés ensemble comme des sangsues ?

- Elle est ma meilleure amie et nous venons de la même école. Je suis dans le même cas qu'elle. Et d'ailleurs, comme tu peux le remarquer, je suis à un bout de la table et elle à un autre.

- Avec Ruby, intervint Remus Lupin, le préfet qui m'avait tant surpris ce matin. Elle est ta sœur je crois. J'en ai eu quelques…échos. James, tout cela me paraît très clair. Galadriel et Ambre ont reçu des ordres en venant ici, qui les forcent à se consacrer à autre chose que leur famille. Cependant, pour arrondir les angles, ils ont décidé de s'occuper du jumeau de l'autre. Je me trompe ? rajouta-t-il pour Galadriel.

Tout était vrai. Ce garçon est une véritable lumière.

- A mon avis, Cornedrue (c'est quoi ce nom débile ?), elle est pire que toi.

Hé, il a raison le petit Black (pas si petit que ça puisqu'il frôle le mètre quatre vingt-cinq).

- Et on ne peut pas savoir en quoi consistent ces ordres ? demanda mon cher frère.

- Non. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes les farceurs de l'école ?

Aucun n'eut le temps de répondre car Sirius Black, qui n'avait prêté à la conversation qu'une oreille fort peu attentive, s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Hé ! regardez les gars ! Servilo est là-bas.

Gal sursauta et eut brusquement une incroyable envie d'assassinat. Black lui avait déchiré les tympans ! Sentant la colère de mon ami, je caressais le tatouage de ma main, l'enjoignant à se calmer.

- Qui est Servilo ? demanda mon ami à son voisin immédiat, en l'occurrence James.

Mon frère devait avoir déjà tout oublié des événements précédents, car il répondit sur un ton enjoué :

- Un affreux Serpentard. Il n'a rien à faire ici.

- Mais c'est un sorcier ?

- Malheureusement oui. Mais il ne le mérite pas. Voilà le traitement qui lui est réservé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, James pointa sa baguette sur le pauvre garçon (dont les cheveux étaient et sont toujours répugnants.) et lança ce qui devait sans doute être un sortilège informulé. Sa victime décolla aussitôt, et entreprit de parcourir toute la longueur de la Grande Salle à force de pirouettes. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Lily se leva d'un air indigné dans une synchronie parfaite avec les professeurs. Moi, je regardais le ballet aérien sans douter de l'identité du coupable. Mes sens étaient assez affûtés, j'avais tout entendu de la conversation des garçons. James était fou ! Il allait se faire renvoyer !

Soudain, un professeur pointa sa baguette sur le malheureux (dont j'appris à cette occasion le nom véritable : Severus Rogue) qui retomba lourdement au sol. Un craquement de mauvaise augure m'informa qu'il avait sans doute le bras cassé mais me retint bien de le dire : sa chute avait eu lieu à une vingtaine de mètres de moi.

- Qui a fait cela ? demanda, peine perdue hélas, le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges tandis que l'infirmière accourait.

- C'est Potter ! gémit la pauvre victime.

- Alors cela relève de ma maison ! (devinez ?) De quel Potter s'agit-il, Monsieur Rogue ? Vous oubliez que nous en avons deux maintenant !

Voilà, si quelques élèves ignoraient encore mon existence, il n'y en a plus à présent. Ce ne fut cependant pas là-dessus que je concentrais mon attention. A peine le professeur Mac Gonagall eut-elle demandé quel Potter était l'auteur du sort, je levais la main à la surprise de tous et dit :

- C'est moi Madame !

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, Galadriel aussi et James encore plus. Seul le directeur sourit, sans être le moins du monde étonné par mon comportement.

- Comment Miss, reprit le professeur. c'est vous qui…enfin…vous avez…

- Oui, affirmais-je avec un parfait aplomb. C'est moi.

- Vous voulez donc être exclue ?

- Ma chère Minerva, intervint soudain Dumbledore du haut de son trône tel un deus ex machina, je crois que pour cette fois-ci nous pourrions passer l'éponge. Miss Potter est arrivée hier tard dans la soirée, elle est épuisée, et le règlement lui paraît sans doute moins prioritaire qu'une bonne sieste. Ne croyez-vous pas ?

- Heu…

- Je crois qu'un bon après-midi de repos lui fera le plus grand bien. Monsieur Madlock, daignerez-vous lui tenir compagnie ?

Gal répondit pas, du moins verbalement. Il se dirigea vers moi à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'empoigna le bras. Je fus bien forcée de le suivre, surtout qu'il ne paraissait pas vouloir rigoler. Ça allait être ma fête…

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

A ma grande surprise, mon ami avait un ton assez calme. Je crois avoir déjà dit que de nous deux, il était le plus tranquille. Mes frasques le dépassaient depuis longtemps, bien qu'il y prenne assez souvent part.

Je ne pipais mot, consciente de n'avoir répondu qu'à ma seule impulsion.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, poursuivit Gal d'une voix douce (si avec ça il ne séduit pas toute les filles de Poudlard, je plonge dans le lac avec des poids). Ophiucus avait raison quand il disait qu'entre des jumeaux pouvaient se tisser des liens étranges. Tu as protégé ton frère de l'exclusion. Il t'en sera longtemps redevable. Par contre, je crains que ton plan anti-James ne comporte quelques failles. Tu me parais bien partie pour être le cinquième membre de leur gang…

Je suis du même avis que lui, bien que je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Brocéliande a vainement tenté de canaliser mon énergie, laquelle j'emploie plus volontiers à faire des bêtises qu'à travailler. Peine perdue hélas. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort…


	9. Mensonges

J'ai réfléchi. J'ai réfléchi et l'idée s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence. Si je ne m'adresse pas à James, au moins vais-je tout œuvrer pour qu'il m'oublie. Le caser, donc. Et pas avec n'importe qui ! Ma victime ? Lily.

Mais pour cela il me faut un complice pour jouer un rôle de premier plan. Mettre Galadriel dans le coup serait trop suspect. Nous avons beau tenter de nous séparer par instants, il est rapidement devenu difficile d'envisager l'un sans l'autre.

En plus, je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais Galadriel commence déjà à s'intéresser de très près à la gente féminine de l'école. A chacune il s'adresse avec une voix douce et enjôleuse, qui lui a rapidement donné droit à un fan club au moins équivalent à celui de Sirius Black.

Black…en parlant de lui, je le cherche. James a dû chapitrer ses amis, car – si ils ont renoncé à me faire parler – ils me surveillent. Oh, je pourrais aisément les semer. L'idée m'en a d'abord effleurée, mais j'ai vite remarqué que si ils me gardent à l'œil, c'est pour me protéger. Souvent, lorsque je vais à la bibliothèque, j'y trouve Lupin. Il ne m'accorde pas plus qu'un grognement désapprobateur de mon comportement vis-à-vis de James, mais tout au long de mon séjour je sens son regard peser sur moi.  
Si jamais je sors dans le couloir, c'est l'odeur de Black qui paraît me harceler. Mais si je lui en parlais, le fait que je le croise à chaque angle ne paraîtrait qu'un hasard fortuit, bien évidemment.  
A table, alors que je m'installe le plus souvent aux côtés de Lily, James ne me lâche pas des yeux. Son excuse lui est toute trouvée. Lily même s'est habituée à être contemplée ainsi, et elle ne remarque pas qu'en restant à mes côtés elle fait une pierre deux coups.  
Enfin, les rares fois où je pointe mon nez dans le parc, le plus souvent avec Galadriel, de légers pas, accompagnés de couinements inaudibles pour le commun des mortels, m'accompagnent. Pettigrow.

Je suis donc piégée. Même si ils ne paraissent vouloir que ma sécurité, les Maraudeurs sont prodigieusement encombrants. Ils ont commencé cette mission de surveillance après que j'aie endossé la responsabilité d'une bêtise de James à sa place. Comprenant que je ne devais pas lui être aussi indifférente qu'il n'y paraissait, mon frère a mis ce système en place. Tout l'inconvénient est de pouvoir discuter tranquille avec Galadriel. Pis encore, il reste le problème de nos crises irrégulières. J'aimerais pouvoir calmer Galadriel par ma simple présence, il est assez énervé en ce moment. Alors, quand je veux le voir en privé, j'effleure mon tatouage. Gal n'a plus qu'à se diriger vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles de Mimi Geignarde. Je l'y rejoins une dizaine de minutes après, et nous pouvons parler. Mimi Geignarde me fuit comme la peste depuis que je l'ai emprisonnée dans une bulle, la première fois que nous sommes venus.

L'ennui – car il y en a toujours un – c'est que les Maraudeurs – encore eux – paraissent avoir un moyen personnel de savoir avec qui je suis. Hum, je fouillerais bien dans leur tête pour savoir de quoi il s'agit…oui enfin bref, je disais donc que par un curieux hasard, Sirius ou Peter semblent pris lorsque je suis là d'une envie si pressante que les toilettes pour garçon leur paraissent trop loin. Ils m'excèdent, et aussi je ne tarde pas à m'en aller, en bonne compagnie de Galadriel.

Il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé de tomber nez à nez avec James au moment où je m'y attends le moins. Non pas que mes sens soient en brutale baisse, rassurez-vous, mais je me perds si souvent dans mes pensées que je ne le sens pas toujours (et pourtant il est difficile de le rater !) La dernière fois, c'était en descendant manger. Lily m'avait envoyée en reconnaissance avant de pointer son nez hors du dortoir, histoire d'échapper à un énième « Tu sors avec moi, Evans ? » Je suis donc descendue en grognant. Et là, Bingo ! Devinez qui je croise dans l'escalier ? Mon cher frère qui montait ! Or, vous savez tous que l'escalier est si étroit qu'il ne peut y passer qu'une personne à la fois. James s'est donc au maximum collé contre le mur de manière à me laisser passer. Au moment où je tentais à grand peine de me frayer un chemin (c'est qu'il est gros, le frangin !), et alors que j'inhalais à plein nez l'odeur si étrange de mon jumeau, j'ai senti que quelque chose tentait d'accéder à ma main. J'ai attrapé par réflexe. Dès que je fus passée, James monta les marches quatre à quatre.

J'examinais ce qu'il m'avait remis. C'était deux lettres, cachetées du sceau des Potter. L'une d'elle – dont l'écriture ne m'était pas familière – était officiellement adressée à James, et portait en haut la mention « de la part de nos parents ». L'enfoiré avait vendu la mèche. Mais au moins avais-je une paix toute relative : ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés. L'autre missive, plus épaisse, ne portait que mon nom. Je n'ai encore eu le courage de lire ni l'une ni l'autre.

Donc je cherche Black. Pas pour n'importe quoi. Vous savez déjà que je suis un peu tête brûlée, et je vais une nouvelle fois vous le prouver. En effet, ma belle résolution d'obéir aux ordres de Brocéliande et de chercher celui qui saura plus tard me calmer n'a été que passagère. Je ne me sens à présent aucunement disposée à me livrer à pareille quête, d'autant plus que je sais de source sûre qu'elle comportera largement son quota de larmes et d'inquiétudes.

Mon avenir ? Vous me parlez de mon avenir ? Tranquillisez-vous. Des cas comme le mien existent. Je suis puissante. Intelligente, quoi que je puisse montrer. Habile. Belle aussi, mais cela est une autre histoire. Par conséquent, je remplis tous les critères requis pour être…espionne.

Mais je m'égare encore. J'ai dit que je renonçais à l'amour, mais pas au bonheur. J'aime incroyablement mon frère, malgré ce que disent les apparences. Je ne demande qu'à pouvoir me rapprocher de lui. Alors, je vais faire un acte si inconsidéré que j'ai jugé préférable de ne rien en dire à Galadriel : faire passer James avant moi. Mon année à Poudlard ne sera pas perdue. Je n'y trouverai pas ce pourquoi je suis venue, mais foi d'Ambre Potter, j'accorderai à James son bonheur.

J'ai besoin de Black. Cela fait au moins trois fois que je le dis, vous avez dû le retenir. Je lui ai réservé une place de choix dans mon plan. Il est le meilleur ami de mon frère, sa complicité avec James est la même que celle que nous partagions enfants. Aussi sera-t-il mon plus fidèle assistant. J'ai dit le plus fidèle, car Lupin et Pettigrow seront probablement amenés à jouer leur rôle dans l'union. Mais l'heure n'est pas à cela.

Tous sens en éveil, je parcours les couloirs dans l'espoir de rencontrer Black. Il faut avouer qu'aujourd'hui est jour de sortie à Préaulard, et même si je dispose d'une autorisation je n'ai aucune envie de mettre mon nez dehors. J'ai abandonné Galadriel à la bibliothèque où nous grattions tous les deux des kilomètres de parchemins. Lupin était comme à son habitude occupé à m'observer, ce qui me fait penser que les Maraudeurs sont encore dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il m'a exaspérée, aussi est-ce la raison officielle de mon départ soudain.

Une odeur familière atteint mes narines. Personne d'autre aux alentours. Hourra ! Black n'est plus loin. Il doit se cacher, car je sens de fins mouvements d'air qui indiquent que quelqu'un se déplace dans l'espoir d'être discret. Pas avec moi, mon coco ! Si tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir des trucs pour trouver les gens, tu te fiches le bras dans l'œil !

C'est pourquoi, aussi calmement que possible, je me fie à mon odorat. Lentement mais sûrement, je me rapproche d'une classe vide. Je peux à présent entendre le cœur de Black battre plus fort. Il doit sentir ma présence, et craindre que je découvre sa filature. Tiens, si je lui faisais un peu peur ? Ouvrons donc la porte…

- Tiens, Sirius, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ajoutez à cela une mine faussement étonnée et vous aurez une idée de la splendide comédie que je suis en train de jouer. Black, lui, cache en hâte un parchemin et tente de garder contenance.

- Absolument rien ! réplique-t-il.

Hum, oui, et moi je suis la fée Morgane !

- Peu importe de toute façon, je reprends, tu tombes bien.

- Hein ?

C'est moi ou Black est un crétin ?

- J'ai dit que tu tombes bien ! Je voulais te voir.

Silence. Black est un crétin.

- Ah…Heu…d'accord. Tu veux quoi ?

- Parler. Ou plus exactement parler de James.

Ah, Black vire couleur neige. Le sujet paraît sensible… Peu importe, je continue :

- Je voudrais le caser avec Lily Evans.

Bon, je sais, je ne fais rien dans la dentelle. Mais c'est dit c'est dit. Black ne paraît pas digérer l'information. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau et j'ai le temps de m'ennuyer ferme.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu as du culot ? demande-t-il finalement.

- Merci pour le compliment, je rétorque.

- Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça ? Depuis un mois que tu es là, tu l'évites royalement. C'est à peine si tu acceptes de croiser son regard. Et puis voilà que tu te mets brusquement en tête de lui trouver une copine ! J'avoue que je ne comprends plus.

Je me mords la lèvre. Tout l'enjeu est là : attirer Sirius à mes vues sans lui paraître suspecte.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne comprennes pas, je murmure d'une voix si basse que, instinctivement, Black se rapproche de moi pour mieux entendre. Mais enfin…James t'a-t-il dit pourquoi il avait tu mon existence jusqu'à maintenant ?

Alors là, si j'ai faux, je suis dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Voire plus…Quitte ou double !

- Ben…il a bredouillé une histoire de danger, de mort et de secret…

YES!

- Avant de parler d'autre chose ? je continue sur un ton presque trop enjoué pour être naturel. Bien sûr. Le fait est que je crois qu'il ne savait même pas que je suis en vie. Nos parents ont dû lui raconter, lors de mon départ, que j'étais morte…il avait sept ans. La réalité – c'est-à-dire que j'ai été éloignée parce que j'étais malade – ne pouvait que le mettre en danger. Il n'a pas dû être compliqué de lui faire jurer de ne plus jamais prononcer mon nom, de crainte de raviver des souvenirs trop profondément enfouis.

- Mais ça ne te dispense pas d'aller le voir maintenant ! Il souffre, tu ne peux pas te rendre compte ! Tu es sa sœur, n'oublie pas ! Il t'adore et tu le fuis ! C'est…

- Inhumain, je te l'accorde. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'agis ainsi car on m'a ordonné de le faire.

Mensonge numéro un ! Black avale sans sourciller. Si j'ai globalement suivi ce qui devait être la vérité jusqu'alors, il n'en est plus question.

- Je suis globalement guérie, tu comprends, aussi est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai pu venir achever mes études à Poudlard. Cependant, je suis encore assez…sensible aux personnes qui m'ont jadis été proches. On m'a donc interdit de les approcher, pour leur sécurité.

Waouh ! Quatre fadaises dans la même phrase ! Je m'améliore !

- Et ton copain, il a la même maladie ?

Merlin, non ! Tout sauf cette question ! Il va falloir que je mette Gal au parfum maintenant…

- Je suis abasourdie par tant d'intelligence, dis-je avec un rire sec. Sauf que Galadriel n'est je le répète pas mon copain mais mon meilleur ami. Il a été moins gravement atteint que moi, aussi l'interdiction est-elle avec lui moins rigoureuse.

Je croise les doigts. Espérons que ça passera…Quoique je n'en sois maintenant plus à un mensonge près.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, récapitule Black (éclair de génie !), tu veux jeter Evans dans les bras de ton frère pour…le consoler ?

- Il y a de ça. Sauf que je ne vais pas la jeter dans les bras de James. Elle est déjà amoureuse de lui. Le tout c'est qu'elle l'accepte…Et tu vas m'aider !

Nouveau silence. L'information monte au cerveau…

- Ça marche !

Nous topons. L'équipe de choc est constituée. Avec ça, James et Lily n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !


	10. Trahie

Coucou ! je vous informe juste que je ne serais pas là la semaine prochaine, donc il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience ! biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, et merci pour vos reviews !

Bon, comment m'y prendre à présent ? Sirius et moi avons convenu de nous voir cette nuit dans la salle commune pour convenir d'un plan de bataille. Aucun problème en soi.

Pourtant je m'interroge. En attendant de prendre de réelles décisions, Sirius m'a déclaré la bouche en cœur qu'il s'arrangerait pour installer James à côté de Lily ce soir au dîner. La belle affaire ! Lily et moi mangeons toujours ensemble le soir. Il n'y a guère que les petits déjeuners que je prends avec Galadriel, et encore, le plus souvent avec quelques membres du fan club qu'il s'est constitué.

Mais… Je suis une barrière. J'ai déjà fait l'expérience d'entrer dans une pièce, tous sens en éveil, où James s'adonnait à la contemplation (ou à la drague) de Lily. Aussitôt, son centre d'intérêt s'est décalé d'elle à moi. Ma présence ce soir n'aurait rien de bénéfique.

Il m'arrive parfois de penser que me réconcilier avec James serait le meilleur moyen de l'assortir une bonne fois pour toutes avec Lily. Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que j'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourra me dire, et peur d'avoir une réaction hors normes. James ne sait pas, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Il m'aime telle qu'il me voit, inutile de briser ses illusions.

Je dois donc sortir de ma bulle et dire quelques mots. Au moins. Peut-être, en paraissant un peu plus sociable – du moins avec ses amis – il réussira à fixer sur attention sur Lily.

Elle ne sait rien de ce qui l'attend. La pauvre se croit assez en sécurité en ma compagnie, elle ne soupçonne rien de ma petite trahison…qu'elle risque d'ailleurs de me faire payer assez cher par la suite.

Nous sommes assises dans la Grande Salle. Galadriel est un peu plus loin, en compagnie d'une Serpentarde que je ne connais pas. Il ne laisse vraiment rien au hasard… et ne tourne pas une fois la tête dans ma direction. Hum… je ne pourrais dire si je suis vexée ou ravie de cette attitude.

Les Maraudeurs entrent dans la salle. Avant même de les voir, je sens leurs odeurs. J'y suis moins sensible, bien que ma surprise soit intacte. Au moins, cette particularité a un avantage : ils ne me surprennent jamais.

C'est pourquoi je ne lève pas la tête lorsqu'ils entrent dans la salle, pas plus quand ils prennent place. Sirius et Remus m'encadrent, tandis que Lily se retrouve en aimable compagnie de James et de Peter.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Lily me gratifie aussitôt d'un regard noir. Je ne lui prête aucune attention, toute occupée que je suis à faire de petits dessins dans mon assiette de purée. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. James est en face de moi. Pris dans un cruel dilemme, il a choisi le parti de garder un œil sur Lily et un sur moi. Merlin, je crois que je vais me sentir mal…

Résumons la situation : je suis assise en face de mon frère jumeau à qui je refuse de parler depuis mon retour. Lily me jette autant de regards assassins qu'elle le peut. Deux Maraudeurs m'encadrent, prêts si il le faut à me retenir. Sirius a voulu me piéger. Le traître ! Parfois il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor…

Les Maraudeurs empestent. Parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard, ils sont les seuls à sentir de la sorte. Certes, les causes n'en sont pas anodines, mais pour moi qui ais le nez fragile c'est…inconfortable, voire gênant.

Insupportable même, en ce cas précis. Les garçons s'efforcent de paraître naturels, discutant Sortilèges dans l'espoir de pouvoir intégrer Lily à la conversation. L'odeur devient de plus en plus pestilentielle, au fur et à mesure qu'ils mangent. Je ne suis pas capable de prendre part à la conversation, et tente de me concentrer sur ma respiration. Inspirer, expirer… Inspirer, expirer… Je tente de calmer mon rythme cardiaque en écoutant de mon mieux la voix de Galadriel qui discute avec sa Serpentarde.

- Et toi, Ambre, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai, Remus m'a adressé la parole. Bon, rien de bien extraordinaire, seulement je n'ai rien écouté, et même un Inferius doit paraître florissant de santé à côté de moi. Apparemment, personne n'a rien remarqué. Si ! Je sens brusquement une onde de fraîcheur me parcourir les veines. Gal a – enfin ! – senti mon malaise.

Je croise son regard l'espace d'une seconde. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Manifestement, mon petit manège pour rapprocher James et Lily ne lui a pas échappé. Ce n'est pas cela qu'il déplore, mais plutôt mon extraordinaire capacité à m'être encore une fois enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans les ennuis. C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux pour une Furie que d'être en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Bon, avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas encore répondu à la question. Reste à savoir si je peux le faire.

- Népagnénouté.

Regards interrogateurs. Décidemment non, je ne peux pas m'exprimer normalement. Seul James, dont les yeux brillent d'une lueur qui ne m'est pas étrangère, paraît tout à fait dans son élément. Je vérifie ?

- Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle n'a pas écouté.

Pas besoin finalement. Il m'a donné la réponse tout seul. Il est vrai que l'élocution n'est pas toujours mon fort, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que mon frère que je n'ai pas vu depuis onze ans serait capable de comprendre un langage que Gal peine parfois à décrypter. Et zut, il continue à parler :

- Ambry a toujours eu sa langue personnelle, explique-t-il à ses amis qui le regardent avec des yeux ronds. Il faut bien la connaître pour comprendre.

QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? IL A DIT QUOI ? Je rêve, que quelqu'un dise « poisson d'avril ! », ce n'est pas possible !

James prétend me connaître ! Il dit qu'il me comprend ! J'hallucine ! Ce n'est pas tout de comprendre mon baragouin personnel, il faut encore avoir vécu avec moi pour me connaître ! Est-ce qu'il sait ce que je suis ? Est-ce qu'il souffre comme moi du monde qui l'entoure ? Est-ce qu'il a été coupé comme moi de sa famille à un âge tendre ? Non ! Non ! Trois fois non ! James ne sait rien de moi. Tout ce que nous avons en commun c'est un nom, et quoi d'autre ? Rien. Pas de passé, rien d'autre que sept vagues années d'enfance. Et il prétend me connaître ! Je n'ai pas demandé à avoir un frère, moi ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être une Furie ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me harceler de la sorte !

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de ma gorge, grognement que je tente vainement d'étouffer dans l'œuf. La goutte d'eau a fait déborder le vase. Je n'en peux plus. Sirius et Remus me serrent trop, je ne puis me dégager sans démontrer ma force trop insolite pour ne pas être étrange. Merlin, je risque la crise à tout moment. Déjà, je sens cette nausée si habituelle qui annonce d'autres douleurs. Je sens ma magie se révolter. J'entends tout. Je sens tout. Je vois tout. Les pensées et les sons se bousculent dans mon crâne, des milliers d'odeurs me déchirent les narines. Mes yeux me brûlent, je sens déjà s'emparer de moi ce feu qui, bientôt, me transformera en un monstre déchiré de douleur et plus dangereux qu'un loup garou en colère. Ma main n'est plus qu'un tourbillon de souffrance, et déjà y perlent les premières gouttes de sang.

- Ambre ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Victoire, Galadriel arrive à mon secours pour me dégager de cette affreuse situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que j'explose. Il pose une main sur ma nuque, m'inondant d'une dose de fraîcheur tout juste capable de pouvoir retarder l'accalmie. Gal ne peut hélas y mettre toute sa force, il doit s'économiser pour me contrôler quand je serais dangereuse.

- Elle est avec nous, dit James d'une voix sèche. (Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai ! Il en rajoute une couche ou quoi ?) Tu lui parleras après.

- C'est urgent ! réplique mon ami sur un ton tout aussi glacial. Tu viens Ambry ?

Par un incroyable miracle, je parviens à me lever tandis que Sirius desserre légèrement la pression. Gal passe un bras autour de ma taille, sans pour autant cesser de me prodiguer force fraîcheur. Je retiens à grand peine un nouveau râle et quitte la salle d'un pas aussi naturel qu'il m'est possible de produire.

Nous sommes seuls dans le hall. Notre sortie est passée inaperçue. Alors, abandonnant toute comédie, Galadriel me soulève d'un seul coup et part en courant vers la forêt interdite.

Ma baguette est restée sur la table.


	11. Souffrance

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir! j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop dégueu, mais il fallait que je l'écrive. désolée encore.

Une houle de douleur me cisaille le dos. Je grogne encore, sans me retenir toutefois. Gal augmente la vitesse. Nous entrons dans la forêt interdite.

J'entends, je sens, les centaures nous encadrer. Certains montrent le chemin, d'autres ferment la marche. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude. Chaque année, de cinq à vingt Furiens arrivent à Poudlard, et leur unique recours est la forêt. Truffée d'habitants, elle n'en est pas moins profonde, et rares sont les créatures suffisamment sottes pour s'aventurer à ces instants près du plus dangereux des prédateurs, lequel est paradoxalement des plus pacifiques lorsqu'il remplit ses fonctions.

Nous arrivons à une grande clairière, légèrement éclairée, et si en retrait que je ne distingue pour l'instant qu'à peine les bruits du château. Dans quelques secondes, ce sera une autre paire de manches je le crains.

Galadriel me jette sans ménagement sur le sol, tandis que lui-même exécute un bond extraordinaire pour s'accrocher à un arbre. Ainsi installé, il se débarrasse de sa chemise et commence à tisser sa barrière de protection maximale, laissant ainsi apparaître le visage que je connais à Brocéliande.

Un spectateur non averti, en plus de risquer sa vie, serait étonné par le changement qui s'opère en lui. Gal ne perds pas ses traits, mais quelque chose en plus lui vient. L'emploi puissant de sa magie le transforme, sans douleur toutefois. Ses muscles se font plus saillants. Ses pupilles, de noires, deviennent jaunes. Un étrange rictus déforme ses traits, pourtant si doux en temps ordinaires. Il n'est pas là pour plaisanter. Le moindre écart peut le mener à la mort.

Tandis qu'une épaisse barrière émettant une lueur jaune émane de mon ami, je suis tordue par la douleur, incontrôlable, de la mutation.

D'humaine, je deviens monstre. Mes pupilles prennent une teinte bleue. Ma musculature augmente brusquement. Mon uniforme d'écolière se déchire pour faire place à une tunique légère, aussi bleue que mes pupilles en cet instant. Je pousse un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Tout mon corps s'embrase, tandis que je me tords sous l'effet de la douleur qui s'empare de mes membres. Je sens mes ongles s'allonger. Ma peau se durcit, mes dents s'aiguisent. Une seconde suffit à mes os pour s'étendre brusquement. En un instant, je prends une quinzaine de centimètres. Puis le feu s'empare de mon dos. Merlin, que j'ai mal ! Quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur ma chair. Je me cambre pour tenter d'échapper à cette horreur, mais cela n'a d'autre effet que d'augmenter mon mal de quelques degrés encore.

Peu à peu, mon esprit, mon intelligence, fait place à la domination de mes sens. Poudlard m'est aussi clair que si j'étais en ses murs. J'ai si mal que je ne désire qu'une chose : tout casser, me libérer de ce feu qui me dévore. Je peux tuer, je peux détruire, je n'ai plus aucun état d'âme.

Le vivant. C'est cela. Le vivant m'attire. Il y est des jours où je me contente de réduire en charpie les arbres qui m'environnent. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai envie de voir des gens, de leur faire partager ma douleur. Peu m'importe ma magie, je suis assez forte pour agir sans. Le mal, c'est cela. Alors que ma mission est d'être une Gardienne de la Paix, je n'aspire en ce moment qu'à faire souffrir.

Je m'élance donc vers le château, toute prise par l'instinct d'assouvir sa pulsion. Mais je rencontre un mur. Ou plus exactement, Gal. Il grogne, mais pas assez fort pour me dissuader de passer. Mes semblables ne m'intéressent pas en cet instant. Ce que je veux, c'est attraper un humain comme j'en sens en ce moment des milliers, et le réduire en miettes jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

Mais Gal – heureusement d'ailleurs – n'est pas prêt à abandonner la partie. Alors que je sautais pour passer l'obstacle qu'il représente à mes yeux, il me repousse violement, et je m'en vais rouler à l'autre extrémité de la clairière. Je n'en hurle que plus fort et réitère mon assaut. Une fois encore, Galadriel m'envoie sur les roses. Le message est clair : je ne dois pas m'approcher du château.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, la douleur s'estompe peu à peu. Mon esprit commence à reprendre le pas sur mes sens. Ma respiration se fait plus calme. Je reprends ma taille naturelle. Mes membres reprennent leur apparence habituelle. Le feu qui brûlait mes yeux s'éteint, je retrouve mes pupilles noires. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai trop crié.

Je gis sur le sol, les membres meurtris. Je porte toujours ma tunique bleue, mon uniforme a disparu. Il m'est impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je crois que j'ai gagné un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.

Galadriel n'est guère en meilleur état. Je n'y suis vraiment pas allée de main morte. De longues griffures s'étendent sur son torse, il est en sueur, et je crois même pouvoir distinguer une fine ligne rouge sur une de ses joues.

Pourtant, il peut marcher, lui. Après avoir remis sa chemise, Gal m'enveloppe doucement dans sa cape et entreprends de quitter la forêt, suivant pour cela les centaures.

- Je maintiens, trouva-t-il tout de même le moyen de me souffler, tu es lourde !

Je ne réponds que par un grognement, léger mais profond en sens : il me le paiera ! Que pourrais-je donc faire pour me venger ? Gentiment, bien sûr, gentiment… Hum, et si je le livrais à ses groupies ? Non, mauvaise idée, elles seraient capables de me le tuer. Tiens, mais au fait, je crois bien que Lily m'a dit que les filles pouvaient monter dans les dortoirs des garçons mais pas l'inverse ? Héhé, je crois que j'ai trouvé… Vous verrez bien en temps venu !


	12. Retour

Désolée pour tout ce retard, mais j'étais occupée avec une bande d'affreux gamins, en colo. Validation de bafa… voilà donc le nouveau chapitre !

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire

L'infirmière ne paraît pas surprise lorsque Galadriel entre dans l'infirmerie en me portant. Elle est au courant, bien sûr. Tous les professeurs le savent. Gal et moi sommes les premiers Furiens à débarquer cette année à Poudlard, mais nous serons bientôt suivis. Nous ne sommes que les maillons d'une chaîne éternelle. Chaque année, Brocéliande se déverse en Angleterre, et cela n'est pas près de changer.

Il n'y a heureusement aucun élève. Heureusement, pour plusieurs raisons : d'une, c'est la honte de se voir ramener à l'infirmerie de la sorte. De deux, c'est suspect. De trois…le spectacle n'est pas beau à voir. Galadriel est couvert de sang, et je suis incapable d'esquisser un mouvement sans hurler de douleur.

Gal me dépose avec douceur sur un lit, non sans m'arracher quelques grognements. L'infirmière soupire et prépare sa potion désinfectante. Ce serait suspect si nous séjournions tous les deux à l'infirmerie ce soir. Mon ami doit regagner son dortoir, ne serais-ce que pour m'apporter quelques affaires. Je crois bien que je suis prête à effectuer un séjour d'une bonne semaine dans cette antre neigeux (il n'y a que du blanc dans cette pièce. C'est écoeurant.)

- Vous ne devriez pas vous approcher de Monsieur Lupin lorsque vous n'allez pas bien, marmonne l'infirmière plus pour elle-même que pour Gal et moi. Vos collègues ont déjà eu pas mal de problème avec lui par le passé.

Si elle savait par Merlin ! Si elle savait !

- Faites attention tout de même, Miss, reprit l'infirmière tandis que Gal supportait stoïquement la potion désinfectante. Vous n'y êtes pas allée de main morte.

- Elle était avec son frère, répond mon ami comme pour me justifier.

Comme si ça justifiait quoi que ce soit ! Enfin si, ça pourrait, mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que cette chère Pomfresh ne doit connaître pas ne serais-ce qu'une once de la vérité.

- Par Merlin, reprend la maîtresse de ce lieux écoeurant, vous êtes tous pareils. Il serait pourtant si simple de leur dire la vérité…

- Hum !

Merci Gal. Etant incapable d'exprimer ma volonté, je laisse à mon cher ami le soin d'exprimer notre double mais commune opinion.

- Monsieur Madlock, je comprends votre désapprobation, mais en plusieurs années de service à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que ceux d'entre vous qui choisissent la sincérité vis-à-vis de leurs jumeaux sont de ceux qui ont le moins de problème par la suite.

Ah ? Un cas particulier sans doute… à moins que ce ne soit moi, le cas particulier. J'ai observé James. Si je lui dis ce que je suis, alors je n'aurais plus de repos. Non, Lily lui conviendra bien mieux… Entre sa sœur et sa (future) femme, qu'il choisisse ! (Conscience : dis plutôt que tu vas choisir pour lui… Ambre : c'est pour son bien, il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main. Moi si. Conscience : je te connais ! Avec toi les dés sont pipés ! Ambre : tu veux aller au casino peut-être ? Conscience : c'est vrai ? Je peux ? Ambre : *soupir* quoique j'aurais bien besoin de quelques Gallions moi… Conscience : et après c'est moi qui ai l'esprit tordu… Ambre : Oups… désolée, j'ai du boulot, MOI !)

Lorsque je sors de mon monologue intérieur, l'infirmière est allée voir ailleurs. Gal a déjà remis sa cape et attends philosophiquement que j'émerge. Enfin, pas si philosophiquement que ça d'ailleurs, puisqu'il joue aux échecs face à lui-même (la seule manière où il peut gagner d'ailleurs…d'habitude je le lamine !)

- Je sais ce que tu penses, me dit-il après avoir abattu son adversaire imaginaire par échec et mat en deux coups (marrant…il gagne et perds à la fois !)

Vraiment ? Il triche ou il bluffe ?

- Mais tu te trompes. Ton frère n'est pas idiot, il peut comprendre. Je crois même…qu'il pourrait t'aider. Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne te mettrait dans un état pareil si il savait de quoi il en retourne. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère pareil, tu sais. Je l'ai sondé un jour. Il t'aime…rien de ce que tu pourras faire contre lui ne pourrait le forcer à changer d'avis.

- Grmplf.

Gal – qui était tombé tellement juste que je le soupçonne de m'avoir sondée – ne paraît pas le moins du monde interdit par le manque de profondeur de ma réponse et recommence une partie face à lui-même. Merlin qu'il joue mal !

- Ça suffit ! s'écrie-t-il après un court instant de silence dans lequel il a une nouvelle fois perdu la partie. Je dois rentrer, sinon les autres vont s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Navré, mais il va falloir que je t'abandonne pour la nuit. Je reviendrai demain matin. Veux-tu que je t'envoie Lily pour qu'elle t'apporte des affaires ?

Lily ? Splendide ! La connaissant, elle va se faire prier. Mon petit coup de tout à l'heure (lequel s'est retourné contre moi d'ailleurs, enfin, il vaut mieux songer à autre chose) doit lui rester en travers de la gorge.

- Tu préfère sans doute que je fasse venir James ?

Bas les pattes !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Attends-toi donc à recevoir de la visite. Au revoir mon chou !

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et effleure son tatouage. Une nouvelle fois, l'onde bienfaisante de fraîcheur me traverse, et je peux esquisser un mouvement, à savoir lui sauter au cou. Avec ma douceur habituelle, cela s'entend, ce qui signifie que je manque de l'étrangler.

- Arrête, parvient à dire un Gal à demi mort, ou sinon je t'enferme dans une pièce avec ton frère.

Oh la menace ! Je le lâche aussitôt.


	13. Triple rencontre

Le lendemain, dès quatre heures du matin, j'ouvre les yeux. Les Furiens dorment naturellement peu, et quelques heures de repos me suffisent. Il fait encore noir, je suis seule dans l'infirmerie, la maîtresse des lieux dort. Aussi est-ce pour cette raison que je voudrais me permettre une petite folie.

Ma magie est calme. Je ne peux pas bouger, mes membres sont encore trop douloureux, mais je veux utiliser mes pouvoirs. Prudemment toutefois, afin de ne pas éveiller Galadriel. Le pauvre doit être épuisé, et je serais étonnée s'il se réveillait avant six heures.

Non, mauvaise idée. Je sens…une odeur. Une odeur de bouc. De cheval. Bon, d'accord, de cerf.

James est là.

Comment est-il entré ? C'est son problème. Notre père a dû lui donner sa cape d'invisibilité, je ne vois que cela comme possibilité. D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir, il me semble qu'il aurait été plus judicieux au contraire de ne pas la lui donner. Cette cape a dû lui servir pour bien de mauvais coups que Lily m'a racontés (et encore, je la soupçonne de ne pas m'avoir tout dit, probablement par crainte de choquer mes pauvres oreilles innocentes)

Question primordiale : que fait-il ici ? Heu non, question idiote en fait. Je suis la seule pensionnaire de l'infirmerie cette nuit, et les champignons ne poussent pas dans le coin.

Mais James est humain, nom d'une chaussette à vélo ! Il devrait dormir à cette heure-ci ! Pourquoi s'est-il déplacé en pleine nuit ? Bon, question encore plus idiote. Je l'ai cherché, en même temps.

Je ne lui parle pas. Je n'ai pas lu ses lettres. Je l'ignore ostensiblement, et, pire que tout, j'ai piqué une crise pendant le repas. Il doit souffrir…

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, que faire ? Si seulement j'étais sûre de moi ! Si seulement je savais comment lui parler, comment lui dire… Oh non, je ne dois pas, je ne dois rien dire. Je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas d'amour, je donner ma vie au service de la Paix, et cela ne doit tolérer aucune exception.

Mon existence s'harmonisera autour de l'anonymat. Personne ne me connaîtra, je parcourais le monde, rétablissant sur mon sillage le calme et l'unité. J'anéantirai les mages noirs, je serai la cible des ennemis du bien.

Et je ne dois pas le mettre en danger… Pas lui, pas mon frère. Galadriel peut se défendre, mais James, aussi bon sorcier qu'il puisse être, ne pourra s'opposer seul à eux qui me veulent du mal. Non, je dois l'ignorer. Je dois lui faire croire qu'il n'est rien pour moi. Il aura ma protection, mais moi je serais loin.

Mais, par Merlin, que ce sera dur !

********

J'attends. Il devra bien finir par partir. C'est obligé. J'ignore depuis combien de temps il est là, et si son intention est d'attendre mon réveil. Mais j'attendrai. Je ne veux pas lui parler, ni même le voir en face. Je ne supporterai pas.

Deux heures passent, il me semble. James est toujours là. Manifestement, il attend que je me réveille, ou du moins que je donne signe de vie. Malheureusement pour lui, je sais être très discrète quand je le veux, et privée du secours de Gal, je ne puis espérer remuer le moindre membre sans hurler de douleur.

Hourra ! Le soleil commence à se lever, et mon cher frère paraît commencer à se dire qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Les premiers élèves s'éveillent. La lumière revient peu à peu. Je me vois forcée de fermer les yeux, histoire que James ne remarque pas que je l'observe. Les elfes s'activent dans les cuisines. De délicieux effluves atteignent mes narines, et je me précipiterais aux cuisines si mes membres n'émettaient pas d'aussi vives protestations. L'infirmière s'active dans son bureau. Sept heures du matin, le château reprend vie.

De légers mouvements m'indiquent que James reprend doucement le chemin de son dortoir, probablement sous sa cape. Idée brillante, si je le suivais ? Pas en marchant, cela est sûr, je suis dans la totale incapacité de faire le moindre pas sans me casser la figure.

Mais j'écoute. James est en train d'écrire, je le reconnais au grattement significatif de la plume sur le parchemin. Le message doit m'être destiné, je suppose. Si c'est encore une lettre idiote, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je n'ai pas lu celle qu'il m'a donnée, et mon intention n'est pas de le faire. Je ne veux pas avoir de contact avec lui, ne l'a-t-il pas encore compris ?

Je sais, je me contredis. Mais il y a une nuance : je ne veux pas avoir de contact direct avec lui. Sinon, je ne répondrais plus de moi. Mais nous sommes dans la même maison, au même niveau, et je veux le caser avec Lily. Avouons qu'il y a mieux comme éloignement…

Le grattage s'arrête. Comme je l'avais deviné, James pose son message sur ma table de nuit avant de quitter mon chevet en un bruissement de tissu. J'inspire un grand coup, afin de retenir à la fois son odeur et celle de la cape d'invisibilité. On ne sait pas, si jamais mon cher frère avait la brusque envie de me suivre d'une manière censée être discrète, je pourrais le savoir.

James remonte les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune. En tendant l'oreille, je peux entendre les bâillements des élèves. Lily marmonne dans son coin en farfouillant dans un tiroir, Gal chante sous la douche (affreusement faux, alors qu'il n'aille plus me critiquer), Sirius cherche quelque chose en se disputant copieusement avec son préfet d'ami. Lorsque James arrive, celui-ci se met aussitôt de la partie. Marrant…

Je soupire. La journée va être longue. Le moindre mouvement me fait un mal de chien, et je ne peux même pas utiliser ma magie pour m'occuper. Si seulement Gal était là… Mais il a ses occupations lui aussi, et je serais bien égoïste de vouloir le retenir toute la journée alors qu'il a sans doute des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

Deux heures passent, rompues par la seule arrivée d'un Serpentard mordu par un Veracrasse en soin aux créatures magiques. Je ne l'aime pas celui-là, il m'a bousculée dans un couloir et me hait pour la seule raison de mon nom.

Hasard fortuit, le carrelage est trempé par une flaque d'eau venue de Merlin sait où. Comme c'est dommage, quelqu'un a dû y renverser du savon car le Serpentard dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom glisse de tout son long et se casse la cheville. Sympa craquement, d'ailleurs.

Double hasard, quelques instants plus tard, mon tatouage me brûle en avertissement. Galadriel me reproche mon imprudence. Mais laquelle ? Vraiment, je ne vois pas…

Une heure à m'ennuyer ferme.

Ah ! Voilà Lily. Je reconnais sans peine son pas rapide. James n'est pas à ses trousses pourtant. Hum, je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore de ma pseudo-trahison. Ce n'est que justice après tout, mais qu'elle n'espère pas que je vais renoncer à mon plan. Si Sirius daigne se déplacer jusqu'ici, je m'y mettrais même immédiatement.

La future épouse de mon frère ne met qu'une minute et demie à arriver à mon chevet. C'est la reine du sprint ! Et pas que de ça d'ailleurs. Elle est à peine installée qu'elle commence à débiter un laïus tel que je n'en comprends pas le quart de la moitié du cinquième du tiers du douzième.

- …et puis Galadriel a dit que tu étais malade. Il n'a pas dit ce que tu as, mais ça je m'en moque, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien lorsque tu es partie de la Grande Salle. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ce que tu as fait. N'essaye même pas de me mettre avec Pot…avec James. C'est peine perdue, je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, dans un sens, ça m'a arrangée que tu aies fait un malaise. Aussitôt après ton départ, Pot…James a cessé de m'embêter. Mais tu devrais être plus gentille tu sais. Il est vraiment inquiet pour toi. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il passerait te voir, alors essaye d'être aimable. Oh, d'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, il m'a demandé de te dire que si tu voulais ta baguette, tu devrais la lui demander en direct. Il a aussi voulu que je t'apporte je ne sais trop quelle lettre. Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes affaires, alors il est entré dans notre chambre par la voie des airs et a fouiné dans ton armoire. Je n'ai pas pu l'en retenir, il était trop fort. Enfin, il a trouvé ce qu'il voulait et me l'a donné. La lettre est sur ta table de nuit. Tiens, tu as un autre parchemin ici. Tu ne l'as pas lu ? Bon, et bien je vais te le lire :

- Non !

Ma réponse a été immédiate. Lily paraît un petit peu interloquée, j'étais restée silencieuse depuis le début de la visite. Au même moment, je sens une brusque bouffée de magie monter en moi, et déjà commencent les premières brûlures. Alors que je m'étais redressée – mes muscles protestant plus que jamais bien entendu – je retombe brutalement sur les oreillers, sans pour autant cesser de persifler :

- Ne-touche-pas-à-ça ! je grogne en détachant chacun des mots. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qu'il dit. James est venu ici cette nuit, je l'ai entendu, mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Il est hors de question que je lui parle ou entre en contact de quelque manière que ce soit !

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est ton frère, il t'aime et…

- Ce sont mes oignons, pas les tiens !

Et ce qui continue à être mes oignons, c'est son comportement à l'heure actuelle. Elle prend la défense de James ! Elle prend la défense de James ! HOURRA ! Ça prend une bonne tournure on dirait…

Jamais je n'aurais cru que mon comportement pourrait avoir un pareil résultat. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Si mon incorrigible caractère ronchon que je me suis trouvé ici peut servir à les rapprocher, je continue sur cette voie !

Lily est tellement furieuse qu'elle s'en va la tête haute, sans dire un mot. Je l'ai cherché, c'est vrai, mais c'est tout de même sacrément vexant. Dans sa hâte, elle manque de glisser sur la flaque d'eau savonneuse que je n'ai pas retirée (oups…je crois que je viens d'avouer…tant pis, je suis trop heureuse pour me sentir coupable !)

Je n'ai pas le loisir de méditer longtemps à ma discussion avec Lily, ou plutôt à son quasi-monologue. Un autre pas connu retentit dans le couloir. Un pas qui s'accompagne bientôt d'une odeur caractéristique. De mon lit, je peux même entendre cette discussion :

- Comment va Ambre ?

- C'est une goujate ! Elle ne pense à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même ! Mais mis à part ça elle n'a pas l'air d'aller si mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle refuse de lire les lettres de James ! Elle fait souffrir son frère et elle s'en moque !

- Hum…elle a sans doute tort mais ses raisons doivent être bonnes. Tu l'as appelé James, au fait.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Je…quoi ?

Lily s'en va en courant. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius – qui d'autre ? – apparaît à mon chevet.

- Toutes mes félicitations, me dit-il. Tu as réussi à ce que Lily prenne le parti de James. Je viens de la croiser dans le couloir.

J'esquisse un pâle sourire. Sirius ne paraît pas le moins du monde me reprocher la distance que je prends avec mon frère, sans doute à cause des salades que je lui ai racontées hier. Cependant, je ne me risquerais pas à le sonder pour savoir.

- C'était involontaire, je murmure.

- Et alors ? Maintenant que tu as trouvé un truc pour les rapprocher, il n'y a plus qu'à exploiter la mine. Je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux mêler Remus et Peter à la combine ? Enfin, je veux dire… James est un excellent ami pour moi, et je ne voudrais pas le perdre, même si c'est pour qu'il soit enfin avec Lily. Alors je me disais…si possible…leur dire ce que tu m'as dit ? Promis, James n'en saura rien. On peut même faire un serment inviolable si tu veux.

Les grands esprits se rencontrent apparemment ! Décidément, Sirius est sympa.

- Pas besoin du serment, je murmure. Si James a confiance en vous, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Raconte-leur ce que tu veux.

- Merci pour l'autorisation.

Il tire quelque chose de sa poche, mais le range précipitamment. L'infirmière arrive, armée d'une potion ressemblant à de la boue, et dont je devine trop bien le destinataire.

Pourtant, elle lâche la potion. Je la vois me regarder avec de grands yeux et reculer de quelques pas.


	14. Découverte

- Merlin, Miss, s'exclame l'infirmière, mais vous saignez !

Je jette un œil à mes draps. En effet, sans que je l'aie senti, les blessures de mon dos se sont brusquement ouvertes, et inondent mes draps jadis blancs de sang. Eurk ! Vraiment pas beau à voir.

Monsieur Black, reprend-t-elle aussitôt, rendez-vous utile et allez chercher monsieur Madlock, quoi qu'il fasse. Miss Potter, redressez-vous pour que je vous examine.

Je m'exécute non sans grogner, tandis que Sirius détale comme un lapin en dégainant quelque chose de sa poche. C'est cela, qu'il se dépêche. Je doute que Gal puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mais son soutien sera des plus bienvenus. Heureusement que l'infirmière n'a pas demandé après mon frère, sinon je crois que j'aurais explosé le château. Comment, je me vante ? Bon, peut-être un peu. Aucun Furien n'a jamais réussi à faire sauter un bâtiment. Quoique ce serait une bonne idée… Oui, il faudra que j'essaye.

Sirius est à peine parti qu'une douleur fulgurante me prend le dos. Elle est brève, mais a le don de me faire retomber sur mes oreillers, en plein sur la main de l'infirmière. Je serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, tandis que je sens perler sur ma chair les gouttes de sang.

- Relevez-vous, Miss, ou faites quelque chose, peste aussitôt le phénix des hôtes de cette salle. Vous n'êtes pas légère !

Ah non, pas elle aussi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à critiquer mon poids ? Malgré toute ma hargne, cependant, je m'allège d'une trentaine de kilos et Pomfresh peut retrouver sa main. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois me venger de la petite phrase d'hier dixit Galadriel. Voyons…poil à gratter plus colle ? Non, ce serait méchant. Seulement du poil à gratter ? Trop simple. Une douche en plein milieu de la nuit ? Why not. De la glace ! C'est ça ! Je vais mettre de la glace dans son col ! Hinhin, excellente idée. A mettre à exécution dès que possible.

Tiens ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… Gal arrive comme l'éclair, suivi par un Sirius plus essoufflé que jamais. Et zut, il a rangé le truc qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Dommage. J'aurais bien regardé de quoi il s'agissait, moi…

- Restez au loin M. Black, glapit aussitôt l'infirmière. Monsieur Madlock, venez voir ça je vous prie.

Je suis encore soulevée comme un paquet tandis que Gal observe avec intérêt les blessures de mon dos. Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi elles ressemblent d'ailleurs. Enfin, je suppose que le spectacle ne doit pas concurrencer les lapins roses, puisque mon ami effleure les plaies du doigt, me transmettant une nouvelle onde tranquillisante. Merlin, que ça fait du bien !

- Intéressant…commente Galadriel. Dis-moi, Ambry, tu as mal ?

Non, en fait, ça va mieux depuis une minute ou deux. La brûlure s'est rapidement calmée, sans que je ne connaisse ni les causes de sa venues ni celles de sa disparition. Non pas que je ne sois pas curieuse, mais je ne suis pas maso, enfin, pas au point d'espérer que ça recommence pour piger ce qui se passe.

- C'est si horrible que ça à voir ? je gémis.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. Mais tout de même…intéressant. Je vais rester avec toi une heure ou deux, et je te raconterai. Merci de m'avoir averti, Madame. Sirius, est-ce que tu peux dire au professeur de DCFM que je n'assisterai pas à son cours ? Il comprendra.

Message caché : dégage, tu gênes et ne sers à rien ! Sirius paraît enregistrer le message et disparaît, non sans avoir longuement tergiversé intérieurement – d'après sa tête – sur le mensonge à raconter à James. A moins que je ne me fasse des idées. Je pars du fait que mon frère ne sait rien de la visite de Sirius à l'infirmerie, mais si ça se trouve, j'ai tout faux. Peut-être que d'ici cinq minutes, je vais voir débarquer le futur mari de Lily, armé d'un prétexte quelconque, et essayant vainement de savoir exactement ce qui se passe et pourquoi je suis là.

L'infirmière marmonne un sortilège sur mes blessures et me laisse seule avec Galadriel. Mon ami me regarde d'un air joyeux, chose qui ne présage d'habitude rien de bon.

Et il fait pire ! Je le regarde d'un air inquiet, curieuse de connaître la nature de mes blessures, et lui sifflote, admire le plafond. Décidément, il va vraiment falloir que je mette mon petit plan à exécution assez rapidement…

- Bon, je finis par dire, tu m'expliques ?

- Tu disais ?

Et en plus il rêvait ! Ou il me provoque, c'est aussi possible. Grrr !

- Pourquoi est-ce que mes blessures sont si « intéressantes » ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi satisfait ? J'aimerai bien comprendre !

- J'ai toutes les raisons d'être satisfait. Les marques de ton dos ne sont pas anodines. C'est même…très bien. D'un autre côté, ça ne va pas être très joyeux pour toi ces prochains mois.

Merlin qu'il est encourageant ! Ça c'est tout lui !

Rien compris.

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais…tu me parais être en bonne voie. Madame Pomfresh l'a immédiatement compris d'ailleurs, et c'est pourquoi elle m'a appelé. Elle a l'habitude.

- Toujours rien compris.

- C'est un vieux truc qui date de nos leçons sur l'évolution magique des Furiens, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- J'étais à l'infirmerie à ce moment là. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu m'apportais mes cours.

- Et tu ne les lisais pas. C'est vrai. Surtout que tu étais un peu déprimée à ce moment-là.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- Sincèrement navré.

Ah, enfin quelque chose de vrai dans toute cette marmelade. Gal paraît réellement peiné de m'avoir rappelé ce souvenir douloureux. Le pauvre, il n'avait pas la vie facile à l'époque. Moi plus les deux zigotos…non, je ferais mieux de les oublier, ce n'est pas très salutaire de garder leur souvenir.

- Et que disaient ces cours qui pourraient m'intéresser ?

Une histoire…le professeur est passé très vite dessus, mais je suppose qu'il avait ordre de se taire. Vacherie des aînés ou désir de ne pas nous dégoûter, je n'en sais rien, mais enfin il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet.

- Qui était ?

- Les ailes. Enfin, des dessins plutôt. Tu sais qu'on nous envoie ici pour qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui puisse nous maîtriser, et blablabla. Mais je suis certain qu'il y a autre chose. D'après le prof et certains bouquins, lorsque nous trouvons celui ou celle qu'il nous faut, nous pouvons prendre du service. Or, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il arrive parfois qu'un Furien se promène avec…des ailes dans le dos.

- Purement décoratif, je grogne. Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour voler.

- Je te l'accorde. C'est même ridicule si tu veux mon avis. Mais enfin le professeur nous a dit que ces ailes apparaissent lorsque nous sommes prêts…

- Et donc lorsque nous avons trouvé notre moitié. Ça se comprend. Mais…attends…

Je commence à voir où il veut en venir. Ah, non, quand même pas ! Ça ne fait pas partie de mon plan ! Non non non, je ne veux pas !

- J'ai lu dans un livre que lorsque nous ne faisons pas usage de ces ailes, elles demeurent sur notre peau sous la forme d'un dessin dans le dos. Un tatouage, presque. J'ignore comment ils apparaissent exactement, mais je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de t'arriver.

Hein ? Quoi ? Je…Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Hors de question ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas ! Je veux caser James avec Lily, je ne veux pas trouver ! Je veux voir le monde, me battre, dépenser mon énergie, donner ma vie pour le respect de la Paix ! En ces temps où monte un mage noir aussi inquiétant que nouveau, Brocéliande a plus qui jamais besoin de moi. Et je devrais m'ancrer à vie avec quelqu'un dont je ne connais même pas encore l'identité ? Jamais de la vie !

- Tes recherches sont plus fructueuses que les miennes, continue Gal sans voir tous les états d'âme qui me visitent. Cette école est un véritable fouillis, j'ai beaucoup de mal à voir. Enfin, j'ai de bons espoirs en ce moment.

- La Serpentarde ?

- Oh, tu l'as vue. Je ne savais pas que tu avais remarqué. Elle s'appelle Lena.

- Charmant prénom.

Et charmant bouton sur le nez, mais cela je ne le dirai jamais, Gal m'arracherait la tête. Et puis c'est ses oignons, pas les miens.

- Au fait…reprend-t-il. Je sais que tu as encore un plan tordu dans la tête. Faut pas être une lumière pour le remarquer, d'ailleurs, c'est flagrant quand on te connaît.

- Et alors ? Y vois-tu un inconvénient ?

- Non. J'ai l'habitude. Fais juste attention. Je comprends que tu veuilles le bonheur de ton frère, mais ne te détruis pas pour autant.

Oups ! C'est définitif, il a dû me sonder. Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas de me détruire, mais de suivre une autre voie que celle qui est prévue pour moi et qui commence à se graver dans ma chair. Dussé-je souffrir, je suivrai mon projet.

- Au fait, je reprends sur le ton le plus aimable qui m'a été donné, tu ne voudrais pas reprendre ma baguette à James ?

- J'ai essayé, mais ton frère est une vraie terreur. Il paraît réellement décidé à te parler. Tu devrais lui céder.

Hein ? Non, c'est…vraiment…c'est vraiment Galadriel qui me dit ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, quelqu'un a pris son apparence ! Je…je refuse d'y croire !

- Tu sais, reprend mon ami, Lena m'a conseillé d'aller voir Ruby.

Pfff…Lena ci, Lena ça. Il est déjà totalement irrécupérable, j'en ai l'impression. Et dire qu'il ne la connaît que depuis trois jours !

- Je l'ai fait. Et ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Traître. Je crois que je ne vais pas très bien m'entendre avec cette Lena.

- Libre à toi d'agir comme tu l'entends, je grogne. Mais admets que Ruby et James ne sont exactement du même acabit.

- Un point pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place.

- Merci pour l'encouragement.

- C'était un plaisir. Au fait…je ne crois pas que tu vas être ravie, mais…nous ne sommes plus les seuls Furiens de Poudlard.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de retenir un juron. Misère de misère, j'avais totalement oublié ! Par Merlin et Morgane, il va y avoir du sport ces prochains jours !

- Il faut que je te laisse, reprend Gal après un nouveau temps de silence. J'ai promis à Lena que je l'aiderai pour son devoir de DCFM. On se revoit ce soir. Je passerai un peu avant le dîner.

Et moi je n'ai plus qu'à m'ennuyer, j'ai compris. Les livres que Lily m'a apportés sont que des livres de cours, je vais bien m'amuser je sens…

Galadriel m'embrasse la joue – sans pouvoir éviter une nouvelle tentative d'étranglement de ma part. J'en profite pour lui ébouriffer allègrement les cheveux, mais arrête lorsqu'il me signale par un grognement bien senti que j'ai intérêt à renoncer à toute démonstration de ce genre si je veux rester en vie.

Lorsque Gal disparaît, je me sens immédiatement très seule. Non pas à cause de son départ, mais bien parce que je sens qu'il est en train de m'échapper. Je m'y attendais, pour sûr. Mais ça fait mal. Ça fait mal, au point que j'en commence presque à envisager de revoir ma position. Affreuse erreur.


	15. Letter

Je sors de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Ni Sirius, ni James, ne sont reparus. Lily m'a boudée pendant toute une journée…avant de craquer et de revenir. Je me serais bien passée de sa présence, pour le coup. Enfin, il faut dire que James n'aide pas beaucoup non plus.

Je me demande ce que peut bien faire Sirius. J'attends de lui une coopération de première importance. Il doit faire comprendre à James que son comportement puéril bêta face à Lily est des plus inappropriés. Enfin, pour qu'il le lui explique, il faudrait déjà qu'il l'ait lui-même compris. D'après ce que m'a dit cette chère enfant, mon frère aurait atteint le summum de la crétinerie en entrant – une fois encore – dans le dortoir des filles pour redécorer le couvre-lit de sa belle…avec sa photo. Quel âne ! A ce rythme, il tentera encore de la séduire quand ils seront à la retraite.

Les blessures de mon dos se sont cicatrisées sans que je ne les sente encore. Je sais pourtant que j'arbore de magnifiques lignes rouges qui ne demandent qu'un mouvement brusque pour se rouvrir. Il va falloir que je me calme. Dur.

Gal n'a cessé de me questionner sur le sujet, au point que j'en ai sérieusement envisagé de lui ficher mon poing dans la figure. Enfin, je ne sais par quel hasard, l'altercation a été évitée. Je parie que Gal m'a encore sondée. Grrr, il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

Je suis seule. L'infirmière n'a daigné me laisser sortir qu'après de multiples examens médicomagiques, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Il est quinze heures, les élèves sont en cours. Histoire de la Magie, je crois. Galadriel doit encore compter les mouches. C'est une occupation très saine. Lorsque nous faisons pupitre commun, il les repère et moi je les attrape. Charmant jeu.

Hum…Gal m'a dit que nous n'étions plus les seuls Furiens à Poudlard. Je me demande qui est arrivé. Je sais, je dois paraître des plus incultes, je ne connais même pas les dates de naissance de ceux avec qui j'ai grandi. Surtout qu'ils ne sont qu'une dizaine. Enfin, peu m'importe. Je doute qu'eux connaissent la mienne. Nous ne prêtons pas un très grand intérêt à ces choses-là, à Brocéliande.

Je n'ai actuellement qu'un souci, cependant : savoir lesquels de mes condisciples sont arrivés, et dans quelles maisons ils ont été répartis. Car il y en a deux, une paire, que je ne puis supporter. Bizarre, vous dites ? Pas tellement que cela. Nous nous sommes supportés jusqu'à l'an dernier, sans grand amour ni dispute. Mais l'an dernier…l'an dernier…ben…j'en parlerai plus tard. Enfin, je parle, je parle, mais si ça se trouve mes craintes sont infondées. J'espère. Parce que sinon…

C'est tous sens en éveil que je parcours les couloirs. Mon tatouage me brûle légèrement. Galadriel doit jongler avec l'air pour attraper les mouches, histoire de faire passer le temps.

Passer le temps…que faire, justement ? L'infirmière m'a fait promettre que je ne retournerai pas en cours avant demain. Elle n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'efforts, mon intérêt pour cette matière est plus que limité.

Il n'empêche que je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou…voire plus haut.

James a toujours ma baguette…et ça commence à devenir sacrément problématique.

Je ne peux pas la lui demander. J'ai trop peur. Pourtant, je suis à Gryffondor. Etrange que le courage me fasse autant défaut.

Si j'avais été courageuse, j'aurais lu sa lettre. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. En revanche, ma curiosité n'a pas résisté à son message. Fort décevant, d'ailleurs. James n'avait écrit que quelques mots : « lis ma lettre. »

Pourtant, je n'ose pas. Oh Merlin, que c'est difficile ! Ouvrir ce message écrirait une nouvelle page de mon histoire. Ce serait marquer un premier pas vers la réconciliation avec James.

J'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus de ce château qui m'oppresse. Mon élément, ma nature, est l'eau. Je peux muer l'air, la terre, le feu, tous les éléments, mais je suis l'eau, incontrôlable quand il le faut, mais calme et stagnante lorsque besoin est. Je veux vivre, je veux courir.

Ce n'est pas une crise. Non, je ne recommencerai pas avant…avant longtemps. Mais vivre, pour moi, donner cours à ma nature, c'est également pouvoir penser. Libérer mon énergie, et ensuite réfléchir.

Je tourne et retourne la missive entre mes doigts. J'hésite. Seule dans ce coin du parc, j'hésite.

Toujours retarder est puéril. Désespéré. Je dois me montrer adulte. Ma précédente crise l'a assez prouvé : je ne suis plus une enfant. Les cicatrices de mon dos le disent encore. J'ai dix-sept ans, l'âge où mon peuple commence à aimer, et où je dois assurer mon avenir…magique.

Mon petit plan était idiot. Non, je rectifie, ma manière de penser était idiote. Croire que tout serait facile était une utopie. Je le sais à présent, rien n'est facile ici. Rien. Que ce soit de voir mon frère, sentir Galadriel s'éloigner, ou savoir que je dois trouver quelqu'un…qui me conviendrait, mais que je ne suivrais pas.

Ouvrir cette lettre…faciliterait les choses. Mais j'en ai peur.

Pourtant, il faut que cette barrière tombe. Il faut qu'enfin, je sache…comment agir. James se donne beaucoup de peine pour communiquer. C'est légitime. Je suppose…qu'il veut savoir. Mais savoir quoi, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que cette lettre me le dira.

Ma première tentative pour ouvrir l'enveloppe échoue. Mes mains tremblent. Elles sont moites, et je dois avoir recours à quelques exercices de relaxation pour garder mon calme. Il serait idiot que Galadriel doive intervenir pour un stupide bout de parchemin.

Oui, c'est ainsi que je dois la voir. Un bout de parchemin. Après tout, que peut-il y avoir dedans ? Rien…juste…un message de mon frère qui peut changer le cours de ma vie. Loupé. Ce n'est pas un stupide bout de parchemin.

Je réussis finalement – à mon plus grand malheur – à décacheter cette…ce message. Enfin, je ne puis réellement dire que c'en est un. Un message est censé être court, rapide, direct. Le parchemin remis par James ressemble plus à un grimoire qu'à une note volante.

Cessons de bavarder. Il est bien beau de parler, mais je n'oublie pas que ça fait dix minutes que je suis ici à retourner cette lettre entre mes doigts. Cette lettre ouverte.

Bon, j'y vais. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai aussi peur d'ailleurs. Enfin, il faut que j'arrête. Ça suffit. Lisons.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Allez, ça suffit. J'y vais.

Non. Non !

Ça suffit les gamineries. Je suis grande, je commence à être tatouée, je dois évoluer.

Pas envie…

Je suis une tête à claques.

Ma vie est très confortable, en fait… Pas besoin de la changer…

Si Galadriel était là, il me remettrait sérieusement à ma place.

Mais il n'est pas là…

ÇA SUFFIT !

Je manque de m'infliger une paire de claques. Personne ne s'en serait étonné, puisque je suis seule dans ce coin du parc.

Ce que je lis m'électrifie :

Ma chère Ambry…

Tu n'imagines pas ce que je ressens. Ton nom a eu pour moi l'effet d'un fantôme ressurgi du passé. Je ne croyais pas que je te reverrais un jour. Mais je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

Je n'ai d'abord pas compris ton comportement. Tu es ma sœur, ma jumelle, nous avons vécu sept ans ensemble, et pourtant tu m'évites comme la peste. Alors, j'ai écrit à nos parents.

Je te parais peut-être stupide, mais je ne le suis pas assez pour ne pas avoir deviné que si tu me rejettes, tu n'accepteras pas non plus nos parents. Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'encre et de parchemin, mais je les ai convaincus de ne pas te chercher. Tu leur fais de la peine, mais ils ont compris.

En fait, ce sont eux qui m'ont expliqué. Il leur a suffit d'un mot, même si je n'ai d'abord pas compris.

J'ai dû chercher. J'ai dû chercher, et le pire a été que je n'ai même pas pu en parler à mes amis. Jamais je n'aurais abordé ce sujet avec eux sans ta permission, et je sais que je ne l'aurais jamais. Alors rassure-toi, ils ne savent rien.

Si nos parents ne nous avaient rien dit, je n'aurais pas compris. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi tu agis de cette manière. Je sais que tu te préserve. Poudlard n'est pas ton environnement habituel. Tu es désorientée, et j'ai appris que ton comportement n'est pas unique.

Je sais que tu es une Furie. Je sais que, le jour de nos sept ans, tu as ressenti les premiers symptômes de ta condition. Je sais qu'on t'a emmenée à Brocéliande, et que depuis tu n'en es pas sortie. Et je sais aussi que tu es venue avec ton coéquipier pour chercher quelqu'un à aimer.

Mes recherches m'ont horrifié. Si j'avais pu, jamais je ne t'aurais laissée partir. Tu n'as pas une vie facile. Je comprends combien tout ce changement doit te demander de la peine. Mais laisse-moi t'aider. Ta manière d'agir est courante pour ton peuple, je le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans ta simple vision des choses. Brocéliande t'a envoyée ici pour que tu t'ouvres, pas pour que tu restes seule avec les tiens.

Je ne prétends pas t'accompagner ni tout comprendre. Mais je veux t'aider. Je veux te faire découvrir tout ce que tu n'as pas connu, tout ce que tu as manqué.

Mon intention n'est pas de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes mon aide. Mais tu dois savoir que je serais là. Tant que tu en auras besoin, tu pourras compter sur moi.

Je t'aime.

James.

AU SECOURS !


	16. Problèmes

Je suis dans les ennuis JUSQU'AU COU ! Voire plus haut.

Misère de misère. Que faire ? J'avais prévu n'importe quoi, sauf ça. James sait que je suis une Furie. Depuis le début. Ou presque.

Dire que j'avais cru pouvoir trouver une ligne de conduite dans sa lettre. Raté. Je suis encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

Je ne puis me rapprocher de mon frère. Mon travail auprès de Lily en dépend. De plus, ce serait écrire sur mon front que j'ai menti à Sirius. Enfin, presque menti. Mensonge par omission, pour être précise. Bon, d'accord, il n'y a pas que ça.

Et que dire de ma peur…Je tremble trois fois plus à l'idée de lui parler, ou même de le voir. Car c'est ce qui arrivera. Je devrais bien récupérer ma baguette, et si même Galadriel n'a pas réussi à la prendre, je suis bien la seule à pouvoir y parvenir. Enfin, vu ce que Gal m'a dit hier, je le soupçonne de n'avoir pas mis beaucoup d'ardeur à la tâche. Lena devait paraître autrement plus intéressante.

D'ailleurs en parlant de mon ami, il faut que je le trouve. Les cours sont terminés, et je préfère l'informer du contenu de la lettre de James. Il est aussi concerné que moi, après tout.

Certes, j'ai également un autre but moins avouable : il faut que je sache qui de mes congénères est arrivé. Je n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises.

Je crois bien avoir renversé une bonne quinzaine d'élèves en galopant dans les couloirs du château. Je ne me fie qu'à l'odeur, ma vitesse est trop grande pour que je fasse confiance à mes yeux. Or – chose étrange, n'est-ce pas – mon flair me mène tout droit vers…la salle commune des Serpentards. Cette Lena commence à…on va dire m'énerver, je serais vulgaire en étant sincère.

Je n'ai cependant pas le loisir d'y parvenir. Je sens…autre chose. L'odeur de mon frère, certes, mais pas que cela.

GRRR !

Nom d'un singe poilu à trois pattes ! Pas Eux ! Pas Lui ! Il me poursuit ou quoi ? Il m'a suffi de devoir le supporter depuis…L'épisode, je pensais avoir la paix. Mais apparemment non. Il me suit ou quoi ? Bon, question idiote, il a autant que moi le droit d'être ici. Mais je sens que ma petite paix – bien relative cependant je vous l'accorde – est en train de tomber en charpie. Poudlard va être un immense champ de bataille. Ma crise paraîtra être du petit lait à côté de cela.

JE VAIS LUI TORDRE LE COU ! Et à elle aussi, je ne l'apprécie pas plus.

Je ne pique pas une crise, non. Je suis parfaitement consciente. Mais très en colère. J'ai envers…Lui un grief qui ne se pardonne pas.

Tant pis pour mon frère qui rôde aux alentours. A l'assaut !

J'effectue un brusque demi tour et prend le chemin inverse vers…le hall. Ça va saigner !

J'y arrive quelques secondes plus tard, les narines en flammes, le cerveau empli de cette odeur plaisante à n'importe qui sauf moi. Aucun doute. Il est là. Probablement qu'il m'a sentie. Mais tant pis. Je n'ai qu'une seule idée. Me venger, l'attaquer. Lui, et personne d'autre. C'est presque plus qu'une envie. C'est…un instinct. Répressible, mais ma partie sauvage me dicte d'éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes ce danger.

- Maël Abbott ! je hurle de toute la force de mes poumons, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ledit Maël se retourne vers moi, un méchant sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne prends pas le temps de le regarder, je le connais bien assez. Sans le voir, je sais qu'il a des cheveux châtains taillés en brosse, les yeux du même vert que les miens, et surtout un charme diabolique. Car c'est ce qu'il est. Le diable.

A cet instant, il me paraît – mais peut-être que je me trompe – entendre quelqu'un demander qu'on aille chercher Galadriel. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Gal est devenu le dernier de mes soucis. Qu'il reste tranquille avec sa Lana, Lena, Lisa, j'ai oublié son nom. Moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est verser le sang de mon ennemi sans que rien ne me retienne.

- Potter, réplique l'imbécile de service, c'est charmant de te rencontrer ici. Je croyais que…enfin, vu que tu es sans ton toutou, je crois pouvoir penser que je ne me trompe que peu.

Il me faut un effort surhumain pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas seule, et que bondir ne serait pas la meilleure des solutions. Merlin sait pourtant combien j'en meure d'envie.

Et que dire d'elle…déjà avec son frère, brisant les traditions. Je suis sûre qu'elle se délecte de me voir aussi furieuse. Je la hais ! Opportuniste même pour une Noise. Pas une fois elle ne m'est venue en aide. Je ne suis pas assez…importante. Qu'elle s'isole et je vais la réduire en charpie. Quoique…même en public ce serait une bonne idée. Certes, je signerais ainsi la fin de ma carrière. Mais j'aurais la paix !

- Ne te mêles que de ce qui te regarde, Abbott, je gronde en avançant vers lui. Je ne crois pas que ma vie privée puisse t'intéresser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu semblais croire il y a encore un an, réplique-t-il les yeux brillants de méchanceté.

Je lutte pour ne pas revoir ces affreux souvenirs qu'il paraît prendre un malin plaisir à me rappeler. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour qu'ils reviennent m'importuner.

C'était affreux. Maël…est une ordure. Il y a un an encore, j'ignorais tout de mon futur départ à Poudlard. Je croyais pouvoir encore couler des jours tranquilles à Brocéliande.

Il m'aurait pourtant suffi d'un peu de curiosité pour le savoir. Je n'ai reçu la nouvelle que quatre mois avant mon seizième anniversaire, soit…il y a plus d'un an. Merlin que le temps passe vite ! Hum, désolée, je me suis égarée. Je disais que j'étais trop absorbée par mes multiples et puériles bêtises pour chercher à quoi consacrer mon avenir. Bizarrement, Galadriel n'avait pas non plus daigné fourrer son nez dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'école. Dommage, lui au moins aurait pu me dire que je faisais une bêtise. Seule Carena aurait pu me prévenir, mais elle ne m'apprécie pas assez pour le faire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ignorais tout. Maël s'en était aperçu. Il est très doué quand il s'agit de retourner les événements à son avantage. Enfin, bref. Il a voulu s'amuser.

J'ignore pourquoi il m'a visée. Je suis jolie, certes, mais c'est un peu le cas de toutes les Furies. Je suis sûre que Carena lui a soufflé l'idée. C'est obligé. Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendues, pour la seule raison que c'est une Malfoy, et qu'elle avait déjà la tête pleine de ces inepties de traîtres à leur sang et autres lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

Enfin, j'en étais à ce que Maël a voulu jouer. Il m'a donc séduite. Draguée. Et moi, comme une parfaite petite cruche, je suis tombée dans le panneau. Je dois dire à ma décharge qu'il est beau et sait être incroyablement charmeur.

J'étais vraiment amoureuse. Trop pour m'apercevoir que mes sentiments étaient loin d'être partagés. Gal avait tenté de m'avertir, mais je l'ai ignoré. C'est la seule fois où nous nous sommes réellement disputés, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque j'ai enfin appris la vérité sur mon avenir, je lui ai fait une scène. Horrible. Dire que j'étais furieuse serait adoucir. Mes hurlements ont dû s'entendre en dehors de la forêt, je pense. Pendant ce temps, Maël me regardait avec un petit air moqueur. Il se moquait éperdument de moi, je le voyais bien. Pourtant, dans mon petit cerveau de niaise de seize ans, je croyais que nous serions une exception pour confirmer la règle. Au lieu de cela, il enfonça le clou.

Rupture brutale. Répéter ses paroles me ferait trop mal, aussi je vais bien me garder de le faire.

J'ai déprimé. Pendant plusieurs mois. Je refusais de me nourrir. Gal venait me voir chaque jour, et sans son aide jamais je n'aurais remonté la pente.

Après la phase de déprime est venue la colère, celle-là même qui me mue en cet instant.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui en a été l'instigateur ? je gronde. Dois-je te rappeler ton comportement ?

Bravade, j'en serais incapable.

Mais ce que je peux parfaitement faire, par contre, c'est l'attaquer… Un petit peu suicidaire, certes, mais j'en meurs d'envie ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas autant de témoins, je crois que le château aurait déjà explosé. Quand je me bats, je suis loin d'être tendre, et Maël ne mérite absolument pas ma pitié.

Mais tant que j'y pense… Tant pis si je manque de me faire griller, au moins je me serais libérée.

Ni Maël ni Carena n'ont le temps de parer. Je suis trop rapide. Normal, en même temps, je suis un as en gymnastique.

J'abats mon poing dans la figure de Maël. Il saigne comme un porc. Son sang empeste le fer rouillé et le calcaire, mais je m'en moque. Je suis si contente que même un incendie ne pourrait diminuer ma joie.

Une petite pirouette envoie Carena au tapis. Tsss, vraiment faible… Et son frère ne la retient même pas. Quelle lavette ! Malgré tous les problèmes que je peux avoir avec le mien, je peux au moins être sûre qu'il ne me laissera pas seule. Sa lettre a effacé mes derniers doutes.

Oups, je retire. Malfoy numéro deux paraît prêter une légère attention à sa sœur…et je suis dans la m****. Pardon, j'ai des ennuis.

Cet affreux crétin – autant que sa sœur, je ne peux pas dire plus, c'est impossible – pointe sa baguette vers moi…sans se douter une seule seconde que s'il m'attaque je me vengerais dès que j'en aurais la possibilité. Enfin, cela dit, je ne préfère pas me prendre quoi que ce soit dans la figure. Carena est loin d'être un enfant de chœur, et vu sa tête Lucius me paraît encore pire. Je ne peux même pas me faire un bouclier, ça se verrait.

Bon, en fait, je suis sans baguette, entourée de témoins ignorants et avides de spectacle, donc sans défense…je vais souffrir.

- Ne touche pas à ma sœur !

Miracle des miracles, j'avais oublié ! Merlin, c'est bien la première fois depuis mon arrivée que je suis contente de voir James. Crétine que je suis, je commence à trop m'habituer à lui. Je ne remarquais même plus son odeur. C'est grave. Choses urgentes à faire : récupérer ma baguette, et jouer à la savonnette. Pour cogiter. Je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision.

Tiens, mais James ne s'est pas déplacé tout seul, tous les Maraudeurs sont derrière lui. J'adore leur solidarité…sauf quand ils me suivent. Enfin, pour une fois, je suis contente qu'ils soient là.

Mais ils ne sont pas seuls.

Gal se matérialise brusquement à côté de moi. Il est légèrement essoufflé, et un peu contrarié. Conclusion : il était avec Lena chez les Serpentards et n'a pas apprécié qu'on vienne le chercher. On ? Mais qui ? Sirius probablement, il est aussi fatigué que Gal.

Mon meilleur ami me tire par le bras, histoire d'éviter une incartade en public. Bon, l'avantage c'est que je l'aurais trouvé, finalement. Inconvénient, Maël va rester vivant.

- Et voilà le deuxième ! réussit quand même à dire Maël malgré son nez en sang. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, on dirait.

- Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si ami avec Carena, rétorque Gal (ça c'est l'ami que j'adore ! Il est génial quand il provoque Barbie) sur un ton badin. Vous avez tous les deux un pois chiche dans le cerveau.

Il faut savoir que Carena est d'un orgueil sans mesure…comme son frère, d'après ce que j'ai cru remarquer. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle se targue, c'est d'être une sang-pur, et par conséquent selon sa logique illogique, au dessus de la moyenne. Elle déteste qu'on la rabaisse au niveau de la bêtise du genre humain.

- Et encore, je rajoute avec un immense sourire, un pois chiche pour deux.

La sale peste pousse un hurlement de rage et se jette sur moi. Enfin, elle tente plutôt, car en moins d'une seconde, James m'a jetée derrière lui pour me protéger et s'est mis en garde. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, il sait pertinemment que je suis plus forte que lui, et par conséquent plus qu'en mesure d'affronter cette diablesse qu'est Carena, alias Malfoy numéro un.

Oh ! Idée.

James m'a offert une porte de sortie. De là où je suis, je peux distinctement voir ma baguette dépasser de sa poche.

Coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs. Aucun ne me prête attention. Les sbires de Malfoy deux arrivent, ça sent la bagarre historique. Et dire que c'est moi qui ai commencé tout cela…chouette…

Seul Gal me voit. Enfin, me surveille. Il a beau être déçu d'avoir être dérangé (je me demande d'ailleurs à quel point en sont exactement ses relations avec Lena…gare à toi mon petit père, je vais te cuisiner !), mon ami n'en oublie pas moins son rôle de coéquipier.

Galadriel ne sourcille pas tandis que je vais à la pêche à la baguette dans les profondeurs des poches de mon frère. J'ai toujours été très forte pour jouer au pickpocket. La première phrase qu'il m'adresse est, une fois mon bien récupéré :

- Tes cicatrices se sont rouvertes.

En effet, maintenant que j'y pense, quelque chose qui n'est pas de la sueur me mouille le dos. Il est hors de question que je retourne à l'infirmerie : je n'ai pas mal, cette pièce me répugne, et l'infirmière risque fort de m'assener un sermon carabiné dont je n'aurais que faire.

…

Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

Première étape : trouver quelque chose pour cacher les marques rouges qui décorent mon chemisier jadis blanc. Et zut, Gal ne porte pas de robe de sorcier. Brillant.

Hum…je ne peux tout de même pas me risquer à piquer celle de mon frère…

Une écharpe ne suffirait pas…

Je suis nulle pour les sortilèges ménagers…

Idée !

Sirius a sa cape sur les épaules. C'est aussi surprenant que de voir Gal débraillé. C'est vrai, quoi, sauf s'ils préparent un mauvais coup, il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il se protège à l'intérieur de l'école. Bon, si ça se trouve, les Maraudeurs ont l'intention de faire pleuvoir dans les salles de classe…ça ne m'arrangerait pas.

Les questions viendront plus tard.

Sirius ouvre des yeux ronds, mais ne songe pas une seconde à me retenir. Toujours avec la rapidité de l'éclair (si ça ne crie pas sur les toits ma nature, ça…enfin, comptons sur la bêtise humaine), je fonds sur lui et détache sa cape. Elle glisse de ses épaules, et atterrit presque instantanément sur les miennes. Hum, on est bien au chaud là-dessous…Dommage que j'ai perdu la mienne.

Je commence à partir, avec autant de discrétion qu'il m'est donné d'avoir. James est si occupé avec Malfoy deux qu'il n'a remarqué aucun de mes larcins. Maël et Carena ont depuis longtemps effectué une retraite stratégique vers…les enfers j'espère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Et triple bouse de dragon de zut, je me disais bien aussi qu'il était trop beau que la vieille ne sache rien de tout cela. Il fallait s'y attendre, la voilà. Oh Merlin, je sens qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Madame ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué !

Ben voyons…décidément, Malfoy deux a encore des progrès à faire en mensonge. A quoi songe-t-il, bon sang ? Le hall est rempli de témoins de toutes maisons ! La plupart j'en suis sûre se feraient une joie de dénoncer son mensonge. Les Maraudeurs sont trop aimés, mêle par les Serpentards. Quand je séjournais à l'infirmerie, deux filles de troisième année – de cette maison – étaient venues recourir aux bons soins de l'infirmière parce qu'elles avaient tenté de préparer un philtre d'amour, lequel leur avait explosé à la figure, je crois. En laissant par hasard traîner une oreille vers le seul bruit brisant le silence nauséabond de l'infirmerie, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles voulaient le préparer pour tenter de séduire Sirius. Faudra que je lui raconte ça, un jour. Hum, désolée, ce n'était pas très intéressant.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de toujours devoir sauver la peau de mon frère ? Il s'est assez fait coller pour le moment, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

- Madame ? je dis en arborant le sourire spécial-professeur-récalcitrant. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis sortie de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui. Je retournais vers la tour des Gryffondors, lorsque j'ai croisé Maël Abbot, Carena Malfoy, ainsi que son frère Lucius. Nous avons malheureusement eu des mots. La dispute s'envenimait lorsque mon frère a eu la grande gentillesse de venir me prêter secours avec ses amis. Rien de bien grave je vous assure.

Bizarre…j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me croit qu'à moitié. Zut, c'est embêtant, il va falloir que je revoie mes techniques de mensonge. Je suis pourtant loin d'être novice en la matière.

- Vous êtes impossibles, soupire la vieille. Ça ne fait honneur à aucune de vos familles. Miss Potter, ainsi que vous cinq (doigt accusateur envers les Maraudeurs et Malfoy deux), sans oublier Miss Malfoy et Monsieur Abbot, vous aurez une retenue. Rendez vous demain soir à vingt heures à mon bureau.

Je n'écoute pas le pourquoi du comment, et m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Première des priorités, laver ces traces immondes. Ensuite, parler à Galadriel. En dernier lieu, peut-être envisager de rendre sa cape à Sirius, et mettre au point un plan de bataille pour caser Lily avec James.

Bon, en tout cas, pour éviter une retenue à James, c'est loupé. Je me fiche de mon propre cas, avec un peu de chance je pourrais établir un plan pour…mais oui, ça c'est une idée !

Mais je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc…non, tout compte fait, je n'ai pas autant loupé mon coup que ce que je croyais…

Je dois avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, car Galadriel ne peut s'empêcher de me demander :

- Heu…tu te rends compte que tu viens de te prendre une retenue, et que tu la passeras certainement avec ton frère ?

Oh ça non ! J'aurais établi mon plan avant.

Certes, je réponds néanmoins. Mais Carena et Maël sont punis, ça compense.

Bon, maintenant, reste à informer mon ami des révélations de la lettre de James. Tant que j'y pense, mon comportement doit sûrement l'avoir informé que Carena et Maël sont des miens. Mais je ne vais pas leur courir après pour qu'ils le sachent…


	17. La soirée va être longue

- Tu en es sûre ? me demande Galadriel le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Tu es sûre qu'il est au courant ?

- Lis toi-même, je réplique en lui tendant la lettre.

Je sais, honte à moi, je n'ai pas averti Galadriel avant ce matin. Mais j'avais deux bonnes raisons. La première, c'est que j'étais épuisée. La seconde est que Lily ne m'a lâchée d'une semelle que lorsque je suis allée prendre une douche à compter du moment où je suis rentrée.

- C'est mignon tout plein, murmure mon ami tandis que je lui inflige une petite tape derrière la tête. Pas toi, la lettre !

- Je préfère.

- Tu ne risques pas d'être mignonne, très chère, tu es un vrai monstre.

- Fière de l'être.

- Tant qu'à faire. Il n'empêche que je maintiens que tu devrais parler à James.

- Ce sont mes oignons !

- Et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de fourrer mon nez dedans.

Gal paraît prêt à rajouter quelque chose, mais il semble être écrit dans les étoiles que nous n'aurons jamais deux minutes tranquilles. Certes, le petit-déjeuner n'est pas un moment propice aux confidences, mais j'espérais les élèves suffisamment habitués pour nous ficher la paix.

Apparemment non. Même Lena – que j'aurais pourtant crue bien renseignée – n'a toujours pas saisi que lorsque je discute avec Gal c'est pour affaires privées. Seule Lily a paru comprendre. Bon, au moins une d'intelligente.

Je vois une grande brune – quand je dis brune, c'est brune, le plus foncé des noirs paraîtrait gris à côté de sa crinière – cachet d'aspirine s'avancer vers nous. Enfin, vers Gal. Vu la tête qu'il affiche en lui faisant la bise (heureusement qu'il s'arrête là d'ailleurs), il n'y a aucun doute possible. C'est la fameuse Lena…et elle empeste le patchouli. Immonde. Tout comme elle.

Bon, blague à part, tâchons d'être aimable. Je n'oublie pas qu'elle est en ce moment le principal centre d'intérêt de Galadriel. J'attends avec impatience sa prochaine crise pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est.

Gal se charge des présentations. J'affiche un sourire des plus factices, mais elle ne se donne même pas cette peine. C'est insultant. Franchement. Je comprends qu'elle puisse être jalouse de moi, je m'y attendais, mais froncer le nez en me voyant, c'est très impoli. J'aurais pu en faire autant, son parfum est affreux, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je l'ai fait, MOI. Le pire est que je ne suis même pas sûre que Galadriel ait remarqué la tension de notre échange. Ou bien si tel est le cas, il a préféré ménager la chèvre et le chou et se taire.

Lena entame aussitôt un discours incroyable destiné à m'exclure de la conversation. Je ne pipe mot tandis qu'elle raconte comment elle a réussi son devoir de Sortilèges. J'en profite pour récupérer la lettre de mon frère, laquelle était toujours entre les mains de Gal. Lena n'arrête pas de faire de grands mouvements avec sa baguette, Merlin sait pourquoi. Je me méfie, c'est une Serpentarde, elle serait capable de brûler la lettre de James rien que pour m'embêter.

Enervante, cette fille. Je ne crois pas que je vais digérer son mépris. Oh, je sais, Gal…Gal s'en remettra. Au pire, on se disputera un peu. Je sais bien que l'amour est aveugle, mais j'espère que Galadriel n'est pas bête au point d'accepter que sa [future] copine ait envers sa meilleure amie de toujours un comportement des plus inadéquats. Surtout que je suis susceptible.

Idée !

Les Maraudeurs viennent d'entrer…et ça m'arrange bien. Non pas à cause de mon frère. Je ne sais toujours pas comment agir, surtout après la scène d'hier, où je l'ai bien mal récompensé pour sa démonstration d'amour fraternel. Mais il y a Sirius…je dois lui rendre sa cape, c'est une excellente excuse.

J'espère que Galadriel n'est pas trop sensible en ce moment…

- !

Je vous le donne en mille. C'est moi qui ai hurlé, bien évidement. Et j'ai atteint mon but. Tous les regards convergent vers moi.

Gal pouffe de rire et Lena me décoche un regard meurtrier tandis que je sers aux élèves un spectacle très divertissant à grand renfort de moulinets du bras. Je manque même d'assommer quelques uns de mes condisciples. Les plus futés se baissent, les autres se prennent une claque dans la figure. J'espère ne pas y être allée trop fort. Je m'excuserais après.

De ma place, et bien qu'il soit à l'extrême opposé de la salle, je peux voir Sirius se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais rien qu'à voir la tête des autres Maraudeurs – James n'étant pas compté dedans cela va de soi – j'ai l'impression que ce genre de comportement ne leur est pas inconnu. Ah non, et puis quoi encore ? J'espère que je ne ressemble pas à mon frère sur ce coup…

James paraît irrité. Jaloux sans doute. Ou énervé, parce qu'il a découvert que j'ai récupéré ma baguette. Ne t'en fais pas mon petit père, bientôt tu auras Lily pour te consoler !

Mon frère échange quelques mots avec Sirius – qui lève les yeux au ciel, je ne me suis donc pas trompée – avant d'aller s'asseoir…loin de moi. Ouf, sauvée. Mais de peu, je le vois bien.

Sirius va dans ma direction. En face de moi, Lena a repris son babil. Merlin, quelle voix de crécelle ! Mais qu'est ce que Galadriel peut bien lui trouver, nom d'un hippogriffe ? Je croyais qu'il avait de meilleurs goûts…

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Zut, Sirius est arrivé et je ne l'ai pas senti. Tsss, je commence à trop m'habituer à leurs odeurs…il faut que je fasse attention. Ce ne serait guère plaisant s'ils me coinçaient dans une salle de classe sans que je n'aie d'autre ressource que de faire usage de ma magie pour me sauver la peau.

- Oui, je dis néanmoins tout en offrant à Lena une vue admirable de ma chevelure et de mon dos (intact pour l'instant, mais il faut que je fasse attention). J'ai ta cape.

- Ah, oui…pourquoi tu me l'as prise hier ?

Heu…je lui dis ou je ne lui dis pas ? Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas un secret…C'est bizarre, certes, mais il était là quand j'ai commencé à saigner. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il savait le pourquoi du comment…Et puis j'en ai envie, na !

- Mon dos se transformait en œuvre d'art, et je ne voulais pas traumatiser les plus jeunes élèves. Navrée de vous avoir infligé une retenue supplémentaire.

- On a l'habitude…mais promets-moi que ce soir tu parleras à James.

- Des clous ! J'ai remarqué ta trahison au dîner, avant que je n'atterrisse à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était vraiment pas fair-play. Enfin, peu importe. J'ai un autre projet…

Soupir.

Hum…ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas pour les oreilles de Gal. Pourtant, je ne peux pas me risquer à parler à Sirius dans un lieu autre que la Grande Salle. Ce serait suspect aux yeux de toute l'école. Tant pis. Baissons d'un ton.

- Débrouille-toi pour faire une bêtise méritant retenue, et demande à un de tes amis d'y mêler Lily. Il faut que Mac Go voie ça.

- Oh, tu penses à…

- Exactement. Et aussi – je baisse encore la voix, j'en suis à la partie critique – si tu pouvais te débrouiller pour causer quelques ennuis à Lena par la même occasion…mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit en retenue.

- Jalouse ?

- Vexée.

Sirius paraît retenir un commentaire. Il serre les poings, mais les relâche lorsque son regard tombe sur la lettre de James. Ouverte. Froissée, même, je me suis réveillée à six heures du matin et ai terminé ma nuit en la relisant tellement de fois que je peux presque la réciter par cœur à présent. J'espérais pouvoir prendre une décision. Trouver un indice, lire entre les lignes. Mais rien. Rien.

Saleté d'incertitude !

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle…murmure Sirius tandis que son regard s'éclaire.

- Pardon ?

Traître !

Il me regarde bizarrement, et ce n'est que là que je me rends compte de ma gaffe. Sirius a parlé très bas. Je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Enfin, tout être humain normalement constitué n'aurait pas entendu. Mais moi si…je me suis trahie.

- Je disais juste, reprend-t-il néanmoins comme si rien ne s'était passé, que tu peux compter sur nous. Ce soir, Lily sera en retenue avec nous.

C'est en le voyant repartir, sa cape sous le bras, que je commence à douter de la réussite de notre entreprise. Je ne suis pas dupe. Sa dernière remarque montrait bien qu'il n'a accepté la collaboration que dans le but de me réconcilier avec James. Et il estime être en passe de réussir. Hum, on verra.

Sirius n'est pas très futé. Le meilleur moyen pour que je retourne vers James serait me rassurer, me conseiller. M'aider, en un mot. Pas faire semblant de copiner en me laissant patauger dans ma gadoue. Mais tant pis. Je règlerais le problème toute seule. Et même si mon entreprise ne réussit pas, j'aurais au moins gagné quelques intéressantes conversations avec lui.

Je m'étais trompée, lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il ressemble à un coureur, mais l'exercice qu'il fait de son charme ne dépasse guère les sourires aux groupies. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'il comptait à son palmarès plusieurs centaines de filles de tous azimuts, mais d'après Lily c'est loin d'être le cas. Cinq au dernier comptage, si je peux la croire.

Mais je disais que je ne le croyais pas capable de remplir la mission que je lui ai confiée. Encore une fois, je me suis trompée.

Il est vingt heures tapantes. Je sors tout juste de la salle commune. En retard. Quelle idée, aussi, de la part d'Alice je-ne-sais-plus-quoi-copine-de-Frank-Londubat de vouloir me coiffer comme une princesse ! J'ai les cheveux bouclés, maintenant, je ressemble à un caniche. Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas eu la force hier de lui expliquer jusqu'au bout l'ampleur de mes relations avec Maël. Alice est intimement persuadée que ma colère est signe que je l'aime encore, et que je devrais tout mettre en œuvre pour le récupérer. La pauvre, si elle savait ! Si je devais tenter quoi que ce soit ce soir, ce serait un meurtre.

Vingt heures une. Le bureau de la vieille est à l'autre bout du château. Hum, je suis bonne pour une autre retenue si je ne me dépêche pas. Voyons… je ne sens personne dans les couloirs. Pas même un chat. Galadriel est encore avec Lena, je doute qu'il soit en état de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Je risque le coup.

J'inspire une énorme bouffée d'air. Toujours personne aux alentours. Alors, j'appelle à moi la magie de l'Air. Heureusement que personne n'est dans les alentours, sinon ils sont bons pour un rhume carabiné. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ma magie depuis ma crise, il y a de fortes probabilités pour que je fasse une gaffe.

Je m'allège de quelques dizaines de kilos et prend mon envol. Mes cicatrices dorsales se rappellent gentiment à mon bon souvenir, mais rien d'insurmontable. Je n'ai pas eu mal aujourd'hui, et mes blessures se ferment, bien que ce soit à la vitesse d'une tortue en mode croisière.

Rassurée – au moins je n'ai pas fait exploser le château – j'exerce une brusque poussée et parcours les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est parti pour les courants d'air !

Une brève douleur au niveau des yeux m'informe que mes pupilles bleues sont réapparues. Elles me confèrent une vision sans égale, mais anesthésient mes autres sens, au point que je dois lutter pour ne pas me donner toute entière à mes instincts…qui seraient en ce moment même de faire la peau à l'esprit frappeur. Il m'a bombardée de poil à gratter dans la journée, et j'ai promis que j'allais me venger.

J'adore cette sensation. C'est pour moi la liberté, la magie sans la violence de mes crises ou celle des contraintes de Brocéliande. Goûtant à l'ivresse que me procure ce mode de transport, je ferme les yeux, et ne me fie plus qu'à mon nez.

Je suis pourtant contrainte de les rouvrir lorsque l'odeur plus que caractéristique de litière pour chat émanant de Mac Go, pardon, de Madame la très respectée directrice-adjointe Minerva Mac Gonagall, me frappe de plein fouet.

Il est vingt heures deux lorsque j'atterris devant son bureau. Le voyage n'a duré qu'une minute, au lieu des dix nécessaires. Héhé, je suis la meilleure !

Je prends à peine le temps de me ressaisir et pousse la porte du bureau. La vieille m'attend philosophiquement, en la charmante compagnie de Maël – qui ricane en voyant la chevelure, de Malfoy un et deux – je montre des dents et deux recule, c'est très divertissant, ainsi que des Maraudeurs et…

Victoire ! Sirius a vraiment bien fait son boulot. Tâchons de paraître surprise…

- Lily ? je dis en tentant de ne pas afficher un sourire de la largeur d'une banane. C'est gentil de venir nous tenir compagnie.

- Tout comme c'est fort aimable de votre part de nous honorer de votre présence, Mademoiselle, rétorque la vieille saucisse sèche sur un ton sans appel.

Je baisse le nez en tentant de prendre un air piteux, mais ne peux retenir un sourire. Si elle savait, par Merlin !

- Charmante coiffure, Potter, murmure Maël depuis le coin où il s'est retranché.

- C'est en ton honneur, mon choupinou, je réponds avec un sourire sadique.

Maël affiche à présent une grimace des plus dégoûtées, laquelle me fait plus de mal que je ne laisse paraître. Ça suffit, Ambre, concentre-toi sur autre chose…regarde James, il ressemble à un poisson rouge tellement qu'il ouvre des yeux ronds, et Lupin doit lui taper dans le dos pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa salive. C'est sûr, ce n'est pas à Maël que pareille chose arriverait…Gifle mentale.

J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais mon béguin pour Maël n'est pas si éteint qu'il devrait l'être. Je n'ai plus aucun attrait pour ce qu'il est en lui-même, non. Je le connais trop bien à présent. Mais il est beau, et c'est malheureusement l'aspect de sa personne que je ne puis occulter.

- Suffit ! glapit la vieille. Monsieur Rusard va vous emmener dans la bibliothèque. Notre bibliothécaire a besoin d'aide pour ranger les livres, et vous ne serez pas trop de neuf pour cela.

Tout le groupe se dirige sagement – enfin, si on veut, j'en ai profité pour m'alourdir d'une bonne centaine de kilos et de piétiner les magnifiques chaussures de Malfoy deux…pourquoi a-t-il les yeux rouges ? – vers la porte où nous attends déjà le concierge. Mais apparemment, la harpie qui me sert de directrice de maison (mais où va le monde ? Le pouvoir à la jeunesse !) a décidé de nous pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout. Ça doit être son but dans la vie. En un sortilège, elle attrape toutes nos baguettes et les dispose sur son bureau, dans un alignement artistique. Pfff…inutile.

Sans magie bien entendu, croit-elle bon de rajouter (c'est bizarre, mais je crois que tout le monde avait compris). Miss Potter et Malfoy, Monsieur Abbott, ne tentez rien. Vous serez particulièrement surveillés.

Je pousse un ricanement de très mauvais augure, et il semblerait que pour une fois Maël et Carena soient d'accord avec moi. Peu importe toute la surveillance dont nous pouvons faire l'objet ! Il n'en demeure pas moins que nous sommes plus forts que le concierge et une sorcière armée de sa baguette. Je pourrais les envoyer ad patres en un mouvement, s'il le fallait. Mais ce n'est pas mon but. D'abord, je tue Maël.

Au moins ce n'est pas la salle des trophées…soupire Peter tandis que Rusard nous escorte vers la bibliothèque, des fois qu'on se perdrait.

Le concierge a raison. C'est long, deux couloirs à parcourir.

Remus lui répond quelque chose d'un manque criant d'intérêt, et c'est pour cette raison que je cesse d'écouter. Plus loin, alors que James se lance une nouvelle fois dans une tentative de drague des plus maladroites sur la personne de Lily (non sans me surveiller de manière fort peu discrète), Maël paraît préparer avec Malfoy un et deux un mauvais coup. Hum, il faudra que je sois sur mes gardes ce soir. Seule contre deux…je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver à l'infirmerie de sitôt.

- Pourquoi Mac Gonagall a-t-elle dit que tu serais particulièrement surveillée ?

Je me disais, aussi, qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel…Enfin, Sirius ne manquait pas tellement que cela puisque je le sentais. Mais je ne le voyais pas. Logique, il marchait derrière moi.

Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer dans les mensonges…

- Je suis loin d'être un ange, dis-je en guise de réponse (ce qui n'est même pas un mensonge) Mon dossier n'est pas vierge (toujours vrai). Alors, comment as-tu fait ?

Héhé…j'ai réussi à ne pas mentir ! Je m'améliore. Franchement, je mériterais une médaille.

- Lena passait seule dans un couloir. Remus a entraîné Lily dans le coin, et j'ai lancé un sortilège de croche-pieds à Lena. Charmante chute, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle s'est relevée, cette charmante Serpentarde n'a vu que Lily et elle l'a accusée. Elles ont commencé à se disputer. Très divertissant. Pendant la bataille, Lena a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, et s'est étonnée de recevoir un splendide coup de poing. Jolie droite (oui, et personnellement, je pense que James devrait prendre des cours de boxe avant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Surtout qu'il a déjà fait les frais des talents combatifs de sa dulcinée). C'est à ce moment-là que Mac Go, rameutée par Peter, est arrivée. Elle n'a vu que le coup de poing. Résultat, Lily se joint à nous ce soir, et Lena a reçu un devoir supplémentaire. Sans oublier vingt points en moins à sa maison, pour apprendre à ne pas dire ce genre de choses.

Vingt sur vingt, mission réussie ! Tout compte fait, la médaille est pour lui.

Je tends l'oreille. Héhé, Lily est en train de raconter cette profonde injustice à mon cher frère. Parfait, d'une pierre deux coups : James va probablement s'en prendre à Lena pour ce qu'elle a dit, cette pimbêche va avoir de sacrés ennuis. Et il aura Lily.


	18. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise

coucou! merci de vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir. n'hésitez pas à continuer! ;) voici les réponses:

Excalia: Insertion est peut-être la fic la plus poussée dans le domaine de la réflexion et de la souffrance. les fics à OC peuvent paraître un peu repoussantes, j'en ai conscience. j'étais comme ça à moment aussi. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise quand même. pour ce qui est des autres Furiens, rassure-toi. j'écris depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il ne faut pas mettre trop de persos, ou bien au détriment de la fic. j'avais prévu de ne faire entrer en scène de Brocéliande, en plus d'Ambre, que Galadriel, Maël, et Carena. Gal est son coéquipier, tandis que les deux autres zigotos sont ses pires ennemis. je voulais recréer une partie de l'univers d'Ambre à Poudlard, histoire qu'elle ne ressemble pas totalement à un OVNI, et pour la rendre plus réelle. merci de lire!

Mille cent cinquante, mille cent cinquante et un, mille cent cinquante deux… Bâillement.

Merlin, cette retenue est la plus ennuyeuse qu'il m'a jamais été donné de faire. Poudlard ne fait pas le poids face à Brocéliande. Là-bas, au moins, je pouvais utiliser ma magie. Tandis qu'ici…

Franchement, je me demande où la bibliothécaire peut trouver des idées aussi saugrenues. De toute la bande, j'ai reçu la pire des punitions : compter les livres rendus par les élèves. Un sortilège le ferait en deux secondes, mais manifestement la vieille bique a trouvé amusant de m'obliger à remplir cette tâche. En plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle prend un malin plaisir à me surveiller de près. C'est vrai, je pourrais avoir l'idée de faire exploser le château. Je le fais tous les jours.

Non loin de moi, Sirius vérifie les titres des ouvrages que j'ai si savamment empilés par dix, avant de les passer à James, qui leur rend leur fiche d'identification, et Lily, qui les trie par sujet. Vient alors Maël, qui transporte les ouvrages devant leurs rayonnages respectifs. Carena et Lucius sont chargés de les ranger. Remus et Peter, quant à eux, ont reçu la charmante mission de prendre les livres qui traînent et de me les apporter. Aux dernières nouvelles, Peter emploie des trésors de persuasion pour convaincre un bouquin retranché sous le rayonnage des Potions de bien vouloir se laisser ranger. Et ça n'a pas l'air facile. Peter pédale dans la semoule depuis vingt bonnes minutes, sans rien obtenir.

- Fais-lui une déclaration d'amour ! plaisante un Sirius plus occupé à surveiller James et Lily – qui échangent une conversation par monosyllabes depuis que mon cher frère a (enfin, et encore, il a fallu que j'aide un peu les circonstances) surpris sa dulcinée en train de l'admirer (comme elle le fait à chaque fois qu'il a le dos tourné) – que par son travail.

- Demande à quelqu'un d'autre d'essayer, je soupire pour éviter de définitivement m'endormir.

James me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Quoi, où est le problème ? Je ne peux pas parler librement maintenant ? Promis, la prochaine fois, je lui demanderai la permission avant de respirer.

Mais enfin, il n'empêche que je sais de quoi je parle. La plus grande peur d'un livre est d'être rongé par une souris, et il est des occasions – comme celle-ci – où l'expression « rat de bibliothèque » prend tout son sens.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je divague vraiment. Quelle heure est-il ? Neuf heures seulement ? Oh Merlin, je ne sais pas quelle proximité m'a totalement déréglée, mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Enfin, il faut admettre à ma décharge que compter des bouquins n'est pas une activité passionnante.

Je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Pas de doute, cette retenue est la pire que j'ai jamais connue.

La bibliothécaire et le concierge me tournent le dos et surveillent Maël. J'en profite pour fermer les yeux un instant. Oh non, je ne dors pas. Je…récupère. Je rêve. Aux futurs malheurs de Lena.

Il semble malheureusement écrit dans les étoiles que ce plaisir m'est interdit. Alors que je commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil, quelque chose me tombe sur la tête. Un bouquin, si j'en crois la consistance. Il est bientôt suivi par un de ses collègues. Je tente de l'esquiver, mais il dévie de sa trajectoire première pour de nouveau atterrir sur ma tête. Aucun des deux crétins censés nous surveiller n'a vu quoi que ce soit.

Il semblerait que Carena s'ennuie…et que j'en fasse les frais.

Hum, réfléchissons. Des trois personnes qui me voient actuellement, seule une sait ce que je suis. Manifestement, Malfoy 1 profite de la situation. Elle ne craint pas de se faire remarquer, cachée derrière son rayonnage. Je suis en désavantage. Mais, tête brûlée comme je suis, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de me laisser faire. Certes, Sirius et Lily peuvent me voir. Je risque d'aggraver mon cas. Peu importe, s'il le faut, je dirais la vérité.

Enfin, soyons discrète…

Priant pour que Galadriel ne remarque rien – je l'ai senti légèrement énervé cet après-midi – je me construis un petit bouclier, le plus proche de ma tête qu'il me soit donné de faire, soit quelques centimètres. Ainsi, je ne sentirai rien, et j'espère ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Quoique, en parlant de soupçons, cela ressemblerait bien à Malfoy 1 de vouloir me nuire en me forçant à me révéler. Oui, tel doit être son but. Elle réduirait mon avenir à néant, et c'est bien son genre, surtout de cette manière brute. Maël serait plus sournois. Je dois davantage me méfier de lui que de sa chère amie Malfoy 1. Ce n'est pas sur la magie qu'il joue, mais sur l'intelligence et la sagesse. Deux domaines où je n'excelle pas plus qu'un autre. Lui est très doué pour agir sans se mouiller. Il est en cela parfaitement identique à Malfoy 2, et ça fait peur.

Et dire que je n'ai même pas Galadriel pour me seconder…

Un nouveau livre vole vers moi. Je suis protégée, mais le choc sur mon bouclier est rude. En plus, Sirius ne remarque rien ! Il est pourtant le mieux placé pour assister au spectacle – lequel est des plus flagrants. Enfin, j'imagine que James et Lily penchés l'un vers l'autre est autrement plus intéressant.

Bon, ben puisque personne ne voit rien…

J'enlève une de mes chaussures, dénudant ainsi mon pied. Je ne porte jamais de chaussettes, l'odeur lorsque je les enlève me donne la nausée. Enfin bref. Mon intention est de, par le sol, faire courir une onde verglaçante jusqu'à Carena, afin de la déstabiliser.

Je devrais tenir compte du fait que je relève d'une crise, et que mes pouvoirs ont pris de l'ampleur. Je devrais. Mais je l'ai déjà dit, la sagesse n'est pas mon point fort.

Un coup sec sur le sol, et c'est parti. Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de compter les livres. Je ne sais même pas où sont la bibliothécaire et le concierge. Ils pourraient être devant moi que je ne les verrais pas. Mon seul souci, en ce moment, est de viser. Il serait idiot que je renverse Peter ou Remus. James m'en voudrait. Mais je peux garantir aux deux Malfoy qu'ils vont faire la glissade du siècle.

Tout se passe d'abord bien. L'onde de froid fait tressaillir le parquet, mais si qui que ce soit l'a senti, personne ne l'a dit. Le gel se dirige donc vers le rayonnage où je sens être Malfoy 1 et 2.

J'aurais dû prendre garde. Si le verglas atteint bien Carena et Lucius, il ne s'arrête pas là. Sans que je puisse maîtriser quoi que ce soit – l'Eau est des plus incontrôlables – l'onde poursuit son chemin.

La bibliothèque est grande. L'étage encore plus. Pourtant, il me semble que je réussis – bien que ce soit hors de ma volonté – à geler tout le niveau. Rajoutez à cela qu'une houle de douleur me cisaille le dos, et j'ai toutes les raisons d'être mécontente. Mes cicatrices ne se sont pas ouvertes, mais je crois que le fâcheux phénomène va en s'augmentant.

N'allez pas croire que la couche de verglas est fine. Non. Si j'en crois ce que je sens sous mes pieds, le parquet est recouvert d'au moins cinq bons centimètres de glace. Tout est emprisonné. Peter ne peut plus se relever, les pieds des chaises sont collés au sol, le concierge et la vieille sont figés dans une position très rapprochée (heureusement qu'ils ont un âge canonique, sinon je les aurais suspectés de se livrer à une activité des plus personnelles). Maël est coincé, de même que Carena et son frère – lequel se casse la figure, super ! Le clou est tout de même James et Lily, contraints de demeurer sur place, n'ayant entre eux que quelques centimètres.

Zut de zut. Je suis moi aussi emprisonnée. Mon pied est pris dans la glace. Sirius est dans un cas à peu près analogue.

Je suis un boulet. Une bêtise vivante.

Le problème, ce n'est pas que je sois emprisonnée. Je suis assez forte pour casser la glace, de même que Maël et Carena. Mais je ne puis faire plus. Je ne suis plus maîtresse du phénomène.

Et c'est loupé pour la discrétion.

Mais d'ailleurs, en parlant de phénomène…Galadriel.

Ma main me brûle. Mais ce n'est pas une douleur d'avertissement. Il ne me réprimande pas. Il souffre. Merlin, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit proche d'incendier le château, et que ce ne soit un peu de ma faute. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre.

Je crois que je vais encore me donner en spectacle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? hurle Lily.

A toute chose malheur est bon. Pour la calmer, James la prend dans ses bras. Ce qui, bizarrement, fonctionne. Je ne suis plus aussi loin du but que ce que je pensais, et, vu le sourire qu'il arbore, Sirius est de mon avis.

- Potter, je te déteste ! glapit Maël depuis son coin.

- Et moi donc ! je rétorque d'une voix des plus nasillardes.

Il a failli me dénoncer, mais je le remarque à peine. Je dois sortir. C'est une urgence. Ma main me fait de plus en plus mal. J'ai beau souvent effleurer mon tatouage, transmettant ainsi à mon ami la chaleur du feu, l'effet en est presque nul. Le château est en grand danger, les élèves aussi, et Gal encore plus.

La glace est solide. Je peine à la briser, surtout que je dois ménager ma force. Mais j'y parviens. Il ne me faut que dix secondes pour me dégager. Deux pour rejoindre la porte, une pour la faire exploser – je vais avoir d'énormes ennuis si je ne trouve aucune excuse – et je suis dans le couloir. Prochaine étape, Galadriel. Ensuite, la forêt.


	19. Se faire chasser

- Tu n'as tout de même pas fait ça ! s'indigne Gal quand je lui raconte mon exploit. C'est comme si…

- Je l'avais hurlé sur les toits, je le coupe. Crois-moi, j'y ai pensé.

Mais trop tard. Ce que je ne lui avouerais jamais.

En même temps, j'ai pour excuse qu'il est couché à l'infirmerie. En mauvais état, d'ailleurs. Le phénomène qui a commencé à m'attaquer ne l'a pas épargné. Sauf que lui est ravi.

Ce qui m'amène immédiatement à penser à Lena. Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment oubliée. Surtout que j'ai entendu – par hasard lorsque je la cherchais avec attention dans tout le château – qu'elle a fait une glissade remarquable sur ma patinoire. Dommage que je ne l'ai pas prolongée sur les escaliers. Héhé, ce serait une bonne idée. Après tout, je n'ai pas oublié son air méprisant. Elle ne va pas cesser de s'en mordre les doigts.

- Au fait, tu as prévenu Lena ?

Gal est gentil mais pas très malin, du moins sur ce coup-là. Si je croise Lena, elle va recevoir une douche froide. Au sens propre. Jamais je ne me permettrais de lui adresser la parole, elle ne le mérite pas. Mais j'ai découvert il y a six mois environ que j'ai la faculté…disons…d'arroser (pour être gentille) les gens qui me déplaisent. Sans doute le pouvais-je déjà avant, mais je n'avais jamais essayé.

Autant dire que Maël en fait les frais. Maintenant, ça va être au tour de Lena. Et de Carena. James aussi, si ça peut lui remettre les idées en place. Rogue également, en y mêlant une bonne dose de shampooing. Galadriel, s'il me casse trop les pieds parce que sa chère amie a attrapé un rhume. Lily, si elle refuse d'admettre la vérité.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais devoir arroser toute l'école ?

- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus d'une heure, je réponds néanmoins dans mon infinie mansuétude. Je ne vais pas la réveiller pour cela, elle a le droit de dormir (enfin, vu ce que j'ai entendu en laissant traîner une oreille du côté des Maraudeurs, elle ne va pas dormir longtemps. Il faudra que je remercie Sirius). Tu lui enverras un hibou demain.

- Trop long, réplique mon ami. Tu ne pourrais pas aller lui parler, plutôt ?

- Un hibou ne mettrait que cinq minutes à arriver.

- Et toi tu ferais ça en vingt secondes. Ce serait une occasion pour vous deux de mieux vous connaître.

Oh oui, j'en meurs d'envie… Pauvre Galadriel, il a dû perdre quelques neurones pendant le processus.

- Les Serpentards et moi ne sommes pas au mieux, je dis avec une grimace.

Pour être franche, en fait, je me fiche un peu d'eux. Mes seules cibles sont Rogue (sa tête ne me revient pas, et puis je dois avouer que James et Sirius ont un peu déteint…), Malfoy 1 et 2 (1 parce que je ne la supporte pas, 2 parce qu'il est le frère de 1), Maël (sans commentaire…), et Lena (garce numéro 1). Mais il est hors de question que Gal le sache. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de peine. Enfin, il finira bien par découvrir que sa chère amie et moi ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais j'espère qu'il se portera mieux que maintenant.

Et moi avec, je risquerais d'en faire grandement les frais. Déjà ce soir, Galadriel m'a épuisée. Il a été infernal. VRAIMENT infernal. Une horreur sur pattes. Non content de m'avoir cassé les oreilles en beuglant comme un troll, il avait décidé de m'écarteler avant de me brûler. J'ai des brûlures en long, en large, et en travers. Une splendide trace rouge orne ma joue droite. Ma main gauche est saucissonnée dans un bandage des plus artistiques. Comble de l'horreur, mon dos est en sang, et les traces présentes sur mes omoplates se sont davantage creusées. Ça fait un mal de chien.

Et il ne s'est même pas excusé…

Pourtant, il faut que je rentre dans la tour…et que je récupère encore ma baguette. Je parie deux milliards de Gallions que c'est encore James qui l'a prise. J'ai comme un petit goût de déjà-vu…

- Tu ferais bien un effort pour moi ?

C'est quoi ce regard suppliant qu'il me dédie ? On dirait un chaton !

Je me déteste. Je suis incapable de résister à pareille démonstration, et Gal le sait.

Soudain, mon ami se fige. Aïe. Il inspire à plein nez. Aïe aïe. Il est contrarié. Triple aïe.

- Tu as de la visite, murmure-t-il en se renfonçant sous ses couvertures.

Hein ? J'ai rien senti, moi…

Ah si. Il ne se trompe pas. Bon, niveau chance, on repassera. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me coller aux basques ? Sirius, passe encore, James, je comprendrais, mais TOUS les Maraudeurs, ça fait vraiment trop. Et Lily en prime ! Splendide !

Ils sont énervants, quand même. Je ne les sens même plus. Ou si peu. Il faut que j'arrange ça. Oh, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieront, mais c'est pour leur bien…que je vais dès que possible leur envoyer de l'essence de putois dans la figure. Na ! Au moins ils ne pourront plus me prendre par surprise.

Hum, autre idée à mettre à exécution : prendre cette cape et la réduire en miettes. Ou m'en servir, ce serait aussi bien.

Bon, en attendant, je ferais mieux de m'échapper illico presto !

Voyons voyons… Et si je m'enfonçais dans un lit et simulais le sommeil ? Non, Galadriel serait capable de vendre la mèche.

Me noyer ? Zut, c'est vrai, l'Eau ne peut pas me tuer.

Traverser un mur et m'enfuir en courant ? Ça m'embête un peu… Mes plaies sont encore fraîches, le moindre mouvement peut provoquer une inondation de sang. Et puis ce n'est pas discret, et je crois avoir déjà eu mon lot de bêtises pour la journée.

Tomber dans les pommes ? Un sortilège suffirait à me réveiller.

Faire face et laisser James m'enguirlander ? Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère.

Solution d'urgence : le repli discret et stratégique vers le bureau de l'infirmière…

- AMBRE POTTER ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que James se prend pour mon père…même si je n'ai, réellement, pas eu de père. J'ai été élevée par une Furie qui pensait que sa vocation était d'être un arrosoir vivant. Franchement, niveau autorité, j'ai déjà vu mieux.

Continuons donc ce repli…

- AMBRE, REVIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Et moi je suis la mère Mac'Miche. Comme si j'allais lui obéir. Ça se voit qu'il ne me connaît pas bien, le petit Jamesinouchet à sa môman. Je suis la reine de la désobéissance. Poursuivons notre chemin…

- Ça vous ennuierait de vous la boucler ? Il y en a qui veulent dormir !

Merci Gal, sublime voie de la raison. Il a besoin de se reposer…et moi avec. Il y a une autre sortie, à l'infirmerie ?

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Et voilà l'infirmière ! En chemise de nuit du siècle passé avec des fanfreluches roses, c'est très joli à voir et ça en dit long sur son âge. Quelle magnifique réunion de famille ! Les festivités vont commencer !

- Rien d'important, Madame, je lui dis avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Je m'apprêtais à quitter l'infirmerie pour laisser Galadriel se reposer lorsque ma route a croisé celle des charmants Gryffondors que vous voyez ici. Ils ont manifestement contre moi des griefs auxquels je ne comprends rien, mais qui sont bien négligeable en comparaison du motif pour lequel ils sont tous réunis ici. Je vous les laisse donc et moi je m'en vais…

- Ne l'écoutez pas, me coupe le crétin avec lequel je partage mon nom. En fait, le professeur Mac Gonagall nous a demandé d'aller chercher Ambre ici avant de remonter dans la tour. Mais elle n'a pas envie de bouger…

Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer…

Minute… James n'a tout de même pas l'intention de vendre la mèche…si ? Ah non, il détruirait le beau mensonge que j'ai savamment raconté à Sirius ! (il faudra que je lui parle, à lui, d'ailleurs.)

- Monsieur Madlock, soupire la Pomfresh, laquelle de ces versions est la bonne ?

Bizarre cette infirmière. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle demande l'avis d'un élève ? Elle a conscience qu'il est minuit passé ?

- Celle qui me permettra de dormir ! grogne l'intéressé ! Bonne nuit ! Ambre, n'oublie pas de passer demain s'il te plaît.

- Je te chante une berceuse ?

Gal marmonne quelque chose ressemblant à « fais ça et je te brûle » et disparaît entièrement sous ses couvertures.

Oh Merlin, je crois que je vais vraiment devoir sortir en une aussi charmante compagnie. Ça va bien être ma fête…


	20. Se réconcilier

Je suis dans une très mauvaise situation. Mais vraiment affreuse.

L'infirmière vient de me jeter dehors pour laisser Gal se reposer (ce qu'il n'a pas volé, d'ailleurs), et il est fort probable que demain la Gazette titre au fratricide. J'espère que Gal sera assez remis pour faire mon oraison funèbre.

Lily (elle est venue ! et pas pour mes beaux yeux, je peux vous l'assurer) regarde le plafond. Remus et Peter essayent de trouver une porte de sortie discrète. Sirius me guigne presque avec un air des plus étonnés, et James tente par tous les moyens de croiser mon regard.

Il a intérêt à se méfier, je suis très forte à ce jeu-là.

Je me demande quel effet je produis sur eux… C'est vrai, quoi, je ne suis pas arrivée depuis très longtemps et j'ai déjà pris ma carte de fidélité à l'infirmerie. Pour trois séjours effectués, une potion offerte !

Et puis je suis dans un état lamentable. J'arbore une somptueuse balafre, et mes cheveux sont artistiquement roussis. C'est fou, je ressemble presque à Lily dans cet état.

Oh Merlin, je déteste ce silence. Ça va être ma fête.

Je peux savoir, dit James sur un ton posé qui cache bien des choses, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? Oups, j'oubliais. C'est vrai, je me suis surpassée. En quelques minutes, j'ai emprisonné tout un étage sous une patinoire et explosé une porte.

Intelligent, tout de même, le frangin. Il se doute bien que, de toute la charmante assemblée, il est le seul à connaître ma véritable nature. A dire vrai, je crois même qu'il ignore l'existence de mes petites conversations avec Sirius, bien qu'elles aient encore été fort rares.

Donc…James n'a pas la moindre intention de révéler ce que je suis à son petit comité d'amis. Mais il est colère. Pour quoi, au fait ? Je lui ai tout de même offert un bon moment d'une proximité rêvée avec Lily, alors où est le problème ?

- Je crois que je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un Serpentard à embêter, murmure Sirius avant de piquer un sprint digne d'un balai de course.

C'est bizarre, mais Peter et Remus, et même Lily, semblent trouver qu'il s'agit là d'une idée brillante méritant d'être suivie.

Je les déteste. Bande de lâcheurs. Tiens, tant que j'y suis, je déteste aussi Galadriel. Il est loin de dormir, celui-là ! Manifestement, les événements se déroulant dans le couloir sont cent fois plus intéressants pour lui que le pays des rêves.

James a un soupir et s'affale contre le mur. J'en profite pour m'éloigner de quelques pas. Mine de rien, il ne sent pas la rose. Je peux le supporter, mais l'odeur du purin est loin d'être dans mes favorites.

J'ai une question. Est-ce qu'il a conscience que le couvre-feu est largement passé, que nous risquons de faire du bruit, et que le concierge est insensible à la détresse intérieure des élèves ?

Moi je dis ça mais je ne dis rien… Quoique James doit compter sur mon odorat pour échapper à l'affreux bonhomme. Il ferait bien d'aller relire ses bouquins sur les Furiens. Je ne suis pas Merlin.

- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, finit-il par lâcher sur un ton étonnement calme en comparaison de ses cris de gorets d'il y a cinq minutes.

- Recommencer quoi ?

C'est vrai, j'ai fait tellement de trucs qu'il m'est pratiquement impossible de me souvenir de tout. Parle-t-il de mon jeu de savonnette ? Est-il question de la patinoire ? Veut-il aborder le sujet du french cancan dansé par les armures il y a deux jours ?

Et zut. Mon dos recommence à saigner. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Bon, il faut vraiment que je commence à réfléchir aux causes de ces saignements intempestifs, parce que ça commence à bien faire.

- Un jour viendra où tu ne pourras plus te cacher ! Tu es totalement imprudente ! C'est comme…comme si tu écrivais sur ton front ce que tu es réellement !

Il peut le crier encore plus fort, je crois qu'il y en a certains au fond du parc qui ont mal entendu…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas apparue jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Si jamais tu commets la moindre erreur, tout est fini pour toi. Tu n'auras plus de paix, on te considérera comme un monstre. Tu devras fuir !

- Fuir ? J'ai l'impression de ne faire que cela en ce moment. Quant à être un monstre, il n'est nul besoin qu'on me voie comme telle, j'en suis déjà un sans l'aide de qui que ce soit.

- Ambry… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Si tu persistes dans pareil état d'esprit, je te perdrais à nouveau, et, crois-moi, une fois m'a suffit.

Oh non ! Pitié, tout sauf ça ! Il veut quoi, me suivre à la trace ? Mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est à la merci du moindre incident !

A moins que… Si je révise mon plan…Il faudra que j'en parle à Sirius… Mais ce serait pas mal… Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire…

Première étape, mettre ma fierté de côté. Ouille, ça va faire mal.

- Ainsi, je dis en pesant chacun de mes mots (j'adorerais être à des kilomètres d'ici…), tu tiens vraiment à risquer ta vie pour…une Furie ?

- Pas n'importe quelle Furie : toi. S'il s'agissait de Carena, je ne me mettrais pas en quatre comme ça. Tu es ma sœur, et pour moi ça change tout.

James me regarde d'un air si abattu que j'en viens à réviser ma position. Après tout, Galadriel en est passé par là… Carena aussi, même si je doute que sa conversation avec Lucius ressemble à celle que je suis en train d'avoir avec James. Maël est dans un cas encore différent, sa sœur est cracmole.

Et puis Gal s'éloigne. Je le connais, et il me paraît évident qu'un jour il liera totalement son sort à celui de Lena. Cette solution est loin de me plaire. Il ne l'a peut-être pas saisi consciemment, mais une part de lui sait qu'un moment ou à un autre il devra choisir entre elle et moi.

Pour éviter cet instant fatidique, il a déjà fait son choix. C'est elle qu'il veut. Moi, le destin que j'ai choisi va me rendre seule. Je le savais, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait si…tôt.

Mais non, je ne suis pas seule. Du moins pas encore. Pour l'heure, j'ai encore James. Pourtant, lui aussi devra prendre sa propre voie. Elle est déjà toute tracée, et je vais l'aider à la suivre.

Il m'est plusieurs fois arrivé de me surprendre moi-même. Il y a un mois, il y a une heure, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ce que je fais en ce moment.

James paraît légèrement surpris lorsque je me jette à son cou. J'ignore si c'est mon geste qui l'étonne ou les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Mais quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, il ne s'attarde pas sur ces considérations et s'empresse de m'emprisonner dans l'étau de ses bras.

Nous nous sommes réconciliés, finalement. J'ai à présent un allié de taille pour supporter les temps à venir, et celui-là ne m'abandonnera pas avant que je l'ai décidé.

Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, je veille sur toi…


	21. Fracture

Euark. Beurk. Berk. Eurk.

Je manque de vocabulaire pour décrire le dégoût que m'inspire le spectacle qui se joue à vingt mètres de moi.

Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment dégoûtant.

Galadriel cherche à attraper les frites que Lena vient d'avaler.

On dirait que tu vas vomir, me lance une Lily assise en face de moi (et j'ai plutôt bien géré, James est juste à ma droite. Je crois qu'ils ont réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée)

S'ils continuent, ça ne va pas tarder à arriver, je réplique en grimaçant davantage.

Et ce que Galadriel ferait bien de penser, c'est qu'il ne peut dorénavant plus compter sur moi. Si j'ai commencé par faire quelques efforts pour lui faire plaisir – après tout, il était mon meilleur ami – Lena n'a pas compris que la politesse devait être réciproque.

J'ai abandonné toute idée d'être cordiale lorsqu'elle a enflammé mes cheveux hier. Certes, je n'ai pas riposté – du moins pas encore – mais le semblant d'entente que je cherchais à construire est tombé en ruines.

- Regarde ailleurs.

Sirius Black ou la voix de la sagesse.

Hum…il n'était pas censé être de l'autre côté de James ? Super, je suis prise en sandwich entre deux garçons qui ont un grand besoin de déodorant. Quoique je trouve enfin un intérêt à ma brusque baisse d'odorat. Au moins je peux supporter leur présence sans douleur aucune.

Et zut. Mon dos recommence à saigner. Ça commence à bien faire. Les marques de mes omoplates se sont bien creusées depuis ma réconciliation avec mon frère. J'espère qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec le fait que je passe la majeure partie de mon temps entourée des Maraudeurs.

Les entailles m'arrivent à présent jusqu'au milieu du dos, et au dessus de mon bassin se dessine déjà la chose que je vais haïr le plus au monde. J'en ai déjà parlé, vous savez de quoi il en retourne. Si cette marque apparaît, je peux dire adieu à mes ambitions de voyage solitaire.

Enfin, je me plains, mais Gal n'est pas en reste. S'il ne se trompe pas, lui-même devra bientôt arriver à la fin du processus. Il n'a plus besoin de moi, de toute façon. Lena lui suffira…

Lena…zut. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Hors de question de faire confiance à une Serpentarde. Maël et Carena n'ont rien dit, parce que ce serait les vendre eux-mêmes. Mais si Gal a terminé son chemin ici…il n'aura plus aucune raison de se cacher, et Lena lui aura implanté trop de bêtises dans le crâne pour qu'il songe à moi.

Je devrais apparaître au grand jour, moi aussi. Ça va saigner !

Ah, apparemment Galadriel a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Lena roucoule de plaisir. Tous d'eux cherchent à croiser mon regard, l'un en quête d'approbation, et l'autre comme défi.

Je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à leur donner satisfaction.

- Tu lui en veux ?

Sirius Black, le retour. Heureusement qu'il me parle, ça me distrait. Il me sauve la vie, bien que ce soit sans le vouloir. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait été très discret de faire éclater tous les pichets de la salle.

- Pas à lui, je grogne en tordant ma fourchette. Lena est encore pire que Carena.

C'est, à mes yeux, l'insulte suprême. Galadriel le sait, bien évidement. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il me considère maintenant comme étant l'ennemi public numéro un : je sais pertinemment qu'il m'a entendue.

Je crois avoir mis le feu aux poudres.

Et triple mince, le voilà qui se dirige vers moi vitesse grand V. Ça va être ma fête. Il y a un moyen de désactiver cette triple horreur de machin truc bidule que j'ai sur la main ? Oh, ce n'est pas que ça fait mal, non, c'est juste une vraie torture.

- Tu as dit quoi ? demande-t-il avec les yeux brillants de colère. Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Il se penche vers moi, et je peux sentir à travers lui l'odeur de Lena. Cette crétine de premier ordre. Hum, il a pris le pli, apparemment. Je ne connais presque rien d'elle, mais déjà je peux voir en celui qui fut mon ami le même pli hautain qui barre le front de sa compagne de bave. Il a adopté son mépris…tss, quand je pense que le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Gryffondor…sacré gâchis, tout de même.

J'adorerais être à des centaines de miles d'ici. Me disputer avec Gal est loin d'être mon sport préféré. Mais je n'y peux rien. Il a choisi, et n'a aucune raison de revenir sur sa décision. Je regrette juste de devoir lui faire tant de mal. Il veut une joute ? Je vais lui donner satisfaction. C'est si simple de se mettre à la portée des serpents…je comprends pourquoi cette maison détient le record de la plus grosse concentration d'imbéciles de tous les temps.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une bataille à livrer. Je suis en désavantage, Galadriel est debout et moi assise. Une table nous sépare, ce serait ridicule que je me mette à sa hauteur. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais me battre avec les armes qui sont à ma disposition.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien. A nous deux mon pote ! Qui va gagner ? Les paris sont ouverts !

- Mon pauvre Gal, je réplique si bas que personne n'entend mis à part lui, tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal…aucune personne sensée n'accepterait de sortir avec le mépris personnifié.

- Lena n'a jamais méprisé personne ! Au contraire, elle m'a bien dit que c'est toi qui t'es montrée injuste envers elle !

- La parole d'une visqueuse n'est pas de celles à qui on peut faire confiance, je croyais que tu le savais. Mais manifestement, tu es tombé sur la tête.

J'esquive de justesse une gifle qui atterrit sur la joue de Ruby venue au spectacle, et me lève. Il veut passer aux poings ? Merlin, j'espère que Galadriel n'est pas assez bête pour déchaîner sa puissance dans la Grande Salle. En ce cas, je me ferais fort de répliquer en bonne et due forme. Ce serait dommage pour moi, je n'aimerais pas être découverte, mais aussi pour lui. Je suis la meilleure de la promotion en ces matières.

Heu…il a conscience qu'il est ridicule à grimper comme ça sur la table ? Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de m'abaisser à grimper moi aussi.

Admirez le brillant effet de ces deux mots contraires. Je deviens littéraire.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça ! gronde-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

- Redire quoi ? Qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Lena ? Mais c'est le cas ! Tu es trop aveugle pour l'avoir vu, mais je ne la classerais jamais dans les gens sur qui compter. Elle me hait, et je lui rends la politesse. Point barre.

Nouvelle esquive. Qu'il est lent ! Quel éléphant ! Enfin, il est descendu de la table, c'est déjà une chose. Nous sommes au même niveau, maintenant.

Je peux voir autour de nous toute une flopée de témoins. Sirius retient vaguement James. Lily caresse sa baguette. Ruby frotte un splendide cocard. Rita Skeeter prend des notes.

Maël et Carena nous observent, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Je les comprends un peu. D'un côté, leur sympathie – s'ils sont capables d'en éprouver – va vers Galadriel et Lena mais d'un autre, ils doivent tenir compte du fait que la chute de notre couverture garantirait la fin de la leur, et que leur mission est de garantir la Paix.

Lena ronronne du plaisir de se voir ainsi défendue. J'hésite…je lui rends Gal en cinq morceaux ou en dix ?

- Je ne te croyais pas si vile.

- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi imbécile, je réplique en démontrant une nouvelle fois la grandeur de mon nouveau talent poétique. Je ne cherche pas à te faire renoncer à tes choix, mais sache que ton avis n'est pas le mien. Je t'aimais bien, Gal, jusqu'à ce que cette pouffe rentre dans ta vie. Tu as choisi, c'est parfait. Mais ne me demande pas d'approuver ce que j'abhorre. Ne compte même plus sur mon soutien. Désormais, pour toi, je ne suis rien. Une ombre, un nom, une image du passé. Je ne ferais plus appel à toi, jamais plus. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, Madlock.

Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu tout fait pour l'énerver. Galadriel déteste qu'on lui dise la vérité en face, et je sais être tombée juste. Je suppose lui avoir fait du mal, mais je préfère que tout soit clair entre lui et moi. Je ne supporte pas Lena. Point. Elle me hait. Tant qu'elle continuera sa crise de jalousie à mon égard, je n'accepterais pas d'adresser la parole à l'un ou à l'autre.

Je tente de faire volte-face, mais Galadriel, mû par une étrange et inquiétante force, me retient le poignet. Le tatouage nous liant doit je pense être hors d'usage, alors il utilise la première des armes magiques à sa disposition.

Son Feu est l'opposé de mon Eau.

Je sens une chaleur brûlante remonter le long de mon bras. Je brûle de l'intérieur, et Gal me tient d'une poigne de fer. Son but est de me faire mal. J'ignore ce que Lena a soufflé à mon sujet, mais ce doit être un bien gros mensonge pour qu'il veuille ainsi me faire payer.

Je le sais, il ne s'arrêtera que si on l'y force. Or, Maël et Carena ne paraissent pas juger que le secret soit en risque d'être dévoilé, et me laissent donc mijoter.

Oh non, j'espère que Gal ne s'abaisse pas à cela, tout de même.

Je crois…je crois qu'inconsciemment, il veut que ce soit moi qui hurle au grand jour. Il veut que je montre à tous ma monstruosité. J'ignore s'il me laisserait assassiner qui que ce soit, mais il veut ma perte. C'est certain. En me faisant brûler, il risque de déclencher en moi une réaction phénoménale, bien pire que celle de la forêt.

Quel mensonge Lena a bien pu inventer, nom d'un chien ?

Bon, je m'en occuperai plus tard. L'important est que je me dégage.

Mes sens sont déjà exacerbés, et j'ai du mal à réfléchir : je dois lutter contre mes instincts. Les premières brûlures s'emparent de moi. Un feu me prend les yeux. Je n'ai plus que quelques secondes avant de devenir incontrôlable.

Certains peuvent croire qu'il me serait facile de me débarrasser de lui par un coup bien placé. Rien n'est plus faux. Je dois agir judicieusement, ou sinon Gal augmentera mes souffrances.

Trouvé.

Je me concentre un moment, puis redresse la tête, que j'avais renversée en arrière. Mon regard croise à nouveau le sien. Je n'y lis nulle haine, mais plutôt une colère féroce, une soif de vengeance. Ça ne lui plaît pas plus qu'à moi de faire cela, mais il estime qu'il en est de son devoir, pour Lena.

Amis de l'hygiène, s'abstenir.

Je crache l'équivalent d'une bouteille d'eau. La plupart du courant l'atteint, le reste se répand sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas très élégant, je vous l'accorde, pas très hygiénique, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas trop en faire. Certains se poseront des questions, évidement, mais je ne crois pas que le secret des élèves de Brocéliande soit en danger.

Gal me lâche immédiatement, et la douleur s'estompe. Mes sens recouvrent leur acuité habituelle, mais je me connais assez pour savoir que je dois m'isoler pour quelques heures.

Personne ne me suit tandis que je quitte la salle d'un pas théâtral.


	22. Personne n'a de l'eau?

Et zut. Mince. Crotte. Merlin. Je croyais avoir dit que je voulais être seule.

Bon, d'accord, je ne l'ai pas dit mais pensé. Le résultat n'est pas tout à fait le même. Ça explique que Sirius me cherche grâce à sa super carte.

Pourquoi James ne l'a-t-il pas retenu ? Il m'aurait rendu service, au moins. Lui qui disait qu'il voulait m'aider, je trouve qu'il faillit un peu à la tâche.

Nom d'un caméléon. Je ne suis vraiment pas passée loin de la crise, cette fois-ci. Gal était furax, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Mais qu'est ce que Lena a bien pu raconter, nom d'un chien ? Vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Gal n'est tout de même pas bête au point de croire aveuglément…il me connaît, enfin !

Tiens, en parlant de chien, voilà le toutou humain qui s'approche. Même un sourd l'entendrait venir, il est moins discret qu'un éléphant. Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Des questions sur mon jeu de lama ? Je m'en moque, qu'il aille se faire voir !

Je sais, je ne devrais pas dire ça. Sirius est gentil avec moi, bien que je pense que ce soit à moitié dû à notre but commun, et l'autre partie parce que je suis la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Ça ne se voit donc pas que je suis défaite ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rejouer mon mensonge hic et nunc(1).

J'hésite…je le laisse faire ou je l'envoie se faire voir ? J'adorerais choisir la deuxième solution. Mais d'un autre côté, mis à part mon dos qui se prend pour les chutes du Niagara, je ne représente aucun danger. Et puis un peu de compagnie m'empêchera sans doute de trop broyer du noir.

- Inutile de te cacher, tu es trop gros pour ce pilier, je lance quelques secondes plus tard.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Sirius émerge de derrière une colonne, visiblement déçu que je l'aie si vite découvert. Bah ! Il n'y avait pas grande gloire à cela. Même un sorcier l'aurait vu. Rien à voir avec tous mes talents de Furie.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a vendu ?

Il en doute ? Oh Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait exprès, parce que là, ça frôle l'imbécilité… Jamais James n'aurait été ami avec un imbécile, tout de même…

- Tes doigts dépassaient de chaque côté.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. La prochaine fois qu'il voudra jouer à cache-cache de cette manière, il devra faire attention à ne pas choisir un pilier trop maigre pour lui.

Ou alors il fait un régime…c'est vrai, la nourriture de Poudlard est exquise, mais un peu lourde. Pas étonnant qu'il s'empâte…

Au moins, il n'y avait pas de danger avec ça, à Brocéliande. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai cru qu'on me prenait pour un lapin : il n'y a que des légumes. La théorie est que puisque nous vivons au travers des éléments, nous devons être le plus possible en harmonie avec la nature. Les bâtiments sont taillés dans la roche, il ne s'y trouve presque aucune créature magique, et nous ne mangeons que des légumes.

Enfin, ça ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. La vérité est que nous ne tolérons pas ce qui est issu d'autre chose que les éléments. Pas de viande, pas d'animagisme, ou autre chose du même acabit.

Brocéliande…j'aimerais revenir à ce temps béni où les ennuis étaient rares. Pas de disputes avec Maël, pas de question de destin ou tatouages, des crises si rares qu'elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et surtout, Galadriel était mon ami.

Sirius me met un truc blanc sous le nez. Qu'est ce-donc, encore ? Un chiffon ? Le sol est sale, peut-être.

Idiotie intersidérale qu'est la mienne. Un mouchoir, bien sûr. Ma vue est brouillée par les larmes que j'ai versées sans même y penser.

Que pense Galadriel, en cet instant ? Est-il fier d'avoir fait ce qu'il considère être son devoir ou déprime-t-il autant que moi ? Merlin, par pitié, j'aimerais tellement qu'il se maudisse d'avoir eu pareil geste. Certes, il me paraît aimer Lena, mais en son nom, il a infligé le cocard du siècle à sa sœur Ruby, et a renié sa meilleure amie.

- Ambre…arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît. On dirait une fontaine. Tu ne veux tout de même pas lui donner satisfaction non ?

Une fontaine ? Vraiment ? Hum, je crois que ma nature aquatique n'y est pas étrangère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme la vague impression que ce serait bien mieux pour mon moral si on changeait de sujet de conversation. Mais bon, Sirius est comme tous les garçons : il ne se rend compte de sa bêtise que lorsqu'il est bien trop tard. Il faut que j'agisse à sa place.

- Tu n'as pas de l'eau, dis ?

J'ai envie de me faire un shampooing en plein couloir !

Je dois refaire les réserves pour la prochaine fois.

Je vais te montrer comment imiter un lama.

Oups…je crois que je divague un peu. Désolée. Je suis en état de choc, il faut me comprendre.

En fait, j'ai juste soif. J'ai grandement puisé dans les réserves d'eau de mon corps pour cracher sur Galadriel. J'aurais pu créer une mer, mais je n'en avais pas le temps. Et là…pas d'énergie.

- De l'eau ? Malgré ce que tu as fait il y a deux minutes ? C'est un peu paradoxal.

Je sais, mais ce n'est pas ça que je demande. Il a à boire oui ou non ?

- En plus, tu as une baguette magique. Tu connais le sort, non ?

J'ai une tête à ne pas le savoir ? Bien sûr que je connais le sortilège. Aguamenti de formule. Mais je suis une boulette incarnée. Certes, j'ai cette fois-ci l'excuse du choc, mais je ne serais guère étonnée si Sirius se fichait de moi.

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, tout de même ! Ce n'est que secondaire, pour moi, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Ce n'est pas vital ! Même sans, je ne suis pas exempte de défense !

Vous avez bien devinés, chers lecteurs (s'il y en a) et lectrices (le plus probable. Allez-y, compatissez, vous pouvez. Ma vie est un enfer !), j'ai ENCORE oublié ma baguette.

Heureusement que j'ai James, tout de même. Il devrait ouvrir un bureau des objets trouvés. Deux gallions pour récupérer ses affaires ! Avec moi, il ferait fortune.

- Merlin…soupire-t-il. Tu mérites le titre de reine des catastrophes.

Reine ? Je dirais plutôt impératrice, personnellement. C'est vrai que mon crachat de lama…plus la patinoire de la dernière fois…plus la porte en miettes (je suis privée de bibliothèque poudlarienne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours)…ai-je dit que la pluie du plafond magique est devenue bien réelle sur la tête de Rogue il y a deux jours ?

Sans compter la salle de bains des préfets qui a débordé pile quand s'y trouvait Malfoy 2 et que je passais dans le couloir…et accessoirement le chapeau du professeur Dumbledore pris d'une frénésie d'exploration du plafond, Lena qui attire les escaliers capricieux, et le télescope que j'ai réduit à une boule de métal lorsque James me cassait trop les pieds.

Ouch, je crois que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop. Merlin, j'espère que Sirius n'a rien vu. Il serait capable d'en parler à Remus, et manque de chance pour moi, ce type est une encyclopédie sur pattes.

- Blague à part, reprend Sirius en s'installant sur une pierre devenue coussin, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

- Rien.

Grr, Ambre, reine des sous-douées. Je mens comme un pied. J'ai répondu bien trop vite pour que ce ne soit pas suspect. Je crois que je devrais écrire un bouquin : « Comment révéler ses secrets sans le vouloir : cinquante manières de se trahir ». Le titre manque encore de classe, mais je crois que le fond est suffisamment recherché pour que ce soit réaliste.

- Tu as raison, je me suis mal exprimé : qu'est ce que James et toi vous me cachez ?

- Rien.

Il faut que je reprenne des cours de mensonge.

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont des secrets de jumeaux, je n'en crois pas un mot.

Ça tombe bien : je n'ai rien dit…

- J'en ai d'abord parlé à James, et il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Manque de chance pour lui, je le connais bien, et il ment comme un pied.

Si jamais il me dit que c'est quelque chose que mon frère a de commun avec moi, il ne restera dans cinq secondes plus que de la bouillie de Sirius. Ça remplacera le porridge de demain matin.

- Je ne prétends pas connaître toute ta vie, Ambre, mais j'ai bonne mémoire. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais malade. J'ai cherché là-dessus dans la bibliothèque, et je n'ai rien trouvé. Pourtant, les faits sont là. Par conséquent…il y a quelque chose en toi à l'origine de ces phénomènes, quelque chose de trop secret pour que ce soit écrit, trop secret pour que tu m'en parles, trop secret pour que James me le dise ! Je ne prétends pas entrer dans ta vie privée plus que cela, mais je croyais que vous me faisiez plus confiance, James et toi.

Oh misère, qu'il se taise sinon je vais de nouveau me transformer en fontaine. Pitié, Merlin, qu'il ne s'en aille pas lui aussi ! Lily commence à trouver beaucoup plus d'intérêt à James qu'à moi, et Galadriel est parti. Sirius est à présent ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami, même s'il est loin d'être mon confident.

Il ne va tout de même pas me laisser patauger seule dans ma gadoue…si ?

Et triple mince de zut de crotte de Veracrasse (joli juron, il faut que je le retienne). C'est fait. Je redeviens une fontaine. Merlin, que c'est mièvre ! Je ressemble à une Poufsouffle à pleurer ainsi ! Si encore un garçon m'avait brisé le cœur, ce serait légitime, au moins, mais là… Juste pour deux imbéciles…

Horreur et damnation. Voilà que je suis incapable de quitter la facette de ma personnalité que j'abhorre entre toutes. J'ai un cœur de beurre.

Et un dos qui se prend pour les chutes du Niagara, lui aussi. Merlin, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Ça fait mal, en plus !

Bon, traitons un problème à la fois. D'abord, il faut que je répare la casse avec Sirius. Ensuite je mettrais le cap sur l'infirmerie.

Le pire, c'est que je n'ai plus qu'une solution : la vérité…Enfin, aussi partielle que je peux le faire.

- Sirius…je murmure. Ce secret n'est pas le mien. Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais il est des choses que je ne puis partager sans engager d'autres personnes. Alors je te propose un marché : trouve-moi ce que Lena a dit, pourquoi elle me déteste autant, et aide-moi à recouvrer l'amitié de Galadriel. Si tu réussis, je te dirai mon problème.

Et je te cuisinerai sur tes secrets à toi… C'est vrai, quoi, James a refusé de me parler du cas Lupin et bestioles lorsque j'ai tenté d'aborder le sujet. Je n'ai pas osé le sonder, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de forcer ceux que j'aime, mais ma curiosité n'est pas satisfaite.

(1) « ici et maintenant », en latin


	23. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis

**Alooooooors... ça fait longtemps, hein? je suis désolée. le pire c'est que j'avais énormément de chapitres sous le coude mais j'ai été un peu...hem...occupée. pour ne pas dire overbookée. je pense que ceux qui sont à la fac ou en prépa peuvent comprendre. enfin, bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai ENFIN terminé la fic. je vais donc la compléter hic et nunc (cf chapitre précédent^^). ça va faire beaucoup à mettre en ligne, et beaucoup à lire si vous êtes encore là, surtout que je ne suis pas sûre que vous vous souveniez de ce que j'ai pu écrire auparavant.**

**au bout d'un moment, vous constaterez un grand changement de style. à la toute fin des fins^^ et un changement du temps, d'ailleurs. c'est normal, c'est là que j'ai repris la fic après plus d'un an d'abandon.**

**bonne lecture si vous me lisez quand même, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir!**

-J'ai trouvé ! beugle Sirius si fort qu'il manque de m'en déchirer les tympans et que j'en casse ma plume. Je sais ce qu'a raconté Lena. Prépare-toi à devoir cracher le morceau !

- Le morceau ?

James ou l'écho de Gryffondor. T'occupe pas, frangin, remarque plutôt que Lily te mate, ce sera mieux pour toi. Cette affaire-là ne regarde que Sirius et moi.

- Tu as oublié une partie du marché, il me semble, je réplique tout en gardant une narine sur le trou du portrait. Je t'en parlerai si tu trouves ET si tu m'aides à recouvrer l'amitié de Galadriel.

Il n'empêche, Sirius a été rapide. J'ai sous-estimé ses capacités. Notre petite discussion n'a eu lieu que la semaine dernière, et il n'a cessé de fouiner jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne satisfaction. Merlin, je crois qu'il est en passe de réussir. Il a de la suite dans les idées, hélas. Mon comportement l'intrigue, et je ne crois pas que je pourrais résister longtemps…

Il faut absolument que je trouve un plan. Ben oui, même au stade où j'en suis, je sais déjà que mon marché était, en fait, une affreuse idée.

- Ambre, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

Notez l'emploi du « encore » par mon cher frère. Hé, mais pour qui il se prend ? Il perd la mémoire ? J'ai beau prendre une part non négligeable à leurs coups réguliers, mon casier est presque vierge en comparaison du sien.

- Mes affaires, je rétorque. Celle-ci ne te regarde pas.

Aïe. Le portrait s'ouvre sur Lena et Gal. Je redoutais une visite de ce genre depuis que je les ai espionnés ce matin, et il me semble que l'instant fatidique est arrivé.

Merlin, que Gal est naïf. Comment peut-il s'imaginer que Gryffondor est acquis à sa cause ? Les faits ne jouent pas en sa faveur. D'une, sa…heu…ce truc qui lui sert de copine est à Serpentard. Très mauvais point, mon cher.

De deux, il a tout de même frappé sa sœur, même si c'était involontaire.

De trois, j'avoue avoir fait un petit travail, non pas de médisance, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à cela MOI, mais de retournement des esprits. Je ne suis pas la sœur d'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard pour rien.

De surcroît, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Gal m'a offert la semaine dernière la parfaite position de victime. C'est lui qui a commencé, pas l'inverse. Vous imaginez bien que je ne pouvais pas décemment oublier pareil point…

Pour conclure ce charmant discours, l'accueil est des plus glacials.

Personnellement, je ne me mets pas en frais. Galadriel a beau être devenu mon ennemi public numéro 1 – au dessus de Maël, même – mais je refuse de faire plus de mal que nécessaire à celui qui fut pendant des années mon ami. Il sait déjà ce que je pense, pas la peine d'en faire un plat.

A mes côtés, je sens James se crisper. Je le connais, il meurt d'envie d'aller refaire le portrait à Galadriel. J'aimerais le laisser faire, mais il me déplairait fortement de devoir ensuite aller lui apporter des oranges à Sainte Mangouste. Le feu pétille avec trop de vivacité pour que Gal soit aussi tranquille qu'il en a l'air.

- Reste calme, je murmure tout en lui écrasant le pied.

Lena serait ravie de voir une fois de plus Galadriel se battre pour elle, et je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction.

Hum…je ne dirais pas que les conversations se sont tues, mais toutes reflètent la tension présente dans la salle.

Peter manie nerveusement les pièces d'échec, au point qu'une couine de douleur. Heureusement que ces petites choses n'ont pas de dents, sinon je ne donnerais pas cher de ses doigts.

Remus, contrairement à son habitude, a du mal à gagner sa partie. Peter joue pourtant comme un pied.

Lily tourne si violement les pages de son livre qu'elle en arrache une. C'est la bibliothécaire qui va être contente…

Alice et Frank cessent leur prise de catch et admirent le mur.

Quelqu'un tourne la tête, un autre va s'asseoir dans les escaliers, un troisième renverse un fauteuil à deux millimètres du pied de Lena.

Dommage qu'il l'ait raté.

Un première année chante une chanson à la gloire de Gryffondor. Il me casse les oreilles, mais je ne proteste pas. Après tout, Gal en souffre autant que moi.

J'ai fait du bon boulot, tout de même…

Gal ne paraît pas le moins du monde étonné par cet accueil glacial. Il continue son chemin, non sans vérifier de chaque côté que le danger n'est pas immédiat.

Zut. Je suis juste dans son champ de vision. Allez, Ambre, montre-toi courageuse, fait quelque chose, ignore-le. Montre-lui qu'il n'est plus ton ami.

Un peu paradoxal, si vous voulez mon avis. Je veux retrouver mon amitié perdue avec Galadriel, mais me comporte selon une ligne contraire. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas comme si le problème était urgent, non plus.

Aïe, voilà maintenant Lena qui me dédie son sourire narquois numéro 1. Dommage que la transformer en purée serait me trahir.

?

?

?

?

Heu…Mayday mayday, il fait quoi là ?

Qui ? Comment ça, qui ? Mais je parle de Sirius bien sûr !

J'étais encore engagée dans mon duel visuel avec Lena quand il m'a agrippée. Mais pas gentiment, hein. Plutôt comme on tiendrait un sac de farine.

Et là…il m'embrasse.

Bon, il aura à s'expliquer. Mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses : Lena enrage. Je suis sûre que ce soir l'histoire aura atteint les oreilles de Maël. Hinhin, encore un qui sera ravi.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisque je pense à Maël et que Sirius ne m'a toujours pas lâchée, faisons une petite comparaison…en tout bien tout honneur évidement.

Ça me répugne de parler de ma relation avec Maël. Les cicatrices ne sont pas très solides. Je vais donc bavarder sur Sirius.

J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, sinon James va être furax. Il l'est déjà, d'ailleurs, je peux l'entendre souffler comme un taureau. Lily, par pitié, fait quelque chose. Embrasse-le lui aussi, comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux.

Hum, bref, continuons sur Sirius. Il a cessé de me tenir comme un sac de patates. Par contre, j'espère que c'est pour ajouter de la crédibilité que ses mains commencent à se promener. Certes, elles ne vont pas bien loin, mais se promènent déjà allègrement sur mon dos.

S'il appuie sur mes omoplates, j'appelle les pompes funèbres.

Il embrasse pas mal…plutôt bien, même, je dirais. On voit qu'il a de l'expérience. Plus que moi en tout cas. Si je ne me posais pas autant de question en cet instant, je crois même que je pourrais trouver l'expérience agréable.

Intéressant, en tout cas.

Ah, Galadriel et sa chose montent dans les dortoirs. Super, ils sont hors du champ de mon odorat, maintenant. La salle commune se détend un peu…pas tellement que ça, en fait. Je crois que nous sommes la surprise du siècle.

Sirius me lâche. J'espère qu'il court vite…


	24. Comedia del'Arte

- J'espère que tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense !

Alors nos espérances sont communes, mon cher James. Mais pas la peine non plus d'en faire un plat. Je crois comprendre la stratégie de Sirius, mais il me manque encore ses motivations. Certes, je lui ai demandé de m'aider, et il a trouvé ce que me reproche Lena. Il a trouvé, mais moi je ne sais toujours pas.

C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que James s'apprête à commettre un meurtre. Il n'en était déjà pas loin lorsque Gal et Lena sont passés, mais cette fois-ci il est vraiment à la frontière.

Je lance un regard à Lily. Merlin, qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! Il l'écoutera, j'en suis sûre. Non pas que je sois dans l'impossibilité d'éviter un carnage, mais je juge préférable que tout l'honneur revienne à Lily.

Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! Je crois qu'elle me prend en cette heure H, minute M, seconde S, pour le pire des monstres vivant sur cette terre. Si elle continue d'écarquiller les yeux comme ça, ils vont tomber.

Bon, il lui faut quoi ? Des signaux de fumée ? Faut-il que je lui hurle de calmer James pour qu'elle le fasse ?

J'envisage de lui donner une bonne douche. A moins que je ne recommence mon verglas… Et si je faisais tomber la neige ?

Trêve de plaisanterie. Sirius craint vraiment pour sa survie, là. Si Lily ne lui sauve pas la peau, je l'enferme dans une pièce avec James, na. Cependant, entre vous et moi, j'aimerais autant m'en tenir à la manière douce.

Il n'empêche, j'adore mon frère. Je n'ai même plus à me battre, il le fait pour moi ! Si ce n'est pas la classe, ça…

- Heu…James ? Je suis sûre que Sirius avait une bonne raison de faire ça… N'est ce pas Sirius ?

Alléluia, Dumbledore s'est déclaré à Mac Gonagall. Lily est intervenue. Je sens que je vais bientôt réussir ! Après ça, il va être difficile pour elle de se voiler la face. En plus, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lui ficher la paix.

I'm the best.

- Evidemment ! rétorque ce cher Sirius en s'empressant de me lâcher. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais…

- Mais non, il ne le croyait pas, je le coupe. Il est juste inquiet comme le serait n'importe quel frère. Et si tu nous disais tes raisons, maintenant, hein ?

Remus et Peter s'approchent. On dirait des mouches attirées par un pot de miel. Qui aurait cru que des garçons seraient aussi avides de ragots ? Décidément, James doit se sentir bien entouré.

En même temps, j'avoue qu'il y a mieux que d'être ami avec deux commères, un garçon qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et une sœur menaçant de faire exploser le château si on la contrarie.

- Je…et bien, en fait, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Lena. Grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, je suis entré dans la salle commune des Serpentards. J'y suis allé environ deux heures chaque jour, avant de pouvoir saisir quelques bribes de conversation entre Lena et une de ses amies. La copine de Galadriel disait que…et bien…que…que tu l'avais violemment insultée, par pure jalousie. Selon elle, tu serais amoureuse de Galadriel, et donc…

Il ne parvient pas à dire la suite, car je m'écroule de rire.

Impossible. C'est grotesque ! Ridicule ! Moi…amoureuse de Galadriel ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Vu comment il envisage de me transformer en rôti à chaque fois qu'il a une crise, je doute que je puisse tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle ne connaît donc pas la loi des Furiens ? Galadriel a bien dû la lui énoncer, tout de même. Je n'ose croire qu'il taise encore sa condition, il me paraît trop épris pour pouvoir se la boucler.

Lena n'a donc aucune curiosité ? Si j'étais simple sorcière et que mon petit-ami m'apprenait qu'il est un Furien, la première chose que je ferais serait de bondir sur un bouquin traitant de l'espèce pour en apprendre le maximum !

Quel dommage…c'est peut-être cela qu'elle me reproche depuis le début. Elle prend – comme la majorité des habitants de ce château – ma relation avec Galadriel pour de l'amour et non de l'amitié.

Pure stupidité. Galadriel est mon coéquipier, rien de plus. Un millier d'années d'Histoire furienne ont prouvé que pour nous l'amour est primordial. Cependant, nous ne pouvons aimer quelqu'un de notre propre espèce. Nous devons, par le cœur, retourner à notre genre premier, celui des sorciers.

Il faut que je lui envoie la loi. Anonymement, sinon elle serait fichue de la jeter au feu sans même la lire, et j'aurais gaspillé un gallion pour rien. Mais cette lecture lui serait très profitable.

J'écrirais à Brocéliande ce soir. De plus, je préfère qu'ils apprennent mon différend avec Galadriel de manière éclairée.

- Laisse-moi terminer, je parviens à dire entre deux hoquets. Tu m'as embrassée…parce que tu pensais…qu'ainsi…Lena croirait que je regarde ailleurs ? Tu ne penses pas réellement que je suis amoureuse de Galadriel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben…pour être franc…

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ? Je ne suis jamais sortie avec lui ! Je n'en ai même jamais eu envie ! Gal était mon meilleur ami ! Je n'ai eu qu'un seul petit copain, jusqu'ici. C'était Maël, et crois-moi, ça m'a assez dégoûtée pour que je veuille retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Il n'empêche…ce n'est pas si bête… Et puis ça me préservera. Je donnerai l'impression d'être une chasse gardée. Peut-être que ça apaisera les douleurs de mon dos. Je pourrais suivre ma voie…et récupérer l'amitié de Galadriel.

Enfin, c'est dommage que je ne puisse le mettre au parfum. Il va croire que j'ai fini par trouver chaussure à mon pied, et la désillusion sera violente.

Tout de même, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cauchemar. Sirius est gentil, et puis je doute qu'il aille trop loin, surtout avec James dans le coin. Oui…ça pourrait même être agréable…

- Donc, je reprends, tu as pensé qu'en faisant semblant de sortir avec moi, ça calmerait la rancœur de Lena, et qu'elle avouerait la vérité à Galadriel ?

- Ben…oui.

- Alors ça marche.

- Pardon ?

Waw. Jolie faculté que celle-là. James parvient à s'étouffer sans rien avoir dans la bouche. Décidément, il m'étonnera toujours.

Ma chère Lily, si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit et prendrais exemple sur moi. De toute façon, il est exclu que tu y coupes.

Ha ! Marrant. Remus ressemble à un crapaud muet. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose sur le bout des lèvres, mais à chaque fois qu'il se décide à le dire, il se ravise et referme la bouche. Ouvert…fermé. Ouvert…fermé. Ouvert….

Tu sais Peter, ça fait peut-être très classe de s'asseoir sur un accoudoir de canapé, mais il faut avoir un bon sens de l'équilibre. Sinon, on tombe…comme toi.

Bon, et bien il ne reste plus que Sirius…

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, je reprends avec une lenteur exagérée. Je t'ai demandé de trouver un moyen pour me rendre l'amitié de Galadriel. Tu en as trouvé un, et il me convient. Pourquoi, ça t'ennuie ?

- Mais, enfin…James…

- Dès qu'il aura recommencé à respirer, je lui expliquerai. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra. Mes intérêts sont les siens, après tout. Alors, ça te convient ?

Manifestement, il est convaincu. Du moment que je parle à James, il n'a plus aucune objection.

Nous nous serrons la main. L'opération « Galadriel » est lancée.


	25. To suffer

Je retiens un gémissement de douleur et agrippe le bord de la table. Merlin, que j'ai mal !

Une semaine que l'opération est lancée, et les effets ne se font toujours pas sentir. Enfin, sur Galadriel, en tout cas. Moi, je souffre le martyre.

D'abord, James a hurlé sans le moindre égard pour mes pauvres oreilles. Résultat des courses, trois miroirs ont explosé, et la douche a rendu l'âme. Mon cher frère s'est retrouvé trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Bien fait, ça lui apprendra.

Il s'y est tout de même fait. J'admire ma force de persuasion. Sirius est toujours vivant, et j'ai réussi à faire entrer dans le crâne de mon frangin (qui devrait se transformer en âne tellement il est têtu) que cette situation – qui n'est je vous le rappelle qu'une pure comédie – me rendrait service.

Oh, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris que je puisse encore aimer Galadriel. Mais au moins – pour une fois que je bénis qu'il connaisse ma situation – il sait que je suis dans un équilibre des plus précaires sans mon ami.

Moi, par contre, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise.

Personne n'est mort, je vous rassure.

Je pensais que cette situation amènerait mon dos à prendre des vacances. Telle aurait été la logique. Me comporter avec un garçon comme s'il était l'amour de ma vie alors que c'est loin d'être le cas devrait calmer la brûlure qui s'empare souvent de mes omoplates.

Devrait. Car c'est loin d'être le cas.

Merlin, c'est une vraie torture. Depuis que j'ai accepté ce compromis, la douleur ce fait lancinante et ininterrompue. Parfois, quelques élancements me forcent presque à hurler…comme maintenant.

J'ignore quelle en est la raison. Ça ne peut être la contrariété de la magie : Sirius n'est même pas avec moi. J'ignore où il est, mais je crois pouvoir deviner sans problème qu'il n'est pas parti cueillir des champignons.

Et zut. Crotte. Mince. Nom d'une licorne. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Ce n'est pas le spectacle de Lily grattant son parchemin devant moi – nous avons une interrogation d'Arithmancie – qui me dégoûte. Non. En fait, je ne sais pas quoi. Ma bouche est pleine d'un goût âcre, mais je ne saurais l'identifier.

Tout m'insupporte. L'odeur de l'encre, le grattement des plumes, la respiration des élèves, le professeur qui se cure le nez.

Je crois que vous avez compris…je n'irai pas au prochain cours.

Merlin, je serais seule. J'ignore comment je m'en tirerais. La présence de notre coéquipier n'est pas que pour protéger notre entourage, elle anesthésie un peu notre douleur.

Je n'ai jamais souffert seule. Ce sera une première expérience pour moi. Pas une bonne, hélas, je le sais déjà.

- Un problème, Miss Potter ?

Un problème ? UN PROBLEME ? Merlin, cette prof est une lumière. Un problème ? Je n'écris pas, ma tête est digne de celle d'un cadavre, et je devrais être au meilleur de ma forme ?

Aurait-elle la mémoire courte ? Je croyais pourtant que tout le digne groupe professoral connaissait ma situation. Quoique celle-ci soit remplaçante, si ma mémoire est bonne. Elle ignore tout de mon mal.

En fait, je crois que Lena a poussé le vice jusqu'à placer ici sa cousine. Famille influente, je crois. Il est donc exclu que je puisse espérer partir avant la fin du cours. Tout ça pour des préjugés…

- Ecrivez, Miss. Vous irez à l'infirmerie prendre une potion à la fin du cours…si vous êtes encore malade, bien sûr.

Que croit-elle, que je joue la comédie ? Merlin, mais c'est elle qui joue, et elle joue sa vie ! Nom d'un cheval bossu, vraiment, cette crétine ne me facilite pas la tâche. Il serait grand temps que j'envoie ce fameux règlement à Lena.

Crotte. Remus tourne la tête. Je me serais bien passée de son attention. Dès la fin du cours, James et Sirius – voire même Peter – seront informés de mon état. S'ils me trouvent avant que je ne puisse partir en forêt, je serais cuite.

Une nouvelle houle de douleur, naît dans mon bassin, remonte le long de ma colonne, et s'achève dans mes omoplates et mon crâne.

J'ai la tête qui tambourine plus fort qu'un orchestre de percussions. Je sens une tache de sang s'élargir dans mon dos. J'agrippe plus fort la table et supplie mentalement Remus de se concentrer sur son papier. Une vraie torture.

Je ne comprends pas. Cela ne fait pourtant pas plus d'un mois que j'ai tenté de transformer le château en cendres. Il est trop tôt… Est-ce à cause de ma dispute avec Galadriel ? Est-ce à cause de mon inconséquence ?

Vraiment, ce n'est pas normal. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud. Je tremble et je sue. Le monde me paraît m'appartenir et pourtant je le perçois comme une étrangère. Où est le Nord, où est le Sud ? Quel est mon nom ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ? J'ai si mal…

Le phénomène commence à s'emparer de mes chairs. Mes muscles se contractent brusquement. Le bois de la table se fendille, et je m'abandonne à la brûlure qui me prend les yeux. Ma tête me fait cruellement souffrir. Je ne peux plus penser. Bientôt, je me libèrerai toute entière.

Mes ongles deviennent pointus. Nouvelle étape. Merlin, c'est rapide ! Plus que tout ce que j'ai connu. Il y a une heure, j'allais bien. A présent, je suis au plus mal. Qu'en sera-t-il dans vingt secondes ?

Je ne vais tout de même pas exploser ici… Personne ne me le pardonnerait. Merlin, pourvu qu'il n'y ait aucun mort…

Je crois que je peux dire adieu à tous mes beaux calculs. Mes muscles apparaissent maintenant, et jamais je n'ai autant béni la largeur de ces chemisiers.

Quoique…chemisier…plus pour longtemps. Les crises nous ramènent à notre nature première, celle des Furiens. Je crains qu'un nouvel uniforme ne se métamorphose en un costume de mon peuple.

Personne ne peut m'emmener. Si Galadriel était au cours, peut-être aurait-il fait preuve de charité, mais il a séché. Une nouvelle fois. Je suis donc réduite à mettre en danger toutes les personnes ici présentes : cette vache de prof, Lily, Remus, et tout le reste de la classe.

Oh Merlin…ç'en est fini. Tout contrôle m'échappe.

Cette fois-ci, mon mal est…différent. Ce que je vis maintenant ne s'est encore jamais produit malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre.

Il me semble tomber de mon siège. Le sol dur et froid ne me blesse pas, je suis dans une autre dimension.

Tout est noir. Enfin, noir derrière mes paupières. Dans ma nuit apparente, je vois quantités de choses, des choses que je n'ai jamais vues et ne verrais sans doute jamais plus. Etrange…

Mon délire est un enchevêtrement de couleurs et de formes. Elles m'agressent. Je crois que je crie, mais rien n'est moins sûr : je ne m'entends pas.

Mon corps s'arque, mes cicatrices libèrent un flot de sang, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ce qui me tombe sous la main. Je ne sais pourquoi j'agis ainsi, mais ça ne m'aide en rien à contrôler ma douleur. Plus rien en moi n'est contrôlé.

Peut-être est-ce court, peut-être est-ce long. Je ne retiens rien, ou si peu de choses. Je crois que la douleur, de mon dos, se transfère à mes mains. Elles ne se paralysent pas, contrairement au reste de mon corps, mais sont au contraire enveloppées d'une douce chaleur, bienvenue dans cet univers de brutes.

Lorsque toute douleur cesse, je ne reconnais que trop bien là où je suis : l'infirmerie.


	26. POV Galinichouchou

POV Galadriel

- Où étais tu mon chéri ? On aurait cru que tu étais poursuivi par le diable.

Que répondre à cela ? Si je dis la vérité, Lena ne sera pas contente, mais en même temps…je ne supporte pas de devoir lui mentir.

La meilleure solution est encore le silence. Ce n'est que temporaire, mais mieux que rien.

Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Que je lui dise.

Mais Merlin, ça me fait peur ! Comment réagira-t-elle ?

Je sais, je suis un lâche. Je me demande bien pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor. Franchement, je serais mieux à Serpentard…avec Lena. Je n'aurais plus à supporter Ambre et ses méchancetés, et ma vie en serait grandement facilitée. Je n'apprécie guère devoir être séparé de mon amour plus d'une heure.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, nom d'un bonhomme en papier ? Lena m'a répété ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et je lui fais toute confiance. Jamais encore je n'avais entendu pareils mots dans la bouche d'Ambry. Je la croyais gentille et conciliante…elle se révèle pire que monstrueuse.

J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle était jalouse. C'est vrai, quoi, avec tellement de rumeurs sur nous deux, malgré le règlement de Brocéliande, certaines choses ne peuvent se maîtriser. Ambre n'est pas parfaite, bien loin s'en faut. Elle s'est même amourachée de Maël. C'est un crétin, au point que je me demande ce qu'il fait à Serpentard. Et Maintenant…Ambre sort avec Sirius. Pourtant, rien n'a changé.

Peut-être que…si je révélais à Lena ma véritable nature…et celle d'Ambry…peut-être qu'elles se montreraient toutes deux plus conciliantes. Car je vois bien que Lena ne porte pas Ambre dans son cœur. Je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'elle est une Potter. Du moins, je l'espère. Non, c'est impossible. Jamais Lena ne s'abaisserait à cela. Elle sort du lot.

Quel fouillis, mais quel fouillis ! J'ai du mal à mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle. Reprenons :

Lena et Ambre se détestent. Ambre a insulté Lena. Lena ignore que je suis un Furien. Je suis déjà brouillé avec l'une, je risque à tout moment de l'être avec l'autre si jamais elle apprend la vérité par mégarde.

J'aurais pu m'expliquer calmement avec Ambre. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, d'après celui qui m'a adressé une lettre salée de remontrances. Mais je ne l'ai pas supporté. Comment garder mon calme après ce que je venais d'apprendre ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sacrée au monde, pour moi : Lena. Malgré toute l'amitié que j'avais pour elle, je n'ai pas pu tolérer qu'Ambre s'attaque de cette manière à celle que j'aime.

Bien sûr, elle a juré ses grands dieux qu'elle n'avait rien dit du tout. Ce qui est faux, vous le savez comme moi. Si elle était réellement innocente, commente saurait-elle ce que Lena m'a raconté ?

J'aurais dû la réduire en charpie. Elle ne méritait que cela. Pourtant, je l'ai laissée vivre. Certes, elle m'a assené une douche gratinée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je devais abandonner la partie.

Je suis trop gentil. Je l'ai laissée continuer sa vie, entre son frère, Lily, et à présent Sirius. Pire encore, j'ai continué à l'avoir à l'œil. Elle ignore tout ce que je sais sur elle. Je sais que son dos lui fait mal. Je sais que James regarde d'un mauvais œil le couple qu'elle forme avec Sirius. Je sais qu'elle essaye de caser son frère avec Lily.

Je ne pensais pas…qu'elle aurait une nouvelle crise aussi vite. Cela ne fait même pas un mois ! Est-ce de ma faute ? Merlin, je n'espère pas. J'ai beau être en froid avec Ambre, elle demeure néanmoins mon amie d'enfance, et celle qui me connaît le mieux.

Je sais. Depuis notre dispute, le tatouage que nous arborons sur la main droite a cessé de rendre service. Le professeur qui m'a écrit disait que c'était probablement parce que le conflit ouvert entre Ambre et moi n'était pas compatible avec un lien aussi intime.

Pff…intime, intime…façon de parler.

Le cas n'est peut-être pas désespéré. Lena m'avait convaincu de sécher – elle sait se montrer persuasive – l'Arithmancie pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble la Métamorphose. Mal m'en a pris. J'étais occupé à soigneusement gratter un parchemin, quand la brûlure s'est réveillée. Et vous pouvez me croire que ce n'était pas une petite. Pas un avertissement.

J'ai d'abord été très intrigué. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, pareil phénomène n'était plus censé se produire. La vie d'Ambre était dorénavant entièrement étrangère à la mienne.

Mais comment ignorer pareille douleur ? Pour peu, je l'aurais entendue hurler. Je n'étais pas là pour la calmer, alors son mal prenait une ampleur jusque là inédite.

Je n'ai écouté que mon inquiétude. J'ai sorti une excuse bidon de livre à prendre à la bibliothèque, et je suis parti.

A ma grande surprise, Ambre ne s'était pas isolée. Sans doute n'en avait-elle pas eu le temps. Je la cherchais des oreilles, et remarquais une grande agitation dans la classe d'Arithmancie. Lupin, en particulier, paraissait se faire du souci pour la copine de son ami. Lily n'était pas mal non plus dans le genre.

Je me suis autant dépêché que je pouvais, au risque d'être découvert par quelques élèves traînant dans les couloirs. J'ai volé, couru, grimpé. Plus je m'approchais, plus je la ressentais. Elle était là…dans la salle d'Arithmancie…ma main saignait, son mal devait être au plus fort.

J'en ai à peine cru mes yeux lorsque je suis arrivé. Ambre était évanouie. Sa main et son dos vomissaient de geysers de sang. Je comprends que personne n'ait alors osé la toucher, elle faisait peur. La prof elle-même ne savait comment agir. C'était une remplaçante, je crois que personne ne l'avait averti de la nature de quatre de ses élèves.

Mon arrivée a bien dû surprendre la classe entière. Il faut dire que j'avais séché. En plus – pour ne rien arranger – mon différend avec Ambre est sujet de notoriété publique. Les langues doivent aller bon train. Je parie que Lena – quand elle le saura – me fera une crise de jalousie. Pas de doute, il faut vraiment que je lui en parle.

Enfin bref. J'étais à peine arrivé que, doucement, j'ai pris Ambre dans mes bras. Elle n'a pas bronché. Ses paupières frémissaient, je crois qu'elle était perdue dans un délire dont seule la fin de la crise pouvait la tirer.

Je lui ai prodigué autant de fraîcheur que je pouvais. Son dos n'était plus qu'une mare de sang, elle souffrait beaucoup. Au moins, elle n'avait attaqué personne.

Mais il faut savoir positiver. Si elle souffre autant, ce n'est sans doute pas pour rien. Je suis moi-même souvent pris par de violentes crises, mais je suis le roi des potions antidouleurs. Ambre se montre plus courageuse. Ses ailes poussent, et elle endure cela sans broncher.

Peut-être que Sirius est le bon. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas été là, j'aurais pu vérifier ma théorie.

Je me demande si elle lui en a déjà parlé…en tout cas, si je ne me suis pas trompé, il faudra bientôt qu'elle s'occupe de le briefer. Lui seul pourra calmer ses douleurs.

Si elle ne le fait pas…je m'en occuperai.

Hum. Désolé, mais ça me travaille beaucoup. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps auprès d'elle. Les centaures ont de nouveau pu assister à la transformation d'une Furie en pleine croissance. L'action s'est cette fois-ci concentrée sur ses mains. Si je ne me trompe pas, Ambre a maintenant le don de lire dans les esprits par simple contact.

Bof. Il y a mieux. J'espère que ce n'est pas cela qui me tombera dessus lorsque ce sera mon tour. Franchement, je n'aime pas les gants.

Je n'ai plus qu'à éviter de la rencontrer, sinon elle sauterait sur l'occasion de farfouiller dans ma tête.

Je ne sais pas comment Ambre réagira quand elle apprendra – il faudra bien que ça arrive un jour – que je suis venu à son secours. Elle doit me considérer pis que pendre, mais moi, mine de rien, je l'aime bien. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'elle a pu faire. La faute est mienne. Les deux femmes que j'aime le plus au monde sont celles qui ont les pires caractères.

Il n'empêche, j'ai eu chaud. Lorsque je l'ai emmenée, Ambre commençait déjà à changer d'apparence. Son uniforme se métamorphosait. Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il est devenu. Enfin, je dois dire que je n'y prêtais pas une énorme attention. Mon principal souci était de la garder en état catatonique, histoire qu'elle ne décide pas brusquement de rendre sa liberté au calamar géant.

Je suis une lavette. Dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans un état potable, j'ai emmené Ambre à l'infirmerie et pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne devais pas trop tarder, Lena s'inquiétait.

Maintenant, je crois qu'Ambre dors. Tant mieux. La crise viendra plus tard. Le seul problème, c'est que je serais alors le jambon coincé entre les deux tranches de pain.


	27. Remus a tout cafté

- Ambry ! Merlin, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Remus m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? Je croyais que tu étais tranquille pour un bon moment ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Et ton dos… Maman s'inquiète pour cela, tu sais. Elle va encore m'enguirlander de ne pas avoir su veiller sur toi quand elle le saura…

James peut crier encore plus fort, je crois que le malade du lit d'à côté a loupé quelques mots.

Non mais sans blague, que croit-il ? Je ne m'attendais pas plus que lui à pareille démonstration ! En plein cours en plus !

J'aurais dû me douter que Remus irait tout cafter. C'est bien son genre. Malgré ma réconciliation avec James, aucun des Maraudeurs n'a estimé nécessaire de me lâcher la bride. Où que j'aille, ils me suivent. Franchement, ça frise la paranoïa. Sirius a même trouvé le truc pour assurer ma sécurité lorsque je vais aux toilettes. Lily a été promue ma garde du corps…

Il faudra que je me serve de cela. Oui, j'en parlerai à Sirius. Quitte à faire un rapport de mes moindres faits et gestes, autant que Lily le fasse à James…

Hé, mais je viens de remarquer un truc…désolée, je change de sujet.

J'ai perdu tout contrôle…dans la salle de classe. LA SALLE DE CLASSE ? Oh Merlin, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Saleté, de prof, va ! Lena va m'entendre, et si Gal ose encore prendre son parti je l'étrangle.

Je me redresse brusquement, ignorant la douleur de mes membres qui protestent. L'infirmerie est calme. Il n'y a personne d'autre qu'un Poufsouffle ayant fait les frais de je ne sais trop quel machin de Botanique.

Je me suis contrôlée ? A moins qu'ils ne soient tous sortis déjà…mais depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Oh non non non…mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? On va me regarder comme un monstre maintenant…

- Ambry, ne bouge pas…

Trop tard mon cher. De toute façon, mes draps sont déjà inondés de sang. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter le flux…hum, faut pas rêver. La douleur ne cessera qu'à la fin du processus. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Dis-moi que je n'ai tué personne !

- Tu n'as tué personne.

S'il dit cela seulement pour me faire plaisir je fais exploser le château ! Ce n'est pas qu'une question de sécurité, enfin ! Je suis une Gardienne de la Paix, mon éthique m'interdit de semer la zizanie !

- En fait…d'après Remus…continue mon cher frère, tu t'es évanouie et c'est tout. Il a cru que tu faisais un malaise.

- Il ne m'a pas touchée ?

Sinon, toute la classe aurait pu admirer du Lupin liquide… Toucher une Furie en pleine crise peut se révéler fatale, tant la magie que nous dégageons est puissante.

- Personne ne t'a touchée…mais Remus et Lily commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas encore compris, mais tu sais…ils sont loin d'être idiots…

Je m'en fiche comme de la première chaussette de Godric. Du moment que leurs conclusions sont fausses, ils peuvent autant réfléchir qu'ils le veulent.

- Et puis…il y a aussi…

Je me disais bien…rien ne pouvait être aussi simple… Crache le morceau, le bouc.

- Galadriel est venu te chercher et t'a emmenée.

QUI? Galadriel ?

Je dois avoir ridicule la bouche ouverte, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Tant pis pour le style si cher aux Maraudeurs.

Galadriel…comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Notre tatouage ne fonctionne plus depuis la dispute…

Je suis stupide. Ma douleur était peut-être tellement forte que la magie qui nous unissait a repris du service pour la circonstance. Le pauvre petit choupinou a dû craindre que mes dégâts ne lui soient imputés.

Il n'empêche…à sa place, aurais-je fait la même chose ? Pas sûr… Gal est cent fois meilleur que moi.

J'espère tout de même qu'il ne s'est pas brouillé avec sa Lena d'amour pour cela.


	28. Je crois toucher le fond

- Ambry ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais inquiet. Il paraît que tu as fait un malaise ? Remus m'a dit que tu t'étais évanouie pendant le cours d'Arithmancie. Ça va mieux ? Assied-toi un moment. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

N'allez pas croire que Sirius s'est brusquement entiché de moi. Plutôt mourir, surtout que James nous regarde en ce moment même. Non, mais la salle commune est pleine à craquer d'élèves ignorant tout du pacte conclu entre lui et moi.

Il faut bien jouer.

En tout cas, j'apprécie fortement sa sollicitude. Je suis moins faible qu'à l'accoutumée en pareil cas, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pourrais courir un marathon. Etre assise me fait le plus grand bien, physiquement et au niveau de la réputation. Fidèle à son comportement habituel, Sirius a jugé trop peu digne de ma personne de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Au lieu de cela…je suis installée sur ses genoux.

Ce n'est pas que ce ne soit pas confortable, mais enfin…il a les genoux pointus.

En attendant, chacun n'y voit que du feu, Galadriel en premier. Pour une fois sans Lena, terré au fin fond de la salle, il fait mine de travailler.

Mauvais comédien, va. Je connais le petit sourire que tu arbores. Fier de toi, hein ? Tu y crois vraiment ? Désolée mon cher, mais tu es le parfait dupe de cette comédie.

Sirius me saisit la main, dans une parfaite synchronie avec le grognement de James. Mon pauvre frère est loin d'apprécier la situation, mais j'ai de la chance qu'il m'apprécie autant.

Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aimera autant quand je lui dirai que je n'ai pas prévu de retourner chez nos parents avec lui à Noël.

Passons. J'en étais à ce que Sirius attrape ma main, jouant son rôle de petit ami parfait avec un talent digne d'éloges.

Mais moi, je ne le vois pas.

Ce que je vois, c'est un enchevêtrement d'images. La mienne, d'abord. Je suis plus pâle que la mort, le regard vide, assise dans la salle commune. Inquiétude qui n'est pas mienne : qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Galadriel, ensuite. Galadriel et Lena. Décapités, égorgés, noyés, brûlés, j'en passe. Merlin, j'espère que je ne vois pas l'avenir !

Ah, voilà James. Il me parle. Impossible d'entendre ce qu'il dit. Pourtant…je connais la scène… Oh Merlin…c'est lorsque nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Pitié envers mon frère. Compréhension ?

Surprise. Curiosité à mon égard. Qu'est ce que je cache ? Quel est mon problème ? Pourquoi avais-je disparu ? Qu'est ce qui me relie à Galadriel ? Comment ai-je fait pour m'enticher de Maël ?

Oh non…

Je dégage brusquement ma main. Le flux d'images s'arrête. Inutile de réessayer, je crois que j'ai compris.

Je n'avais jamais senti cela. Sirius m'a embrassée il y a deux minutes, mais pareille sensation m'avait été épargnée. Et ne croyez pas parce que j'étais trop concentrée sur la colère de James.

Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arrive à moi ? Pourquoi pas à un autre ? Pourquoi, de toutes les capacités qui étaient à ma portée lors de ma crise, ai-je été touchée par la plus insupportable et inutile ?

Je ne dis pas que…jadis…ce pouvoir n'avait aucune utilité, mais maintenant…il est tout à fait hors de propos.

Non, la seule chose à laquelle il peut me servir, c'est à me convaincre encore davantage de m'isoler. Etre une paria. Celle dont on se méfie. La Furie que personne ne doit approcher si on veut garder ses secrets.

Même l'occlumancie ne peut rien contre moi. Peut-être…dans quelques années…je serais au service du Ministère…plonger dans l'esprit des personnes en un geste…savoir la vérité…rien ne peut désormais m'être caché.

Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être une émule de ces crétins de politiciens ! Ce que je veux c'est vivre ! Circuler ! Respirer !

Et je devrais renoncer à cela à cause d'une fichue crise ?

Elle m'a donné le don de lire dans les esprits par contact…mes mains sont devenues l'instrument le plus dangereux qu'il peut exister pour moi, maintenant. Certes, elles sont indestructibles, mais je me demande parfois si je ne préférerais pas ces fichues ailes à…ça.

En tout cas, l'esprit de Sirius était des plus intéressants. Ce que je vous ai décrit n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que j'ai vu et ressenti.

Pour lui, tout est logique et construit – dans les limites de ce que la magie permet. Chaque mystère a une réponse. Rien n'est impossible si la théorie le permet.

Il croit à l'amour pur comme celui que je devrais vivre, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a déjà plusieurs expériences dans le genre amoureux. Il teste…pour enfin comprendre à quoi ressemble le sentiment suprême.

J'ai peu d'expérience, juger me serait difficile. Cependant…je crois…qu'il a une âme de Serdaigle. Gryffondor par défi, mais curieux comme un parfait émule de la maison des aigles.

Ce qui est davantage inquiétant, c'est qu'il sait que je cache quelque chose. J'aurais beau agir, il ne lâchera pas l'idée que je suis plus étrange qu'un sorcier pour les Moldus.

Démonstration logique : autour de moi se produisent des actes qui n'auraient aucun lieu d'être auprès d'une simple sorcière. La conclusion s'impose : je suis quelque chose d'autre…et il a bien l'intention de savoir quoi.

Il faut que je prenne garde. Vous connaissez les termes de l'arrangement : si je récupère l'amitié de Galadriel, il saura ce que je cache.

Le but est presque atteint, mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lui révéler ce que je suis.

J'ai consulté les livres traitant de mon peuple, ainsi que le maigre chapitre du livre de DCFM dédié au sujet.

Ce n'est que des salades. Ne vous étonnez pas, après cela, que les Furiens soient considérés comme des monstres. Sirius, sans doute, ne doit pas ignorer ces préjugés…mais, à mon contraire, il les croit vrais…

Si jamais il sait, ce sera la fin de notre amitié, et de tout ce qui le relie à James. Même le fait qu'il soit ami avec un loup-garou ne pourra le retenir dans sa décision…

Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien dire pour ma défense… Ces préjugés se sont construits à partir de faits réels. Il y a quarante ans, un jeune Furien, de tout juste sept ans, a tué ses parents lors de sa première crise.

Si Sirius savait que ce Furien a été le coéquipier de celle qui m'a élevée, il piquerait une crise digne des annales. Pourtant, ça lui apprendrait que le danger, bien que toujours présent, n'est pas fatal. J'ai fréquenté ce Furien depuis mon arrivée à Brocéliande, et je n'en suis pas morte pour autant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'estime beaucoup. Pas le Furien dont je viens de parler, Sirius. J'ai conscience que mes paroles peuvent être floues et désordonnées.

Sirius est pour moi un ami cher. Certes, je ne le connais que depuis deux mois environ, mais grâce à lui Lily n'est plus loin de tomber dans les bras de James. Il m'aide à retrouver l'amitié de Galadriel.

Je comprends pourquoi James l'avait choisi pour me remplacer…Sirius est quelqu'un de bien.

- C'était quoi ça ?

Un nouvel événement à mettre sur ta liste de phénomènes bizarres. Pitié, ne me pose pas de question maintenant…Il faut que j'aille chercher des gants avant.

Technique numéro un : l'autruche.

- Quoi donc mon cœur ? Je susurre dans le plus parfait des ridicules. Tu as eu un problème ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un peu fatigué ?

Si je le pouvais, je lui prendrais bien la température, tiens…ça fait enrager les filles à côté, et Galadriel n'y verrait que du feu.

- Comédienne…

Que du feu, nous disions ? Pas si sûr, en fait…

J'aurais dû compter avec ce point-là. Si, comme James me l'a dit à l'infirmerie, Galadriel m'a emmenée loin de la salle d'Arithmancie, il a assisté à ma crise. Il sait ce que j'ai subi.

Donc…suivant un raisonnement logique comme Sirius sait si bien les faire…il sait que je mens…je cache ma nature à Sirius autant que lui à Lena.

Enfin, moi, j'ai une raison. Pas lui.

Il n'empêche…Galadriel m'a parlé ! Bon, d'accord, il a plutôt chuchoté. Le volume n'est pas si fort dans la salle commune. Moi seule ai entendu le mot, et c'est peut-être tout aussi bien. Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il n'essayait pas de me forcer à me trahir.

Tout de même…comédienne ! Comédienne ! Il peut parler !

- Trouillard, je réplique sur le même ton.

Tiens, marrant, le voilà qui se dresse sur ses pieds. Pauvre chou, je t'ai vexé ? Tu l'avais cherché…

Zut. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Galadriel n'a tout de même pas l'intention de s'attaquer encore à moi ? Merlin, pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas oublié la douche que je lui ai assenée… Il n'a tout de même pas encore envie que je recommence quand même ?

Bizarrement, en totale contradiction avec mes pensées, je me lève à mon tour. Aucune envie en moi de me battre, hein. Mais il est hors de question que je me laisse faire par lui, et je compte bien le montrer.

- Répète un peu, gronde-t-il entre ses dents.

A tes ordres mon pote.

- Trouillard.

- Tu peux parler autant que je sache…

- Et toi de même. Nous en sommes au même point, alors lâche-moi la cape et règle tes affaires avant de voir les miennes.

- Mes affaires, c'est ce que tu as fait.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est faux. Mais tu détournes la conversation. Il est temps que tu lui dises. A moins, bien sûr…que tu aies peur… Une incertitude ? Tu te dégonfles, peut-être ?

Gal serre si fort les poings que ses jointures blanchissent. Oh, il ne me frappera pas. Les Maraudeurs sont là. Aucun ne se privera de me défendre, Sirius en premier, pense-t-il.

La lutte serait trop inégale.

- Tu vas trop loin, continue-t-il néanmoins à grogner.

Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous y avez songé, mais tout le monde nous regarde. Charmant spectacle, surtout que personne n'entend le moindre mot de notre conversation.

Encore un élément de la première importance. Je te serais grée, mon cher Sirius, de ne pas le relever.

Hum, vu ta tête, je ferais mieux de ne même pas songer à cette éventualité.

Brusquement, en un majestueux mouvement de robe, Gal s'éloigne et passe par le trou du portrait. Il a adopté ce pas décidé qu'il ne prend que lorsque rien ne peut le faire changer d'avis.

Oh Merlin, je l'ai trop provoqué. Quelle est encore son idée ?

J'ai peur…


	29. La goutte d'eau

Mode spy enclenché.

Je ne m'entraîne pas pour plus tard. Enfin, ça pourra peut-être toujours servir, mais le but initial n'est pas là.

Si vous connaissiez la situation, vous cesseriez immédiatement de vous moquer de moi. En plus, vous feriez mieux de vous souvenir que je peux me montrer très très méchante…

Cela fait deux semaines que Galadriel a proféré ses menaces. Deux semaines que nous avons offert un ravissant spectacle aux Gryffondors.

Deux semaines que je porte des gants, accessoirement.

Deux semaines que j'attends. Galadriel n'a toujours pas agi, et c'est cela qui me mine. James prétend qu'il a peur, mais je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Le jour où Galadriel tremblera, les poules auront des dents.

Non, je crois qu'il attend le bon moment. J'ignore encore quelle crasse il va me faire, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a bien l'intention de me faire du mal.

Sirius se montre gentil, en tout cas. Il comprend mon inquiétude, et m'a d'emblée proposé de me protéger. Certes, il ne peut pas faire le poids face à ma terreur d'ancien meilleur ami, mais je dois avouer qu'il me rassure. Notre comédie n'en est que plus parfaite. C'est à peine s'il consent à me lâcher pour que j'aille aux toilettes.

Enfin…j'ai dit que Sirius me rassure, mais j'ai peur tout de même. Ma phrase était peut-être anodine, une querelle entre deux ennemis, mais la colère que j'ai déclenchée chez Galadriel montre bien que pour lui, elle a fait déborder le vase.

Gal m'a plusieurs fois blessée, par le passé, mais ce n'était que physique, et il était mon ami. Là, il cherche à toucher mon cœur et mon âme. C'est une guerre d'esprit qui s'est engagée, et bien que j'espère la voir un jour s'achever dans la douceur, je n'ai que peu d'espoirs.

Pardon pour ce bavardage. Je disais donc que je suis en mode espion…pour traverser le hall. Enfin, mode VIP serait plus juste, de fait. Sirius me tient la main si fort qu'il m'en fait mal, Remus ouvre la voie avec Peter, et James la ferme avec Lily.

Ridicules, ces précautions ? Pas tant que cela…ma garde n'est pas aussi rapprochée lorsque Galadriel nous fait grâce de son absence. Seul James soutient mordicus que je dois être entourée de la meilleure protection quelle que soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Il m'a même suppliée, en privé, de toujours m'entourer d'un bouclier.

J'ai refusé. Mon frère est persuadé que Galadriel mènera une attaque physique, et que même si personne d'autre que moi ne pourra l'affronter, au moins pourront-ils m'aider. Mais moi, connaissant Gal depuis dix ans, je sais qu'il s'attaquera à mon esprit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, et je persiste dans le même avis.

Mes propos sont si décousus… excusez-moi. Ce sont les nerfs, je crois. Les nerfs et le dos. Depuis que Sirius a entamé sa protection rapprochée, je n'ai plus un seul instant de répit. Cela fait longtemps que la douleur s'empare de mon dos tout entier, des omoplates aux hanches. J'ai si mal… Certains pourraient croire que, la douleur allant toujours croissante, je ne suis plus loin du but que je suis censée atteindre. Mais je ne veux pas.

C'est terrifiant. Si mes ailes poussent en entier, je ne pourrais plus aspirer à la vie que je veux faire mienne. Je trouverai un moyen d'annihiler la douleur, je supporterai, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne tomberai dans cette loi du cœur. Si je dois y perdre un équilibre à trouver, alors j'accepte de payer ce prix. Il ne me faut aucune faiblesse, et surtout pas celle d'aimer.

Un grondement sourd atteint mes oreilles. Bon, Galadriel se manifeste. Je suis trop près de Lena, probablement. Oh, il ne me déplairait pas de m'éloigner. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de mener la première attaque, et Lena figure en tête de ma liste de personnes à éviter. Egalité avec Maël. Je préférerais encore être enfermée dans une pièce avec Carena plutôt que me trouver à moins de dix mètres de cette menteuse pro.

Désolée, mon cher Gal, mais c'est le seul chemin pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Je ne vais pas renoncer à mon déjeuner pour tes beaux yeux.

Je passe donc, entourée par mes sbires. Si Gal grogne, il le fait tout bas, et je suis la seule à l'entendre. Mais c'est tout. Pas de coup d'éclat. Rien qui ne révèle à toute l'école ma vraie nature. Aucune tentative de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

Ça devrait me rassurer. Ça devrait, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Galadriel n'a pas renoncé à son idée. Il attaquera, seulement…je crois qu'il attend le moment propice. Son assaut pourrait avoir lieu dans dix jours, vingt, voire même un an ou plus, ça ne changera rien.

Il attaquera.

Menu du jour : pâtes à la bolognaise. Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir. Mais qui compose les menus, ici ? Pas de doute, cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, veut ma mort. La mienne et celle de mes congénères, devrais-je plutôt dire.

J'ignore comment Galadriel et les deux abrutis vont se débrouiller, mais moi j'ai déjà trouvé ma solution. Un plat de légumes ne paraît attendre que moi. Seulement, il est au bout de la table…

- Où tu vas ? Tu n'as rien mangé encore !

Je me disais bien que quitter la table sans que Sirius ne s'en aperçoive relevait de la gageure.

Pour peu, il m'accompagnerait. Non pas que cela me dérange dans l'absolu, j'ai fini par m'habituer à avoir un chien de garde, mais je sais que mon comportement ne lui en apparaîtrait que plus étrange. S'il reste assis, en tête-à-tête avec son assiette, j'ai plus de chance pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je ne peux pas manger de viande.

- Tu sais Sirius, dit paisiblement Lily, je ne crois pas que tu-sais-qui se risquerait à faire n'importe quoi en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Hourra ! Merci Lily. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. La voix de la raison a parlé, l'impétuosité n'a plus qu'à s'incliner.

J'ai vu, James…joli regard de reconnaissance… et elle rougit… hoho…héhé… je crois, ma chère Lily, que tu es prise !

Enfin, grâce à cette généreuse intervention, je peux aller chercher ce plat. Mais lorsque je reviens

...

Nom d'un hibou crotté de peaux de prunes dirigeables.

Qu'est ce que Galadriel fait assis à ma place ? Si encore il se contentait d'y avoir posé son précieux derrière, ce serait moins grave, mais là…

IL PARLE A SIRIUS ! Et de moi, en plus.

Oh nom de nom de nom… j'ai compris.

Mode défensif enclenché.

- Galadriel ! je m'exclame à peine arrivée. C'est une grande joie pour moi de te voir revenir dans le monde des vivants. Où étais-tu donc passé ? On se voyait à peine ! J'ai cru que tu avais trouvé ta vocation dans la vie d'ermite…

Zut, Lena rapplique. C'est mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

Quoique… Hum, disons solution d'urgence.

- Ambre ! réplique-t-il sur le même ton. Tu tombes bien. J'ai reçu une lettre de Brocéliande hier. D'après ce que j'ai compris…tu n'as pas encore informé ton charmant ami de ce qui l'attend.

Bingo. Alors ça, mon pote, c'est un très mauvais jeu. Tu vas avoir une cruelle désillusion. Jamais tu n'aurais dû autoriser Lena à s'approcher. J'ai peur de devoir briser ton avenir immédiat…

- Brocéliande ? répète Sirius d'un air bête.

En face de lui, James baisse la tête et enfile un chapelet de jurons. Quelle vulgarité ! J'ignorais qu'il en connaissait autant.

- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi, je dis sans prêter attention à Sirius. Si j'en crois mes renseignements, nous en sommes tous les deux au même point…

J'aurais très bien pu me tromper. Mais, incroyablement, je tombe juste. Si Lena aurait pu jouer la comédie jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à présent exclu. La tête que fait Galadriel confirme mes soupçons : il n'a toujours rien dit.

Alors, maintenant, c'est quitte ou double : lequel va dire en premier ce que nous sommes ? Certes, la mèche est déjà presque vendue, mais il faut bien poser un mot sur l'évidence.

- Pardon, reprend Galadriel, mais moi je n'ai pas pris un malin plaisir à répandre des calomnies sur celui qui partagera ta vie…

Et pour cause, je ne l'ai pas trouvé et le trouverai jamais.

- Ainsi que moi, je réponds en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. Faut-il vraiment que tu aies une cervelle d'oiseau pour croire des choses pareilles ! Je te l'avais dit, pourtant, mais il semblerait que tu aies la mémoire trop courte pour t'en souvenir. J'ai un minimum de retenue, Madlock. Jamais je ne me suis rendue coupable de la faute que tu m'imputes. Réfléchis deux secondes : as-tu jamais entendu parler de quoi que ce soit de mal sur elle ? Pas une fois ? Et pour cause ! Utilise ton cerveau, enfin !

Joli tirade que celle que je viens de sortir. Magnifique. La vérité pure. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur laquelle j'ai jamais médit, et cette personne c'est lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les trois quarts des Gryffondors l'ont pris en grippe maintenant.

Et encore, ce n'était tout de même pas si méchant que cela…

- Je vois, soupire celui qui fut mon ami. J'ai fait une promesse, et puisque tu persistes à nier…tu dois payer.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, il abat son poing dans la figure de Sirius.

Il a frappé Sirius. IL A FRAPPE SIRIUS ! Cette fois-ci, la guerre est belle et bien ouverte.

Tandis que James se lève, tandis que Remus sort sa baguette, alors que Sirius est à moitié assommé, par terre, je demeure immobile.

Une intense douleur s'est emparée de mon dos. Cent fois plus forte que ce mal lancinant qui me poursuit. Mille fois supérieure à tout ce que j'ai pu connaître.

Je ne crie pas : ma bouche est comme scellée. Ce n'est pas encore un caprice de ma magie, le temps écoulé depuis ma dernière crise est trop court encore. Non, je garde tout mes esprits, mais quelque chose se passe.

Quelque chose, si je ne me trompe pas, que j'aurais de tout cœur voulu éviter, et qui me paralyse.

Impossible de se cacher.


	30. qui fait déborder le vase

Le feu se fait plus fort encore. Lentement, comme l'instant méritait d'être savouré, mon chemisier se déchire, de même que ma robe de sorcière.

La douleur atteint le bas de mon dos. Dans ma chair s'encastrent deux lettres, celles que je voudrais ne jamais lire, mais que ma curiosité me poussera à regarder.

Pas de doute, c'est vraiment la fin. La fin de mes rêves, la fin de ma liberté, la fin de mon enfance.

Un hurlement sort de ma gorge. Les élèves reculent, entourés par les bons soins de Maël, Carena, et Galadriel. Tous ne font que leur devoir. S'ils ignorent comment agir exactement, au moins connaissent-ils leur priorité : protéger.

Je croyais que j'étais paralysée. Manifestement, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, puisque je crie. Peut-être la nature a-t-elle réussi à, pour une fois, avoir le dessus sur la magie. Je m'en serais bien passée. Ce n'est désormais plus un cri que je produis, mais un grondement sauvage venant du cœur de mon être.

J'ai si mal, Merlin, j'ai si mal ! A présent, il me semble qu'une partie de mon corps se détache, mais demeure soudée à mon dos. C'est donc l'apogée. Le summum de la douleur. Si je le pouvais, je m'évanouirais, tant j'ai mal. Mais la magie furienne est cruelle : j'ai voulu la dépasser, me montrer plus forte qu'elle, alors elle ne me fait pas grâce d'une minute de répit. Lors de mon passage à la vie active, je demeure consciente de tout ce qui m'entoure.

James. Il a voulu s'approcher, mais Galadriel l'en a empêché. Oh, ce n'est pas que mon frère ignore le danger que je représente, non, mais son inquiétude fraternelle a pris le dessus sur tout instinct de survie. Il était prêt à me toucher, essayer de me soulager, alors que le moindre contact avec moi serait signer son arrêt de mort.

Sirius. Comprend-t-il ? Grand mystère. Remus, sans doute, oui. Mais je n'ai rien entendu. Il n'a pas pu lui donner l'information. En tout cas…lui qui voulait percer mon mystère…lui qui voulait savoir… il est maintenant témoin de ce qui devrait être l'apogée de mon existence.

Galadriel. Merlin, que ne donnerai-je pas pour, en cet instant, savoir ce qu'il pense ! M'en veut-il encore ? A-t-il conscience que c'est son geste qui a tout déclenché ? J'espère que là n'était pas son but. Il y a deux semaines, il était avec moi. Il savait jusqu'à quel point j'étais avancée. D'ici à ce qu'il veuille hâter le cours des choses…Merlin, ce ne serait pas impossible.

Brusque déploiement. Murmures. Ça y est. Je crois que la magie a terminé son travail. Je suis maintenant une Furie, une vraie. Je ne dis pas aussitôt mériter respect et obéissance, mais il n'empêche que j'ai atteint la première le stade auquel tous aspirent. Moi, alors que je ne le voulais pas. Curieux retournement de situation…

Toute douleur m'a à présent quittée. Je suis maîtresse de mon corps et de mon esprit.

Autour de moi, les élèves forment un attroupement naturel mais malvenu. De ma place, j'entends leurs conversations, et elles sont loin d'être agréables.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Quelle horreur !

- Je savais qu'elle était louche !

- Ça veut dire…ses amis…peut-être que…

Désolés mes chers confrères, mais le dernier à parler ne se trompe pas. Vous êtes bel et bien vendus. Jouer à ce jeu-là ne nous aura rien apporté de bon.

Comment, c'est de ma faute ? Allons ! J'espère que vous n'oubliez pas la cause première de cet achèvement…

- Attends…si elle…alors toi…

Hourra ! Lena dit une parole censée. Magnifique. Il y a de quoi me remplir de joie. Aurait-elle compris ? Aurait-elle reconnu ce que je suis ? C'est incroyable, il me semble, tout à coup…qu'elle n'a pas une cervelle d'oiseau.

Ça, ce serait le must.

J'espère que, quelque part dans les rouages de son esprit, l'évidence se met en place. Il est de notoriété publique qu'un Furien ne peut s'attacher à un autre de la manière qu'elle croyait.

Ne me rappelez pas mon erreur ! Je sais. Cette évidence n'a hélas pas franchi les portes de Brocéliande, et j'ai un moment cru que Maël était celui qui me fallait.

Mais les choses ont changé. Maël doit construire son avenir – si possible loin de moi – et je viens d'hériter des marques de mon peuple. Je suis une Furie, une vraie.

Il faudra, tout de même, que je vois à quoi elles ressemblent…

Zut. J'avais oublié l'espace d'une seconde. Lena. Un…deux…trois…j'y vais !

- Comprends-tu la vérité ? je dis à une Lena plus horrifiée que jamais. Galadriel est mon égal. Mon ami. Celui qui m'a épaulée dans mes douleurs, mais jamais il ne sera pour moi celui que tu imaginais. Il voulait te le dire, mais il n'a pas osé. Il n'a pas osé, car la réputation de notre peuple est mauvaise. Tu aurais fui, pensait-il. Mais maintenant le mauvais moment est passé. Tu sais.

- Vous êtes…vous êtes…

Marrant, elle tremble comme une feuille. Je ressemble donc tellement que cela à un diable ?

- Des Furiens. Oui.

- C'est donc ça que tu cachais ? C'est ça ta maladie ?

Oh Merlin. Sirius. Toute à mon rôle théâtral, j'avais oublié. Sois donc satisfait ! Maintenant, tu sais.

- Tu m'as menti !

Crétin d'andouille.

- Sirius Orion Black, je murmure en m'approchant lentement de lui. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais été aussi bien intégrée que je ne le suis si j'avais hurlé sur les toits la vérité ? J'ai fait de mon possible pour couvrir le phénomène. Personne n'aurait compris. Il n'y avait que James et les professeurs qui connaissaient notre secret. Depuis des générations, ceux de mon espèce vont et viennent dans cette école. Personne ne les remarque. Ce ne sont que des élèves comme vous, bien loin de la sauvagerie qu'on nous impute. Quand comprendrez vous à distinguer légende et réalité ? Je crains que ce ne soit pas demain, hélas. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si nous cachons notre condition !

Silence dans le hall. Il faut encore que je parle. Mais avec calme, cette fois-ci. Je dois garder mes esprits. Si je ne me trompe, le professeur de DCFM ou le directeur va bientôt venir faire son débriefing. Mais auparavant, je dois me retirer et surtout éviter de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

- A présent, je reprends à l'intention des Maraudeurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Navrés, chers amis, de ne pas déjeuner avec vous aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques petits travaux qui m'attendent…

La maturité furienne me donne une grâce que nulle ne saurait contester. Avec presque autant de charme qu'une Vélane, je quitte la Grande Salle. Merlin…quelle comédie…plus rien ne sera comme avant.


	31. Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça

- Cessez donc de bouger, Miss, grommelle l'infirmière, et laissez-moi vous examiner.

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de hurler. La bonne femme me fait un mal de chien. Lentement, elle prend chacune de mes ailes puis la plie et la déplie, pour s'assurer que leur brusque sortie n'a causé aucun dommage. Ce n'est pas que j'en aurais souvent besoin, je dirais même que c'est de la décoration pure. Mais elles font désormais partie de moi, et je dois composer avec.

Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie : je suis une adulte…

- Il m'a été dit que vous êtes fâchée avec Monsieur Madlock. Je veux bien croire que vous avez été suffisamment bouleversée pour votre crise d'il y a deux semaines, mais là… Que s'est-il passé ? Ne deviez-vous pas aller dans la forêt ? Le professeur Dumbledore a un mal fou à expliquer aux élèves ce qui se passe. Vous aurez quelques ennuis les jours prochains…

Ce disant, elle lave le sang qui inondait mon dos et qui, déjà, commence à sécher. Le contact avec l'eau me fait du bien et clarifie mes idées. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon élément.

Voyons le point positif : désormais, je n'aurais plus à subir une mare de sang en toute occasion.

Mais pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté, si je m'énerve comme aujourd'hui, voire parfois moins, mes ailes sortiront. Il faut à tout prix que j'apprenne à me relaxer. Seul un grand contrôle de moi-même pourra prévenir les accidents, ou du moins éviter leur surnombre. Il y en aura, évidement. Tous les Furiens sont passés par là.

Même ceux qui voulaient y échapper…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Vous le devez, Miss. Aucun Furien, encore, n'a osé passer outre les impératifs de sa nature.

- Ce n'est pas un impératif. Je n'aime personne.

- Ça arrive parfois, mais laissez le temps faire son œuvre. Puisque vous êtes ailée, cela signifie bien que vous avez assez avancé sur cette voie pour parvenir à maturation. Peut-être ne le voyez-vous pas encore, mais quelqu'un est suffisamment proche de vous pour que vous grandissiez. Quelqu'un qui est fait pour vous, auquel la magie vous a liée.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Depuis des siècles, les hommes bravent la nature pour satisfaire leurs propres désirs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, spécialement, je devrais obéir à une vulgaire loi magique !

C'est fou ! De quoi est-ce que cette infirmière se mêle ? J'ai le droit d'agir comme je veux ! Si j'ai décidé que je ne ferais pas ce que la magie attend de moi, je ne le ferais pas ! Peu m'importent les ailes et autres marques ridicules ! Ces âmes-sœurs sont des prisons ! On n'est plus à l'ère des mariages forcés, enfin ! La magie ne peut-elle pas évoluer, un peu, elle aussi ?

Quoi encore ? Oui, je suis en colère. Je suis en colère, parce qu'on attend de moi quelque chose qui ne me correspond pas. On veut m'enfermer dans un carcan dont je n'ai que faire. Je devrais aimer quelqu'un ? Et bien non ! Je n'aime personne, et ça continuera ! Non mais sans blague !

- Miss…soupire l'infirmière. Je comprends que cela soit difficile à supporter pour vous, mais la magie est la magie, et nul ne peut justement la dépasser. Vous avez été choisie pour aimer et être aimée, alors laissez faire la vie… Vous avez…à présent…dans le dos…les initiales de celui qui a été choisi pour vous. Ne voulez-vous pas savoir quelles sont-elles ?

Alors cela, jamais. Plutôt mourir. Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette magie à deux Noises ? Ces ailes and cie sont le procédé le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu.

Vous vous rendez compte, au moins, que je nage en pleine mièvrerie ? C'est stupide ! Sois disant, pour éviter que nous ne nous attachions à une personne qui n'est pas faite pour nous, nous devons porter sous nos ailes les initiales de l'être à aimer.

MAIS JE M'EN MOQUE, DE TOUT CELA ! C'est d'un ridicule ! Sans rire, vous accepteriez, vous ? Non ? Et bien moi non plus. Comment mes congénères font-ils pour trouver cela plaisant, mignon, et tout ce qui va avec ? C'est affreux, enfin ! Affreux…

Je fonds en larmes. Il fallait bien que ça arrive. La dernière heure a été particulièrement intense, et mes nerfs étaient prêts à lâcher. C'est fait, maintenant. Les vannes sont ouvertes.

- C'est…hors…de…question, je hoquète. Je…ne…veux…pas. C'est…trop…horrible !

L'infirmière soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle ne dit rien, consciente que j'ai besoin de verser des larmes et rien d'autre.

Dire que je n'ai même pas Galadriel pour m'épauler…peut-être que lui aurait compris, mais j'en doute…après ce qui vient de se passer…

- J'ai terminé de nettoyer vos plaies, annonce-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Pensez très fort à votre dos immaculé, détendez-vous, et elles vont se replier.

Je mets cinq bonnes minutes à me calmer. Par miracle, lorsque mes sanglots s'estompent un peu, mes ailes se replient contre mon dos, et je sens une douce chaleur me prendre là où elles se sont placées. J'ignore à quoi ressemble le phénomène, vu d'un œil extérieur, mais je sais, moi, ce qui se passe. Lentement, elles s'incrustent dans ma chair, s'y gravant, pour n'en ressortir que lorsque je le voudrais ou perdrais le contrôle.

Les Furiens adultes, garçons comme filles, ensorcellent leurs vêtements pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas en cas de déploiement. Moi, je suis bien incapable d'exécuter le sortilège. Mes mains tremblent. Je dois lutter pour ne pas de nouveau être la proie des larmes, et risquer une nouvelle sortie de mes ailes. Ma main tremble, j'arrive à peine à tenir ma baguette. C'est donc l'infirmière, pleine de gentillesse, qui se charge de jeter le sortilège.

- Vous êtes libres de quitter l'infirmerie, Miss, me dit-elle une fois cette tâche achevée. Le professeur Dumbledore doit avoir terminé son explication maintenant. Vous êtes dispensée de cours pour l'après-midi. Tout ce qui vous est demandé, c'est de ne pas quitter l'école.

Ne pas quitter l'école, ne pas quitter l'école…j'en meurs d'envie, pourtant. Si je m'en allais, franchissais les barrières pour ne plus revenir, personne ne pourrait me retenir. Je suis une Furie adulte, libre de mes mouvements.

Mais en ai-je pour autant…le droit vis-à-vis de ceux que j'aime ? Je veux dire…j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Sirius…nous sommes prêts du but…ce serait dommage de tout abandonner en si bon chemin.

Je sors de l'infirmerie puis, sans réfléchir, je prends mon élan et commence à courir. Quitter la propriété ? Ce serait brillant, comme idée, mais je tiens à mon frère, à Lily, à Sirius, et à bon nombre de personnes encore qui demeurent ici.

Je préviendrai Brocéliande. Plus tard. A moins qu'ils ne le sachent déjà. Désormais, mon nom apparaît sur le registre des adultes, et non celui des élèves. Peut-être…en face…est inscrit celui qui devrait être ma moitié.

Je porte ses initiales…succomberais-je, un jour, à la tentation de les regarder ? Juste une fois… Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de qui cela peut être. Mais si je le sais, mon impartialité sera remise en cause. Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Pour moi et pour lui. Sans doute sera-t-il cent fois plus heureux s'il ignore ce qui le menace…

J'entre dans la forêt interdite. Tout en courant, j'appelle à moi la magie de l'air. Je veux voler. Nul besoin d'ailes pour cela. Le vol me détend. Dans les airs, je me sens vivante. Il n'y a pas de contraintes, que la liberté. Pas de chemins à emprunter, que des voies à ouvrir. Je peux enfin être…moi.

Mes pieds quittent le sol, et instinctivement, je m'allonge, prenant la meilleure des positions pour voler. Que ce soit en rase-motte ou dans les cimes, mieux vaut toujours garder la tête devant. Certains volent debout. C'est très inconfortable, à mon avis. Tandis qu'allongée…je me repose presque. Je suis plus légère qu'une plume. Le vent me transporte où bon lui semble. Je ne suis qu'un jouet entre ses mains. J'ignore où il me mène, mais je me sens bien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la brise s'estompe peu à peu. Je commence lentement à descendre. J'ai été transportée jusqu'à une clairière, celle-là même où Galadriel me menait lorsque j'allais mal, et que plusieurs générations de Furiens ont striée de cicatrices.

Certains croiront que c'est un signe du destin, me forçant à accepter ma condition. Je ne crois pas à tout cela. Tout ce que je vois, maintenant, c'est le lieu propice pour me reposer.

Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'endors…


	32. Reviensnous

- Ambre ! AMBRE ! Réveille-toi, par pitié !

Oh Merlin…j'étais si bien…mes rêves n'étaient que des couleurs. Il n'y avait pas ce monde dont je voudrais m'évader…Pourquoi donc devrais-je retourner dans le réel ?

- Ambre ! Merci Merlin, tu vas bien. On s'inquiète au château, tu sais. Les professeurs te recherchent. Tes…congénères ont tenté de te traquer, mais ton odeur a dû se modifier, ils ne t'ont pas trouvée. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Tiens, il fait nuit… Ça expliquerait la baguette allumée. Baguette de qui, au fait ? Question idiote. De James, bien sûr. Il n'y a que lui qui tienne assez à moi pour venir me chercher jusque dans la forêt interdite.

Hum…je ne sens pas que son odeur… Il n'est pas seul. Ce n'est pas un de ses amis… pas un centaure… qui donc ? Le garde-chasse ? Ce serait plausible. Lui seul connaît assez bien la forêt pour s'y risquer sans dommage.

Et il a emmené James avec lui ? Je parie que mon frère a dû le supplier. Ils sont bons amis.

- Je dormais, je murmure d'une voix pâteuse.

Et vu que la nuit est tombée, je suis prête à parier que je ne risque pas d'ennuyer mon dortoir à force de ronflements, ce soir.

- Je vois ça… Comment te sens-tu ?

Comme une prisonnière… Je te raconterais bien tout, cher frère, mais pas maintenant. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas pour les oreilles d'Hagrid, aussi gentil qu'il puisse être. Même toi, je doute que tu comprennes.

- Reposée.

- Tant mieux. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais. Enfin, l'important est qu'on t'ait retrouvée.

Ce disant, il lance un jet d'étoiles rouges vers le ciel. Le signal, sans doute. Fin des recherches. Fin de l'inquiétude. Le premier qui essaye de me passer un savon, je l'assassine.

Mauvaise idée, tout compte fait. En tant que Gardienne de la Paix, j'y ai encore moins le droit que le sorcier de bas étage.

- Au fait…je reprends. Et tes amis ? Tu n'as pas eu…trop…de problèmes ?

Soupir. Si, apparemment, il en a eu. Désolée…

- Dumbledore a fait un joli speech, dit-il, mais enfin…c'est quand même un peu le bazar dans l'école. Lena a piqué sa crise avant de se jeter dans les bras de Galadriel, Maël et Carena sont plus discrets que jamais, et je crois bien que je me suis mis tout Gryffondor à dos.

Zut… J'aurais mieux fait de m'en aller pour de bon… Il va bien falloir que je remette de l'ordre dans ce bazar. L'infirmière avait raison, les prochains jours vont être durs. Dire que je vais devoir enlever des esprits des préjugés millénaires au moins… Merlin, ça va être dur, je le sens !

James se redresse et me tend la main. Je la considère d'un œil sceptique avant, finalement, d'accepter son aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais ça lui fait plaisir. Autant se réjouir des petites choses à défaut des grandes…

Hagrid prend la tête du convoi. Mon frère le suit, s'accrochant à mon bras. Quoi, il a encore peur que je m'en aille ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, certes, mais je n'ai qu'une parole.

En plus, ce n'est pas pour le vexer, mais je pourrais facilement me débarrasser de lui… Je ne suis pas une Furie pour rien.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ont réagi tes amis, je reprends à peine la marche commencée.

Grognement. Sujet sensible ? D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais renoncer à l'aborder. Au contraire, même. La moindre des choses est bien de réparer les dégâts que j'ai faits.

- Alors ?

- Hum…et bien…Peter est toujours en état de choc, Lily t'en veut plus qu'à moi, et Remus…ça ne le gêne pas trop. Je veux dire…tu sais…enfin, tu as senti…alors…savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul…à être…différent…bref, il est presque content de la situation, mais il m'en veut de lui avoir caché ça.

- Et Sirius ?

Soupir. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est lui qui pose le plus de problème. C'est, après tout, logique, mais enfin…ça ne me facilite pas la tâche.

Surtout que Sirius a un caractère assez difficile.

- Sirius…l'a vraiment très mal pris. Il estimait…que j'aurais dû leur en parler.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Les Furiens ont toujours agi comme ça ! Personne ne devait savoir…les préjugés sont trop grands !

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ambre ! Je ne leur avais jamais rien caché jusque là ! Depuis sept ans qu'on se connaît, nous n'avons eu aucun secret ! Et pour des cas comme celui là…je veux dire…on n'a eu aucun problème avec la spécialité de Remus, alors c'est vrai…enfin…ils l'auraient accepté !

- Tu crois ça ? Alors tu vois, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour tes amis, mais ça m'étonnerait. La différence entre les loups-garous et les Furiens, c'est que nous, nous pouvons éclater n'importe quand. Un rien peut suffire à donner une crise. Les trois quarts des gens savent distinguer « Pleine Lune » et « plein temps ». Et en plus, je te rappelle que nous, nous ne faisons aucune différence. Humain, animal, centaure, tout ce que tu veux, quand nous voulons tuer nous tuons. Tu ne m'as jamais vue en rage. Demande à Galadriel. Un loup-garou t'apparaîtra du petit lait à côté de ce qu'il a vécu…

Ouch, je crois que je me suis un peu énervée… Voilà mes ailes qui se déploient pour la deuxième fois de la journée. James manque de se prendre un coup. Je ne vais pas le plaindre. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait échauffée comme ça.

Non mais franchement, où se croit-il ? Pense-t-il vraiment que j'aurais été aussi bien accueillie que ce qui s'est passé ? Le secret est la seule solution !

- Relax…reprend mon frère en restant à bonne distance. Calme-toi…je ne voulais pas t'énerver comme ça… C'est joli, quand même.

Hein ? Pardon ? Je ne rêve pas ? Il disserte bien sur…l'apparence des deux machins informes que j'ai dans le dos ?

- Attends, je reprends. Tu pourrais…répéter ?

- Je parlais de tes ailes. C'est joli. Bleu comme l'eau… ton élément, quoi. Tu ne les as pas encore regardées ?

Non, et j'ai bien l'intention de persévérer dans cette voie…si je commence à admirer mes nouveaux jouets, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de jeter un œil sur la chose beaucoup moins drôle. Or, ça, je le refuse. Autant limiter la casse, si vous voulez bien.

J'inspire un grand coup et détend mon esprit. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que je retrouve mon calme, et range par la même occasion ces appendices, qu'ils soient gracieux ou non.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je murmure. Qu'est ce qu'ils pensent d'autre ?

- Heu…et bien…en fait…

- Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Je ne vais pas m'énerver de nouveau. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'ils pensent de moi, à présent. Cet événement va un peu changer la donne. Galadriel est persuadé que Sirius…enfin…

Zut. J'espère que je ne suis pas allée trop loin. Malgré tous les renseignements qu'il m'a dit avoir pris, je ne suis pas sûre que James sache pourquoi exactement je suis venue. Enfin si, il le savait lorsqu'il a écrit la lettre, mais s'en souvient-il pour autant ?

Ambre Potter ou la reine de la gaffe…

- Il pense que Sirius est ton âme-sœur. Oui. La conclusion était assez évidente, vu la comédie que vous avez jouée.

- Comédie ! Justement ! Mais si jamais Sirius se renseigne…enfin…il doit déjà savoir que ce rôle n'est plus tenable ! Je suis dans une situation…

- Hum…il le sait, en effet. Désolé, mais c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé. J'ai cru que ça le calmerait, et ça a eu l'effet contraire. Il s'est senti…utilisé. Il paraît que tu lui as dit que tu étais malade ?

Hein ? Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. Merlin, il a une bonne mémoire. Moi, personnellement, je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout.

- C'était…avant, je grogne entre mes dents.

- Avant…oui, je vois. Mais maintenant, une question se pose : qui a eu suffisamment d'impact sur toi pour que tu…enfin, tu vois. Surtout que tu es la première.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- Désolé. Je peux te poser une question ?

Il vient de le faire. Mais bon, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour, même à deux Noises.

- Dis…

- Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est Sirius ?

Sirius ? Oh, nom d'une pipe, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Est-ce possible, alors ? Hum…peut-être. Peut-être, mais en ce cas, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être Remus ou Peter. Je passais la majeure partie de mon temps en leur compagnie…avant.

…mais il y a d'autres possibilités. C'est vrai, quoi, j'aime bien les Maraudeurs, mais enfin…jamais je n'ai voulu être…proche de l'un d'eux spécialement. Je l'ai été, de Sirius, mais par la force des choses.

Ça pourrait tout à fait être quelqu'un d'autre…mais si c'était quand même un des trois ? Galadriel croit dur comme fer que c'est Sirius. Mon frère aussi apparemment…

Autant rétablir la vérité tout de suite.

- Ça…pourrait, je grogne entre mes dents. Mais en ce cas, Peter ferait aussi un bon candidat. Ou Remus. Ou Frank Londubat. Je n'ai pas pris le chemin conventionnel. La voie est large…

Il paraît convaincu. Personnellement, je le suis moins que je ne devrais.

Oh Merlin, je crois que James a réussi à semer le doute en mon esprit. La moindre des choses à dire est que je n'apprécie vraiment, mais vraiment pas du tout.

Ah, nous voilà arrivés. Je vais me prendre un fameux savon. Tant mieux, je dirais presque. Au moins, j'aurais quelque chose de différent sur lequel me concentrer, et peut-être me sera-t-il donné d'oublier…enfin, vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Miss Potter…vous voilà, couine le petit vieux qui nous sert de directeur. Nous craignions que vous ne soyez partie.

Visiblement, il nous attendait. C'est moi ou il n'est pas surpris de la présence de James ? Mon frère aurait-il demandé à une autorité avant de partir avec Hagrid ? Voilà qui change…

- Vous voilà rassuré, j'espère, je réponds avec toute la diplomatie dont je dispose.

- En effet. Compte tenu des circonstances, vous êtes bien évidement exemptée de punition. Tout ce que je puis vous conseiller est de rentrer au dortoir. Reprenez votre vie…vous êtes de taille à dominer cela… Tâchez seulement de ne pas faire de coup d'éclat. Monsieur Potter, je vous demanderai de faire attention à votre sœur, ces prochains jours. Vous êtes liés par le sang, votre devoir est de l'aider. Passez une bonne nuit…

Nous reprenons notre chemin, sans Hagrid cette fois.

Ne pas faire de coup d'éclat, hein ? Ça risque d'être difficile. Je n'ai pas un caractère calme. Les jours à venir vont être mouvementés, je le crains. Ma seule consolation, c'est que la faute ne sera pas que mienne…

Enfin, je ne prévois que trop bien quelle est la prochaine épreuve qui m'attend. Tandis que nous remontons vers la tour, je sens plusieurs odeurs, qui se font plus distinctes au fur et à mesure que nous avançons.

Les Maraudeurs nous attendent…


	33. Il faut que vous compreniez

- Renaissance, dit James à la Grosse Dame.

- C'est de circonstance, répond-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

- Va te faire voir, grosse vache.

Oui, bon, ce manque total de classe vient de moi, comme vous deviez vous en douter. Tous les tableaux murmuraient sur notre passage. La nouvelle a fait le tour du château comme une traînée de poudre. J'en ai rapidement eu assez. Cette pauvre portière en a fait les frais…

Ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que l'esprit frappeur ne soit pas venu me rendre une petite visite. Peut-être qu'il compose un couplet en mon déshonneur. Vous le connaissez, dès qu'il y a du grabuge, il accourt illico.

Je parie qu'il va me poursuivre de ses assiduités de mauvais goût. Je ne crois pas que je résisterai longtemps à l'envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce…

La vieille pivote en protestant dans toutes les langues, révélant la salle commune…et le reste. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, hélas. Ils nous attendent, tous les trois…plus Lily.

Franchement, vu les circonstances, je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde. Oh, ne croyez pas que je réclame ! Je…constate. C'est tout. Il manque Galadriel, mais je suppose qu'il me tombera dessus un jour ou l'autre…peut-être avec Lena…et il n'est pas impossible que je doive me farcir en prime les deux imbéciles de Serpentard.

Mais là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le groupe installé dans des fauteuils, un peu à l'écart, et qui s'est crispé à notre entrée.

- Tu le savais ? soupire James.

C'est moi ou ce n'est pas vraiment une question ? A ce stade, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne l'étonne. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai fait tellement de bêtises ces derniers temps qu'une de plus ou une de moins…

Enfin, techniquement, on ne peut pas appeler ça une bêtise, mais ça en adopte presque le sens…

Silence. Si j'en profitais pour monter…discrètement…après tout, ce n'est peut-être qu'à James qu'ils veulent parler…peut-être que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans…

- Ambre, reviens s'il te plaît.

Ah. Zut. Sirius. Donc il veut bien me parler finalement ? Peut-être que son intention est de me passer le savon de ma vie, en fait. Ce serait légitime, certes, mais si vous voulez une échelle, mon envie d'avoir cette discussion est inférieure à zéro.

Je m'approche donc, avec méfiance tout de même. Ils n'oseront pas m'attaquer de front, maintenant que tous savent ce que je suis, mais si je me mets en colère, je peux les blesser, voire les tuer.

Autant éviter ce genre de bêtises.

Sirius me désigne un canapé de la tête. Je m'y assieds avec résignation, aux côtés de James, en évitant de regarder les quatre personnes qui me font face. Quatre expressions différentes, et si vous saviez à quel point ! Quoi, je suis donc aussi effrayante que cela ? J'ai vu Peter. Il a discrètement éloigné son siège. Comme si ça suffisait à le protéger… Il serait tout de même bon qu'il sache que, pour peu que je m'énerve maintenant, personne ne pourra les sauver.

Lily fixe résolument le mur. Bon, cette fois-ci elle a décidé de ne regarder ni James ni moi. D'après mon frère, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut. Alors pourquoi le faire payer lui aussi ? Ils feraient mieux de se sauter dessus ! Ça arrangerait en partie mes affaires, et je pourrais en profiter pour m'évader.

Hum, pardon. Partir en promenade. Ce n'est pas une évasion puisque personne ne me retient. Pas vrai ?

Remus joue avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. A quoi pense-t-il ? A sa lycanthropie ? A nos spécialités, différentes mais semblables ? Au dîner que j'ai raté ? Autant de choses que je ne saurais jamais, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles me seront essentielles pour le reste de mon existence.

En tout cas, je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas deviné la vérité plus tôt.

Seul Sirius a la force de me regarder. Mais ce n'est pas avec gentillesse, contrairement à son habitude. Tout ce que je peux lire dans son regard en ce moment, c'est de la colère. James m'en a parlé, oui. Tout de même…à le voir ainsi…j'ai l'impression de devenir pire que Grindewald. Il ne faut pas exagérer…j'ai peut-être révélé à tous ma nature monstrueuse aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas de mon propre chef.

Quoi qu'ils pensent, je demeure la même. Ils m'ont tous appréciée lorsque je n'étais que la sœur de leur ami, pourquoi changer de regard ? Les secrets de famille peuvent exister, non ? En plus, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je n'ai tué personne…

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'accepte dans sa colère. A Sirius, je veux dire. C'est vrai, je l'ai peut-être un peu utilisé. Je pensais atténuer ma douleur. Mais s'il savait combien je me suis trompée ! L'effet a été l'exact contraire. J'ai eu si mal que rien que d'y penser j'en grince des dents.

Oh, et puis je lui ai menti, aussi. ET ALORS ? Je ne lui ai pas juré vérité, autant que je sache ! Je ne devais pas crier ma nature sur les toits, je n'ai fait que ce qu'il fallait pour me protéger. Est-ce donc un crime ? Aurait-il oublié qu'il n'a été mon petit-ami que pour une comédie qui n'a eu que des effets pervers ?

- Alors comme ça tu es une Furie…

C'est bien… Bonne réflexion… Décidément, Sirius, tu es un génie…

- C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, je dis entre mes dents. Tu te demandais pourquoi autant d'étranges phénomènes autour de moi. Voilà ta réponse. Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun secret à découvrir.

- Et tu n'as eu aucun scrupule ? Tu as menti sans vergogne. Je te croyais sincère et toi…tu as trompé ma confiance.

- Je crains que tu n'exagères un peu, l'interrompt Remus avant qu'il ne dise trop de bêtises. Certes, Ambre a menti, mais j'ai fait de même en première année… Souviens-toi, il y est certains secrets qui supportent mal d'être su.

- On avait un accord ! J'ai été sincère ! Pas elle !

- Faux, je réplique. Tu as menti…par omission. Je ne crois pas, par exemple, que tu m'aies dit que tu es un animagus…

Silence. J'ai marqué un point. Ha, ça t'en bouche un coin, non ?

- Le flair des Furiens est très développé, je dis en réponse à sa question muette.

- Admettons, réplique Sirius en jetant un regard assassin vers James. Mais…le cas est différent. Je ne suis pas…le seul concerné par cela. Tandis que toi…

- Je te rappelle, au cas où tu aurais oublié, que je ne suis pas la seule de mon espèce, à Poudlard. Il y a encore Galadriel…Maël…Carena…et deux autres encore arriveront bientôt, je crois. Nous sommes sur le même rang à ce niveau-là.

- Il n'empêche ! Tu n'avais pas à me mentir !

- Sirius…reprend Remus sur un ton fatigué. Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle ait menti ou non ? Je pense que ses raisons sont assez claires. Ambre a menti à cause de la mauvaise réputation de son peuple. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi…

- Ils sont vraiment aussi méchants que ce qu'on dit ?

Bravo ! Hip hip hip…Hourra ! Mesdames et Messieurs, devant vos yeux ébaubis, Peter Pettigrow vient de placer trois mots à la suite ! C'est un exploit !

- Tout dépend de quel point de vue on le considère…je murmure sans le regarder.

Je le connais, ce petit…s'il croise mon regard, il risque de mourir de crise cardiaque. Autant éviter de faire des dégâts, même ainsi.

- Mais enfin, reprend Lily en volant au secours de Peter, il y a tout de même…des témoignages… J'ai lu dans un livre qu'un Furien aurait tué ses parents il y a quarante ans… Est-ce vrai ?

C'est bizarre, tout de même. Dès qu'il y a une chose à retenir de nous, c'est cet épisode. Pas de doute, les sorciers sont vraiment obtus…

- Oui. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes un peuple sauvage.

- Tout de même…

- Vous voyez ! je m'exclame tout un coup. Vous voyez ! Lily, toi qui devrais pourtant avoir plus de recul, puisque tu as grandi loin de ces préjugés, toi-même tu ne regardes les Furiens qu'au travers des témoignages qui en sont donnés ! Donc selon toi je suis un monstre parce que je suis une Furie ? Nos mutations ne sont pas un reflet de ce que nous sommes en réalité. Je connais celui qui a tué ses parents. Depuis mon arrivée à Brocéliande. pas une fois il ne m'a fait du mal. C'est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, il a été comme un père pour moi. Si tu m'avais vue hurler dans la forêt, m'aurais-tu encore considérée comme ton amie ? Non ? Alors ne t'étonne pas que je me taise ! Je vous apprécie beaucoup. Tous. J'aurais voulu partager ce secret avec vous. Mais vous n'étiez pas prêts…et maintenant, vous ne l'êtes toujours pas. Donc maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vais m'éloigner. Je ne vous parlerai de nouveau que lorsque vous m'aurez prouvé que vous n'avez pas l'esprit aussi fermé que ce que vous venez de me montrer !

Je fais volte face et monte dans mon dortoir. Ouf ! Je l'ai échappée belle, cette fois-ci. J'ai bien cru que j'allais une fois encore déployer mes ailes. Pourtant, je ne peux pas dire que mon discours était vide de rage. Bien loin, au contraire. Les démonstrations comme celle-ci ont le don de me mettre en rogne, habituellement.

C'est le silence dans le dortoir. Les autres filles devraient dormir, mais leurs respirations sont trop saccadées pour qu'elles soient réellement la proie des rêves. Elles ont peur de moi…

J'ai toute la nuit pour préparer mon système de défense. Qui puis-je compter à l'intérieur ? James et moi-même. Admettons parfois Galadriel. Les autres…ils ont une épreuve à passer, encore. Pour certains ce sera facile, d'autres auront plus de mal. J'espère tout de même qu'ils réussiront vite. En ce moment plus que jamais, j'ai besoin d'amis.


	34. Je ne suis pas seule

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Logique, vous me direz. J'ai fait une sieste d'enfer hier après-midi. Mais même si j'avais passé mon temps à gambader au milieu des oiseaux et des petits lapins, je ne crois tout de même pas que j'aurais trouvé le sommeil.

Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que cela, finalement… La discussion, je veux dire. Bon, d'accord, je les ai tous plus ou moins envoyés en cure de réflexion, mais j'aurais pu m'énerver pour de bon.

Non, je crois que je peux être fière de moi…

Sept heures… Le dortoir s'éveille à peine. Lily ronfle encore. Ce sera difficile de la tirer de son lit. Je pourrais l'arroser, bien sûr, mais le fait que chacun connaisse à présent ma vraie nature ne doit pas être une excuse pour jouer à tout moment avec mes pouvoirs de Furie.

Et si j'allais réveiller James ? Hum, mauvaise idée. Il risque de mal le prendre, et je perdrais le seul soutien sur lequel je puisse vraiment compter.

Alice me regarde de travers. Je lui fais peur, apparemment. Elle verra vite qu'il n'y a aucune raison… Tout de même…dire que ce n'est que le premier de ces regards apeurés que je vais croiser aujourd'hui…

La journée va être longue…

- Tu…tu vas mieux ? demande-t-elle finalement d'une voix hésitante.

- Aussi bien que si je sortais de soirée, je réplique sur le ton le plus mou qu'il m'a été donné d'avoir. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Ah…

Fin de la discussion. Alice continue à se préparer, mais ses gestes sont raides. Elle a encore peur, et me surveille du coin de l'œil. Qui sait, peut-être craint-elle que je ne me jette sur elle pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée… En ce cas, elle mériterait de meilleurs renseignements. Je suis végétarienne, pour mon plus grand malheur. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce malencontreux plat de légumes à aller chercher, je n'en serais peut-être pas là…

C'est avec mollesse que je me prépare à descendre. Je n'ai pas menti : la fatigue est là. Mon corps doit s'habituer à cette nouveauté, et c'est éreintant. Pourtant, et là est tout le paradoxe, je ne peux pas dormir…

Sept heures quinze. Galadriel doit être descendu depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Je peux y aller. Oh, si je le croise, nous ne nous disputerons probablement pas, mais je préfère autant ne pas le rencontrer tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps, si vous me permettez.

Je pensais devoir déjeuner toute seule, sous les regards, comme une reine au milieu de sa cour. Merci Merlin, le sort en a décidé autrement.

James m'attend au bas des escaliers, à l'écart d'un groupe très occupé à jacasser sur le sujet à la mode qu'est devenu ma précieuse personne. Déjà levé ? Manifestement, mon cas l'a préoccupé. D'énormes cernes lui mangent les yeux. Ce n'est pas très sexy. Quoique…s'il paraît un peu démoli, peut-être que Lily le prendra en pitié… Je devrais lui ficher un cocard, tiens, comme ça elle pourrait jouer les infirmières.

Hum, mauvaise idée. James est en ce moment mon seul soutien. Il serait vraiment malvenu que je le perde.

Quoique, seul soutien…apparemment non. Mon frère n'est pas seul : Remus l'accompagne.

Je ne puis me retenir de froncer les sourcils. Déjà ? Il n'en a quand même pas oublié sa nuit, j'espère. Moi, je peux tenir le coup pendant la journée, mais lui…ce n'est qu'un humain. Permettez-moi d'avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa concentration pendant la journée.

J'arrive à leur hauteur. Mon étonnement doit être visible, car Remus s'empresse de m'entraîner à part. James attend sagement, assis sur une marche. Bon. Il est de la combine, apparemment.

- Ecoute…commence Remus. Je…je voulais te dire qu'en fait…et bien…je suis avec toi.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, et je crois être assez bien placé pour ça. J'ai plusieurs fois été rejeté à cause de ma lycanthropie, alors que j'étais…juste moi. Les gens savent rarement distinguer légende, crise, et réalité. Alors je te soutiens. Les autres ont besoin de temps, mais moi…je suis là.

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Merci Merlin ! Ça fait déjà un.

Imaginez l'étonnement. Je débarque dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – un peu factice sur les bords tout de même – entourée de deux des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Bon, d'accord, l'un des deux est mon frère, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je suis dans la meilleure des compagnies.

Otez-moi un doute… James ne compterait pas par hasard servir de repoussoir ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais…enfin…j'ai cru voir avant que je ne mette mes gants qu'il n'apprécie que très moyennement la loi magique à laquelle je suis soumise.

En ce cas, on est deux mon cher. Mais oublie donc ça et va plutôt faire les yeux doux à Lily. Elle n'attend que cela et toi tu en meurs d'envie.

Vous trouvez que je divague ? C'est peut-être bien le cas. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis encore très jeune…Brocéliande risque de ne plus me passer mes frasques, mais pour l'instant ils ne voient rien….

J'ai envie de faire des bêtises…


	35. Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça

Je fouille dans ma malle. Quel bazar ! Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce livre de potions végétariennes ?

Une semaine que je suis adulte. Une semaine affreuse. Voyez donc :

Pour commencer, je me suis chamaillée plus souvent qu'à mon tour avec Maël. Il était déjà assez énervant de me faire suivre à la trace par Lena, les piques incessantes avec Maël ont mis le feu aux poudres. J'espère qu'il a apprécié le vol plané exécuté dans le lac.

Je disais que Lena me suit. Je ne mens pas ! C'est vrai, hélas ! D'après le peu que j'ai compris, il lui est enfin rentré dans le crâne que Galadriel et moi n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais. Depuis, elle me poursuit de ses excuses. J'ai toujours esquivé, à la fois pour moi et pour elle. D'une, je ne l'aime pas, et de deux, je suis beaucoup moins stable que j'en ai l'air.

Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Mes ailes n'ont pris l'air que dans une mesure raisonnable cette semaine, mais cela s'est fait au détriment de toute chose cassable à ma portée. Les miroirs ont souffert…les armures aussi…

Enfin, Galadriel me fait toujours la tête. Parfois, je me demande un peu si c'est par habitude ou parce que je refuse de parler à sa Lenichounette. D'après Remus, c'est lui qui a demandé à la Serpentarde de se rabibocher avec moi. Ça, encore, ça me paraissait à peu près évident. S'attirer mon amitié parce que notre querelle était sans fondement, voilà qui ne doit pas entrer dans les priorités de cette charmante créature.

Logiquement, si c'est Gal qui a demandé à Lena de se réconcilier avec moi, alors il devrait essayer de favoriser la chose, et non pas tout faire contre en me boudant ostensiblement. Il n'y a donc que deux solutions : ou bien Galadriel s'est installé dans une confortable routine de bouderie, ou bien Remus s'est trompé du tout au tout et Lena est meilleure que ce que je croyais.

Mouais…l'une et l'autre de ces solutions sont impossibles. Je tourne en rond. Passons à autre chose.

Cette semaine a été affreuse sous bien d'autres aspects. Lily continue à refuser de m'adresser la parole. J'aimerais bien qu'elle mette un terme à sa colère, ne serais-ce que pour se jeter dans les bras de James. Ensuite, Peter continue à avoir peur de moi. Je salue au passage le courage du Gryffondor. Et enfin…

Je déteste parler de cela. A dire vrai, je déteste même y penser. Mais il le faut.

Je suppose que vous devinez bien sûr de quel cas je veux parler : Sirius…

De tous ceux qui me boudent – Galadriel étant hors concours – il est celui avec lequel j'aimerais le plus me réconcilier. Je l'ai déjà dit, je crois, Sirius est gentil. Son esprit est incroyablement bien fait, alliant intelligence, malignité, et bonté. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses amis, et James en premier. Je l'apprécie vraiment, et vous pouvez croire que ce sentiment est tout à fait étranger à la comédie que nous avons jouée ensemble.

Pourtant, il continue à refuser de me voir… Son comportement me blesse, mais je n'en montre rien. Si James voyait combien je suis atteinte par les agissements de son meilleur ami, il se brouillerait tout à fait avec lui.

Mais il m'est difficile de feindre l'indifférence lorsque j'entends qu'il sort de la pièce dès que mon nom est prononcé… J'ai du mal à ignorer sa moue dédaigneuse lorsque je prends la parole. Mon cœur se brise lorsqu'il quitte la salle commune quand j'y entre, mais je ne dois rien en montrer.

Si seulement il me laissait m'expliquer…

Pour parachever mon malheur – bien que ce que je vais dire paraisse être du petit lait en comparaison de ce que je viens de raconter – Brocéliande m'a inondée de lettres et ouvrages ayant trait à ma nouvelle fonction.

J'ai ainsi appris – pour mon plus grand malheur – que j'ai battu le record de rapidité à la maturation. Seul un Furien vivant trois siècles plus tôt pourrait se vanter, s'il vivait encore, d'avoir eu ses ailes plus vite que moi. Je connais l'histoire, et il a triché : son amour était une amie d'enfance avec laquelle il n'a jamais perdu contact.

J'entrerai officiellement en fonction le jour de Noël, soit dans un mois. D'ici-là, j'ai le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans la vie. Recouvrer l'amitié de Sirius, celle de Galadriel, et peut-être…enfin, ce n'est qu'une chimère, mais peut-être trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de ces initiales encombrantes.

Ce sera dur…

Bon, où est ce fichu livre de potion ? L'infirmière n'a plus de potions calmantes adaptées aux impératifs du corps d'un Furien. Pourtant, Merlin sait si elle en a besoin. Je sais que Maël a visité la clairière de la forêt interdite récemment. Carena ne tardera pas à suivre le même chemin, et j'espère de tout cœur que Galadriel ne les imitera pas. Je serais bien obligée de lui rendre la politesse, et ce serait fort peu agréable.

Chacun est sur les nerfs, en ce moment, et moi la première. C'est un miracle que je n'ai croisé aucun de mes congénères à l'infirmerie, nous y allons si souvent… James dit, en riant, que je vais finir par devenir dépendante des potions et tisanes. Si la situation perdure, ça risque de devenir le cas.

Vous imaginez cela ? Une Furie, adulte de surcroît, droguée. Le fait en lui-même n'est vraiment pas beau, mais si l'addiction est aux médicaments…ça devient sérieusement pathétique et ennuyant.

Je prononce un juron bien peu académique et plonge entièrement dans les profondeurs de ma malle. Il faut bien que ce livre soit quelque part ! Quelle idée, aussi, j'ai eu de l'entourer d'un charme de protection ! Je veux bien que l'ouvrage soit ancien, mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me le piquer… Un sortilège d'attraction aurait fonctionné à merveille, mais à cause de ma fichue paranoïa, je suis réduite à fouiner dans les entrailles d'une malle plus vieille que le monde.

La porte s'ouvre. Bon, une fille est entrée. Je ne suis plus seule. Pas pour longtemps, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai le chic de ficher une peur bleue à toute la gente féminine. La moitié me considère comme une rivale, et l'autre comme un monstre en puissance prête à les manger toutes crues. Dommages qu'elles aient oublié que je suis, avant tout, une jeune fille…je suis comme elles. Aussi compliquée, aussi têtue, aussi coquette. J'ai seulement une petite différence inscrite sur mon dos. Où est le problème ?

Je vous l'accorde, ce résumé est très réducteur. Mais pas faux. Je demeure une fille, malgré toute ma monstruosité. Celle qui vient d'entrer ferait bien de s'en rappeler.

Je ne peux pas l'identifier. Oh, ce n'est pas que mon odorat ait baissé. Mais je suis enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans une antiquité fleurant bon la poussière et le moisi. Ces senteurs sont si fortes que, malgré mes efforts, je ne peux sentir ne serais-ce qu'une once de l'odeur de l'arrivante.

Ah, et bien le voilà ce bouquin ! Pourquoi était-il rangé avec mes cravates ? Autre question, pourquoi les cravates ne sont-elles pas dans l'armoire ?

Question idiote. A la place normale des cravates sont posés mes livres et parchemins d'astronomie. Leur place naturelle est dans la bibliothèque, mais à cet endroit se trouve ma trousse de toilette…dont l'emplacement initial est occupé par des chaussettes, censées être rangées dans un tiroir où se trouvent mes plumes neuves. Logique.

- Je t'ai trouvé ! je dis sur un ton triomphal en émergeant du fouillis.

Je dois paraître particulièrement pitoyable, couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds, mais l'essentiel n'est pas là : j'ai trouvé le livre qu'il me fallait, vieil ouvrage défraîchi mais plus utile que le balai d'un joueur de Quidditch.

Oh oh… odeur suspecte toujours en vue. Que dis-je, odeur suspecte. Odeur indésirable, même.

Celle de Lily. Derrière moi. J'espère qu'elle vient pour s'excuser de m'avoir considérée comme un rebut de l'humanité, sinon ça risque de très mal se passer.

Je me retourne, affichant de mon mieux un regard froid. Lily est à deux mètres de là, une expression choquée sur le visage.

- Oui ? je dis sur le ton le plus condescendant et poli qui soit à ma disposition.

Silence. C'est moi qui lui ai coupé la chique comme ça ? Intéressant…

- Tu…tu as quelque chose à me dire ? je reprends.

Lily paraît redescendre sur terre. C'est bien, la première étape est atteinte. A la suivant, maintenant. Es-tu de mon côté, oui ou non ?

- Alors ?

- Tu…enfin…j'entrais et puis…j'ai vu…

- Tu as vu ?

- Les lettres que tu as dans le dos.

Hein ? Crotte, j'aurais dû faire attention à ça. La voilà au courant, maintenant. Et je la connais, la petite Lily. Si je ne conclus pas un marché sur-le-champ, elle va sans tarder chercher de qui il s'agit, et je n'aurais plus de repos.

- Ecoute…je soupire. C'est compliqué, tu sais. En fait…

- J'ai lu des livres sur le sujet, me coupe-t-elle. Ils disent…que ce sont…les initiales de la personne la mieux faite pour toi.

- C'est le cas. Mais pour moi, la situation est différente…

- Pas tellement ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, que le monde entier va se soumettre à tes désirs ? Faux ! Sirius t'es destiné, quoi que tu fasses ! Pourquoi vous demeurez dans cette situation ?

- Sirius ?

Pourquoi elle me parle de Sirius, là, tout de suite ? Elle ne croit tout de même pas que… enfin, je pensais que c'était clair… Ce n'était qu'une comédie ! En aucun cas la réalité !

- Qu'est ce que cet olibrius vient faire là ? je demande en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu te fiches du monde ? Mais il a tout à faire là ! Ce sont ses initiales que tu portes, autant que je sache !

Mon livre en tombe par terre. Non… Quand même pas… Alors les lettres, ce serait… SB ? SB…comme Sirius Black ?

Oui, mais enfin, il y a d'autres personnes qui portent ces initiales, à Poudlard… Sam Borney, par exemple. Ou Stefan Bedgie.

Mais je n'ai réellement parlé ni à l'un, ni à l'autre… Il faut demeurer réaliste : de tous les garçons que je connais, Sirius est le seul à avoir ces initiales…

Il y a tout de même un hic. Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage. J'estime beaucoup Sirius, mais enfin…je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ces initiales supposent que je devrais le faire.

Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi mes crises ont été si rapprochées, pourquoi ma douleur s'est montrée si violente. Sirius serait celui que la magie m'a choisi…

Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais dans ma tête s'est allumée une immense alarme. Mayday, mayday ! Terrain miné ! Faire demi-tour immédiatement !

C'est vrai, quoi, si jamais ça arrive aux oreilles de James, ça risque de mal se passer. Je me souviens comment il m'a questionnée la semaine dernière : son pire cauchemar serait que mon destin soit lié à celui de son meilleur ami.

- Ses…initiales ? je dis finalement. Tu es sûre ?

- Regarde par toi-même, puisqu'apparemment tu n'as pas eu assez de jugeote pour le faire avant ! Moi, je vais le prévenir.

- Hors de question !

En un millième de seconde, j'exécute un bond digne des annales et me plante entre la porte et Lily. Par plus de sécurité, j'enveloppe la seule sortie possible d'une couche de glace. Maintenant, si elle veut descendre, ça ne pourra se faire que lorsque je l'aurais décidé !

- Je te propose un marché, je murmure sans me laisser déconcentrer par ses yeux assassins.

- Dis toujours…

- Bien. Je sais très bien qu'il est impossible de te retenir éternellement. Alors voilà ce que je propose : je parle à Sirius, mais avant…

- Avant ?

- Avant tu sors avec mon frère.

- Chantage !

- C'est tout à ton avantage pourtant.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Si tu refuses…tu risques de te souvenir longtemps de ma revanche.

… et comme toute reine du désordre qui se respecte, je ne sais pas encore ce que je lui ferais subir si elle ne respecte pas sa part du marché.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Bon…désolée, James, mais là c'est toi ou moi. Et dans mon intérêt personnel, je préférerais tout de même que ce soit moi…


	36. Miroir, mon beau miroir

J'inspire un grand coup. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible…quoique si, ça l'est. Trois fois pire, même.

Personne dans la chambre. Lily est partie Merlin sait où – si seulement elle pouvait partir en Alaska ce serait génial. Alice doit probablement se promener avec Frank, et le reste…je m'en moque.

Enfin, je suis seule, et c'est ce qui m'importe.

Je pensais pouvoir tenir une vie entière sans savoir. Je me suis trompée, tout comme j'avais été bien orgueilleuse de croire que jamais ces horreurs ne viendraient m'encombrer.

En tout cas, je ne peux plus tenir. Il faut que je voie. Que je sache. Savoir à quoi je ressemble avec ces deux appendices. Savoir pourquoi…pourquoi elles font si peur.

Et surtout, savoir si Lily a dit vrai…

J'ai installé un miroir près de mon lit. Le moment fatidique est arrivé.

Maudite curiosité ! Si seulement…Lily…n'était pas entrée à ce moment-là, je ne serais pas devant cet imbécile de miroir.

Il faut que je le fasse. Maintenant. Si j'attends encore, je ne pourrais plus.

Un geste de la main me suffit pour verrouiller la porte. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une autre fille entre et me voit.

- A nous deux ! Nous sommes seuls. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Un seul peut gagner. C'est un duel à mort…

Oui, je parle au miroir.

- C'est perdu d'avance, me répond la créature de l'horreur. Je ne peux dire que la vérité.

J'ignore royalement la remarque et, lentement, retire le pull informe que je porte en ce dimanche de grand froid.

Ne vous étonnez pas que je sois vêtue comme un sac. Dans un accès de colère, il y a deux jours, j'ai brûlé toutes mes affaires. Alice m'a fait la charité de quelques tenues, bien que je lui fasse encore peur. J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que Frank vérifie régulièrement que je ne lui ai rien fait. Il me surveille…comme la totalité des élèves de l'école, d'ailleurs.

Galadriel est compris dans le nombre. Je le soupçonne de craindre d'être dans cet état une fois que lui-même aura atteint le stade ultime. J'avoue que…il y a des risques, en effet. L'acuité de mes sens a augmenté d'un cran avec ma maturation, et mes nerfs n'en sont que plus instables.

Il morflera. Surtout si nous ne nous sommes pas réconciliés d'ici là. Il ferait mieux d'y songer, d'ailleurs. Je suis tout à fait capable de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Enfin, toujours est-il que je me refuse catégoriquement à porter les costumes traditionnels à mon peuple. J'en ai assez bavé durant dix ans.

A Brocéliande, pendant les cours, ils sont tout de même potables. Tous les enfants portent de stricts pantalons de cuir noir. En arrivant ici, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à porter des jupes.

Mais maintenant, je suis adulte. Il n'est plus question pour moi d'aller en cours. Tout au plus en donnerais-je dans quelques années. L'apprentissage est terminé. Je suis condamnée à ne me vêtir que de toutes les déclinaisons de bleu du monde. Foncée, claire, pâle, crue, nacrée, cette couleur devra m'accompagner partout. Elle est celle de mon élément, et je ne dois pas m'en départir.

Pardon pour ce bavardage inintéressant, mais tous les moyens me sont bons pour remettre à plus tard l'instant fatidique. Je ne crains qu'une chose, que Lily ait dit la vérité, et bien que la logique me dicte de conserver tout mon libre-arbitre, je n'ai que peu d'espoir de penser qu'elle a menti.

Trêve de stupidités. Agissons et regardons.

- Je dois t'avouer, susurre le miroir sur un ton doux, que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une fille de ton espèce…

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! je réplique sur un ton plus mou que je ne le voudrais.

- Mais je te le donne quand même, ma chère enfant. C'est un peu mon travail, après tout. La dernière Furie que j'ai vue remonte à dix ans. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelait, mais elle a comme toi fait appel à mes services. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas trop besoin. Toi, par contre…

- Paix ! Tu n'es qu'un miroir. Laisse-moi me concentrer, sinon je n'y arriverai jamais !

Silence. Miracle, cet âne aurait-il compris ? Mine de rien, tout de suite, je regrette de ne pas avoir vérifié le miroir que je choisissais. Pourquoi, de tous ceux de l'école, a-t-il fallu que j'en prenne un ensorcelé ? Pour peu je n'aurais plus qu'à lui demander si je suis la plus belle !

Si encore il était discret et se mêlait de ses affaires… Même pas ! Quelle andouille, Merlin, quelle stupidité ! S'il avait une langue, je la lui arracherais, et je serais débarrassée de ces commentaires à une Noise !

- Splendide ! reprend la voix de crécelle. Tu as été efficace. Tu es mûre depuis longtemps ?

Mais de quoi je me mêle, à la fin ? C'est vrai, quoi, je ne lui demande pas son âge, ni pourquoi il a un teint aussi cadavérique ! Sérieusement, il ne pourrait pas se la boucler deux secondes ? En plus, si mes ailes sont sorties, ce n'était même pas volontaire ! Il m'a trop monté le bourrichon, c'est lui qui m'a énervée.

J'ai progressé, tout de même. Il y a deux jours, il aurait été réduit en miettes.

- Suffisamment longtemps pour te briser en mille morceaux, je réponds entre mes dents.

- Sept ans de malheur.

- Peut-être, mais au moins tu me ficherais la paix.

Silence. Hourra ! Il l'a mise en veilleuse ! Miracle !

Grande inspiration. Il faut que je coupe court à cette indécision. Il faut que je sache.

Lentement, je tourne la tête. Regardera ? Regardera pas ?

- On dirait une gamine…

J'ouvre les yeux.

Oh Merlin…

De mon dos sortent deux ailes, ni grandes ni petites. Mon élément leur a donné une jolie couleur bleu nacré, et elles scintillent doucement sous la lumière. En apparence, elles paraissent être de plumes, mais de près, ce n'est pas le cas. La magie les a créées en une espèce de membrane que je peine à décrire. Sous mes doigts, leur surface est plus douce que le velours. Elles paraissent si fragiles…j'ai l'illusion, un instant, qu'un léger choc suffirait à les briser.

Mais, je le sais, c'est loin d'être le cas. Mes ailes sont probablement la partie de mon être la plus solide. La plus inutile, aussi. Sacré paradoxe.

C'est tout de même un grand mystère magique. Pourquoi la magie nous a-t-elle donné des ailes, alors que nous pouvons voler sans ?

Ou bien elle est stupide, ou bien elle est folle…

Je pencherais plutôt pour folle, car je ne puis hélas oublier les marques dont elle m'a dotée.

Voyez par vous-mêmes : je suis encore jeune. Adulte, certes, mais depuis peu. Mes ailes doivent grandir encore. L'infirmière y veille. Chaque jour, elle exige de mesurer mon envergure. En une semaine, j'ai pris deux centimètres.

Cela ne serait rien si, au fur et à mesure qu'elles grandissent, elles ne descendaient pas également dans mon dos. Vous savez que lorsque je suis calme, ces horreurs à plumes – même si techniquement elles n'en ont pas – s'incrustent dans ma chair, et ne demeurent plus que comme deux marques noires.

Ces marques, je les possède déjà. Elles prennent naissance à la fin de mes ailes, descendent de part et d'autres de ma colonne, pour venir se rejoindre au dessus des initiales fatidiques, celles que je n'ai pas encore osé regarder.

Il faudra que je les voie. A l'origine, je suis là pour ça. Mais j'ai peur.

Si jamais Lily avait raison… Oh Merlin, j'aurais perdu mon pari. Ce serait…indescriptible. En s'en tenant à la pure logique, je devrais parler à Sirius. Non non non…

Saviez-vous que je suis une incroyable trouillarde ? Probablement, oui. Je dois bien être ici depuis une demie heure, et je n'ai toujours pas terminé ce pourquoi je suis venue.

Poule mouillée. Je fais quoi à Gryffondor ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il briser le grand mystère de ma répartition ?

Non, allons. Soyons courageuse. Ambre, tu es grande, tu es adulte. Tu dois apprendre à faire face à la réalité. Dans ton avenir, tout ne sera pas rose, et il faut que tu t'y prépares dès maintenant.

Lentement, mes yeux glissent vers mes hanches. A la naissance de mon bassin s'étendent deux lettres, celles qui doivent sceller ma vie et me font si peur.

…

…

Oh non.

Je tombe à genoux, le visage entre les mains.

Impossible. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?

Tout s'éclaire à présent… mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

S…B. Lily avait raison.

Quelles sont les chances pour que ces lettres ne concernent pas Sirius ? J'y ai déjà pensé, je crois. Moins de 0,00001%.

La magie pourrait-elle se tromper ? Vrai, normalement, lorsqu'un Furien a ses ailes, c'est qu'il aime…

Mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

Mon intention n'est pas de me répéter, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : j'estime beaucoup Sirius, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit davantage pour moi qu'un ami.

Notre comédie en était bien une…et elle le demeurera.

Il ne me reste maintenant qu'une solution pour éviter la crise qui se profile.

Si Lily sort avec James, je suis cuite.

Assez pensé. Il me faut respirer, il me faut de l'air. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce château qui m'oppresse. Je suis une créature de la nature, je dois retourner à mon élément premier.

La tête froide, peut-être que je pourrais songer en paix.

En moins de deux secondes, je remets mon pull d'une laideur sans bornes et relègue le miroir dans la salle de bains. Je le remettrais à sa place. Plus tard. Un petit séjour dans le noir lui apprendra à ne pas casser les pieds aux honnêtes gens.

Les joues en feu, je descends dans la salle commune. Pas de doute, je hais ce château. Les élèves, l'univers, le climat, tout m'oppresse. Pourquoi obliger les créatures sauvages que nous autres Furiens sommes à vivre ici ?

Brocéliande me manque…

Soudainement, le souffle me manque. Je disais que je hais Poudlard. En fait, c'est faux. En cet instant, je l'exècre, le maudis, le voue aux abysses.

Lily avec.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-elle en train de – passez-moi l'expression – rouler une pelle à mon frère ?

Je vais avoir des ennuis. C'est la seule solution. D'une, parce que selon les termes du contrat, je suis censée parler à Sirius. De deux, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de le faire…


	37. Lily je te hais

Nous sommes en décembre. Les vacances de Noël débutent à peine, mais le parc s'obstine à demeurer vert. Les arbres ont perdu leurs feuilles, la glace recouvre le lac, mais l'herbe garde sa couleur.

Il n'y aura pas de neige.

Cela, encore, m'aurait un petit peu calmée. Mais je ne peux même pas m'appuyer sur cette éventualité. Dommage.

Au-delà de mes gants, je sculpte une boule de neige. Que de l'eau. Il ne tient qu'à moi de faire ce fameux Noël blanc attendu par James et Remus avec tant d'impatience.

Mais je ne le ferais pas. Ils pourraient me supplier à genoux que je refuserais encore. Je n'ai pas le cœur à ces futilités. Dans mon univers se déroule un drame bien plus grand qu'une vulgaire absence de neige.

Saleté de magie !

De rage, je balance la boule de neige dans un arbre. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ma condition ! Pourquoi moi, d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce moi qui dois supporter la seule erreur que la magie ait jamais faite ?

Je suis maudite !

Mes ailes se déploient brusquement. Comme à l'accoutumée, je sens perler quelques gouttes de sang. Ce n'est rien. La douleur, si elle perdure, est bien moindre que celle que je ressentais lorsque j'étais encore étrangère au drame qui m'entoure maintenant.

Je pleure. Pas parce que j'ai mal. Je l'ai dit, ce n'est que du petit lait en comparaison de ce que j'ai déjà ressenti. C'est juste la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas tout cela… Je serais restée auprès de mes parents… Jamais je n'aurais rencontré Galadriel, ou alors bien plus tard… Je ne serais pas soumise à ces pseudo-impératifs qui m'encombrent plus que ne m'aident.

Je ne serais pas seule…

…

Et zut. Lily, je te hais. Voilà le clébard qui rapplique. Le pire, peut-être, est que je ne peux pas décemment l'ignorer ou le fuir, il se douterait de quelque chose.

Faisons celle qui ne sait rien…

- Ambre ? Est-ce que je peux m'approcher…s'il te plaît ?

Je lui fais peur, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il y a deux semaines encore, jamais il n'aurait demandé mon autorisation pour cela.

- Tant que tu ne te transformes pas en abominable homme des neiges, je réplique en me retournant.

Il ne manquerait plus que les traces de sang me trahissent…

- Alors je crois pouvoir rester, reprend-t-il, la surprise de ma réponse passée. Lily m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Sale peste qu'est cette fille. Mais qu'est ce que James lui trouve ?

- Elle s'est trompée, je mens avec aplomb. Je pensais, au contraire…que ce serait toi…qui aurait à me dire quelque chose. Sinon, pourquoi accepterais-tu de t'approcher que ma monstruosité ?

- Tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Ah ? Tu as donc changé d'avis.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en étais un. J'étais…en colère. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.

- Alors pourquoi venir ?

- Je t'ai observée, cette semaine. Tu fais peine à voir.

- A qui la faute ? Tu étais mon ami, et d'une minute à l'autre je passe au rang de paria. Admets qu'il y a de quoi avoir un choc…

- Je t'ai vraiment fait cet effet là ?

Ah, son ton est surpris maintenant. Ne va pas te faire des idées mon petit père, hein, d'autant plus qu'elles risquent de ne pas trop te plaire.

- Ça…et le reste, je grogne. Etre une Furie adulte est loin d'être de tout repos. L'accueil est froid. Tu as des problèmes avec ta famille, je crois ?

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- C'est très facile de tirer les vers du nez de James quand il est bien disposé. Enfin, vois ce que te fait subir ta famille. Mets ça à l'échelle de l'école. Tu comprendras ce que je ressens. Il y a de quoi ressembler à une loque…

- Hum…sincèrement navré, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. J'aurais dû réfléchir. En parlant de James, d'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Lily…elle était dans la salle commune en train de travailler, et tout à coup elle s'est jeté sur James et ne l'a plus lâché.

…et ainsi ont commencé mes malheurs.

- J'ai passé un marché avec elle. Malheureusement pour moi, elle a pris ça comme un défi.

- Ça lui a ouvert les yeux, au moins. Tu les as vus ?

Si tu savais… J'aurais préféré ne pas les voir, mais comment ignorer de pareils tourtereaux ?

Dire que c'est cela que la magie attend de moi…avec Sirius. Plutôt mourir ! Nous l'avons fait, certes, mais ce n'était…qu'une comédie. Un rôle, rien de plus. Je ne crois pas Sirius capable de m'aimer plus qu'il ne le fait actuellement. C'est aussi bien ainsi, même si à cause de la stupide erreur d'une magie gâteuse, je vais louper ma vie.

- Difficile de les rater, je grogne en maltraitant une branche qui ne m'avait pourtant rien fait.

- Tu n'as pas l'air satisfaite… pourtant c'est toi qui m'a proposé de les mettre ensemble, si je me souviens bien. Pourquoi ce retournement ?

Je lui dis ou pas ? Si jamais il se doute de quelque chose, je vais en prendre pour mon grade. D'un autre côté, si je recommence à le fréquenter avec Lily qui est au courant, je risque d'avoir encore plus de problèmes.

Si seulement je pouvais partir… La fuite n'est peut-être pas une solution défiant vents et marées, mais vu ma situation actuelle, ce doit bien être la moins pire.

- Ça c'est fait à mon dépend, je soupire finalement. Cependant, si cela doit être le prix à payer, je veux bien en passer par là.

Je vous l'accorde, j'ai à moitié menti. J'en ai dit suffisamment à Sirius pour qu'il ne puisse pas encore m'accuser de mensonge si jamais la vérité lui revient aux oreilles, mais il est hors de question que je modèle ma vie selon les souhaits d'une magie trompeuse, parce que Lily en aurait décidé ainsi.

Silence. Hum, Sirius a beau dire, il ne m'a pas pardonné.

Ça fait mal de penser cela. Plus que je ne le voudrais. N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, cependant. Pouvez-vous comprendre la raison de mon désarroi ? Ma dispute avec Galadriel m'avait sérieusement ébranlée, mais il y avait une raison : Gal et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance. Tandis que Sirius…cela fait trois mois à peine. James le considère comme son frère, alors j'imagine que je le vois avec le même regard, cependant…

Ce n'est pas le cours naturel des choses. Depuis que je suis ici, plus rien ne va. Tout mon univers s'écroule. Je suis adulte, maintenant. Avec Galadriel s'est tournée la page de mon enfance. Je dois apprendre à tourner mon regard vers le monde extérieur. Brocéliande ne me suffit plus.

C'est dur… Ici, je suis démunie. Tout irait mieux si j'avais une épaule amie pour pleurer. James aurait pu me comprendre, mais il doit être trop occupé avec sa toute nouvelle petite amie pour se préoccuper de mon cas.

De toute manière, que saurait-il voir ? Je l'aime beaucoup, mais enfin…il n'y aura plus jamais entre lui et moi cette proximité que nous connaissions enfants. Il n'est pas de mon monde, et je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera seulement de voir les choses avec mon regard ?

Qui, alors ? Galadriel est trop différent de moi, maintenant. Je ne récuse pas ses choix. Il fallait que nous nous séparions un jour. Ça a été violent, mais indispensable. Si Lena lui convient vraiment… La noix ne doit pas être entièrement pourrie, j'imagine.

Sirius ? J'aimerais… peut-être que lui pourrait comprendre… Les rares fois où je suis entrée dans son esprit, j'y ai distingué force, intelligence, et…ouverture. Lui saurait prendre ma vision des choses, ne serait-ce que pour trouver les mots qui me remonteront le moral.

Cependant…il faut y renoncer. Sirius a des défauts, comme chacun. Lui, en l'occurrence, est affreusement rancunier. La potion lui est restée en travers de la gorge.

- Hum…reprend Sirius au bout de quelques minutes. Tes ailes sont jolies.

Si seulement tu savais ce qui se cache en dessous, tu les trouverais bien moins belle, je le crains. C'est pourquoi il me plairait fortement que cette conversation prenne fin. Lily doit probablement s'attendre à ce qu'on se saute dessus. Plus notre aparté durera, plus elle se confortera dans sa position.

Ce serait bien de lui éviter une désillusion trop violente.

- Je te les donne quand tu veux, je grogne. Ça fait mal.

- Je me souviens, en effet, que tu avais le dos en sang assez souvent. C'était assez inquiétant.

Inquiétant… Inquiétant ? Vraiment ? Je t'accorde volontiers que ce ne soit pas commun pour les sorciers, mais je n'en étais pas malade pour autant… Sirius prendrait la place de James, alors. Si mon vénéré frère ne disait rien, c'est parce qu'il savait de quoi il en retournait. Sirius, non. Il a simplement pris sa place…

- Folie de ma condition, je soupire.

- C'est ce qu'il paraît. Pour revenir sur Lily…

Aïe…Aïe…Aïe… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Impossible de mettre des mots dessus, mais j'ai peur. Qu'est ce que la tenace Lily a encore inventé pour me pourrir la vie ?

- Elle m'avait dit que tu voulais me parler.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu qu'elle s'est trompée.

- Je sais. J'ai une bonne mémoire. Moi-même, je dois t'avouer que je ne voulais pas venir te voir, au début. Alors…

Je vois où il veut en venir… Enfin, je crois… Et si j'ai raison, ce serait l'enfer sur terre.

- M'aditcequetudevaisdire, récite-t-il d'une traite comme un gamin timide.

Gamin timide…sauf que je le connais bien. Sirius est tout sauf timide. Plutôt esbroufeur, au contraire. S'il hésite…le cas doit être grave pour lui.

Pour moi aussi, probablement. Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Ce n'est pourtant pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas articulé.

- P-plaît-il ? je parviens difficilement à dire. Sans vouloir t'énerver…est-ce que tu pourrais répéter ?

- Lily m'a dit ce que tu étais censée me dire, reprend-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Selon elle, sinon…tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Et m…zut.


	38. Comment bousiller sa vie

Sirius est blanc comme la neige inexistante. Moi-même, je ne dois pas en mener large. Alors comme ça, elle lui a dit, hein ? La confiance règne, à ce que je vois. En tout cas, pour la loyauté, on repassera.

Navrée Lily, mais désormais, tu n'as plus ma confiance. Si seulement tu l'as déjà eue.

Pitié, ne me parlez pas de mon flagrant manque d'honnêteté. C'est assez difficile pour moi d'en parler. Il s'est montré totalement impayant.

- Garce, je grogne entre mes dents.

Hein ?

- Bon, Sirius ne peut plus communiquer que par monosyllabes, apparemment. Je savais que j'aurais dû garder ce secret. Lui aussi est incommodé par cette…chose. Pas de doute, la magie s'est trompée, et bien.

J'aurais dû aller planter mes choux quand il était encore temps.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, je soupire.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment mes…initiales, dans ton dos ?

Super. Lily n'a pas omis un seul détail, apparemment. Garce, garce, garce !

- Rien ne dit qu'elles se rapportent vraiment à toi.

Merlin… faites qu'il ne soit pas allé chercher trop loin… Je ne veux pas en passer par Ce point…

- Sauf si on regarde la vérité en face. Combien de personnes avec les mêmes initiales que les miennes connais-tu mieux que moi ? J'ai fait le point avant de venir, tu sais. La réponse a été simple : aucune. Je suis celui que tu connais le mieux.

Intelligent, avec ça. Décidément, il a pensé à tout. Comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face, maintenant ? Pour l'heure, je me contente de fixer un vague point dans les branches. Inutile de vouloir en faire trop, je risque de perdre toute cohérence. Déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup maintenant…

- J'ai déjà songé à ça, je murmure. C'est la conclusion…la plus probable.

- Et toi ? répond-t-il sur le même ton en se rapprochant un peu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense…je pense que la magie a fait une erreur.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas sûr…

Il se rapproche encore plus. Hors de question, là ! Pas touche ! Je sens la scène idiote à plein nez. Ce serait atteindre le summum du mièvre, et ça me déplairait fortement.

Je recule d'un pas. D'une, même si je me suis habituée à lui, son odeur est tout de même loin de me plaire.

De deux, je préférerais éviter une scène qui me détruirait. Les mots, en ce cas, ont moins de pouvoir que l'action. Je préfère parler.

Quoiqu'avec ce qu'il vient de me servir, j'ai un peu peur de ce qui va se dire…

- Ambre…soupire Sirius. J'aimerais…

- Ecoute…je le coupe en m'éloignant encore un peu. Je crois comprendre, mais…

- Laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît. Je disais que j'aimerais…j'aimerais aller plus loin. Je…je crois que je t'aime.

- Tu crois ?

Oh Merlin…mais pourquoi je dis ça ? Il va prendre mes mots pour un encouragement, et c'est ce que je dois absolument éviter !

Non non non… qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas le vexer… Il faut qu'il aille voir ailleurs…

J'ai un énorme problème : comment lui mettre un râteau sans être méchante ?

- Sirius…je reprends. Moi, je t'aime…bien, mais…pas comme ça, tu comprends. La Magie a fait une erreur, pour moi. Tu es un ami, pas plus.

Oh Merlin… Mais qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer, non plus ! Déjà que moi je me retiens, s'il m'encourage là-dedans, on aura tous deux l'air ridicules !

Il faut que je m'en aille. C'est cela. Dehors. Du balai. La forêt n'est pas loin. Peut-être que je pourrais m'y calmer.

- Il y a…quelque part…je dis en retenant mes sanglots, il y a quelque part, peut-être à l'école, une fille destinée à t'aimer. Je ne pourrais rien t'apporter de bon, Sirius. Je suis désolée.

- Ambre…

- Laisse-moi !

Je fais volte face et cours vers la forêt. Sirius ne me poursuis pas, du moins je crois. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de dégâts, mais je sens que c'est hypothétique. Je me sens mal de l'avoir rejeté, pourquoi irait-il mieux ?

Au contraire, je pense que c'est pire…

Je me retourne une dernière fois avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Sirius est là où je l'ai laissé. Si je le voulais, d'ici, je pourrais voir son visage. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas. Mon acte a été assez difficile comme ça, mieux vaut ne pas en rajouter.

Je me demande ce que dira James…


	39. Je veux comprendre, qu'elle dit

Cela doit bien faire trois heures que je suis là. J'ignore si on me cherche. Qui s'inquiéterait ? James doit être occupé avec Lily, Galadriel avec Lena, Remus avec ses livres, Peter aux cuisines, et Sirius doit être trop déprimé pour me courir après.

J'en ai assez de tout cela ! Pourquoi la vie ne me fait-elle aucun cadeau ? D'abord ma magie… Puis elle m'enlève à mes parents… et ça, maintenant !

Si je le pouvais, je me jetterais la tête la première du haut d'une falaise, et les problèmes seraient réglés. Mais je ne le puis…la Magie me pourrit la vie jusqu'au bout. Elle nous empêche de nous donner la mort, et cela pour des raisons si obscures que je n'ai jamais pu les comprendre.

…Et zut. Qu'est ce qu'ils font là, ces deux-là ? Dans tous ceux que j'ai cités, ce sont peut-être les seuls que je n'aurais pas voulu voir.

Je sens venir votre question : pourquoi les avoir cités alors ? Je ne sais pas…

Galadriel est là. Pas seul, évidement. Lena l'accompagne. Je parie qu'il a volé en la portant sur son dos.

Leur présence ici ne peut être un hasard. Je suis recluse dans un des coins les plus perdus de la Forêt Interdite, bien loin de là où je vais habituellement.

Ils m'ont cherchée ? Pourquoi donc ? Enfoncer le clou, peut-être ? Je n'en ai aucun besoin, qu'on se le dise ! Ce que je voudrais, maintenant, c'est rester seule, et pouvoir déprimer en paix !

Et boire quelques litres d'eau, accessoirement.

- Ne bouge pas de là, souffle Galadriel à sa compagne.

Evidement. Il ignore dans quel état je suis, je peux attaquer à tout moment, et le spectacle ne serait pas joli joli. Mais si je décide de réduire cette fille en charpie, je ne suis pas sûre que tous les efforts de Galadriel suffiraient à me retenir. L'âge adulte m'a donné une nouvelle force que je ne suis pas sûre de contrôler, même dans mes pires moments.

Gal fait un pas vers moi, puis un autre. Halte-là ! Tu commences à entrer dans le PIMF, Périmètre Interdit des Monstres en Furie. Enfin, techniquement, je n'en suis pas un pour l'instant, mais sa présence me dérange.

Disons, mon cher Gal, que tu es dans mon espace vital.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et pousse un grognement du plus bel effet. C'est le paradoxe du fait d'être une Furie. Je suis une créature de la nature, mais quand je suis irritée, je peux devenir plus bestiale qu'un dragon.

Galadriel recule d'un pas et demeure immobile quelques secondes. Je connais cette technique…habituellement, on s'en sert pour apprivoiser les bêtes sauvages. C'est donc cela que je suis devenue en quelques heures ? Une bête sauvage ?

L'Homme revenu à l'état premier… Certains philosophes en feraient de jolies dissertations.

- Ambre…dit doucement Galadriel sans plus bouger qu'une statue. Me permets-tu d'approcher ?

Nouveau grognement. Dans mon langage, ça veut dire non. Je veux rester toute seule, est-ce si compliqué ?

- Ambre…reprend-t-il. Lena voudrait te parler. Tu veux bien l'écouter ? Après on discutera, nous en avons besoin tous les deux. Mais pour l'heure, laisse Lena venir, d'accord ? Elle n'est pas méchante, tu sais… C'est une fille, elle comprendra.

Comprendre ? Comprendre quoi ? A-t-elle aussi mis un râteau à un de ses meilleurs amis ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Elle n'est pas une Furie, elle n'est pas de mon monde. Je doute qu'elle perçoive la moitié de ce que je peux ressentir.

Galadriel fait un léger signe de la main, et Lena s'approche. Elle s'avance avec calme, et s'arrête au même niveau que Gal. Bien. Aller plus loin serait signer son arrêt de mort.

- Je ne serais pas loin, murmure Galadriel.

Ben tiens ! Des fois que j'aurais décidé de manger du steak humain… Et dire que ça ne m'aiderait même pas à en finir… Je serais malade, comateuse, même, mais pas assez souffrante pour périr…

Et si j'essayais de me jeter un Avada Kedavra ? Non, je me louperais. En plus, je ne pense pas que James serait ravi d'apprendre que sa sœur s'est suicidée après avoir renvoyé son meilleur ami se faire voir.

Lena s'assied sur un rocher et entreprend de me fixer d'un air pensif. Bon. Qu'elle reste là, ce sera mieux. Je veux bien faire un effort par égard pour Galadriel et les kilomètres que je lui ai fait parcourir ces jours derniers, mais si jamais elle avance ne serais-ce qu'un orteil, j'attaque.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me dire ce que je rate en repoussant Sirius, je grogne en me détendant quelque peu, je le sais très bien. Mais je ne veux pas, point barre !

- Je n'étais pas là pour ça, répond-t-elle d'une voix où pointe un soupçon d'anxiété. J'aimerais…j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu es.

Ce que je suis ? Elle voudrait savoir ce que je suis ? Complètement perdue, voilà ce que je suis ! Jetée dans un univers où je n'ai pas demandé à avoir une place !

- Et bien…une folle, une idiote, un monstre, une erreur de la nature, je dis d'une voix aigre. Choisis celui qui te plaît.

- Je ne te connais pas bien, mais je pense…tu n'es aucun de ceux-là.

…ou bien je les suis tous, au contraire. Tout dépend du point de vue, et elle et moi ne partageons pas le même regard.

- En effet. Tu ne me connais pas bien, et personne ne doit juger ce qu'il ignore.

- Hum…es-tu sûre de vouloir aller vers ce sujet tout de suite ?

- Ce sujet ?

Oh Merlin…mais elle a un grain… Comment Gal a-t-il fait pour s'enticher de pareille gourde ? On m'a plusieurs fois attribué un esprit tordu, mais là je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville.

Un nouveau mystère de l'humanité vient d'apparaître : de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Je…je parle de Sirius.

Hein ? De mieux en mieux ! Pas douée, et incompréhensible ! Qu'est ce que Sirius vient faire là ?

Grognement informe. Espérons qu'elle sait comprendre mon langage. Galadriel n'a j'espère pas été assez bête pour omettre de lui apprendre ma langue personnelle. Ce serait le comble qu'il ait oublié.

- Hum…tu sais, reprend Lena sans se laisser déstabiliser, au début de l'année, je t'ai mal jugée.

Je le savais, merci.

- J'ai cru quelque chose de totalement faux, continue-t-elle, et cela parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Maintenant que je te cerne mieux, je vois que ton comportement de l'époque ne signifiait pas ce que je croyais.

- Le passé est le passé… je murmure. Il est inutile de revenir dessus. Rien ne peut l'effacer.

Dumbledore, sors de ma tête…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Des excuses sont toujours profitables. Aussi, je voudrais te dire…que je suis désolée. J'étais jalouse, tu comprends. Jamais je n'ai pensé…

- Personne n'y pense jamais, je la coupe, et c'est mieux ainsi. Vois à quoi ça m'a menée…

Mesdames Mesdemoiselles Messieurs, je déclare le sujet Sirius ouvert !

Ne vous étonnez pas, il faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un, je ne peux pas tout garder pour moi. Bizarrement, Lena est peut-être la mieux qualifiée pour cela. Carena me déteste, et Lily est très gentille mais son esprit est plus fermé qu'un coffre-fort de Gringotts. Seule Lena est la plus proche de ma position.

Je réserve mon jugement sur elle, pour l'instant. Certes, elle ne me paraît pas méchante maintenant, mais enfin…je ne connais que trop bien le pouvoir de sa langue bien pendue.

- Tu disais tout à l'heure, reprend-t-elle après une brève pause, que nul ne peut juger de ce qu'il ignore. C'est vrai…et j'entrevois deux manières d'envisager cette théorie.

Dissertation de philo, le retour. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à Serpentard, nom d'un Strangulot ? Serdaigle lui conviendrait mieux !

- Ou bien, dit-elle sans se laisser démonter par mon froncement de sourcils désapprobateur, ou bien Sirius s'est trompé du tout au tout et la magie a bel et bien fait une erreur…

…ce qui est la solution, je le sais. Mais non contente de s'être trompée, cette fichue Magie me pourrit aussi la vie. Sirius est malheureux que je l'ai rejeté, je suis triste d'avoir dû le faire, James va être déchiré, Lily va m'en vouloir. Quel désordre pour deux simples petites lettres !

- Ou bien, continue Lena, ou bien c'est l'inverse. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Pour l'heure…

Silence. Elle réfléchit. Si James était là, il rirait en disant que c'est la première fois qu'il voit une Serpentarde réfléchir. Moi, je ne puis en dire autant. Je réserve mon jugement sur Lena pour plus tard. Elle sort avec Galadriel, et Galadriel est venu. Rien que pour cette raison, je me dois de ne pas juger uniquement sur les apparences.

- Pour l'heure ?

- Pour l'heure, reprend-t-elle en écho, Galadriel voudrait te parler. Ensuite…tu ne seras pas seule.


	40. Il ne m'a pas laissée, et c'est bien

Pas seule, pas seule… Si, comme ses paroles le sous-entendaient, Lena a l'intention de se transformer en ma meilleure amie dans les jours prochains, rien ne me dit que je me sentirai bien tout de même. J'ai peur de la réaction de James, et celle de Lily risque presque d'être pire.

Je me demande tout de même…qu'est ce que Lena voulait dire en parlant de l'inverse ?

J'y penserai plus tard… Elle s'est éclipsée sans demander son reste – probablement que je lui ai fait peur – et je suis de nouveau seule au milieu des arbres.

J'irais bien faire une petite promenade dans les airs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée. Galadriel m'avait prévenue : il veut me parler.

N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais ? Oui, mais c'était avant… Avant ces marques, avant mon malheur, avant le miroir… En un mot, avant Sirius.

Merlin, j'ai l'impression qu'autour de moi les disputes naissent à la vitesse de l'éclair…

Appelez-moi zizanie. J'espère que ce n'est pas un effet pervers de ma nature, sinon je risque d'encore plus me détester.

- Toc toc toc…

Hahaha. Humour drôle, mon cher. Que tu fasses semblant de frapper à une porte ou pas, de toute façon, tu viendras. Je vous connais, toi et ton esprit retors. Si je m'envole pour tenter de m'enfuir, vous seriez capable d'appeler Carena à la rescousse. Elle est Air, sa vitesse n'a pas d'égale.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle viendra, j'en suis persuadée. Du moment qu'il s'agit de me pourrir la vie, elle est prête à bien des sacrifices.

- Allô allô, la Terre appelle le satellite Ambre en orbite autour de la Lune !

…j'en connais un qui a révisé ses leçons d'astronomie.

- Faut-il que je te chatouille pour que tu daignes répondre ?

Tiens, c'est vrai… Je n'ai toujours rien dit… Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Répondre.

C'était…profond.

- Ambry…soupire Gal. Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien…

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être au top de mes capacités, je dis de ma voix la plus aigre.

- J'ai déjà remarqué que tu n'y es pas depuis pas mal de temps.

- A qui la faute, hein ? Comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ? Ne me parle pas de mon coming-out, hein. La blessure est plus profonde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Quand même…je me demande… Galadriel était censé me détester au plus haut point, et il l'a fait très bien. Pourtant… pourquoi m'a-t-il observée pendant cette période ? Pourquoi est-il venu à mon aide, alors que plus rien ne nous reliait ?

Peut-être qu'il était resté mon ami…

Pure théorie qui mérite d'être vérifiée. Au point où j'en suis, de toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Je croyais, reprend Gal après un silence d'enterrement, que tu allais sortir une remarque digne des annales.

- Poudlard m'a changée, je soupire.

…et pas qu'en bien…

- Et pas qu'en bien, remarque Galadriel en écho à mes pensées. Tu t'es regardée ?

Il y a quelques heures, oui. Enfin, pas ma tête, vous le savez. Pour le reste, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour m'admirer chaque jour qui se lève. J'ai conscience de n'être pas loin d'une loque.

- Honnêtement, poursuit-il sans attendre de réponse (de toute façon, je n'allais pas en donner), je m'étonne que Lily ne t'ait pas torturée avec tous ces produits de beauté que les filles affectionnent tant.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a fourré son nez dans l'armoire de Lena… Comment connaît-il l'existence de ces cosmétiques ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais en mettre…

- Elle avait d'autres intérêts, je murmure.

- J'ai entendu ça. Toute l'école est au courant du marché que vous avez passé.

Grognement. C'est malin… James ne va pas être très content, à la fois de Lily et de moi. C'est vrai que dans l'affaire il n'a eu que le rôle de monnaie d'échange, et cela pour un contrat qui n'a été respecté par aucune des parties.

Mine de rien, on ne peut compter sur personne. C'est le deuxième coup bas que Lily me fait, et en l'espace de quelques heures.

Serpentarde, va. Pire que Carena.

- Je pensais pourtant…que tu t'en méfierais.

- En quel honneur ?

- C'est évident, non ? Elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins. C'est pourquoi je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas prise pour une poupée à coiffer et maquiller. Je ne sais pas ce que pensent les autres, mais enfin…tu fais peur.

Soupir. Je fais peur de toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive. A quoi bon vouloir changer quand le résultat demeure le même ?

Soudain, Galadriel franchit les deux mètres qui nous séparaient et m'attrape par les épaules, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Merlin, il fait peur quand il est comme ça… Si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'il veut me mettre une gifle.

Qu'il le fasse et je le trucide.

De toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas. Le moment n'est pas propice à cela.

- Regarde-toi ! s'exclame-t-il en me mettant un miroir sous le nez. Tu es blanche comme un drap, tes cheveux sont affreux, tu as d'énormes cernes, et je peux voir sur tes joues les sillons creusés par les larmes. Je ne sais pas si c'est Sirius qui te fait cet effet, mais tu es malade ! Ça se voit sur ton visage !

- A QUI LA FAUTE ? je hurle plus fort que lui.

L'air est chargé d'humidité, maintenant. Bon, j'imagine déjà la suite. La forêt va se souvenir de ma petite crise, mais il faut que ça sorte. Galadriel est bien gentil de venir me voir, c'est très sympa de sa part de me faire remarquer que je ressemble à rien, mais il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Comment tout cela a commencé, hein ?

- Ambre…

- Il n'y a pas d'Ambre qui tienne ! J'en ai assez ! Sois comme ci, sois comme ça. Souris, obéis. Reste sage. Fais ce qu'on te demande et tais-toi ! Désolée, mais ça ne me convient pas !

- Calme-toi…ce n'est pas ma faute !

- Pas ta faute ! Pas ta faute ! Bien sûr que si ! Tu me dis que je ne ressemble à rien. D'accord, cela je te l'accorde. Mais ne viens pas m'en faire le reproche ! C'est toi qui a commencé ! Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas forcée à révéler à tous ce que je veux cacher, on n'en serait pas là !

- Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu jouais la comédie ? Vous étiez parfaits ! Personne n'a vu que tout était faussé !

C'était le but, mon coco. Je voulais que Lena reviennes sur ses paroles. D'accord, le plan était tordu. Mais il aurait pu marcher ! Si seulement tu n'y avais pas mis ton grain de sel…

- Tu aurais préféré que je te prévienne, peut-être ?

- Au moins, je n'aurais pas fait cette « bêtise », comme tu l'appelles ! Ton frère m'a raconté pourquoi tu avais mis ce plan en place. Avoue-le, c'était ridicule ! Tu aurais pu venir me voir, je n'attendais que ça ! Si seulement tu t'étais expliquée, je t'aurais écoutée ! Tout serait beaucoup plus simple ! A moins, peut-être, que ta fierté personnelle t'en ait empêchée…

- Et qui était plus bouché qu'une impasse, hein ? Tu croyais dur comme fer à ce que Lena t'avait dit, sans même penser qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose en dessous ! Ne dis pas que tu étais prêt à m'écouter, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as laissée patauger toute seule, alors que j'avais besoin de ton aide ! Et maintenant, j'ai perdu Sirius…

Je m'aperçois, à ma grande horreur, que mes larmes coulent à flot. Je ne les ai pas senties venir, pas plus que je n'ai eu conscience de m'être mise à hurler.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Galadriel avait raison, il fallait que nous parlions…mais cela va-t-il arranger les choses ? Tout entre nous n'est qu'un sac de nœuds presque impossible à démêler. Qui a la vérité ? Ni moi, ni lui, peut-être.

Sans que je m'y attende, Galadriel vient tout contre moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je m'y blottis, façon peut-être de lui faire comprendre que je lui pardonne. Mais quoi qu'il puisse se passer entre nous maintenant, le résultat est là.

Je l'ai retrouvé, certes, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, mais à quel prix ? J'en ai perdu Sirius…

- Ambry…murmure-t-il. Sirius n'est pas perdu. Tu dois juste apprendre à aller au-delà de ce que tu crois pour atteindre la vérité. Peut-être qu'il t'en veut un peu, mais s'il savait combien il te fait du mal, il reviendrait en courant.

- Ce…serait…encore…pire ! je hoquète.

- C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te forcer. Pour l'heure, on va attendre jusqu'à Noël. Si rien ne change, on avisera. Mais rien n'est éternel, Ambry. Tu es en bas d'une pente, donc tu ne peux que remonter. La situation va changer, tu verras.

Changer… C'est vrai que là je peux difficilement faire pire. Enfin non, je me trompe. Ça a déjà changé. Maintenant, j'ai Galadriel…


	41. La vie n'est pas un fleuve mais un océan

- La vie est un long fleuve tranquille…déclare Galadriel sur un ton de vieux sage.

- Ou un sommeil sans fin, je réplique. Qu'y a-t-il de plus endormant que l'Histoire de la Magie ?

- La philosophie furienne ?

- Non ! Le prof était…

- Beau ?

- C'est le mot.

Ne croyez pas que je lorgnais mon professeur, hein. Enfin, si. C'était la seule chose intéressante dans ce cours, d'ailleurs.

Passons… ce que nous disons là n'est que matière pour nous occuper l'esprit. Si Lena avait été d'humeur travailleuse, sans doute nous en serions-nous passés. Mais elle n'est pas très bien disposée à cela en ce moment…vous verrez.

A l'heure actuelle, nous travaillons – ou essayons du moins – sur une dissertation. Celle de Galadriel ressemble plus à un torchon qu'à un parchemin, et j'ai personnellement abandonné l'affaire après avoir renversé ma quatrième bouteille d'encre sur ma copie.

La fatigue est un ennemi mortel.

Seule Lena paraît garder un semblant de forme, même si ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai. Certes, elle n'a pas pris part à la petite escapade nocturne que Galadriel et moi nous sommes octroyés, mais sa nuit n'a pas été rose. Carena s'est vengée de notre entente nouvelle en lui pourrissant sa nuit dans les règles de l'art.

Je suis sûre qu'elle le regrette depuis l'infirmerie.

Quand même, Galadriel fait peur quand il s'y met.

Le premier qui dit « toi aussi » aura un iceberg pour dernier souvenir.

Excusez mon mauvais caractère, je suis assez grognon quand je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Ce qui est actuellement le cas.

Je passerai sur les détails. La forêt se souvient de notre passage. Je me suis fait une joie de manipuler quelques arbres à ma guise. Le sol recèle là-bas un trésor aquatique sans fin. J'y ai largement pioché, sous les yeux réprobateurs de Galadriel.

Je crois qu'il avait oublié à quel point je peux être folle. La mémoire lui est revenue lorsque j'ai décidé de taquiner un groupe d'acromentules. Elles ont chargé. Je me suis tordu le poignet en partant.

Non, je n'ai pas couru sur les mains, j'ai juste voulu essayer de me déplacer en m'accrochant aux branches. J'ai juste oublié la présence du Saule Cogneur.

J'ai un peu mal pour l'instant, mais rien d'insurmontable. Le plus à déplorer, c'est que ma constitution ne me permet pas de guérir d'un coup de baguette. Dommage.

Et si je racontais que Maël m'a blessée ?

Non, il n'en serait même pas renvoyé, et gagnerait une gloire imméritée. En plus, je risque fort d'envoyer James et Sirius à l'infirmerie.

Peut-être même les deux autres rigolos.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

Les voilà… Vous pariez combien que James va demander à me parler ? Moi, je joue ma vie. Ou mes chaussettes, comme vous voulez. Il s'approche déjà…

- Tu as quelque chose à lui dire j'espère, murmure Galadriel en dessinant.

Minute… c'est Binns au bout d'une corde ! Et Gal met ça sur sa copie ? Oh Merlin, me fréquenter l'a totalement…perverti. La sagesse qui le caractérisait jadis est bien loin…

Heu…a-t-il seulement été sage ? En y réfléchissant bien… à côté de moi, c'est un saint, mais je ne crois pas pour autant qu'il puisse prétendre à l'auréole.

- La vérité, je réplique. Rien d'autre.

- Tu ne la connais pas toi-même, réplique Lena en levant le nez de sa cocotte en papier.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas celle que tu crois.

Figurez-vous, chers lecteurs, que Lena m'a annoncé la bouche en cœur ce matin qu'elle est intimement persuadée que je suis amoureuse de Sirius. Et bien mettez-vous ça dans le crâne une fois pour toutes : C'EST FAUX.

J'apprécie Sirius. Réellement. Il est drôle, gentil, facile à vivre, et, avouons-le, beau comme un dieu.

Mais ce n'est pas l'amour que je ressens. Quoiqu'en pense Gal, je connais ce sentiment. Maël n'est pas passé par là pour rien. Avec toutes ses nuisances, il a tout de même réussi à apporter quelque chose de bénéfique : je sais quoi ressentir.

- Ambre ? Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

Bingo ! Super-James vient à la rescousse de son ami super-désespéré ! Mais j'ai répondu ce qu'il fallait, et pour notre bien à tous deux ! Sirius n'est pas celui qu'il me faut. Je l'aime…mais pas comme il le faudrait.

Mais zut. Il n'est pas seul. Tous l'ont accompagné. Tous. Même Lily.

- Pour toi ou pour vous ? je réplique en me retournant en un mouvement gracieux.

Oui, bon, j'ai quand même failli, ce faisant, priver Peter de descendance. Tant pis. L'important, c'est que le mal ne soit pas fait, non ?

James paraît seulement s'apercevoir de la présence de ses amis. Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il ne les avait pas senti le suivre ! C'est rare de trouver des mammouths pareils !

Moi, mauvaise langue ? Peut-être un peu…

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demande soudain Remus.

…Porte-parole du groupe.

Oulà, les préjugés ont la vie dure. Si les yeux de Sirius pouvaient tuer, Gal serait mort depuis des lustres. Pas de doutes, il croit bien que je l'ai rejeté pour sortir avec mon meilleur ami.

J'essaye de me projeter avec Gal…hum…moi, l'embrassant ? Vision d'horreur. C'est assez dégoûtant de le voir rouler une pelle à Lena, je ne veux surtout pas participer à l'action.

Bruit de succion. Dégoûtant. Enfin, dans un sens, ça me rend service. Sirius doit voir mon visage impassible, et se rassurer. Mais qu'il ne pense pas n'importe quoi non plus, hein. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais lui sauter dessus à bras raccourcis.

- Mieux vaut mettre les choses à plat, je réponds. Ce n'était qu'un affreux malentendu. Vous êtes venus voir les deux escargots se baver dessus ?

Soupir derrière moi. Gal est désespéré par mon comportement, sans doute. Serais-je puérile ?

- Escargot toi-même, réplique-t-il.

Attention, attention ! Terrain dangereux ! Changement de cap immédiat !

- Ambre…reprend mon frère. Vu les événements passés, nous étions tous inquiets. C'est légitime, surtout que tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit. Mais maintenant, ils vont s'éloigner un petit peu, et on va discuter. Tu veux bien ?

Il me prend pour une attardée ?

C'est parti pour un blabla inutile…


	42. Ce n'est pas humain!

Je ne savais pas que les salles de classes font office de parloir… Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est plus discret que le hall. Ou la salle commune. Ou un couloir. Ou le parc. Ou la Grande Salle.

Vous avez compris.

James me regarde d'une manière…bizarre. Pas inquiète, non. Il me connaît assez bien maintenant pour savoir que je suis loin d'être sans défense. Sur le plan physique, du moins.

Le reste, c'est une autre histoire…

Non, là, James paraît…consterné. Interrogatif, aussi. Manifestement, il donnerait cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

Oublie, mon cher. Oublie. Ce serait trop compliqué. Et puis je ne veux pas t'effrayer…

Je m'assieds sur une table et entreprend de sculpter un globe d'eau. J'aurais voulu prendre une forme plus élaborée, mais hasard du sort, dès que je ferme les yeux, c'est un chien qui me vient à l'esprit.

Curieuse coïncidence…

- Sirius m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, lâche soudain mon frère.

…Sans blague. Ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde, il est normal que Sirius lui confie notre…discussion.

Mais que pense-t-il, à la fin ? Qu'il est le seul à se lamenter sur son sort ? Non, cent fois non ! Je ne suis pas heureuse ! J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à faire ce que j'ai fait… Mais qui peut le comprendre ? Si je l'avoue, chacun va croire que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne peux même pas m'en ouvrir à Galadriel…

Personne ne croit donc à une amitié pareille ?

- M'en doutais… je grommelle en me concentrant sur mon sortilège.

- Et tu n'as rien à dire ?

Hum…dégage ?

- Tu viens pour me reprocher mon choix ? Oublie. Montre-toi futé, pour une fois. Respecte ce que je fais.

- Ambry…je t'aime beaucoup, mais Sirius est mon ami et je refuse de le laisser dans cet état.

Donc, en suivant son raisonnement, il va me forcer à sortir avec son pote. La vie ne marche pas comme ça, mon cher…tu es encore bien enfant…

- Tu n'en es pas maître.

- Mais tu ne veux même pas essayer ?

Merlin, dites-moi qu'il est malade. Je refuse d'être la sœur d'un pareil âne. Je l'avais averti, pourtant !

- Et il se passera quoi, après, hein ? je réplique sur mon ton le plus acerbe. Tu demandes sans même réfléchir ! Sirius n'ira pas mieux, il sait que son attirance n'est pas réciproque ! Je ne tolère pas l'hypocrisie.

Raison de plus pour détester Maël, donc. Ce type est mensonge et manipulation incarnés.

- Pourtant, ce sont bien ses initiales que tu portes…et pas celles d'un autre.

Son ton est calme, mais je devine qu'il bout à l'intérieur. Rien d'étonnant à cela, j'ai tout fait pour le provoquer. Même si ce n'était pas le but premier.

Personnellement, je n'en mène pas plus large. Oui, je sais, ce sont bien ses lettres qui sont placées au bas de mon dos. Combien de fois devrais-je répéter que la magie enchaîne les erreurs sur moi ? Personne ne me croit…

- Mais tu n'es pas dans mon esprit, je reprends au bout d'un silence que James prend pour éloquent.

- Il souffre…

- Je sais ! Je sais ce que ça fait ! Que crois-tu, que je suis éclatante de pureté ? Que je suis un ange ? J'ai été à sa place, et je ne souhaite à personne de la prendre. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et je n'y peux rien. C'est un moindre mal pour un bien.

…oh Merlin… Maël… Maël Abbott… Celui que j'ai aimé… Il savait me rendre vivante ! Tout mon petit monde s'est écroulé ce jour-là… J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre, et épisodiquement, la plaie saigne encore.

J'ignore si je l'aime ou si je le hais…

- Ambre…

Je porte mes mains à mes joues, et m'aperçois qu'elles sont trempées. Je pleure. Mais sur quoi ? James doit penser que c'est par remord… Mais peut-être…peut-être que Maël en est la cause.

Mon mal est si profond… l'affaire Sirius n'a fait que le creuser davantage. Et cela fera bientôt deux ans. J'ai tenté de ranger le sujet dans un coin de ma mémoire, ne le sortant épisodiquement pour moins souffrir. Mais la réalité demeure la même.

Je suis lamentable…parce qu'il m'a abandonnée.

Maël Abbott, démon des enfers. Si tu savais combien je souffre de ton abandon, tu rigolerais plus qu'il ne l'est permis. Que tu vives ou que tu meures, je souffrirais toujours autant.

Monstre.

- ÇA SUFFIT ! je hurle en me dégageant du bras protecteur que mon frère avait placé autour de mes épaules. Personne ne doit avoir accès à mes sentiments. Personne ne doit jouer ainsi ! CE N'EST PAS HUMAIN !

Tandis que j'hurle ces derniers mots, la magie obéit d'elle-même à mes désirs. Au dehors se déchaîne une pluie torrentielle, alors que mon corps devient aussi inconsistant que celui d'un fantôme.

Mes ailes se déploient, curieux paradoxe. C'est en cet instant, où je me sens la plus mal qu'apparaît ce phénomène hurlant ce modèle que je devrais suivre.

Je ne perds aucun contrôle. Je maîtrise ce que je fais et ce que je suis. J'ignore exactement où je vais aller, mais il faut que je m'éloigne. Je dois demeurer loin, loin de ce monstre qui a détruit ma vie, loin de celui qui a rouvert la blessure.

Loin de tous…

Je ne sais pas si James tente de me retenir. Je ne l'espère pas… Il ne peut rien pour moi. Quand bien même il le pourrait, je suis aussi immatérielle qu'un fantôme. C'est sans encombre que je traverse la muraille pour prendre mon envol.

Ma vie est un calvaire…pour l'atténuer, je dois m'éloigner.


	43. Dépression

POV Galadriel

- Il y a un orage, commente Lily fort à propos.

Elle ne sait pas quelle information capitale elle vient de donner. Peut-être que certaines prédispositions de la nature y sont pour quelque chose, mais il n'y a pas que cela. James a vraiment dû ne rien faire dans la dentelle pour qu'Ambre se mette dans cet état. Ma main me brûle un peu, mais rien d'alarmant. Ambry sait encore ce qu'elle fait.

James, par contre, beaucoup moins…

- Cela fait longtemps, non ? continue Evans.

Ben voyons, elle est inquiète pour son Jamesinouchet et se contrefiche d'Ambre, j'ai bien l'impression. Elle craint que son chéri ne soit mis en pièces par la grande méchante Furie, c'est cela ?

Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant…dommage qu'il soit contraire à mon devoir de lui faire croire l'inverse.

- Ils sont allés assez loin dans le château, je me contente de répondre sèchement.

- Et que disent-ils ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais de toute manière, je crois que la pluie parle assez pour eux…

De fait, je n'en sais rien. J'ai volontairement limité ma perception à la porte de la salle de classe où ils sont entrés. Ce qui se passe maintenant ne me regarde pas, Ambre m'en parlera que si le cœur lui en dit.

- Donc ça ne va pas bien, dit Sirius sur un ton qui se veut léger.

Oui, il se veut, mais à moi on ne la fait pas. Il est totalement désespéré. Il a dû supplier James de plaider sa cause auprès d'Ambre, et un temps pareil ne peut annoncer un succès.

J'ai pitié…

- Ambre a un tempérament naturellement bouillant, je réponds. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle génère ce phénomène.

Je croise le regard interrogatif de Lena, et devine sa question. Ambre se contrôle-t-elle ? Je hoche légèrement la tête. Si mon amie avait eu des pulsions fratricides, je ne serais pas resté assis sans intervenir.

Quel gâchis tout de même… Ambre bloque, je le sais bien. Elle apprécie vraiment Sirius, mais quelque chose l'empêche de croire à plus qu'une simple amitié…et je sais quoi.

Imbécile de Maël. Il peut être fier de son travail. A présent, Ambre ne croit plus à l'amour. Il l'a réellement blessée, plus qu'il ne l'imagine, probablement.

Mais vous connaissez le pire, dans l'affaire ? C'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi…

- Mais il faut un élément déclencheur, non ? demande Remus en levant le nez de sa prise de notes.

S'il veut en savoir plus sur les Furiens, je me ferais un plaisir de lui prêter un bouquin…

- La moindre chose suffit, je réplique. La simple présence de Maël dans ces murs n'est pas une garantie, de toute manière.

- Si chacun devait frémir à la vue de ses ex-, reprend Remus, aucun de nous ne sortirait du dortoir.

Le pire, c'est qu'il est fier d'avoir fait le tour de l'école…

- Peut-être, je réplique sur un ton sec, mais aucun de vous n'a fait de dépression aiguë suite à une rupture.

Sirius lève la tête, brusquement très intéressé. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le voir, parce que ça vaut le détour. Il a du mal à y croire, et ses potes de même. Même Lena – que j'ai pourtant vaguement mise au courant – paraît étonnée. Ambre, déprimée ? Et bien oui, cent fois oui.

Le pire, c'est que ce n'est pas fini…

- Dépression ? répète Peter.

- A ce point ? demande Remus.

Désolé de casser un mythe. Ambre n'est pas Wonderwoman, elle a des sentiments, du ressenti, de la rancune. Certains la qualifieraient d'hypersensible. Pour ma part, ce n'est pas ce que je dirais. Elle sait demeurer impassible, et faire l'impasse sur un point pendant des années.

Mais la plaie demeure, et il suffit parfois d'un grain de poussière pour qu'elle se remette à saigner de plus belle.

- Maël s'est montré cruel, je dis, mais il n'a pas bien mesuré l'ampleur du résultat…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sirius…pas de doute, il est bien épris. Même s'il essaie de prendre une apparence détachée, légère, je vois ses jointures blanchir. Si Maël était là, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'envie de lui refaire le portrait.

Cela, vraiment, est la dernière chose que j'espère. Je serais obligé d'y fourrer mon nez, et Maël et moi sommes à peu près à forces égales. Si Carena s'en mêle, je serais en infériorité. Ambre m'assurerait la victoire, mais face à Lui, je crains qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de ses forces.

- Il a été ignoble… Pour ce que je sais, il l'a séduite, juste pour s'amuser. Ambre est tombée dans le panneau…elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Et encore à présent, il m'arrive de douter de sa rémission totale. Certes, Ambre va bien, mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment…

Enfin, j'ai un peu peur. Lorsqu'elle est troublée, Ambre contrôle mal sa magie, et elle est puissante. Rien d'insurmontable jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crains que sa maturité n'ait changé la donne.

De son côté, Sirius enchaîne les jurons. Il ne faut pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'il voudrait infliger à Maël. Son projet ne me dérangerait pas s'il n'y avait un grand nombre de dommages collatéraux : Sirius serait blessé, ses inséparables amis de même, et Ambre entrerait dans une colère dévastatrice. Carena n'agirait que pour soutenir son ami, et je ne pourrais rétablir le calme seul.

Mais au moins, j'aurais une bonne raison pour refaire le portrait à cet imbécile. Je ne l'ai jamais montré, mais même lorsque j'étais le plus en froid avec Ambre, je rêvais de faire payer à Maël la douleur qu'il a infligée à mon amie. Ambre est quelqu'un de bien, elle ne méritait pas qu'on joue avec elle de cette façon.

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est tombée aussi facilement dans le panneau. Elle était jeune et naïve, mais chacun mûrit avec le temps. Or à présent, elle rejette tout ce qui peut ressembler à ce douloureux passé. Elle en renie Sirius…refuse de le considérer autrement que comme un ami.

Ce n'est pas à elle que je vais apprendre la valeur de l'amitié. Celle que je partage avec elle en est un exemple suffisant. Et ce qu'elle ressent pour Sirius n'a rien à voir…

Qu'est ce qui pourrait lui ouvrir les yeux ?

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, en parfaite harmonie avec un nouveau coup de tonnerre. James court vers nous, seul. Ma Lena fronce les sourcils dans une parfaite synchronie avec Evans. Je vous épargne les réactions du reste du groupe, elles sont assez semblables à la mienne.

- Une question demeure dans tous les esprits : où est Ambre ?

La connaissant, elle est partie se calmer dans un recoin du château… Elle a toujours eu un penchant pour la fuite, mais son formateur – un homme très brillant au demeurant – a tout fait pour endiguer cette peur.

Elle a dû craquer… vu sa tête, James ne s'est pas montré très sympa. Il ne la connaît pas…

Evans le regarde avec compassion tandis qu'il s'affale sur le banc. Personne n'ose poser la question qui brûle toutes les lèvres. Chacun espère avoir la réponse sans prononcer les mots fatidiques, Sirius y compris. Il a conscience que son attachement peut paraître totalement désespéré…

Mais c'est ce qu'il est, au fond. Désespéré.

- Elle est partie, finit par murmure James.

Uh ? Pardon ? Il peut la refaire ?

- Tu es sûr ? demande Lupin.

Excellente question. Ambre…partir… Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas… Non pas qu'elle soit en danger au dehors, mais c'est le monde qui l'entoure qui risque d'avoir des ennuis…

Et il y a des règles à respecter, hélas. Je risque d'en prendre pour mon grade.

- Je lui parlais, et tout d'un coup…Ambre s'est énervée. Elle a pleuré, crié que personne ne pouvait la contrôler… Et puis elle a traversé le mur, et s'est envolée. Je l'ai vue dépasser la grille… Elle a quitté l'école.

… M…INCE ! Saleté ! C'était à ce point… L'orage n'est qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'elle ressent, alors…

Partie ! C'est la première fois… Alors cela signifie qu'elle souffre tellement…qu'elle a fait ce choix. Maître Shockley a bien fait son travail. Jamais Ambre n'aurait mis les voiles si elle avait pu supporter la situation…

Abbott, Potter deux, je vous hais.

Je tape du poing sur la table, sans prêter attention aux regards courroucés qui m'intiment de faire moins de bruit. Mes muscles se contractent, et une houle de douleur me cisaille le dos. Tant pis. C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Ma coéquipière et amie partie, les bas impératifs humains perdent toute leur importance.

Lena pose sur moi une main apaisante, mais cela ne suffit pas. Je n'ai actuellement qu'une envie, étriper Maël. Il me paraît évident, au vu de la réaction en chaîne provoquée chez Ambre par le discours de son frère, que son mal est beaucoup plus profond que ce qu'elle laisse entrevoir.

- Mais elle reviendra, non ? demande Pettigrow comme s'il voulait se persuader lui-même.

J'aimerais pouvoir y croire, moi aussi. Mais il ne la connaît pas, moi oui.

- Non, je grogne entre mes dents. Elle ne reviendra pas.

- James, dit Sirius sur un ton où pointe la colère. Qu'as-tu fait ? Tu devais la calmer, pas la chasser !

Hey, ils ne vont pas s'entretuer quand même ? Libre à eux de le faire ensuite, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Ce n'est pas lui, je coupe. C'est Maël.

- Hein ?

Quelle synchronie ! Bravo les gars ! Mais ça n'arrange toujours pas le problème.

- Maël l'a détruite, je reprends comme si je m'adressais à des abrutis. Vos tentatives de persuasion se sont alliées dans son esprit à ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui. Ambre n'a pas supporté.

- Mais tu as dit qu'elle s'en était remise ! s'exclame Evans sans la moindre discrétion.

Si avec ça Abbott n'est pas au courant… Il doit jubiler à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'étranglerais bien, moi…

- Et bien je me suis trompé ! je réplique avec violence. Sa douleur était plus profonde que ce que je pensais. Elle a tout fait pour le cacher, et l'affaire récente a rouvert la brèche. Elle ne reviendra pas…

Silence. Oui, la situation est catastrophique. Merci de vous en apercevoir.

- Et je dois prévenir Maître Shockley, je murmure pour moi-même.

Il adore Ambre… Elle est comme sa fille… Je n'oserais même pas imaginer sa colère si je ne le prévenais pas de sa fuite.

Il la retrouvera. Et nous…on attend.


	44. Ma famille

Je lève un instant le nez devant l'immense porte qui me fait face. Il va me tuer… Mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il est hors de question pour moi de retourner à Poudlard, la douleur est trop forte.

Je hais mon frère. Par sa faute, je retourne plus d'un an en arrière, dans ce passé que je voudrais ignorer.

Brocéliande n'aurait pas été une solution. Aucune question ne m'aurait été épargnée, et c'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en cet instant. Alors, j'ai trouvé une tranquillité…relative. Il est fort probable qu'un sermon ne me sera pas épargné, mais du moins ne sera-t-il pas immédiat.

Je suis souvent venue ici. La demeure devant laquelle je me tiens est entourée des mêmes charmes qui protègent Brocéliande. Arthus m'y emmenait les week-ends. Son épouse m'a toujours adorée, et je le lui rends bien. Ensembles, ils me considèrent comme l'enfant qu'ils n'ont jamais eu, et je leur serais toujours reconnaissante de m'avoir élevée comme leur fille.

Ne vous insurgez pas. Je sais, j'ai encore des parents. Mais je ne les ai pas vus depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne sont pour moi plus qu'une image diffuse dans mon esprit. J'ai longtemps correspondu avec eux, mais mon treizième anniversaire a marqué une fracture.

A compter de cette date, j'ai été autorisée à sortir, pour de courts laps de temps, de l'enceinte même de l'école. Mes géniteurs ont l'excellente – ou pas – idée de me suggérer de profiter de l'occasion pour revenir chez eux.

Une rencontre ne m'aurait pas alors dérangée outre mesure. Mais ils voulaient que je quitte Brocéliande à jamais, et cela je ne le puis. Ils ont commis une seule erreur avec moi, et elle s'est révélée pour eux fatale. Je n'ai depuis pas répondu à un seul de leurs courriers. D'abord, ils ont insisté, puis ont abandonné…

J'étais idiote. Une adolescente au début de sa crise. Maintenant que je m'aperçois de mon erreur, je n'ose la réparer.

L'imposant château médiéval qui me fait face est ce qui se rapporte le plus – pour moi – à une maison. Brocéliande exceptée, comme il se doit. Mon formateur en a hérité de ses parents et en a fait sa résidence. Son épouse, Crystal, y exécute d'étranges tâches pour le ministère de la Magie Française, tâches dont je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris la finalité.

Il pleut. Quel cliché… La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur le pays d'Auvergne où je suis, et je me tiens, telle une ombre fantomatique, devant la porte d'un château dressé en haut d'une colline.

Scène digne d'un livre d'épouvante… Si les Moldus pouvaient la voir, aucun ne s'en relèverait. J'aimerais pouvoir changer ne serais-ce qu'un détail…faire cesser la pluie…rêve insensé.

Arthus m'y aidera. Le lieu entier est imprégné de son odeur, il est à demeure.

Je suis idiote. Mes mots ne sont pas cohérents, je le sens. Vous méritez un prix d'excellence si vous avez compris ne serais-ce qu'une phrase. Mais j'ai pour excuse d'être en miette. J'ai erré sans buts un jour entier, prisonnière de mon état de second qui est celui des mutations.

Quoique peut-on réellement lui donner ce nom maintenant ? Je n'ai rien gagné au change… La douleur était bien là, j'ai souffert, mais le seul élément déclencheur était ma colère contre le drame qui me déchire. Je n'ai rien reçu en échange…

Ma main empoigne la lourde cloche, et le bruit de l'instrument se répercute dans l'enceinte des murs. Il parcourt chaque pierre, passe à la suivante, se divise, se rejoint, pour atteindre le cœur de la bâtisse, là où vivent les Shockley.

Un pas se fait entendre. Lent d'abord, puis de plus en plus pressé, pour terminer en une presque course. Arthus m'a sentie. Il sait ma présence. Tout ce que je puis espérer, maintenant, est qu'il aura le goût de m'épargner ses remontrances avant d'apprendre mon pitoyable état.

La porte s'ouvre, mais point sur Arthus comme je le pensais. A la place apparaît le visage de Crystal, ma presque mère, le front barré d'un pli. Toutefois, cette marque disparaît aussitôt qu'elle m'aperçoit.

Oh Merlin…j'ai peur que quelqu'un ait donné l'alerte…

- Ambre ! s'exclame-t-elle sans la moindre pensée charitable pour mes pauvres oreilles. Ma petite chérie, tu es là ! Arthus te cherche partout depuis ce matin. Où étais-tu donc ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avoir quitté l'école ?

Avalanche de questions auquel je répondrais, chacune en son temps… Pour l'heure, je la laisse me secouer comme un prunier sans résistance.

Impossible de lui résister de toute manière. Quel que soit le sujet. Arthus fond comme neige au soleil avec elle, et moi aussi. Crystal est très jolie, certes, mais ce n'est pas que cela. Elle a une force de persuasion incroyable, mêlant ton péremptoire et énergie débordante.

Pourtant, elle passe son temps derrière un bureau. Cette femme est un mystère à l'état pur.

Mais peut-être qu'ainsi elle pourrait comprendre… La dernière fois, déjà, elle était prête à toucher la vérité. Seul mon état lamentable l'a dissuadée de fourrer son nez plus profondément dans l'affaire Maël. Cependant...à présent que tout refait surface…

Toutefois, si je dois parler, ce sera à Arthus. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais il est le plus qualifié pour savoir comment utiliser les données.

Le saviez-vous ? Mon formateur est un des plus puissants Furiens de notre temps. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi il a choisi de me former, je l'ignore. J'ai essayé de poser la question, une fois, mais il m'a fait jurer sur tout ce qu'il y a de sacré de ne plus aborder le sujet de sa grande puissance.

C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'il demeure actuellement – et cela depuis avant ma naissance – le plus jeune Maître du Haut Conseil des Furiens.

Je vais vous expliquer, ça me distraira. Crystal me murmure actuellement des mots de circonstances. Elle a un cœur de beurre, malgré les apparences, et je ne veux pas la faire pleurer. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, c'est vrai, mais je préfère encore reporter le moment où elle saura ce qu'elle ne fait pour l'heure que soupçonner.

En attendant le retour d'Arthus… Crystal vient de lui envoyer un hibou, mais j'ignore quand le piaf le rejoindra. Dans une heure ou un mois… sauf si Arthus arrive ici avant. Il est très talentueux. Si je n'avais pas décidé par moi-même de me rendre en Auvergne, il m'aurait trouvée tout seul.

Ce qui me ramène à lui. Notre monde – le monde Furien, vous comprenez – est régi par une assemblée de Furiens exerçant sur la magie un contrôle supérieur à celui du commun auquel j'appartiens. De par cette puissance, ils sont appelés à régir Brocéliande, elle-même maîtresse du monde magique.

Diriger le monde sorcier, presque. Vous savez comme moi que les Ministères ont une grande liberté d'action. Brocéliande est la balance entre les forces du mal. Un cadre auquel chacun doit se raccrocher. La norme à suivre.

Ces puissants Furiens ont le titre de Maître ès Furiomagie. Le plus jeune d'entre eux est donc mon formateur, Arthus Shockley. Plusieurs de mes camarades m'ont enviée d'avoir un aussi puissant formateur, mais malgré toute l'affection que je peux avoir pour lui, je le leur donnerais sans regrets.

Vous pouvez trouver mon tempérament bouillant, mais pensez que jadis il était cent fois pire. Arthus a dû se montrer inflexible pour que je parvienne à canaliser toute ma colère.

Après l'affaire Maël, il dut presque tout reprendre à zéro. Mais maintenant encore, il ignore la cause de mon désespoir de l'époque. Enfin, peut-être pas tellement que cela. Crystal ne lui cache rien, surtout quelque chose d'aussi important, et vous savez à présent qu'elle n'est pas loin de la vérité.

Qu'est ce que cette vérité ? Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi dans le fond. Rien n'est simple… Maël ne m'a rien fait physiquement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Mon cœur lui appartenait entièrement. Une rupture peut-elle atteindre autant que cela ? Il faut croire que oui…

Rajoutez-y les humiliations auxquelles j'ai mis du temps à répliquer, vous comprendrez. Arthus a vraiment vécu un enfer avec moi. Ma magie ne lui a guère laissé de repos.

Je suis une erreur de la nature…incapable de se contrôler dans les règles de l'art. C'est un des sarcasmes que m'a lancé Maël, se souciant peu de se condamner ainsi de la même façon. Malgré toute la haine que je peux ressentir pour lui, je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. La magie, celle que je ne contrôle qu'avec difficulté, n'aurait jamais dû entrer en moi. Je serais tellement mieux sans…

Crystal m'a installée dans un salon chaleureux, aux murs recouverts de boiseries. Sur son ordre, un elfe de maison m'a apporté un thé répandant des effluves qui me seraient ordinairement parues délicieuses.

Mais je n'y touche pas. Je reste prostrée sur mon canapé, sans dire un mot. Dans ma tête se rejoue sans cesse la scène de ma rupture avec Maël. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous la montre, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je revois comme si c'était hier le visage de celui que j'aimais, m'annonçant la nouvelle avec ce sourire narquois qui lui va si bien. Il s'est mis à rire quand j'ai fondu en larmes, a lancé un mot méchant, puis s'en est allé sans se retourner. Il ne m'a pas vue tomber, toute mon énergie m'ayant abandonnée.

Et durant les mois qui ont suivi, pas une fois il ne s'est soucié de mon sort. Pas une fois il n'a pensé qu'il est allé trop loin.

Pas même une excuse…

Alors, j'ai tout fait pour enfouir ma douleur, la dissimuler, donner le change. Il ne pouvait avoir gagné. Sa jubilation face à mon état ne faisait que creuser mon mal. Mais la souffrance était toujours là, bien présente, quelque part au fond de moi. Elle a lentement diminué, sans même que je m'en aperçoive, lorsque j'ai commencé à apprécier Sirius.

Le trou s'est davantage creusé ce jour fatidique qui a tout déclenché, et ce n'est que l'esprit reposé que j'ai pris la pleine mesure de ce qui m'arrivait.

Cela fait deux fois. Deux fois qu'à cause de cette fichue magie et d'un garçon que j'ai trop aimé, je tombe aux portes du désespoir.

Nouveaux bruits de pas. Une porte s'ouvre derrière moi, et tandis que Crystal se lève, je reconnais sans peine l'odeur d'Arthus, le si respecté Maître que je considère comme mon père.

Que ce soit mes parents ou Crystal, chaque adulte m'a enseigné la politesse. Je ne peux que les en remercier, car c'est elle qui en cet instant me donne juste l'énergie nécessaire pour me lever et marcher à la rencontre d'Arthus.

Mais je ne peux croiser son regard. Je refuse d'y lire toute la peur que je lui ai infligée, et sa déception à mon égard. Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de vouloir me tuer de cette manière.

Si Arthus a voulu me réprimander sur ma fugue – donnons-lui ce nom – alors cette envie s'est rapidement envolée. Il me connaît bien, pour avoir vu toutes les étapes de ma courte vie. Mes désespoirs d'enfant, porteurs de ma haine contre la magie, ma crise d'adolescence, et tous ces moments qui ont faits de lui mon père, plus que celui que je partage avec James.

Soupir. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je voudrais me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer tout mon soûl, mais ce serait l'alarmer sur la réalité de mon état, et cela je ne le veux. Il ne mérite pas cela… Les grands problèmes métaphysiques du monde l'attendent, et leur importance est cent fois supérieure aux déboires sentimentaux d'une petite Furie anonyme.

- Ambre…murmure-t-il. Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Je ne devrais pas obéir. Mes yeux, rougis à force de retenir les larmes, sont trop marqués par ma douleur. Et puis il y a son regard…la déception que je risque d'y lire… Plusieurs fois j'ai été tentée de fuir devant les difficultés, mais Arthus m'avait toujours convaincue de faire face, et renoncer à la solution en apparence facile, mais qui ne faisait que retarder la confrontation.

J'ai dit que je ne devrais pas…pourtant, c'est ce que je fais.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'Arthus a des yeux étranges… Il n'y a pas de raison que les Furiens aient des yeux différents du commun des mortels, mais lui a échappé à la règle. Ses parents lui ont légué des iris marrons, ce qui en soi n'a rien d'anormal, mais le plus étrange demeure…sa pupille. Au lieu d'être noire, comme chez chaque personne normalement constituée, elle brille d'un éclat bleu, et ne donne à son propriétaire que plus de prestance.

Dire qu'Arthus a du charisme est encore en dessous de la réalité. Pour dire vrai il est…imposant. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois dans l'exercice de sa fonction, et la facilité avec laquelle il réussissait à se faire obéir m'est alors apparue saisissante.

Peut-être que maintenant je changerais d'avis…mais j'en doute tout de même. Lorsque je m'amusais avec son autorité, il y a quelques années, je peinais à lui résister. Pourtant, vous savez comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de plus têtu qu'un adolescent en pleine crise.

Ce que je lis dans ses yeux m'étonne, au point presque de me clouer sur place.

Arthus ne m'en veut pas. Au contraire, il est soulagé de me savoir saine et sauve, chez lui, plutôt que lâchée seule dans la nature. Je ne manque pas de défenses, mais mon expérience est bien petite. Il s'inquiétait pour moi…

Mon formateur n'est pas de ceux qui s'expriment par des phrases grandiloquentes. Quelques mots lui suffisent, son regard est plus expressif que le meilleur des discours.

Je l'ai inquiété… si seulement j'avais été plus responsable, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tout est de ma faute…

Je fonds en larmes, sans me retenir cette fois-ci. Arthus me lâche doucement, et Crystal se précipite pour me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me murmure des paroles apaisantes, tandis que j'essaye vainement d'endiguer le flot.

D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, Arthus se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Tu es brûlante, remarque-t-il.

Crystal teste aussitôt, et ne peut retenir un soupir en sentant la chaleur de mon front. Je ne ressens rien. Ni du bien, ni du mal. Les impératifs de mon corps me sont étrangers à l'heure qu'il est. La déchirure de mon cœur a évincé tout le reste. Mais si Arthus et sa femme me trouvent malade, ce doit être le cas. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce phénomène, en y réfléchissant.

- J'ai volé sous la pluie, je réponds.

Au vu de mon impact actuel sur les caprices du ciel, il aurait été étonnant que je ne couve pas un quelconque virus. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard, le temps était à l'orage, et j'ai erré sans le moindre abri, sans cape ou manteau.

Si Crystal n'avait pas déjà une bonne raison pour me couver plus que de coutume, mon état de santé lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour me garder indéfiniment dans ce château.

- Ambre…soupire Arthus. Tu n'es pas partie pour de simples raison de climat ?

Question rhétorique. J'ignore qui l'a averti de mon départ, mais il ne faut pas être sorcier – bien que nous le soyons tous – pour savoir que mes manipulations météorologiques, et plus directement l'état d'esprit qui les a causées sont la cause de ma fuite.

Quitte à avouer…autant en dire un peu maintenant. Le reste viendra ensuite.

- Maël…et d'autres, je murmure.

Arthus connaît Sirius. De réputation, du moins. Il sait combien je l'apprécie, et quelle est la nature des relations que j'ai entretenues avec lui. Mais les éléments les plus récents n'ont pas encore été portés à sa connaissance.

J'espère qu'il n'ira pas trop loin…


	45. Tu seras Grande

Bonne nouvelle à tous ceux qui s'en inquiétaient : je ne suis plus du tout malade. Enfin, encore un peu, d'après Crystal. Mais je n'ai pas tenu plus de trois jours au lit.

Allongée, je ressassais trop mes souvenirs. Affreux souvenirs. Arthus m'a demandé de cesser de les remuer, le temps qu'il bidouille quelque chose dans son coin. Alors je dois m'occuper.

J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire. Le lendemain de mon arrivée, je l'ai laissé accéder à mes souvenirs, par le biais de ses mains qui, comme les miennes, ont droit de passage sur tous les esprits.

Maintenant, il sait. Heureusement que vous n'étiez pas là pour voir sa réaction, ça faisait peur. Crystal a dû employer des trésors de persuasion pour l'empêcher d'aller régler son compte à…qui-vous-savez. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'il a convoqué le jour même la formatrice de… appelons-le M., et que le château a tremblé de la colère de l'estimé Maître Shockley.

Ladite formatrice n'y était pas pour grand-chose, d'ailleurs. D'après ce que m'a répété Crystal, elle a juste laissé échapper une information que M. s'est empressé d'utiliser.

Quelle information, je me le demande… Arthus a échappé avec dextérité à toutes mes tentatives de cuisinage, et je ne sais toujours rien.

Oui, bon, je sais. Cuisinage. Ce mot n'est pas inscrit dans les dictionnaires, qu'ils soient pointilleux ou pas. Mais Arthus m'a presque suppliée d'accorder à nouveau une place considérable à ma personnalité, et de ne pas me laisser…écraser par mon malheur. Certes, il est bien réel, personne ne peut le nier. Mais en ce château…loin de ce qui me fait souffrir…je peux déjà songer à tête reposée.

Peut-être même…profiter de la situation ? Non, ce ne serait pas loyal vis-à-vis d'Arthus et Crystal. Pourtant…

J'ai assisté ce matin – jour auquel je me suis levée – à un intéressant défilé de Furiens arrivant directement de Brocéliande. Tous venaient voir Arthus, comme il se doit. Pour moi, mon formateur a renoncé à retourner dans le domaine de Bretagne ces derniers jours, et traite toutes ses affaires au château.

Charitablement, il a renoncé à me faire partager la profondeur de son travail. En temps normal, j'aurais dû supporter des heures durant de demeurer assise sur une chaise, mais il n'en a été rien.

Attention, je me dois de vous mettre en garde : en adoptant l'attitude que vous voyez, je ne cherche plus à nier la profondeur de ma blessure. Non, ce que je cherche plutôt, c'est…dédramatiser. Il ne me sert à rien de m'apitoyer, ce que je dois faire c'est agir. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne dois pas oublier que je ne suis pas que ce que M. voudrait que je sois.

Mais c'est dur…je ne puis même pas prononcer son nom… Le petit équilibre que vous voyez est bien précaire… Pour l'obtenir, j'ai dû reléguer le deuxième acteur du problème au second plan. Il m'est impossible de l'oublier, mais je ne peux tout gérer à la fois. J'ai essayé, et voyez où j'en suis…

Chaque chose en son temps.

Changeons de sujet. Ma magie ne m'obéit pas bien en ce moment. Effet secondaire des récents événements, probablement. Arthus ne s'en formalise pas, ce qui m'étonne de lui. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mon problème, mais il l'a balayé d'un geste de main démontrant combien il le juge inconséquent.

Enfin, j'ose espérer qu'il va reconsidérer le problème à présent. Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Mais enfin…vous me connaissez… Il m'est difficile de demeurer sagement assise plus de quelques minutes sans faire de bêtise. Or maintenant, même sans rester immobile sur une chaise, j'ai réussi à embêter le monde.

D'accord, peut-être que je voulais attirer un petit peu l'attention. J'ai quitté Poudlard car la situation était devenue intenable avec M., mais ce n'était pas pour faire partie des meubles d'un petit château auvergnat !

Enfin, j'en étais à ce que j'ai fait une bêtise. Durant le temps où je suis demeurée alitée, neige et pluie ont envahi le ciel. Cela, encore, est tolérable. Arthus génère lui-même ce genre de phénomène. C'est un désagrément de l'eau. Nos humeurs ne peuvent rester cachées, le ciel les dénonce.

A présent, c'est un autre phénomène qui s'acharne sur moi. Vous vous souvenez de la patinoire que j'avais crée, à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Et bien j'ai recommencé…

Involontairement, une nouvelle fois. Enfin, peut-être pas tellement. Je voulais geler une petite partie du sol, pour essayer. Après, il est vrai que j'aurais pu choisir ailleurs qu'un couloir pour tester mon nouveau jouet.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai recouvert tout le château de dix centimètres de glace. Arthus n'était pas content. Enfin, quand je dis pas content, c'est VRAIMENT pas content. Il vient de me servir un sermon long de trois heures. Je n'en ai pas retenu la moitié.

Il devait se répéter, de toute manière.

- Ambre !

Hum ? Plaît-il ? C'est pas vrai, il avait recommencé à parler ? Zut…

- Désolée, je dis en tentant de paraître convaincante.

- Pas de doute, il faut que tu apprennes la dignité ! Si un discours t'ennuie, fais au moins l'effort de paraître intéressée. Ton interlocuteur sera flatté de l'intérêt que tu lui portes. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, mais il faut que tu prennes sur toi.

Prendre sur moi…facile, tiens ! Je ne fais que cela ! Il m'est plus facile de me lamenter sur mon sort que de faire face et accepter les choses comme elles sont, à savoir tragiques mais réparables.

- Ambre…reprend-t-il en me voyant soupirer. Je ne te dis pas cela parce que tu dois l'entendre. Nous approchons de Noël, tu le sais. La tradition est d'assister au banquet à Brocéliande.

Oh oui, je me souviens de ça… C'est une assemblée digne du gratin. Chaque année, les Maîtres président avec leurs conjoints. Tous les Furiens, qu'ils aient sept ou quatre-vingt-dix ans, sont conviés. Ceux qui partent à Poudlard y arrivent parfois au bras d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière émerveillé par ce monde nouveau, où pourtant tout n'est que danger. On y discute politique ou magie, on fait des courbettes. Parfois, une huile y est invitée. Quelques Furiens ont alors l'immense honneur de lui être présentés…

Pure comédie. Je n'aime pas cette formalité.

Je voudrais ne pas m'y montrer. Y être signifierait voir M., et ce serait trop dur pour moi. Cependant, rien qu'à voir la tête d'Arthus, je devine qu'il ne faut même pas y penser.

Prendre sur moi, prendre sur moi… C'est un énorme sacrifice qu'il me demande, en a-t-il conscience ? Rencontrer M. …je ne veux pas le laisser jubiler devant ma douleur. En théorie, Sirius devrait être là. Je dis bien en théorie, car vous savez aussi bien que moi de quoi il en ressort.

Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs…et je voudrais le revoir.

Mais soyons réaliste : que ce soit avec l'un ou l'autre des gars, la situation ne pourrait qu'empirer.

- Attends un peu avant de te monter un plan pour te dispenser de cette formalité, reprend Arthus une fois mon monologue intérieur achevé. Comme tu le sais, tu es devenue adulte il y a près d'un mois… A ce moment-là, le Haut Conseil avait décidé de te faire entrer dans tes fonctions le jour du banquet de Noël.

- Oui mais…

- Du calme. Ils savent de quoi il en retourne. Je suis allé ce matin à Brocéliande. Monsieur Madlock a été convoqué devant le Haut Conseil suite à ce qui s'est passé. La décision n'a pas encore été prise, mais le Conseil donnera suite. Ton intronisation a été maintenue. Après cela, tu devras montrer au Conseil exactement de quoi il en retourne.

- Mais…

- D'autre part, continue Arthus sans se laisser interrompre, nous voudrions également nous entretenir avec Sirius Black.

- Nous ?

Ils sont combien à l'intérieur d'Arthus ?

- Moi et Crystal. Et également le Conseil, dans un cadre plus formel.

- Mais je croyais…au vu de la situation…je veux dire, il n'a aucun rang auprès de moi…Pourquoi se déplacerait-il ?

Surtout que je le connais. Il refusera de se bouger les fesses pour une armée de vieux croûtons qui risquent de lui faire la morale.

- D'une, parce que le Conseil le veut. Ton ami Galadriel saura lui faire comprendre, je compte sur lui. Il sait déjà ce qu'il a à faire, je le lui ai écrit. De deux, parce que ton frère fera le déplacement également. Ainsi que tes parents.

Silence. A l'heure actuelle, je suis bien incapable de dire le moindre mot. Mes parents ? Se déplacer ? Voilà dix ans que je ne les ai vus…quatre que je n'ai pas écrit la moindre lettre. James m'avait confié un courrier d'eux, au début de l'année, mais je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. Avec toute la stupidité qui me caractérise, j'ai continué notre vieille controverse…

J'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à ne pas poser un orteil à Préaulard depuis mon arrivée. Pathétique, quand on dit que le village est une grande curiosité touristique, et que je n'étais pas sortie de Brocéliande depuis des lustres – à part pour venir en Auvergne cela s'entend.

- Troisième raison, poursuit Arthus, c'est parce que les Ministres responsables de la Magie dans tous les pays d'Europe trouveraient étrange que tu sois seule, alors que tu es adulte.

Humph ? Pardon ? Les Ministres ? Jusqu'alors, j'ai toujours été présente aux banquets de Noël, et pas une fois un Ministre n'a daigné ramener son petit derrière. Alors là, ça en ferait combien ? Une vingtaine, non ? Je sais que Brocéliande peut avoir une influence primordiale, mais de là à rassembler une armée de politiciens hypocrites pour partager une dinde, il y a de l'abus !

- Personne ne prêtera attention à moi, je murmure.

Sauf M., bien sûr. Toujours prêt à en rajouter une couche. Il le fera, c'est certain. Il se mettrait des chaussettes sur les oreilles si je lui vantais les mérites d'avoir chaud aux pieds.

Remarquez, si ça peut le ridiculiser…

Mais ce n'est pas assez cruel. Non, il faut qu'il paie.

- Une fois encore, soupire mon formateur, enlève ces projets machiavéliques de ta tête. Ne nie pas, ça se voit sur ton visage. Et permet-moi de démentir ton propos. Ils prêteront attention à toi, car ils viendront pour toi. Ce jour-là, je te passerais officiellement ce qui te reviens, bien que dans les faits, je continuerai à faire ton travail pendant encore un an ou deux…

Je ne suis plus… Si je comprends bien, les Ministres déplaceraient leurs précieuses personnes pour une insignifiante Furie de dix-sept ans, incapable de se contrôler correctement, et déprimée de surcroît ?

Non. C'est impossible…

- J'en ai rien à faire des politiques, je réponds.

- Mais eux en auront beaucoup à faire de toi. Lorsque j'avais ton âge, je ne saisissais pas plus l'intérêt de cet univers. Mais ma formatrice m'a expliqué…et j'ai compris quelle était la place que la Magie et l'Histoire voulaient me donner.

La Magie…parlons-en de cette Magie ! Elle s'obstine à m'ennuyer, et je ne sais que faire. Je suis une erreur, nom d'un chien ! Pourquoi me poursuit-elle ? Pourquoi diminue-t-elle mon contrôle, déjà aléatoire, sur mon élément, sur l'eau ?

Je ne la suis plus, je ne comprends pas. Et maintenant elle voudrait que je reçoive ma fonction devant une assemblée de vieux barbons ? Plutôt mourir !

- La Magie est stupide.

- La Magie ne se trompe jamais. Même pour toi, il n'y a eu aucune erreur. Je ne parle pas de Sirius Black, car en ce cas Monsieur Madlock a joué un rôle. Mais pour le reste, elle a choisi pour toi une place qui peut te paraître étrange, mais qui te conviendra parfaitement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as été choisie toi.

- Et c'est quoi cette place ?

Histoire que je sache quoi faire pour y échapper…

- C'est celle de Maître.

HEIN ?


	46. Welcome to Brocéliande

POV Galadriel

Ils font de leur mieux pour le cacher, mais oublient que j'entends tout. Derrière moi, James et Sirius ne sont pas avares de commentaires.

Remarquez, je les comprends. Lena est dans le même état, et je suis passé par là une fois mon chagrin passé, lorsque j'étais enfant.

Brocéliande est impressionnant. C'est plus qu'une école, presque une ville. Le bâtiment central, cœur de la vie Furienne, là où siègent les Maîtres, est pourvu entouré de trois autres palais. L'un pour les logements, à droite. Puis, au centre, l'administration. En dernier lieu, le plus loin possible de la grille, se tient l'école.

Plus de détails ? Une aile du bâtiment central est dévolue aux appartements des Maîtres, toute en luxe et espace. Une forêt est séparée de la terre brûlée par une rivière. Au bord de celle-ci se dresse un énorme rocher, du haut duquel j'ai souvent vu Ambre plonger.

En parlant d'Ambre…je la sens. Elle est là. Passée il y a peu. Quelques minutes avant nous, si je ne m'abuse. Elle fuit ? Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas… Le courage de Gryffondor est bien loin…

Arthus m'a écrit que sa nature lui cause quelques déboires…il faudra que je creuse ça. Ambre a fait preuve de quelques difficultés, avant son départ, mais rien n'était insurmontable, et je l'aidais de mon mieux.

Mais à présent…l'air est chargé d'humidité. Pas assez pour être néfaste, mais j'en ressens néanmoins le contrecoup.

Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui la met dans cet état… Le problème ne peut se limiter à Maël, c'est certain, et j'espère qu'Arthus saura m'éclairer un peu plus.

Ensuite, j'irais la chercher par la peau du cou. La vie ne peut se limiter à un enchaînement de fuites.

- Vous êtes nombreux ? demande Sirius d'une toute petite voix.

… C'est vrai qu'on pourrait le croire, vu le nombre d'enfants indiscrets qui observent les intrus depuis l'étage. Mais ils vont rapidement décamper, je peux vous le garantir.

Non, je ne ferais rien. Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

- A peu près un millier, répond une voix grave que je reconnaîtrais entre toutes.

…un conseil : si jamais vous vous trouvez dans ce genre de situation, écrasez. Il n'y a que cela à faire.

Maître Shockley vient d'apparaître, tout en majesté. Les enfants s'en vont immédiatement, comme il se doit. Un Maître ès Furiomagie n'est pas de ceux qu'il faut risquer de prendre pour ennemi.

Dans sa main, il tient sa Franchise, étrange canne au pommeau de saphir lumineux, apanage de ceux qui siègent au Haut Conseil des Furiens. Si la pierre s'éteint, alors le Maître ment. Maître Shockley l'utilise rarement hors des audiences du Conseil, et le voir apparaître avec cet instrument en main n'en est que plus parlant : il est là dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, et entend faire usage de ses prérogatives.

- Maître, je murmure tout en m'inclinant respectueusement.

- Tu as respecté mes ordres, répond simplement Arthus. C'est bien.

En même temps, sauf son respect, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai beau l'apprécier et le connaître en privé, il n'en demeure pas moins une haute autorité, et m'opposer à lui relève du suicide.

Vous pouvez le trouver glacial, c'est votre droit. Arthus n'a jamais été très démonstratif, et lorsqu'il entre dans ses fonctions, c'est encore pire. Mais je l'apprécie. Il a un cœur d'or, dans le fond. Ambre l'aime énormément.

- Où est ma sœur ? demande James en ignorant mon coup dans l'estomac.

La prochaine fois, je taperais plus bas. S'il n'était pas un Potter, Maître Shockley ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

Et encore, si Ambre parlait ainsi, elle se prendrait rapidement une bonne paire de claques.

- Dans sa chambre, réplique Arthus en serrant sa Franchise plus que la normale. Mais je vous interdis de l'approcher. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Elle est malade ? je demande.

Ambre a une santé de fer. Ses séjours à l'infirmerie étaient dus à des accidents magiques, pas à une maladie. Si à présent elle doit garder la chambre, alors elle a fait un nouveau pas dans la dangerosité.

La Magie lui en veut. Et j'espère que…

Qu'elle saura se contrôler.


	47. IL faut savoir faire un choix

POV Sirius

Saloperie de magie furienne.

…désolé. Je suis vulgaire. Je sais. Mais j'estime tout de même avoir droit à des circonstances atténuantes !

Après notre arrivée, Maître Shockley m'a attrapé par le col pour me parler. Et ce n'est même pas une image, en plus. Pour être exact, d'après Cornedrue, il m'a attrapé de DEUX doigts par le col de ma chemise, avant de m'entraîner dans son bureau.

Deux doigts, quoi ! Ils ont tous une force dingue, ici ! Abbott a massacré toute une rampe d'escalier sans daigner en donner la raison. Bon, par contre, j'ai bien aimé quand il a lancé son morceau de bois contre le mur. Le truc a ricoché, et il se l'est pris en pleine tête. Cool.

Enfin, Maître Shockley. Ce gars a le don de débiter une tonne de choses impossibles à croire sans se départir d'un stoïcisme digne de Dumbledore.

Le pire, quand même, c'est que lesdites choses incroyables sont vraies.

Commençons par le commencement. Maître Shockley – Arthus de son prénom à ce qu'il paraît – m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a lâché :

- Ambre est une Maître.

Si je n'avais pas l'habitude de côtoyer un loup-garou les soirs de pleine lune, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à tomber dans les pommes. Je connaissais les Maîtres, le prof de DCFM nous avait fait leur panégyrique deux heures durant, et Galadriel avait également daigné donner son avis. Mais Ambre…une Maître…si je m'y attendais…

Impossible de rigoler non plus. Si j'avais réagi de cette façon, un simple regard aurait suffi à me clouer sur place et me faire ravaler mon rire jusqu'à l'estomac.

Flippant, ce type. Sa femme, planquée dans un coin, me fichait tout autant la frousse. Elle a une de ces manières de me regarder, je vous jure, j'ai envie de partir en courant. Je connais ce regard, je le vois dans les yeux des parents de mes ex à chaque fois que je vais sur le quai 9 ¾. C'est le truc qui dit « toi, tu as fait souffrir ma fille et je te déteste pour ça »

Je n'aimerais pas la voir face à Abbott, ce serait encore pire.

- J'ai dit que sa Magie ne lui répond pas, avait continué Maître Shockley sans me lâcher du regard. C'est vrai. Ses ailes sont très récentes, et sa transformation n'est pas entièrement achevée. Ses pupilles vont devenir bleues, ses ongles vont se tailler en pointe, et sa Magie continuera à l'importuner. Alors elle a besoin de toi.

- De moi ?

Réponse bête, d'accord. Parfaitement stupide, même. Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Maintenant, ça me paraît évident que Maître Shockley ne pouvait se tromper. Ambre porte mes initiales, et mon nom est inscrit face au sien dans les registres de Brocéliande.

Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas à lui que je vais dire à quel point Ambre est bouchée. Il la connaît assez pour avoir sa propre idée.

- Si tu la laisse telle qu'elle est actuellement, continua la femme, elle ne s'en sortira pas.

Les canalisations risqueraient d'exploser, la pluie d'inonder le domaine, et tout ce qui contient ou a contenu de l'eau serait soumis à des caprices qu'elle ne maîtrise pas.

…une apocalypse qui ferait plaisir à un prof de divination. Charmant. Pourtant, Ambre en a vu de belles, à Poudlard, mais n'a jamais foncé droit vers la catastrophe.

C'est quoi, l'excuse, qu'elle est à maturité, comme un fruit mûr ? Que sa magie la dépasse ?

- Tu la connais, reprit Maître Shockley. Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas bien en ce moment.

Il ne va pas tout me mettre dans la poire quand même ?

- Les facteurs sont multiples, enchaîna sa femme, et nous savons qu'elle a fait un choix au sujet de l'appairage avec toi. Nous pouvons comprendre ses raisons, mais c'est une erreur. Il arrive que la magie soit trop rapide dans son évolution, c'est vrai, surtout lorsque l'élément en question est l'eau. Elle t'apprécie beaucoup, et a besoin de ta présence. Tu es le seul sorcier à pouvoir l'approcher sans danger. Même son frère ne le peut.

Et donc, maintenant je suis investi de la magnifique mission de calmer Ambre et de la ramener à des considérations plus raisonnables. Franchement ! Comme si j'avais la moindre influence sur elle ! Elle me considère comme un ami, d'accord, mais si j'ose lui demander de reconsidérer son opinion, elle m'atomise. Peut-être que techniquement, elle ne me peut aucun mal, mais vous savez combien elle est un cas particulier ! Je ne survivrai pas longtemps face à elle, même si j'étais Auror.

Je me défilerais bien, mais il semble que Galadriel ait été investi par une haute autorité de la mission de m'enfermer dans la même pièce qu'Ambre. Traître. Ce n'est pas en plus comme s'il avait usé de diplomatie, non ! Il a préféré m'attraper par le col – avec toute la main, quand même – et s'envoler en me transportant comme un paquet.

Et maintenant, il me surveille. Il me surveille, et je suis censé entrer dans…ce que je suppose être l'appartement de la demoiselle. Son nom est inscrit sur la porte en une plaque dorée, avec en dessous la mention : Maître ès Furiomagie. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, car un grand éclat divise la plaque en de multiples miettes.

Je parie qu'Ambre n'a pas apprécié.

…il faut vraiment que j'aille à ma mort ?

- Tu as raté ta vocation de gardien d'Azkaban, dit soudain une voix semblant provenir…du plafond ?

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une ombre tombe sans bruit derrière Galadriel. Enfin, une ombre…c'est ce que je pense, tout d'abord. Vous avez compris aussi bien que moi qu'Ambre n'a pas daigné juger utile d'obéir aux commandements de son Formateur.

- Et toi tu n'es pas prête pour devenir fantôme.

- J'espère avoir encore quelques années pour m'entraîner.

Ambre sourit légèrement, et lève les yeux. Elle paraît calme en cet instant, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. J'applique ce principe depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, surtout vis-à-vis de mes parents, mais je ne pensais pas avoir un jour à l'appliquer avec…vous savez.

Minute…ses yeux… Par le spectre du grand César, c'est flippant ! Mais rendez-vous compte, elle est comme son formateur, maintenant ! Lui a les pupilles bleues, et voilà qu'Ambre a pris le pli ! C'est un truc de Furiens, non ?

Je ne dis pas que c'est moche, au contraire, le vert de ses iris se marie parfaitement avec le bleu, mais il y a de quoi vous glacer sur place.

J'aimerais voir la tête de l'Abbott quand il verra ça… quoique je ne suis pas sûr que les mettre dans la même pièce serait un gage de tranquillité.

Son regard tombe dans le mien, et aussitôt ses ailes se déplient. Sympa… N'allez pas me dire, maintenant, que je peux la calmer ! Au contraire, je sais bien que l'apparition de ses ailes est liée à un trouble dans son esprit. Et ce n'est pas Galadriel qui l'a déclenché…

- Respire, reprend Ambre apparemment à mon adresse.

- Hein ?

- Tu étais en apnée, continue-t-elle. Considérant que tu es actuellement à l'air libre, il vaudrait mieux éviter de t'étouffer.

Ses mots pourraient paraître légers, si ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi graves. Ses yeux…

- Gal, reprend celle qui ressemble en cet instant plus que jamais à une Furie, peux-tu dire à Maître Shockley que j'ai bien reçu son envoi ?

Ce disant, elle écarte deux doigts de son poing fermé pour laisser apparaître une pierre bleue, probablement un saphir, trop lumineux pour être anodin.

- En revanche, je crains d'avoir quelques difficultés à m'y accoutumer…il comprendra.

…si ce n'est pas le ficher dehors, ça…

Galadriel l'a bien compris, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas l'ouïe fine des Furiens, mais il me semble l'entendre ricaner, avant de prendre son envol dans le couloir.

Je n'aime pas ce que ça sous-entend…

- Dans une heure, murmure Ambre, tout Brocéliande saura que j'ai su me maîtriser au-delà des espérances.

- Tu parles de l'état de la plaque ? je rétorque.

- Oh ça…

Ambre soupire et brusquement, arrache les miettes de l'inscription. Je ne suis pas occlumens, mais il me semble qu'elle prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrabouiller les morceaux sous son talon.

Toujours un caractère de cochon. Certains diront que les Furiens relèvent plus de l'animal sauvage que de l'homme – c'est vrai qu'ils ont en eux une bestialité difficile à contrôler – mais je ne pense pas qu'un animal, lui, s'acharnerait sur un vulgaire morceau de métal par vengeance. Car c'est bien ce cela qu'il s'agit, dans le fond. Faute de pouvoir quitter sa nature, Ambre détruit tout ce qui s'y rapporte.

- Je ne me soumettrais pas de mon plein gré, grogne-t-elle une fois la plaque réduite en poudre.

…de la poudre de métal, oui. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, mais après tout, impossible n'est pas Furien.

A moins qu'elle n'ait pensé à Maël pour avoir ce résultat… Ce serait plus logique. Elle a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à Brocéliande, parmi les Furiens, ils sont son quotidien. Elle ne peut réellement les rejeter en bloc. Mais Lui…Lui est celui qui l'a détruite.

Je comprends sa haine.

- Enfuis-toi, je lâche.

…oups. Peut-être que je n'étais pas censé lui dire ça… Bof, après tout je n'en sais rien. Maître Shockley n'a rien spécifié à ce sujet. Autant dire que j'ai carte blanche alors.

- J'aimerais bien, grogne-t-elle, mais ils ont raison. Je vais avoir du mal à me maîtriser seule.

Ce disant, elle envoie un coup de poing magistral dans le mur, faisant trembler par la même occasion tout l'étage. Abbott n'a vraiment pas été inspiré en jetant son dévolu sur elle.

Silence. Quoi répondre ?

De toute manière, si je disais quelque chose, là, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'écouterait. Brusquement aux aguets, elle paraît flairer quelque chose, avant de lâcher ces mots grandement philosophiques :

- Crotte de Merlin.

Devant mon regard interrogateur, elle continue :

- Tous les…Maîtres, lâche-t-elle avec dégoût, sont logés dans cette aile du domaine. Par commodité, la bibliothèque est juste au-dessus. Je crois que je viens de l'inonder.

En donnant un simple coup de poing dans le mur ?

Le pire, c'est que l'eau commence à dégouliner sur les boiseries du palier où nous sommes, maintenant…

- Pas envie de réparer, grogne-t-elle. Entre, tu seras plus au sec.

Elle me fait un signe de la main – non gantée pour une fois – et m'introduit ainsi dans son appartement.


	48. J'ai survécu à l'impensable

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme alors que je tripote la chevalière glissée à mon doigt. Chaque fois que j'y pose le regard, je vois bien au-delà du saphir lumineux qui y est encastré. Un œil humain saurait distinguer, avec de l'entraînement, le blason frappé au-dessous de la pierre. Moi qui suis une Furie puissante, je la distingue aussi clairement qu'à travers de l'eau.

Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Presque quinze ans après, je ne saurais m'y faire. Plus qu'un bijou, je vois ma vie. Plus qu'un ornement, je vois mon passé.

Je vois, déjà, Poudlard. Je n'y ai passé que quelques mois, juste assez pour créer mon malheur, mais cela m'a marquée à jamais. Plus que les traces dans mon dos, j'y ai reçu d'autres choses, à commencer par l'amitié de mon frère.

Là a tout commencé d'ailleurs. Après l'avoir longtemps fui, j'ai accepté l'idée que des jumeaux étaient inséparables. Certes, je suis repartie, en décembre, j'ai pris mon envol pour ne plus jamais mettre les pieds en Ecosse…

Je n'ai pas revu Sirius. Il n'est pas venu à mon intronisation, jour où j'ai reçu Europa, le saphir de ma bague. Il y était pourtant convié, mais je ne sais pas…le jour où il est entré chez moi, je lui ai laissé le choix. Il a cru bon de partir, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait.

Quinze ans après, je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne ou non. Je me suis efforcée de reléguer la question au loin dans mon esprit, là où elle ne me dérange que peu. Je me suis habituée à être seule alors que mes camarades sont appariés.

Je suis une solitaire. Je ne crois pas que les relations de James et Sirius aient été altérées par ce qui s'est passé – du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre – mais jamais mon frère n'a tenté de me rabibocher avec son meilleur ami. L'amour qui m'avait été promis n'est jamais apparu, et je pense que James a compris qu'il ne demeurerait entre nous que de la gêne.

Du moins, c'était la théorie du moment. Par le spectacle de mes cadets, j'ai appris que les choses auraient évolué dans un sens favorable. La magie m'est intrinsèque, j'y suis plus que tout autre soumise de par mon élément, et cela a contribué à un rapprochement aussi rapide qu'indésirable.

J'aurais néanmoins pu faire avec. Peut-être que l'idée de mon frère était de me réunir avec son ami, un jour, dans un futur lointain, mais il n'a jamais eu le temps de le faire. Harry avait à peine un an lorsque Voldemort a tué ses parents, et cela par la faute de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne comprends pas la portée de son geste. Mon premier mouvement a été la colère envers lui, ensuite j'ai réfléchi. Sur le moment, je n'ai su qu'aller à la chapelle ardente, prendre la chevalière de mon frère aujourd'hui glissée à mon doigt, et embrasser une dernière fois mon neveu. Je suis partie directement après les obsèques, sans prendre le temps de saluer Remus qui venait vers moi.

Non, je ne comprends pas. James avait aveuglément confiance en trois personnes, à savoir Lily, Sirius, et moi. Plus Remus et Peter, donc cinq en fait. Dumbledore est une autre part. Lily aimait beaucoup Sirius, moi…vous savez, Sirius était son meilleur ami, et les Maraudeurs…ils avaient trop vécu pour trahir l'un d'eux.

J'avoue ne pas avoir trop suivi les dessous de l'affaire. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe alors, cela peut se comprendre. La mort de mon frère, la nouvelle de la trahison d'un homme auquel je tenais tout de même beaucoup, sans compter Dumbledore qui m'a fait dire que je ne pouvais élever mon neveu, tout cela m'a révoltée.

Alors, mon esprit s'est éloigné. Je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans l'affaire passionnant alors Brocéliande. Le jugement de Maël. Son crime n'était pas seulement d'avoir abusé d'une jeune Furie innocente, mais également d'avoir trahi son obédience en tentant d'annihiler en moi tout ce qui se rapporte à ma puissance naturelle. Il voulait que je m'autodétruise.

Il a payé par l'exil. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis. Je le sais marié et père, et cela est déjà trop. Je sais également que la question de son retour peut être examinée en commission maintenant que dix ans ont passé depuis la sentence, mais je refuse d'y songer. Je suis Maître de l'Europe, je suis Maître Potter, les événements n'ont pas à m'influencer.

Même si Sirius s'est évadé d'Azkaban…

- Madame, dit soudain la sorcière française qui me sert de secrétaire, un certain Monsieur Abbott vous demande audience. Il prétend que ce qu'il a à vous dire est de la plus haute importance.

Quand on parle du loup…

- Mettez-le aux portes du pays.

Je ne suis pas très chanceuse. Il me suffit de penser à lui pour qu'il se montre. Est-il passé par la casse commission avant d'oser se présenter chez moi ? Je ne le pense pas, je l'aurais su. Quoi donc, alors, une réelle nécessité ? Non, impossible également. Maël est donc là en fraude, et cela pour une raison due à sa nature pourrie.

- J'étais sûr que tu refuserais, aussi j'ai pris sur moi de stupéfixier ta secrétaire, dit soudain la voix tant honnie.

Je lève les yeux, fixés sur une page inchangée depuis vingt minutes, pour croiser le regard marron de celui qui fut mon premier amour avant de devenir mon ennemi.

- Irène ne méritait pas cela, je dis sur le ton de l'indifférence. Tu t'excuseras.

- Il y a quinze ans, tu l'aurais taxée de stupidité. Tu as changé.

- C'était avant que je ne découvre l'ampleur de la tienne. Tu t'excuseras auprès d'elle.

Maël hausse les épaules, avant de s'installer sans mon invitation dans un fauteuil qu'il a pris sur lui de faire avancer. Il a vieilli, cela est naturel. Je ne peux pas le juger d'emblée, j'aurais besoin de lire en son esprit pour savoir, mais il me semble qu'il est…plus sage. Qui de l'exil ou du mariage lui a remis les neurones en place ? Les paris sont ouverts…

Assagi, Maël l'est peut-être mais pas trop quand même. Je le vois prêt à installer ses pieds sur le bureau, avant que je ne l'en dissuade d'un regard noir incroyablement éloquent. Je pourrais le chasser, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie. Il veut parler, il a forcé le passage tout en sachant que je pourrais le renvoyer dans nos geôles, alors ce qu'il a à dire doit être important. Il est de ma charge de l'écouter, pour aussi déplaisants que puissent être nouvelle et messager.

- Comment est la vie à Brocéliande ? demande-t-il sur le ton de la conversation en saisissant une de mes plumes.

Ha ! Il cherche à m'irriter. Il a réussi, hélas, je suis incroyablement vulnérable face à lui. Lui seul sait réellement me faire sortir de mes gonds, seulement il a oublié un facteur capital. J'ai grandi, moi aussi j'ai pris en sagesse. Je me maîtrise presque parfaitement, quoi qu'il fasse pour m'énerver.

- Mieux sans ta présence, je lâche. J'aimerais autant continuer sur cette lancée, alors vide ton sac et pars avant que je n'emploie de plus fortes manières.

- Tu n'es pas stupide, contre-t-il avec un sourire mesquin. Tu sais que j'ai réellement besoin de te parler, et tu veux savoir ce que j'ai à dire.

- On parie ?

Un silence pesant s'installe, alors que nous nous toisons sans la moindre amabilité. Je le hais. Je l'ai aimé, il m'irrite, mais maintenant je le hais. Lui ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Ce serait trop long de s'appesantir sur ce que je pense être les détails de ses ressentiments, aussi vais-je les taire. Sachez seulement que nous ne sommes pas dans la courtoisie, ni dans la pure mesquinerie. Seulement dans le registre de l'utilitaire.

- Dumbledore a un message pour toi, finit par lâcher Maël au bout de dix minutes de silence mortel.

- Il peut m'envoyer un hibou.

- J'étais un messager plus rapide, et surtout, je savais où te trouver. Je me suis porté volontaire.

- Quelle charité, je remarque sur un ton aigre. Ton auréole ne te serre pas trop ?

- Inutile de te prendre la grosse tête, je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je pense à l'avenir, et à celui de ma fille.

Il a une fille. Pauvre gosse. D'une part la situation actuelle n'est pas très brillante, je sais de quoi je parle au regard de ma position, et la fille a un pauvre avenir, mais en plus avoir Maël comme père est cent fois pire que la peste et le choléra réunis. La paternité l'a peut-être rendu meilleur qu'il ne l'était, c'est possible et je l'espère. Cependant, jamais au grand jamais je ne réussirai à trouver en lui plus de 5% de positif.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je réplique avec indifférence, ta fille ne m'intéresse pas. je ne lui veux ni bien ni mal.

- Elle est dans la même année à Poudlard que ton neveu.

- Et alors ?

Bon, j'avoue, ça c'est du chiqué. J'ose espérer que Maël n'a pas remarqué l'extinction brusque de la lumière d'Europa, signe que je mens. Harry m'intéresse. Il est le fils de mon frère, alors je garde un œil lointain sur lui. Dumbledore m'informe de ses faits d'armes, cela me suffit pour l'instant.

Je ne crois pas que mon neveu sache que son père avait une sœur. Du peu que je sais de Pétunia, elle n'est pas du genre à révéler ces détails, et Dumbledore préfère donner les informations au compte-goutte. Je parlerai à Harry lorsque ce sera opportun.

- Et alors, reprend Maël sans se départir de son calme insolent, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne portes aucun intérêt à la jeunesse, spécialement aux sorciers de treize ans.

- Elle est en vie, je rétorque. Harry aussi, et Tu-sais-qui a disparu du paysage. Pas de danger immédiat.

- Même si Sirius a refait surface à Poudlard ?

Sirius. Et zut. Me voilà reprise dans ce dilemme que je n'ai jamais réussi à résoudre. Sirius. Bon ou méchant ? Traître ou victime ? Quid de Peter ? Ne sait.

- J'ai fait un choix, je réponds. Lui aussi. Il n'y a pas à discuter dessus.

- Si justement. Ton copain est peut-être innocent, mais il est quand même un peu dingue. Il a terrorisé l'école toute l'année, et s'est évadé pas plus tard qu'hier alors qu'il devait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Il a volé un hippogriffe, et ma fille était terrorisée ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais pas quand c'est au détriment d'Hannah !

Hmh. Bien bien bien. Réfléchissons et sélectionnons l'information.

Premièrement : Maël est le père d'une fille probablement nommée Hannah Abbott et doit être incroyablement gâteau avec elle. Amusant quand on connaît le personnage.

Deuxièmement : Dumbledore a failli dans son devoir d'information. J'aurais préféré apprendre les nouvelles fraîches plus tôt. Que Sirius était dehors, je le savais, mais pas qu'il rôdait autour de Poudlard. Je me serais déplacée alors.

Troisièmement…

- Sirius est innocent ? je m'étonne sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ça parmi d'autres choses. Dumbledore voulait que tu saches qu'il est maintenant avéré, sans que le Ministère ne le reconnaisse, que le traître était ce cher Peter Pettigrow. Il a rejoint Voldemort et s'est caché sous la forme de rat qui lui va si bien. Ton copain n'a rien fait, mais il doit fuir.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain.

- Oh si, il a intérêt à l'être. Il est totalement fou, et il a effrayé ma fille. Tu es peut-être douée en politique générale, mais pour une fois, agis et fais ce qu'on attend de toi.

Ce qu'on attend de moi ? Beaucoup de choses. A commencer, fermer la fenêtre par laquelle Maël vient de s'enfuir. Ensuite, libérer Irène. Peu importe si elle parle, je ne vais pas couvrir Maël tout de même. Qui y prêterait attention de toute manière ? Je suis actuellement le seul Maître à Brocéliande. Arthus est dans son château en Irlande, et je n'entretiens plus la moindre relation avec Galadriel.

Il n'a pas compris mon éternelle indécision. Il aurait pu, mais je pense qu'il attendait de moi une autre réaction que mon tiraillement entre James et Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas choisir de soutenir l'un au détriment de l'autre.

Galadriel vit avec Lena et leurs jeunes enfants en Angleterre. Peu importe où. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était à la dernière assemblée générale, en août de l'an passé, et nous avons à peine échangé trois mots.

Je m'y suis faite. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié Lena. Par contre, la demande de Maël me surprend plus que je ne le montre. Il veut que je retourne à Sirius…pour le maîtriser. Pas pour moi, j'arrive à me contrôler seule. Etrangement, je suis même un élément parmi les plus efficaces de Brocéliande. Cela n'aurait pas été le cas en d'autres circonstances, Sirius aurait été mon talon d'Achille.

Je n'ai pas d'amis, Arthus est au loin, je peux me gérer seule… Par Morgane, qu'ai-je à perdre ? Strictement rien. Si Sirius est innocent, alors il n'est pas mauvais. Le seul ennui est que je vais devoir briser ma solitude, et faire renaître tous les ressentis que j'ai enterré au fil du temps.

Maël se fiche de mon intérêt. Il ne veut que sauver sa fille. Il a, paradoxalement, reçu dans l'exil une félicité à laquelle je n'ai jamais eu droit. La vie de famille. Est-il trop tard pour tenter ? Probablement. Je n'aime pas Sirius, mais l'apprécie énormément.

Reprendre contact sera difficile, mais probablement pas néfaste. Nous étions bons amis, et j'ose croire que ses intérêts ont changés. J'aurais pu céder, il est vrai… Mais il est trop tard, et il ne sert à rien de regretter ce sur quoi on ne peut pas revenir. Et si Vous-savez-qui est toujours dans la course, comme le sous-entendait Maël…

Mon aide ne sera pas de trop.


	49. Le changement

Maël a dit depuis Poudlard, à dos d'hippogriffe. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé, après que j'ai plongé – volontairement – son bureau dans un froid glacial qui n'a pas paru l'émouvoir plus que cela. Il ne m'a donné aucune explication, et s'attendait à ma colère lorsque je découvrirais les faits. J'en ai déployé mes ailes, cela l'a amusé, et je n'en ai été que plus irritée.

J'ai donc envahi ses appartements de glace. Pas tout le château, je l'aurais pu mais je me serais attirée plus de courroux qu'il n'en faut. Cela fait, et confirmation en poche, je suis repartie sans accepter l'invitation du directeur à déjeuner à ses côtés. J'ai tout juste pris le temps de faire un saut à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu mon neveu, il dormait.

Je n'ai pas attendu son réveil, il n'aurait pas compris. Il ne sait même pas qui je suis. Chaque année, je passe le voir sans qu'il ne le sache. Je me suis plusieurs fois faite voir de sa tante, elle ma reconnue de par mes yeux si particuliers, aux pupilles bleues, mais elle a gardé le silence. Harry ne sait rien. Cela est préférable tant que je puis encore exercer mes fonctions sur la scène internationale. Il ne faut pas mélanger les genres.

En revanche, si la situation empire… Ma foi, je tiendrais mon rôle de tante. James n'aurait pas accepté qu'il en soit autrement.

Je n'ai eu qu'à flairer l'hippogriffe pour retrouver Sirius. Une fois l'odeur pistée chez Hagrid, séparée des relents de whisky pur feu, je n'ai pas éprouvé trop de mal à la suivre.

Le vol a été long. J'ai parcouru plusieurs pays, suivi de nombreux chemin, évité les Aurors suivant le même but que moi, pour finalement traverser un océan.

Les îles, donc. Sirius est dans les îles. Là où les hiboux sont rares, où le courrier est porté par des perroquets, et où les sorciers vivent au grand jour avec les moldus dans certaines tribus. Je suis loin de ma juridiction, donc totalement perdue. Le responsable de cette zone, Maître Schweiz, est une Furie Eau qui ne m'aime pas. J'ignore pourquoi, et de même ne sais où elle se trouve.

Tant pis. Même si je le savais, elle ne m'aiderait pas pour une noise, et je préfère être seule à savoir la vérité jusqu'à ce que mes idées soient claires. Rien ne me dit, en plus, que Sirius acceptera ma brutale émergence. Certes, c'est lui qui a fait le choix de partir, mais il faut dire les choses comme elles sont : je ne l'ai pas retenu. Je l'appréciais, mais j'étais alors dans un tel délire que je songeais à ma liberté plus qu'à tout autre chose.

J'ai fait les mauvais choix…

Plus j'avance, plus l'odeur est forte. Celle de l'hippogriffe, certes, mais également un fumet tout aussi capiteux, et pourtant extrêmement différent. La piste n'est pas longue, cinq miles tout au plus. Sirius n'est vraiment pas loin.

Une retraite au soleil…j'y croirais si ce n'était pas l'endroit où on le chercherait le moins. Pour l'instant, j'ignore exactement où il est, mais sous forme humaine, il détonerait gravement dans le paysage. Un chien comme lui, moins, mais les Aurors ignorent tout de cette apparence je crois.

Pister va être plus difficile. Le village n'est pas loin, et l'air est humide. Cela a des incidences sur les odeurs. De surcroît, on me remarque, et je ne puis rien faire pour masquer ce regard étrange apanage de mon rang. Mon pouvoir de légilimencie par les paumes m'oblige à garder de longs gants. Je suis maudite, et le serais bien davantage sans l'existence d'un merveilleux objet appelé lunettes de soleil.

- Tu veux visiter madame ? demande un local à l'accent prononcé. Cent dollars, et je peux te montrer toute l'île. Pour le double, tu peux même avoir un bon lit et de quoi boire. Ça te tente Madame ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, avant que mes yeux ne soient attirés par un point sur le volcan. Le mont crache force fumée, l'éruption est proche, mais pourtant…pourtant…

Pourtant il y a quelqu'un là-haut ! Moldus comme sorciers d'en bas ne doivent pas le voir, il est trop loin, mais je n'ai pas une vue surdéveloppée pour rien. Je perçois cette présence, sans en sentir l'odeur ou recevoir plus de détails, mais oui…il y a une présence.

Mon cœur commence à s'affoler, et je dois au dernier moment invoquer une image peu plaisante pour éviter que mes ailes ne se déploient. Je crois…je crois que c'est Sirius. Ce ne peut-être que lui, ou du moins un sorcier qui a des choses à se reprocher. Qui d'autre, sinon, pourrait vivre non loin du cratère d'un volcan sans souffrir de la chaleur ? C'est un lieu lointain…

Par Dagda, Teutatès, et Bélénos. Oui. Sirius. Je suis au terme de ce périple qui m'a pris deux bonnes semaines. Lui ignore encore ma présence… J'hésite à prolonger l'attente… Je devrais monter, oui, ne serait-ce parce que ce serait trop bête d'abandonner alors que je suis à quelques miles du but.

Je pourrais attendre cependant un jour ou deux. Le temps de trouver ce que je dois dire. Les bons mots. La formule pour exprimer mon regret que les choses n'aient pas tourné autrement…quoique non, cela je vais le garder pour moi. Je ne vais que retrouver un ami. Un très bon ami.

Mais je pourrais dire que je sais maintenant. Que j'ai douté, que j'ai hésité, mais quoi ? Que je n'ai rien fait ? Peut-être pas. Toutefois, je pourrais dire qu'on se battra ensemble. Ça oui. Ensemble. Si la situation doit empirer – et elle s'aggrave d'année en année pour ce que j'en sais – alors on fera face ensemble, et Remus sera avec nous également.

- Madame ?

Zut, il est encore là lui.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour aller au sommet du volcan ?

Tout compte fait, ce sera aujourd'hui que je monterai. Retarder l'échéance ne réussira qu'à me faire diminuer mon contrôle.

- C'est trop chaud Madame, tu ne peux pas.

- Et si je veux quand même ?

- Sept heures avec les bons sentiers Madame, mais il faut les connaître. Pour deux-cent dollars, je veux bien te montrer.

Deux cent dollars ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis peut-être riche, mais je protège mon avoir, et surtout j'ai la magie.

Je ne réponds pas, moitié par distraction moitié par volonté, et me dirige au pas de course vers la pente. Transplaner serait une mauvaise solution. Je ne sais où j'atterrirais, et surprendre ainsi Sirius pourrait être dangereux. Voler serait une alternative, mais au prix de quels risques ? Les villageois me verraient, ma sorcellerie serait comme inscrite dans les astres. S'il y a certes des sorciers ici, ils ne vivent en harmonie avec les moldus que sur le fondement de croyances millénaires. Ce sont les mages, les sorciers des tribus. Moi, je suis une étrangère. Je n'aurais pas pareil bouclier.

Je dois rester calme. Mon cœur bat aussi fort qu'un tambour, mais je dois me calmer. Déployer mes ailes me trahirait, de même que perdre le contrôle de ma magie et effectuer un mouvement malheureux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'entre plus dans ces folies meurtrières comme du temps de ma jeunesse, mais lorsque je m'anime, je peux sans difficulté faire naître des geysers.

Ce serait des plus indésirables, surtout ici. Un nouveau phénomène ne ferait qu'avancer l'éruption déjà proche. Les villageois la sentent venir, et se préparent selon leurs prévisions. Sirius…en tant que sorcier, il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre, mais les moldus seraient en grand danger si j'accélérais la catastrophe.

Je suis Maître pour protéger, pas pour détruire. Si je causais la perte de ces gens, Maître Schweiz m'en détesterait encore plus, et pour cette fois serait dans son droit.

Me contrôler, je dois me contrôler.

A longues foulées rapides, j'emprunte le premier sentier qui se présente et commence mon ascension. Plusieurs heures durant, je ne relâche pas l'effort, mon souffle demeure régulier, et mes foulées de tailles égales. Brocéliande a au moins eu du bon en une chose, l'école apprend à ses enfants à apprécier l'effort. Ce goût est lié à notre nature, nous aimons les grands espaces et faire usage de nos muscles, mais il faut encore développer la tendance.

Au point où j'en suis aujourd'hui, il ne se passe guère de jour sans que je n'entretienne ma musculature.

La montée s'accentue, et la chaleur devient plus forte. Un grognement sort du fond de ma gorge, alors je m'octroie une pause. Mes bras sont moites, mes tempes de même. L'air est devenu étouffant. Je comprends ce que voulait dire le moldu, le climat est difficile à supporter. Peut-être suis-je particulièrement sensible, étant davantage accoutumée au climat de la Bretagne qu'à l'air chaud des Iles, mais toujours est-il que j'étouffe.

Le sortilège de rafraîchissement que je marmonne baguette en main m'est d'une aide appréciable. Je supporte désormais mieux le climat, mais cela ne change en rien combien la pente est raide. Elle l'était déjà pas mal, maintenant cela frôle l'escalade. Je ne peux toujours pas voler, je pense que le village d'en bas peut me voir. Dommage…

J'ôte la chevalière de mon doigt, sans que l'éclat du saphir ne diminue. Le blason des Potter profite de cette lumière, et me rappelle une fois de plus le désastre de mon existence. Le seul avantage est que je puis garder Europa à mes côtés en toute circonstance, et c'est en cet instant plus qu'appréciable.

Même l'homme pourvu de la meilleure des vues ne saurait, depuis le pied du volcan, voir les mouvements que j'exécute. Je lance ma chevalière en l'air, elle tournoie un instant, avant de se muer en une longue canne d'ébène, au pommeau de saphir. Je la rattrape alors qu'elle retombe, et continue ma route avec cet appui.

Si Europa est la pierre, le symbole de ma puissance, ce qui assoit ma supériorité est néanmoins la Franchise toute entière. C'est un bel objet, mais sa vraie particularité est que si j'ai encastré Europa dans une chevalière par commodité, en revanche, lorsque la canne est déployée, c'est la chevalière qui est contenue dans Europa. J'ai été la première surprise lorsque je suis parvenue à ce résultat, mais cela n'est tout compte fait pas mauvais.

Je grimpe encore une heure durant, me trompant de chemin parfois, mais suivant toujours mon flair. L'odeur est maintenant presque trop forte, Sirius n'est vraiment pas loin. Déjà, je crois entendre le bruit des pas de l'hippogriffe. Alors, j'accélère la cadence. Je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, pas si près du but.

Mes sens ne me trompent jamais. Après un dernier virage, j'arrive sur un plateau. Une bête mystique pour certains me fixe d'un regard bleuté assez déroutant. Il doit sentir que je ne suis pas humaine, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est traumatisé. Il n'est pas hostile, mais pas franchement amical non plus.

Nous sommes à couvert de toute vue moldue maintenant. Alors que j'hésite sur le mouvement à faire, m'incliner et flatter la bête, ou bien manœuvrer stratégiquement et trouver Sirius, les événements prennent sur eux de résoudre le dilemme.

- Ambre ? dit une voix étonnée.

Je me retourne, sachant déjà ce que je vais trouver. Devant moi maintenant, sortant d'une crevasse et baissant sa baguette, se tient Sirius.


	50. On peut s'arranger

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ? s'enquiert-il en avançant vers moi.

- De nombreux concours de circonstances, je réplique sans bouger davantage.

Otant mes lunettes de soleil, je l'observe plus en détail. Vieilli…il a eu du cran de supporter Azkaban, surtout en sachant qu'il était innocent pour ce dont on l'accusait. Maël le dit fou, mais pour ma première impression, je le trouve plutôt équilibré considérant tout ce qu'il a souffert.

- Dumbledore, soupire Sirius. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il te contacterait.

- Il m'a envoyé Maël pour me convaincre de t'empêcher de semer la terreur dans toute l'Angleterre.

Sirius a un rire faible. Il sait autant que moi combien c'est ridicule. Maël pour me convaincre ? Et moi, avoir une influence sur lui ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont de sens. Vous savez pour le cas Abbott, et Sirius…s'il m'apprécie probablement, il conserve tout de même son libre-arbitre, et heureusement.

- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut avoir peur, lâche-t-il sur un ton aigre.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Peter ! Il paraissait inoffensif ! Je le croyais fidèle à ses amis ! Une bande comme celle à laquelle il appartenait était une chance, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a préféré la disloquer plutôt que la sauver.

A cette pensée, un nouveau grondement sort de ma gorge et mes ailes se déploient brutalement. L'hippogriffe pousse un cri désapprobateur, et tire sur sa corde. Il n'est pas amical, pour ne pas dire franchement hostile. Habituellement, les animaux n'ont rien contre moi, je leur parais humaine, mais dès qu'apparaît ce phénomène mon odeur se modifie.

Je dois apparaître comme une prédatrice, un danger. Paradoxal quand on sait que je suis plus liée aux végétaux qu'au règne animal.

Sirius bondit soudain, et me tire jusqu'à lui. La patte de l'animal passe exactement là où se trouvait ma tête il y a encore deux secondes, ce qui n'a pour effet que de me faire grogner davantage.

Je lutte pour garder la magie sous mon contrôle, tandis que Sirius m'encercle de ses bras et tente de me calmer. Je me focalise sur ses paroles apaisantes, alors que lentement, le souffle du volcan s'apaise.

L'éruption est évitée…pour l'instant. Je vais éviter dorénavant de trop m'approcher de cet hippogriffe, ou encore de penser à ce que Peter a fait. C'est plus sûr. Avoir Sirius dans les parages est certes un avantage, mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je l'utilise. Bien au contraire, il devient ma faiblesse. Je me contrôlais mieux sans lui, mais puisqu'il est là maintenant…je suppose que la magie réagit.

- Range ton saphir, murmure Sirius une fois le calme revenu. Il va bientôt remplacer le soleil si tu continues.

Vous voyez ? C'est bien ce que je disais. La magie réagit. Tant que je ne mens pas, la pierre brille. Europa est couplé à mes ressentis, et dans la mesure où j'apprécie de retrouver Sirius, le saphir le manifeste en brillant de tous ses feux.

Je replie donc la Franchise, cela est dans mes cordes. En revanche, la proximité de Sirius me perturbe quelques peu. Pas que dans ma tête, mais ma magie réagit différemment. La preuve en est que je ne suis toujours pas parvenue à replier mes ailes. L'hippogriffe est en furie, je me suis personnellement calmée, mais mes ailes sont toujours de sortie.

Elles le sont bien trop d'ailleurs. Bien trop ces derniers temps.

Alors que la chevalière retourne d'elle-même à mon annulaire, alors que j'en profite pour m'appuyer contre Sirius, la main chaude de mon ami se glisse sous mon débardeur et vient se poser exactement sur les initiales. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait conscience du geste. Sans l'influence de la magie, Sirius n'aurait jamais agi comme cela, il est trop bien élevé.

En ce moment, par contre, ses actions sont dirigées par la magie que j'exhale. Si je ne parviens pas à me contrôler pleinement, c'est que je transpire la magie. Si elle s'échappe, c'est parce que Sirius est là… Celui auquel je dois être lié, si j'en crois ce qui est dit. Alors la furiomagie le rejoint… elle ne me quitte pas entièrement, puisqu'elle lui dicte les actes nécessaires à ma sauvegarde…

C'est le principe du compagnonnage. La magie dicte les actions, et pour les rendre possible lie les personnes par les sentiments. Elle n'a juste pas songé que certains pouvaient désirer choisir par eux-mêmes, et pas obéir comme des caniches.

- Désolée, je murmure lorsque mes ailes se replient enfin.

Les bonnes manières voudraient que je m'éloigne, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Même si je suis parfaitement calme, le contact avec Sirius me fait plus que du bien. Cette histoire d'appairage doit avoir quelque chose de vrai dans le fond. Si je porte un S.B., ce n'est pas par hasard…

Lorsque Galadriel est devenu adulte à son tour, nous avons perdu les tatouages qui ornaient nos mains. Cela fait, nous nous sommes peu à peu éloignés… En revanche, les marques inscrites dans mon dos ne me quitteront jamais. Même lorsque Sirius était à Azkaban, ou quand il était libre mais loin de moi, je les ai toujours gardées. Même à sa mort elles seront encore là, si je ne le précède pas dans la tombe.

- Tu ne t'es jamais réellement entendue avec ta furiomagie, réplique Sirius sans plus me lâcher. Je peux le comprendre.

- Je me maîtrisais mieux avant…

- Avant d'être à côté de moi tu veux dire ?

Merlin… Maël se trompait du tout au tout en le disant fou. Au contraire, son équilibre n'a pas été touché… Azkaban lui a donné le temps de réfléchir, manifestement… Sirius a grandi, il a compris les enjeux de la furiomagie et de ce qui nous lie. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle est la mesure de ce qu'il sait et ce qu'il ignore, mais il a compris l'essentiel…

Il a compris l'influence qu'il exerce sur moi, par le seul biais de la magie. Un autre en aurait peut-être profité pour me mettre sous sa coupe. Je suis une personnalité peu connue du commun des sorciers, mais suffisamment puissante pour exercer une certaine influence sur les grands de ce monde.

Sirius est un homme bon. Il ne cherchera pas à jouer avec mes capacités pour son bon plaisir. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'appréciais énormément, et cela n'a pas tant changé pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre. C'est une pitié qu'un homme d'une telle valeur soit ainsi honni. Le monde sorcier perd un élément précieux.

- La magie est vivante, je reprends en me reculant quelques peu. Elle réagit. Dans la mesure où elle a décidé de nous lier, quelles que soient nos volontés, elle est sensible à ta présence.

Quelles que soient nos volontés… je connais déjà à peine la mienne, alors celle de Sirius, Merlin ! Il ne faut pas trop en demander.

- Ça te déplaît ? reprend-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas d'avis à donner.

- Je t'ai connue plus hargneuse.

- Et ça m'a joué des tours.

C'est loin d'être un secret. Je me suis résignée lorsque j'ai perdu mon frère et sa famille. A compter du moment où je n'avais plus rien, je suis devenue celle qu'on attendait que je sois. Digne, raisonnable, habile.

Mais solitaire.

Silence. Sirius m'a entraîné dans les profondeurs de son logis de fortune. La grotte existait déjà, mais la magie lui a permis de rendre l'endroit habitable. Je ne veux pas savoir à qui appartient la baguette qu'il a actuellement en main, d'ailleurs.

- Tu es là parce que tu y es obligée ou parce qu'on t'a dit la vérité ? reprend Sirius en brisant le silence.

Moi, obligée ? Oh, mais je suis libre de mes mouvements. Enfin, sur le rang des influences humaines du moins. Après, que la magie m'ait poussée à décider, je n'en sais rien. C'est possible. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai appris que je ne peux rien faire contre ce phénomène sinon subir. Alors j'en ai pris mon parti.

- Tu veux la vraie réponse ou un mensonge de politicienne ?

Je ne sais pas ce que Sirius penserait si je lui disais le fond de ma pensée. Il me croirait folle probablement. Il ignore combien j'ai évolué. Lui aussi a dû changer, c'est même le cours naturel des choses, et de même je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de ce…lien.

- Si tu n'avais pas été informée, serais-tu tout de même venue ?

Donc c'est la vérité.

Comment expliquer cela… Oh, c'est difficile. Très compliqué. Je suis moi-même incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je pense et ressens… Pourtant, je suis bonne oratrice. Depuis que je me suis calmée, j'excelle en l'art qui m'a été attribué sans me demander mon avis.

Et à Sirius, je ne peux pas mentir… D'une part, je n'en ai pas envie, ensuite il mérite bien mieux que ça, et en dernier lieu il saurait que je raconte n'importe quoi.

Hum… Un instant, je réfléchis…

Trouvé.

Sous son regard intrigué, j'enlève le long gant me protégeant des assauts des pensées extérieures, et tends la main. Au bout de mon doigt, une perle bleutée jaillit. Sirius doit comprendre, ou la magie le fait pour lui, car il lève aussitôt la main et recueille cet accès à mes pensées.

C'est la première fois que j'use du procédé. Mon esprit est un sanctuaire, je n'autorise personne à y pénétrer, pas même Arthus que je connais pourtant très bien.

Oui mais là, c'est Sirius. Il ne fera rien contre moi.

A peine le contact établi, je sens l'intrusion dans mon esprit. Telle était ma volonté, aussi je ne cache rien. Mes ressentis des dernières années, ma douleur à la perte de mon frère, mes espoirs déçus, mes regrets, mes joies. L'éloignement de Galadriel. Sirius voit tout.

Il doit ressentir, chercher peut-être, ce que je pense de lui. Il doit savoir que je l'apprécie énormément, accepte l'idée jadis réfutée, mais pour autant ne reconnaît pas le ressenti pour ce qu'il devrait être. J'ignore ce qu'il en pensera, cela appartient maintenant à lui seul. Les cartes sont entre ses mains, je ne suis plus que spectatrice.

Lorsqu'il lâche ma main, je le vois songeur. Perplexe, sans doute, face à cet océan d'indécision qu'est mon esprit. Nos regards se croisent, je ne cille pas. La décision est la sienne. Il peut me rejeter autant que m'accepter telle que je suis et avec mes ressentis.

Dans l'une comme l'autre des solutions, je ne serais pas perdue… Je saurais comment mener ma vie. D'un côté la routine, de l'autre le changement, mais peut-être le remède à ma lassitude. Qui sait…

- Ça me suffit pour l'instant.

Je me jette dans les bras qu'il me tend, et inspire à pleins poumons son odeur. Je la connais bien. La traque m'y a familiarisée, et j'aime ce fumet capiteux où tout Furien peut reconnaître l'animagisme qu'il a choisi pour son ami. Sa main caresse gentiment mon dos, avec tendresse mais sans me brusquer pour autant.

Nous suivrons notre propre chemin.


	51. Epilogue

Sirius lève le nez de sa lettre, alors que je transplane dans la cabane où il vit actuellement. J'arrive ici tous les jours, à la même heure, après avoir fait mon travail à Brocéliande. C'est mon secret, personne ne sait que je suis à nouveau en contact avec Sirius. Certains m'ont bien trouvée plus joviale, moins terne. Galadriel, que j'ai revu en août dernier pour l'assemblée générale, a tenté de m'arracher les vers du nez. Peut-être a-t-il compris, mais je n'ai pas cherché non plus à en avoir l'assurance. C'est une question de sécurité, vous comprenez, et puis même…

Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.

Sirius me dédie un adorable sourire, alors que je viens m'installer à côté de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il s'ennuie pendant la journée. Il sort un peu sous la forme de Patmol, mais ne peut tout de même le faire trop souvent.

- Quelles nouvelles ? je demande. C'est Harry ?

- Passage à vide, soupire mon ami. La première tâche est passée, mais il en reste encore deux autres…ses camarades sont persuadés qu'il a triché… Tu vois le tableau.

Plutôt bien, oui. Maintenant que Dumbledore a prouvé son incapacité à davantage me tenir informée des actions de mon neveu, c'est Sirius qui remplit ce rôle, et avec délectation je pense. Il a compris pourquoi je ne veux pas déranger Harry pour l'instant avec ma présence. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que ce n'est qu'une solution temporaire, mais elle convient pour le moment. Il a assez d'ennuis comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Tu vas lui répondre ? je demande de façon purement rhétorique.

Evidemment qu'il va lui répondre. Il ne supporterait pas de ne pas le faire, et je lui ferais la tête s'il oubliait son devoir de parrain.

- Reste à savoir quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, soupire Sirius en glissant son bras autour de ma taille. C'est un adolescent qui a besoin d'être normal…

- …Mais il ne l'est pas et chacun le sait, je termine pour lui. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Les environs de Préaulard recèlent de cachettes, tu le sais, et personne ne penserait à te trouver là…

Sirius ne répond pas. L'idée fait son chemin. Il pèse le pour et le contre. C'est une décision prise en toute liberté, quoi qu'il fasse je le soutiendrai. Seulement, il connait mon avis.

- Tu continuerais à venir ? demande-t-il finalement.

Aussi souvent que je le pourrais. Le seul souci est que je ne devrais pas me faire voir. Un membre du comité me reconnaîtrait rapidement et je serais obligé de faire de la présence à l'école.

Sans compter qu'il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour comprendre. Enfin, je crois. Je suis la seule Furie solitaire, mais la raison de mon isolement n'est pas perdue pour tout le monde….et surtout pas pour Fudge je le crains.

Sirius pose la lettre d'Harry, et se tourne pour me faire face. Sa main se glisse derrière ma nuque, et je dois me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un ronronnement. Il est très près de moi, et j'aime ça. Je suis apaisée en sa présence. Avant, j'étais constamment tendue. Certes, c'est une pitié que la magie ait choisi pour moi et ne m'ait pas laissée découvrir ce qui me convient avec cette part d'incertitude adorable, mais je suis contente que ce soit Sirius qui m'apaise.

Il est mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Il a même réussi à s'habituer à mes pupilles bleues, c'est dire s'il est capable de s'adapter à ma spécificité. Non, vraiment, la magie a fait un bon choix. Je regrette simplement de n'avoir pu le faire moi-même.

- Je m'en veux tu sais, finit-il par dire alors que son pouce caresse ma tempe.

- Pour quoi donc ?

- Des tas de choses. Ne pas avoir pu sauver James… Avoir cédé à ma pulsion et m'être envoyé à Azkaban… T'avoir laissée, aussi. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais dû faire un autre choix quand j'étais dans ton appartement de Brocéliande.

Ah. On y est. Ce moment-là. En effet, Sirius, après m'avoir poursuivie pendant un bon moment, a brusquement changé son fusil d'épaule et a décidé de me laisser en paix. Je n'ai pas été très satisfaite de la décision, mais je ne l'aurais pas été davantage s'il avait voulu prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit.

- Les événements auraient été différents, je réplique avec un haussement d'épaules, mais rien ne dit que les choses auraient mieux tourné que ce qu'elles ont été. J'étais jeune, déprimée, et en colère contre la magie qui ne me laissait aucun choix. Tu as fait ce que tu estimais être le mieux.

Sirius ne répond rien. Son pouce cesse d'effleurer ma tempe, pour descendre sur ma joue et s'y attarder. Il me couve du regard, et j'ai en cet instant l'assurance de ce dont je me suis plus ou moins toujours doutée. Lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, Sirius s'était énormément attaché à moi, mais pas de la manière dont moi je l'ai fait.

Il m'aimait, et j'ai été trop bornée pour accepter cela. Maintenant, évidemment, la donne a changé. Pour ce que je peux voir maintenant, il n'a qu'une idée en tête… Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir la mettre à exécution d'ailleurs. Peut-être la nouvelle que je ne pourrais pas être aussi présente auprès de lui que ces derniers mois…

Je ne suis pas surprise lorsque Sirius m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. A dire vrai, je n'attendais que cela. Notre parcours sort du commun, je l'admets, et c'est peut-être cela qu'il me fallait. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par comprendre que Sirius est celui qu'il me faut.

Il ira soutenir Harry depuis Préaulard. Nous nous verrons moins, c'est vrai et je m'en désole, mais mon neveu et son filleul est plus important. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions entièrement séparés… je ne suis plus la solitaire, maintenant, je suis appariée. Devinez quoi ?

J'accepte parfaitement l'idée.

**Fini! OUF! j'ai bien cru que je ne verrais jamais la fin de ces publications! Enfin voilà, c'est fait, c'est terminé, j'ai rempli mon contrat. c'est ici également que se place la fin d'Ambre Potter, puisque j'ai pris la décision de la laisser en paix maintenant que je l'ai cuisinée à toute les sauces^^**

**je vous remercie d'avoir suivi ma fic jusqu'au bout, et n'oubliez pas qu'un dernier petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu!**


End file.
